


The Sitter

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, All Human, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Men, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is 26-years-old and looking for a job.  She takes a job looking after 16-year-old twins, Spike and William.  Hijinks ensue. </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Graphic sexual content, M/M slash, M/M/F, allusions to F/F sex, anal, oral, adult language, some BDSM, and the above mentioned older woman/underage males sex and M/M incest. </p>
<p>This is definitely not for children or squeamish people.  This story involves a few taboos, mainly:  twin males under 18 having sex with an older woman and M/M incest.  <b>If those things turn you off or if you are underage, please do not read any further.</b>  No flame-y reviews, please.</p>
<p>Some story banners contain nudity and are <b>not</b> work safe.</p>
<p>
  <b>Awards Won:</b>
  <br/><img/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Thanks to Tiana for beta'ing me! I can't thank her enough for all the help she gave me with the story.  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead, vamptasticA, Charlie, Nicky, Gattaca, Echidna, and Talen for the awesomely terrific banners! They're just amazing!
> 
> Joss, ME and FOX own everything.
> 
> Some more awards (I ran out of space in the summary box lol):  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, vamptasticA, and Nicky

26-year-old Buffy Summers sat at her kitchen table, going through the want ads in the newspaper. 

Her roommate, Faith, walked into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Gatorade. 

"Hey, B. Still pounding the pavement?" Faith asked, screwing off the bottle cap. 

"Yeah," Buffy groaned. "I can't find anything promising. You still pounding that guy you brought home last night?" she asked with a small smile. 

Faith grinned. "Yep. I'm just taking a little breather and making sure I don't dehydrate. Gotta keep my electrolytes up. As far as the job hunt goes, why don't you just come back to the club? I'm sure that Warren would take you back." 

Faith and Buffy had met two years ago when Buffy started dancing at the club Faith worked in, The Peppermint Stick. It was a 'Gentleman's Club' -- in other words, a strip joint. 

"For the hundredth time, Faith," Buffy said with exasperation, "I'm trying to put that behind me. I want to try going for respectable instead of slutty in my career." 

Faith almost choked on a mouthful of her drink. She snorted, swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Respectable? We get plenty of respect at the club. Our regulars would jump in front of a fuckin' bus for us." 

"Only because they hope, if they survived, that we'd fuck them out of gratitude. That's not respect. I'm 26, Faith. I want to have something different going for myself by the time I'm 30." 

Faith shook her head. "I don't get you, Summers. You can pull down 500 bucks a night dancing, but you want to work your ass off for minimum wage?" 

"I don't _want_ to have to do that. Outside of stripping, there's not a lot of demand for dancers in Sunnydale. So if I want to eat and pay the rent, I have to look for something else." 

"Yeah... speaking of the rent..." Faith bit her lip. 

"I know... I still owe you $200. I'm trying to find something, Faith. I'll pay up as soon as I get some money." 

Faith still didn't understand why Buffy was trying to get away from stripping. It paid amazingly well and you met interesting people. Maybe Buffy would come back to the fold after a few months of struggling to make ends meet. 

"Don't stress about the money, B. I've got more than enough to cover you until you get something goin'. Hey, I've heard about these sweet gigs where you house-sit for rich motherfuckers while they're on vacation. Amy from the club told me about how her cousin did that and got paid wads of cash." 

"House-sitting?" Buffy thought about it. "What did Amy's cousin have to do while they were away?" 

"Just shit like cleaning and watering the lawn. You could do that. Oh, she had to watch their kid, too. She got paid even more because of the rug-rat." 

"I like kids," Buffy said, "I wouldn't mind watching a little boy or girl." The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. If she could make some good money for a few weeks work and did a good job, she could get recommended to the people's friends. "I'm going to call Amy and ask her for more info." 

"Good luck." Faith put the bottle back in the refrigerator. "I'll be back in a few hours to refuel. You... don't want to join us, do you?" 

"Nah, I'm not in a threesome kind of mood. You have fun, though." 

"Oh, I will," Faith giggled, heading back to her bedroom. 

Buffy got up to look in her rolodex for Amy's phone number. As she flipped through the cards she pondered her recent lack of a sex drive. In the past she had been eager to jump at the chance for a threesome with Faith. Faith was enthusiastic and very good at pleasing both men and women. And Buffy loooved sex -- hot, sweaty, monkey lovin' sex. But lately Buffy just hadn't 'been in the mood'. Even straight, one-on-one sex with a guy didn't hold much appeal. It had been weeks since Buffy even felt the need to masturbate. Was her sex drive fading at the tender age of 26? She didn't like that thought at all. 

 

Buffy spoke to Amy and got the phone number of her cousin. Then she called the cousin, Harmony, asking her about how she had come by the house-sitting job. Harmony seemed a bit dim-witted but friendly. If she could handle this kind of job then Buffy reasoned she should have no problems. Harmony gave Buffy a list of prospective clients that she'd come by somehow. Harmony told her that she'd vouch for her if she needed it. Buffy thanked her and started calling the numbers on the list. 

 

Six numbers down the list, with no luck so far (they all preferred people with experience), Buffy dialed the number of a Mr. Rupert Giles. According to Harmony, he needed someone for a two month period. 

Hello, Mr. Giles. My name is Buffy Summers. I'm calling in regard to your need for a house-sitter." 

Hello, Ms. Summers. I'm so glad that you've called! My wife and I are leaving next week and we still haven't found the right person. We're in a bit of a bind, I'm afraid." 

Buffy got little tingles from the man's British accent. She loved accents! But he said he had a wife... Damn. 

"Oh, well, I'll be happy to help you out and get a job in the bargain," Buffy said, smiling. 

"That would be wonderful. But it's not a simple house-sitting job. I have two young sons who are staying behind, so I'd need you to take care of them as well." 

"That's... no problem. I'm sure that I can handle it. I have young cousins and I've babysat on many occasions." Buffy hoped she sounded confident. 

"You'd also be responsible for everyday cleaning and straightening up. We have a cleaning woman come every Monday, but things can pile up in between." 

"Again, no problem. I don't mind cleaning." 

"Do you have any references?" Giles asked. 

"Um, I'm just starting out in this kind of work. I... do know Harmony Kendall though." 

"Um... Oh, yes, Miss Kendall worked for my friend Ethan last year. He said she did a fine job for him. What sort of work did you do before?" 

Buffy swallowed nervously. "I'm a dancer, actually. But... there's not many opportunities in this town." 

"A dancer! How interesting! Ballet? Ballroom?" 

"Uh, I can do lots of different kinds. I was thinking that it'd be fun to have my own dance studio someday," Buffy said. 

"That would be wonderful for you. It's important to have aspirations and dreams." Giles liked the sound of her voice. He trusted his hunches and he was rarely wrong about people. His instincts told him that this young woman was the right person. "I've got a good feeling about you, Ms. Summers. I'm prepared to offer you the position." 

"That's great! Thank you so much! But I have a few more questions, if that's alright?" 

"Absolutely. I want you to make an informed decision. Ask away." 

"How old are your boys?" 

"They're 16, and they're twins." 

Buffy blinked in surprise. "16? Oh, I assumed that they were small children." 

Giles chuckled, "No, they're big boys. You won't have to bathe them or tuck them into bed." 

"Aren't they old enough to be by themselves?" Buffy wanted to slap herself in the forehead. She was going to talk her way right out of a job. It wasn't very savvy of her to question the need for her services. 

"Yes, but they need supervision. They've caused all manner of mischief when left to their own devices." 

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I'm suited to take care of two rowdy teenaged boys..." Buffy said doubtfully. As much as she wanted the job, she didn't want to take on something that would be too much for her. 

"I assure you, they'll behave themselves with you here, Ms. Summers. It's only when they're alone that they get destructive and unruly. Please consider it, won't you? I'll pay you handsomely..." 

Dollar signs appeared in Buffy's eyes. "When you say handsomely...." 

"I'll pay you $3000 for the two months -- one thousand five hundred for each boy. $1500 before we leave, then $1500 when we come back. I want you mainly to look after them, make sure they do their schoolwork, don't throw parties, that sort of thing. And maintain the household, of course." 

Three thousand bucks was way too sweet to pass up. It was still daunting, the prospect of having to keep two teenagers in line. She'd just let the kids know who was boss and not to try fucking with her. 

"Just how bad are your sons?" Buffy asked, biting her lip. "They won't drive me nuts, will they?" 

"My son William is a well-behaved boy. He's on the honor roll and is at the top of his class. My other son Randy is... he's the instigator. He's had behavior problems for a few years now... since his mother, my first wife, passed on. Randy is the one who causes trouble and occasionally brings William into it. Unfortunately, he has a bad influence on William." 

"Hmm, so Randy's the one I'll have to watch more closely." 

"Yes. I will give them both a very stern talking to about how to treat you and the home while I'm away. If they misbehave or give you any trouble, I'm only a long distance phone call away." 

There was still the matter of actually seeing the house where she'd be staying for the next few months, and meeting the Giles boys, but Buffy made up her mind. 

"I'll take the job," Buffy said. 

"Excellent! Thank you, Ms. Summers. I'm sure everything will go swimmingly. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? That would give you the chance to get acquainted with the boys and see our home before you move in." 

"That sounds fine." 

Giles gave Buffy his address and told her that dinner would be served at 6:30. 

She hung up, relieved that she had a job lined up.

* * *

Randy "Spike" Giles laid on his back in his bed, tossing a tennis ball against the wall behind his bed, catching it, then throwing it again. 

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* 

Spike was a troublemaker, fancying himself an anarchist. Actually, he was pretty tame as anarchists go. He shoplifted, smoked (weed and cigarettes), drank, did some small-time vandalism and joyriding in cars. He enjoyed punk rock, wore lots of ripped and torn clothing (though his parents were loaded) and the thing that really sent his dad around the bend -- bleached his hair blond. Spike had no problem attracting girls. He had dated a lot since turning 15. Girls found him cool, good-looking and dangerous; they loved his bad boy attitude and looks. 

Then there was his identical twin brother. 

William was sitting at his computer desk, trying to work on his history report. 

William and his twin were a study in contrasts. William was shy, naive, bookish and content to blend into a crowd instead of holding court like Spike tended to do. Where people were drawn to Spike, they were usually indifferent to and ignored William. He wore 'normal', uninteresting clothes. And he still wore his round glasses instead of opting for contacts like Spike. William often found himself flustered and having a pair of glasses to take off and polish gave him something to do instead of just standing there looking like a prat. His hair was longish, wavy and the natural dark-blond color. He liked being able to have his hair cover his eyes when he got nervous. 

Another big difference between them was their approach to academia. Spike couldn't care less, while William made scholastic achievement a top priority. It angered William that Spike still managed to sail through classes with good grades without spending time studying and cutting almost every day. The report William was currently working on, for instance: William was busting his butt trying to do the best job possible. But Spike would just jot down a few things in homeroom tomorrow morning and probably get a B. It was just one of the maddening things that made William's blood boil concerning his brother. 

William's writing got progressively shakier as the *Thumps* went on and on. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Will you stop that?" William asked through clenched teeth. 

"Nope," Randy (or Spike, as he preferred to be called) replied casually. He continued throwing the ball against the wall, smirking that he was getting on William's nerves. 

William spun around in the desk chair. "Stop it! I'm trying to write my paper and I can't concentrate with you making all that noise! It's the same report you should be doing too, by the way!" 

"Bite me, teacher's pet. I'm busy. I'm contemplatin' life." 

"Can't you 'contemplate life' quietly?!" 

"Nope." 

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* 

"You're doing it deliberately to irritate me!" William said. 

"Yep. And it's working beautifully, too," Spike laughed. He gave William a backwards peace sign and smirked. 

William's face reddened with anger. He stood up, clenching his fists. "Stop it, Spike! I'm really getting pissed!" 

"Uh-oh! The braintrust is gettin' pissed! Can't have that, can we? I know what's really got you upset. You're still ticked off from when I tossed you out into the hall last week." 

William colored even more, remembering the incident from last week. 

William had been in their shared bedroom, preparing to put on his underwear after taking a shower, when his loving brother grabbed him and pushed him into the hallway -- completely starkers. Spike had locked the door and laughed like a maniac on the other side as William pounded on it with his fists, demanding to be let back in. As if it weren't bad enough, their young stepmother, Anya, had been out there vacuuming. She'd gotten a view of 'The Full Monty'. It was the most embarrassing moment of William's life, and he had his evil twin to thank for it. 

"You bastard," William grit his teeth. "Why are you such an asshole!?" 

Spike giggled. "You turn the funniest shade of red when you get pissed off, little bro." 

With a lion-like roar, William launched himself at his brother. Spike's eyes widened in surprise, he'd thought William would endure a little more ribbing before he exploded. William dived on top of him. Spike put a hand under William's chin and pushed his face up and away. They wrestled on the bed, falling off onto the floor then rolled around, cursing and punching each other. 

"What the devil is going on!?" Giles said, running into the room. "Boys! Stop that! Stop that this minute!" 

"I'll break your bloody neck, wanker!" Spike growled. 

"Not if I break yours first! I hate you!" William yelled. "Don't break my glasses!" 

They rolled around some more. Giles strode over, grabbing Spike by the back of his pants and hauling him off of his brother. Giles roughly spun Spike away to put some distance between them. 

"I told you to stop it! I won't have you two acting this way anymore! Look at yourselves!" 

William sat up on the floor, leaning against Spike's bed. Both boys' chests were heaving. Spike had a few scratches on him. William had a dark red spot on his jaw from a punch. They both looked down in the face of their father's anger. 

Giles continued, "You're twin brothers, for God's sake! And you tussle and argue like you’re worst enemies! You should be closer to each other than anyone else, and you behave like this!" 

William looked up at him. "Dad, you don't understand," he said pleadingly. "He's a monster! He takes every opportunity to upset me!" 

Spike glared at him. "Shut up, nancy boy! Don't play all innocent! You were the one who attacked me!" 

"Only because you drove me to it!" William countered. 

"That's enough out of both of you!" Giles said. "This will NOT continue! Am I making myself perfectly clear?" 

"Yes, Dad," they said, looking down at the floor again. They could tell that their father was at his wit's end. It was best not to piss him off anymore. 

"If this happens again, the first thing to go will be your allowances. Then it will be phone and television privileges. Then you'll both be grounded until you're 30! Now, shake hands and apologize to each other," Giles said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

They both looked at him with horror-stricken expressions, aghast at having to say that they were sorry to the other. 

At the same time, they whined, "But Da-aaad!" 

Giles shook his head. "No buts. Apologize. Now." 

They glowered at each other. William stood up, brushing off the back of his pants, then adjusted his crooked eyeglasses. They slowly walked toward each other like gunfighters at high noon. 

William squared his shoulders and raised his sore chin. He extended his hand first. Spike looked at him resentfully, but shook his brother's hand. 

"I'm... sorry, Spike," William said with much difficulty. 

Rupert's eyes bored into Spike. Spike's upper lip twitched up briefly into a sneer. He swallowed and forced out, "I'm... sorry too, William." 

They dropped each other's hand and looked at their father for approval. Giles smiled a bit. 

"There, that wasn't too hard was it?" he asked them. 

"No, sir," they said, looking back down. 

"Good. I need you both on your very best behavior. I've finally hired someone to look after you and keep the house while Anya and I are away. She's coming to dinner tonight and I don't want you two scaring her off. Best behavior, understand?" 

"Yes, sir," they droned. 

"If either of you," he looked at Spike longer than William as he talked, "cause any trouble tonight, or during the time I'm away, there will be hell to pay." 

The twins nodded in understanding. Spike kept an impish smirk from forming on his face, as he planned on having a lot of fun while their dad was away. Some old, bossy chit wasn't going to cramp his style. 

William just hoped that one of them remained alive at the end of the two months. Without their dad there to break up the fights, it could be more serious next time. He would have to make a special effort not to let his brother get under his skin. 

"Dad," William said, "we have enough rooms in the house... Why can't we have separate bedrooms at least?" 

Spike nodded avidly. "Yeah, I can move into another room right away!" 

"No. You boys will share this room." 

"But... why?" William whined. "He makes it impossible to concentrate on my homework!" 

Spike sneered at him. 

Giles sighed, "I've explained it to you already. You need to learn to get along, and sharing a bedroom is the best way to accomplish that. When you go away to college you'll have a roommate, so it's best to get used to sharing space with another person. When you have your own homes, then you can pick and choose whom you wish to share your bedroom with." 

Spike grumbled. William muttered. 

"Clean yourselves up. Dinner will be ready at 6:30. I expect you both to be ready and well-behaved." 

"Yes, Dad," they said, sneaking acidic glares in at the other when their dad wasn't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faboooo banners by Charlie, Gattaca, and Echidna. They're just gorgeous!

 

"Boys! Rupert, honey! Dinner's ready!" Anya called, placing a cookbook-perfect pot roast on the large, oak dining room table. 

The thunder of the boys running down the stairs made Anya smile. They were always such eager eaters. It did a chef's heart good to have enthusiastic responses to the ringing of the dinner bell. They ran into the dining room, pushing each other. They always tried to beat each other to the table. 

"Now, now, you know the rules. No horseplay at the dinner table," Anya scolded them. "There's plenty of food for all of us." 

The twins took their seats, immediately piling food onto their plates. Spike took a slice of the roast and ate it with his hand as he reached for more. William was more dainty about it (using the serving fork to put the meat on his plate), but he hurriedly took heaps of food as well. 

Anya had been married to Rupert for four years. His first wife had died tragically young. Anya had fallen for the dashing older man right away. She owned a little boutique in town that she ran with help from her husband. They were both unabashed capitalists, even having made love on piles of cash (one of Anya's favorite fantasies). 

Anya had doubted her abilities at first, but she had quickly adapted to domesticity, discovering that she had a natural flair for it. And even though the boys could be trouble, she adored them like they were her own. It had taken a bit of time for them to warm up to her, but they seemed to accept her now. Randy was a naughty one that you had to watch like a hawk, while William was gentle and passive. They were both sweetiepies under the surface, though. Last week when she'd seen William naked, she'd almost had a heart attack. The boy was hung. Anya knew from being married to their dad that he'd passed on some righteous genes to his sons. (Rupert was quite the stallion himself! Under his tweedy, refined exterior beat the heart of a sexual beast!) Poor William had been so mortified, it had taken three days for him to look her in the eyes again. Poor kid. He really didn't have anything to be ashamed of, but he was modest. 

Anya's meals were nutritionally balanced as well as delicious. She made elaborate centerpieces for the dining room table and other things to beautify the home. She flirted with the idea of starting her own Martha Stewart-type empire. 

"He eats like a pig, Anya." William looked at his twin with disgust. "If I don't get here first he eats everything." 

"Get stuffed," Spike said with a mouthful of food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Spike," Anya chastised him gently. She used his nickname to appease him. Stepparents had to find more inroads with their stepchildren to endear them. 

William scoffed at him. "On second thought, he doesn't eat like a pig. Pigs tend to chew. More like a duck." 

Anya could tell Spike was trying to swallow quickly to insult his brother back. She interrupted, "Stop it, boys. You don't want to upset your father again, do you?" 

They shook their heads, their shoulders relaxing slightly. Spike settled for giving William an 'I'll get you later' look instead of verbally assaulting him. 

"And there's the woman who's going to be minding the house while we're gone... Where is she anyway?" Anya called into the living room, "Rupert, did you tell her the right time, honey?" 

"Yes, dear," Giles said, looking out the window. "She's only a few minutes late. We'll wait until she gets here to eat. It would be rude to start before she arrived." 

William and Spike stopped chewing with mouthfuls, looking at each other then up at Anya. 

"Um, the boys were hungry. I told them to go ahead," Anya said, smiling at them. 

They gave her grateful smiles then dug back into their dinners. 

"So, when's Mrs. Doubtfire gettin' here?" Spike asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "How bloody stupid was that movie? They couldn't tell, not only that it was their bloody father, but that there was some serious makeup and prosthetics piled on? Come on." 

Anya giggled, "Stop that. I'm sure the sitter is a lovely woman." 

"Oh, don't put it that way!" Spike screwed up his face. "We don't need a babysitter!" 

Anya replied patiently, "I meant, house-sitter, dear." 

"Will and I can take care of things. Right, Will?" Spike looked at him, nodding his head. 

"Um, Spike's right," William said. The thought of being left with a babysitter didn't rest well with him either, though he saw the wisdom in it. "We could take care of things around here." 

"Right!" Spike agreed. 

Anya adjusted the centerpiece. "Sorry, but your father and I want an adult around to take care of you and the house." 

"Aw, man!" Spike complained, looking petulant and slumping down in his chair. 

"Ah! Here she comes now. She's just pulling in to the drive," Giles said from the other room.

* * *

Buffy got out of her car and looked up at the house. It was very nice and expensive-looking. The Giles' obviously would have no problem paying her the money that was promised to her. The neighborhood was ritzy, with a shady, tree-lined street. The house itself was set back from the road with an ambling driveway. It looked like a great place to spend a few months. 

Buffy admired the ornate brass door knockers as she raised one of them. It was shaped like a lion's head. She had always thought it would be cool to have fancy things like that. Giles opened the door only a moment later. 

He smiled broadly. "Ms. Summers, so good to have you here." 

"Thanks, Mr. Giles." She entered the foyer and looked around. "Your home is so beautiful!" 

"Thank you, we're very proud of it. Please, come with me into the dining room. We were just sitting down to dinner." He put his hand on her back, guiding her along. 

Anya cleared her throat so that the boys knew to stop stuffing their faces for a minute. 

"Ms. Summers, this is my lovely wife, Anya." 

Anya came around the table to shake Buffy's hand with a smile. "Hello, Ms. Summers. It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too," Buffy said. "And please, call me Buffy." 

She hid her surprise at how young Mr. Giles' wife appeared. She was very attractive, too. He was a lucky guy! 

The boys wiped their mouths and both got a good look at their guardian for the next few months. 

Spike mumbled under his breath, "Bloody hell!" He thought she was ravishing. _'Definitely not Mrs. Doubtfire!'_

For once, William agreed with his older (by 5 minutes) brother. The twins' thinking was sometimes eerily in sync, almost like they were thinking and feeling with one brain. William too was taken aback by how young and beautiful Ms. Summers was. Her tumble of golden hair, like sunlight, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her jade green eyes, sparkling and shining. Her glossy lips, begging to be kissed. Her body... Two sets of identical blue eyes scanned up and down her petite form, liking what they saw. She was wearing a red sundress with thin spaghetti straps. It wasn't sexy or improper by itself, but their thoughts made it so. 

The twins exchanged a look that said, 'Wow!'. Then they turned their heads, staring at her dumbly. 

"And my sons, William and Randy." Giles smiled, gesturing to the boys. 

"I'm William!" William piped up. 

"I'm Ran-- Spike. I like to be called 'Spike'." 

"She will not call you by that ridiculous nickname." 

"Really, sir, I'd like to call the boys what they prefer. I want them to be comfortable," Buffy said. 

Giles sighed. He could see the wisdom in what she was saying. If Randy were happy, he'd be less likely to cause any problems. "Very well." 

"Rupert, help me bring the salad and wine in, sweetheart," Anya said. 

"Of course," Giles said. "Excuse us a moment." He followed his wife into the kitchen. 

The twins stood and approached Buffy for a handshake. William shook her hand first. 

"H-hi, Miss B-Buffy," William stuttered. He felt lightheaded, already completely taken with her. 

"Hi, William." Buffy smiled warmly. He was adorable, with his floppy, slightly curly dark-blond hair and round glasses. He seemed shy. As he shook her hand he blushed and looked down, his hair falling into his eyes. 

Spike took her hand next and gave it a firm shake. He seemed to be a totally different animal from his brother. Where William gave off a shy-vibe, Spike had an air of confidence, cockiness even. He didn't wear glasses, contacts, Buffy guessed. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue, Buffy found herself staring for a few moments. It wasn't just the color of his eyes, it was the way he was looking at her. His lush lips were quirked up into a smile, his eyes danced with merriment. 

"Very good to meet you, Miss Buffy," he said softly. His hand loosened around hers, until he was just holding it, his thumb brushing slightly over the back of her hand. "I can tell that we'll get along just fine..." He surprised her by raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He looked at her from under his lashes as his lips lightly touched on her hand. 

William frowned at seeing his brother flirting with Buffy. It made him mad. And at the same time, hate himself for not being as bold as Spike. Why didn't he have the courage to kiss her hand? That was a gentlemanly thing to do, and he was by far more of a gentleman than Spike. 

Buffy tingled, she didn't want to, but tingles were undeniably occurring. Spike's lips were soft and sensual, and his eyes blazed with an inner fire. 

Giles and Anya reemerged from the kitchen. 

Buffy snapped out of the trance Spike had been putting her in and pulled her hand away gently. She cleared her throat and smiled again. The heat from his lips and breath lingered on her hand. 

"Have a seat, Buffy," Anya said cheerfully, setting a large bowl of salad down beside the roast. 

Buffy went to pull out her chair, only to find that William and Spike were jostling each other out of the way to do it for her. 

"Let me!" William growled. 

"No, I'm doin' it! Go sit down, wanker!" Spike butted him with his shoulder. 

"Boys!" Giles raised his voice. 

They stopped and looked at him. 

"Stop that right now. That's no way to behave in front of Ms. Summers! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Sit down in your seats." 

They reluctantly went back to their seats. Giles smiled and pulled Buffy's chair out for her himself. Spike grinned across the table at a glaring William because Buffy was sitting next to him. 

"I'm terribly sorry about their rudeness, Buffy," Giles apologized. 

Buffy smiled and chuckled, "Oh, it's okay. Boys will be boys. And at least they were trying to do something nice by pulling out my chair for me. That was sweet." 

Their faces lit up with big grins as Buffy looked from one twin to the other. They had the most enchanting smiles. 

"Yes." Giles took his seat at the head of the table. "But there won't be any more displays like that, will there, boys?" he asked pointedly. 

"No, sir," they answered. 

"Grand. Let's eat, shall we?" 

They all took some food, Anya served Buffy since she was the guest. Anya so enjoyed being the hostess. 

Spike turned his devilish smile to Buffy. "I promise I'll be _real_ good for you, Miss Buffy." 

Buffy couldn't respond for a moment. His look and words were thick with innuendo. "Good... That's... good." 

She focused on her food, trying not to be freaked out that a 16-year-old was flirting with her... and that he was actually turning her on. It wasn't fair! Her sex drive had diminished, verging on nonexistent, and the first time in a long time that she felt the embers of that 'fire down below' was because of a hot teenaged boy. But he didn't look like a boy. He, without doubt, looked like a man... A grown, hot, sexy man.

* * *

 _Later that night, in the twins' bedroom..._

"God! She's so bloody hot!" Spike said, talking low. 

He and William were turned onto their sides in their beds, facing each other. 

"I know! I couldn't believe it when she walked in. I was expecting an older lady, too." 

Spike smiled dreamily. "I never thought in a million years that Dad would give us such a wonderful gift." 

"You don't think it will be hard seeing her and having her around all the time?" William asked. 

Spike laughed. "Oh, I think it'll be _hard_ , alright." He looked under his blankets. "It's hard right now, just thinkin' about her." 

William screwed up his face. "Eugh! You're sickening." 

"You mean you don't have a stiffy?" 

William blushed. He did in fact have a comfort problem in his pajama pants. 

"Just as I thought," Spike said with a smile. "You're just as sick as me, only I admit it." 

"I am not," William protested. 

"I bet I can get in her pants," Spike said boldly. 

"Whose pants?" William asked, shocked. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? Buffy's, you nit! I bet I shag her before the two months are up." 

William sat up in bed, his mouth opening and closing. "But... she'll never sleep with you! She's older! And I'm sure that she has much better taste in men than resorting to you." 

"Sod off. I stand by my statement. She'll be my love slave by the end." 

William snorted derisively. "Yeah, right! I'll believe it when I see it. All you'll succeed in doing is making her sick and angry. She'll tell Dad what you were trying to do and then you'll be in BIG trouble!" 

Spike smirked, unconcerned. "We'll just see then, won't we?" 

"Yes, we will," William said haughtily. 

"Keep your eyeballs peeled, little brother. 'Coz you're going to get an eyeful when I turn on the charm with Buffy." 

"You're pathetic," William said, taking off his glasses and placing them on their shared nightstand. He laid on his back. 

"I betcha Buffy won't think I'm pathetic." Spike laid on his back too. He folded his covers back, revealing his naked body. He always slept in the raw. He wrapped a hand around his stiff dick. 

"What are you doing!?" William asked, looking away and shielding his face. 

Spike chuckled, "If you don't know, then you're worse off than I figured." 

"Don't do it while I'm awake, you utter creep!" 

"Can't wait that long. I need a wank. All this talk about Buffy's got me hard as a rock." 

William squeezed his eyes shut. "At least turn off the light or something!" 

"No, I always do it in the dark. I want to see it this time." Spike took a bottle of hand lotion, poured some onto his palm and commenced to stroking himself. He reached over to the nightstand for a wad of Kleenex to sop up the eventual messy finale. "What's your problem, anyway? It looks just like yours." 

"I don't want to watch -- or hear -- you doing that!" William said. He could hear the squishing of the lotion as Spike stroked up and down. For some reason, William's own hard-on got even more desperate. Anything that had to do with sex always got him hard as a brick. 

"Why don't you 'flog the dolphin' too?" Spike tossed the lotion bottle at his brother. It landed on the bed next to him. "You know you want to." 

William looked at the bottle. He really did need to get rid of the erection. The best way to do that was by jerking off. 

William couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "Don't look at me," he said faintly. 

"It looks exactly like mine, you twit. All I have to do is look at myself and get the same effect." 

William took the lotion under the covers, pushed down his pajamas and applied the cold lotion to his member. He shivered. 

Spike shook his head at his squeamish brother. "You'll need tissues as well. Just take the covers down, it might get messy under there. Then you'll have some explainin' to do to Anya..." 

William was horrified by the thought of Anya questioning what the 'dried goop' on his covers was. He hesitantly moved the covers down. 

Spike made a point of not looking at him. He concentrated on stroking his own cock. William glanced over as he took hold of his slippery member. Spike had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. 

"Buffy will like my cock. How could she not?" Spike said... cockily. 

William watched his own hand moving up and down. The Giles twins had been blessed with impressive genitalia. Each prick measured at 25.4 cm -- or 10 inches. They were long, smooth and wide at the bases. Spike sometimes talked excitedly about how they weren't even fully grown yet. He'd heard that guys could keep growing until they turned 18. By the time they stopped growing they might have foot-long or bigger members. That idea didn't excite William the same way, it was already difficult enough to conceal himself and deal with it at 10 inches. 

William closed his eyes, picturing Buffy. 

Hands pumped. 

Spike moaned, causing William to look over at him. William was entranced watching his brother. Not many thoughts were going through his mind at the moment. It was almost as if he were looking at himself beating off in a mirror, except for Spike's blond hair. It was stimulating him further to watch. His cock swelled even more in his hand, his fist pumped faster. The only real difference in their equipment was cosmetic, Spike shaved his scrotum while William was terrified to put any sharp object down there. He had to admit that balls did look good smooth and hairless. 

Spike looked over at his twin and smiled. William's eyes were riveted to Spike's actions. Spike looked at William pumping his cock, too. It made him feel hornier. The sudden, forbidden image of Buffy (who he'd been jerking off to in the first place), his brother and himself in the same bed popped into Spike's head. He imagined himself taking William's cock in his mouth and sucking on it while Buffy sucked his. 

Spike's hips shot off the bed, he groaned and his face contorted. Hot, thick cum rocketed from the head of his cock, spraying on his chest, belly, thighs and running over his hand. 

William watched this in a trancelike state. His own orgasm hit him suddenly. He inhaled sharply, screwing up his face. His hips bounced and he emitted a high-pitched yip as he too spewed on his own tight body. The twins' eyes were fixed on each other's organs until they were done. 

Shame and guilt immediately wracked William's brain. He cleaned himself up quickly with the Kleenex, wondering what was wrong with him. He'd gotten off watching his brother masturbate! He felt dirty and sick that he'd liked looking at it so much. 

Spike was pensive, but not freaked out. He'd wondered what it would be like to do things to his brother, and have him do things in return before. Add Buffy to that equation and it was a huge turn-on. Spike didn't consider himself gay, perhaps more bisexual. His twin was the only male that he'd thought of in terms of sex. Sometimes Spike wanted to put his brother through a wall, but he really did love the little twit. And in spite of the poofy hair and glasses, William was a very good looking guy, too. 

Spike could see how freaked William was. He broke the silence, "You ever taste your own jizz?" 

William looked shocked and appalled. "No! Of course not! That's gross!" 

"Nah, it isn't. It's good. Interesting texture and flavor." 

William couldn't tear his eyes away as Spike stuck his tongue out, raised his dripping hand to his mouth and licked across the back of his hand. 

"Oh my God!" William said. "I can't believe you did that! That's sick!" 

Spike chuckled, continuing to clean his hand off with long strokes of his tongue. William gulped and flopped onto his side, facing away from his brother. His eyes were wide in shock. His brother was twisted! Licking up his own... spendings. But William felt sicker, because the sight of it had made him start feeling horny again. His mouth was actually watering. He wanted to taste himself like Spike had just done... He'd also had the sick urge to lick Spike's too. He wasn't gay! He always fancied girls. So why was he thinking of his brother (whom he despised for the most part) in 'that' way? William was so ashamed and confused that he could hardly bear it. 

"'Night, Will," Spike said with a smirk, turning off the lamp. 

"Goodnight," William said tightly. 

He replaced the incestuous, gay thoughts with images of Buffy. Now her he could think about without bad feelings. He imagined what it would be like to kiss her. She probably had the world's softest lips...

* * *

Buffy laid awake in bed, going over the day in her mind. 

She had obtained a very well-paying job for the next few months that didn’t involve stripping. That was of the good. Faith seemed a bit sad that Buffy would be moving out for a few months. Buffy promised that she’d be back after her stint as house/babysitter. For how long, Buffy didn’t know. If she couldn’t get regular gainful employment she’d be forced to move to L.A., where the job market was better. 

Maybe she really could earn enough (if more house-sitting gigs popped up) to open her own dance studio. Besides the pride of owning and running her own business, Buffy could hold her head up high and tell her parents what she did for a living. Hank and Joyce Summers were... less than proud of their daughter the exotic dancer. Joyce always gave Buffy disappointed looks, while Hank dealt with his discomfort by totally ignoring it. Apparently, he couldn’t deal with the idea of Buffy taking her clothes off for money. That wasn’t abnormal, considering he was her father. But denying the truth and deluding yourself wasn’t a healthy way to approach any problem. 

Buffy started thinking about the Giles family. They seemed like amiable people. 

Mr. Giles (or just plain Giles, as he asked her to call him) was a warm and friendly man. Pretty cute too for an older guy. Buffy really wasn’t into older men but wouldn’t kick him outta bed for eating crackers. His accent was yummy, it had made her tingle a bit over the phone. But he was married, and Buffy didn’t ‘go there’. 

His wife Anya was gorgeous anyway. No doubt, she kept Rupert very, very happy. Anya seemed to have a good rapport with the boys and ran a good household. 

The boys... They weren’t what Buffy had been expecting. She thought they’d be awkward-looking, pimply-faced, gangly teens. But they weren’t. They were very attractive young men. Not a pimple or blemish of any kind on their smooth, angular faces. Cheekbones. They had amazing cheekbones! Buffy hadn’t seen bone structure like that outside of magazines. Good genes. Very nice, soft lips as well. Of course she was going mostly from Spike’s face. William hid under his floppy hair for most of her visit. Spike’s face had been right there, out in the open. He didn’t need to, or want, to hide behind anything. His boldness, starting with kissing her hand, had surprised her. He had been openly flirting, and doing quite a good job at it, too! Spike had a nifty accent too, though it was less refined than his father’s. William hadn’t said much, so she didn’t get more than a passing impression of his voice. 

To her frustration, Buffy started feeling a little hot. The way Spike used his face was interesting and sexy. He was so expressive when he spoke to you, using his eyes, eyebrows, lips, tongue -- everything he could manipulate. Spike used the rest of his body to his advantage as well. His body language was forward and self-assured. And could that boy fill out a pair of jeans or what?! He knew he looked good. He knew he was sexy and flaunted it. 

“Put that stuff right out of your head,” Buffy said to herself. “Yes, he’s hot. But you’ll get over it. Oh, to be 16 again... I'd rock his world.” 

Her mind drifting away from thoughts of the sexy, blond bad boy, Buffy went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, vamptasticA, and Nicky

 

The day arrived for Buffy to move in, and for the older Giles to leave on holiday. 

Rupert came outside as Buffy pulled up the driveway in her electric blue VW Bug. They waved and smiled at each other. 

“Buffy, how are you?” 

“I’m fine, thanks. I’m excited to get started,” she said, getting out of the car. “You must be excited about your cruise.” 

“Oh, yes, very. Though I worry about leaving the boys for that long...” He frowned. 

“They’ll be okay. We’ll get along fine.” 

“I’ll give you a list of important numbers, including how to reach us aboard the ship, before we leave. Let me help you with your bags.” 

“Thanks, Gi--” 

Spike and William banged into the doorway, pushing and shoving each other, trying to get out the door first. 

“Boys!” Giles said. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Spike curled his lip up at William and walked out. His sneer turned into a broad smile for Buffy. 

“Hi, Miss Buffy. Movin’ day, eh?” 

William scowled at his brother and walked out. He too started smiling when Buffy looked at him. “Hi, Miss Buffy,” William said, blushing and ducking his head. 

“Hi, guys,” Buffy said sunnily. “I’m happy that the day’s finally here.” 

“Me too.” Spike smiled in a highly sexy way and blinked slowly. 

“Boys, help Miss Buffy take her bags in the house,” Giles said. 

They both looked at him, then dove to the car to be the one to help. 

“My goodness!” Buffy stepped back, allowing them access to the car. “You’re both eager to help, aren’t you?” 

“Help her, IN --” Giles raised his voice, “an _orderly, calm fashion._

The boys paused, then slowed their movements. Buffy smiled as they took her suitcases out of the back of the car. It was cute the way they were trying to impress her and be more helpful than the other one. 

 

Two hours later, Buffy and the twins stood outside the front door to see off Anya and Rupert. 

Anya gave each of the boys a hug and kiss on the cheek. “You be good, now. Don’t drive Buffy crazy and no fighting.” 

“Yes, Anya,” they said. 

Rupert found it difficult to express affection, he was an emotional sort of fellow and was always afraid he’d get too weepy. But he gave each of his sons a hug and strong pats on the back. 

“I’ll be counting on you two to help Miss Buffy, and to be well-mannered. You mind her and do whatever Miss Buffy tells you to do. No arguments.” 

“Yes, sir,” they said. Spike said it with a twinkle in his eye. 

Buffy and the boys wished the departing couple a fun and safe trip, waving at them as the taxicab drove down the driveway. 

When the cab cleared the driveway and turned the corner, Buffy looked to the twins. “Well, it’s just the three of us.” 

“Yep,” Spike said, smirking a little. 

“What do you guys feel like eating for dinner?” Buffy asked. 

“Hmm, I’m feeling peckish. A few tasty things come to mind...” Spike curled his tongue up. 

Buffy looked away from him quickly to his shy brother. She was going to have some trouble with Spike. A 16-year-old had no right looking at her so suggestively... or looking so sexy doing it. 

“How about you, William?” she asked. “Anything special you’d like me to make?” 

“Um, no. Anything’s fine, Miss Buffy.” William was blushing hard. He jerked his head so that his hair fell in front of his eyes. 

“How ‘bout spicy chicken wings?” Spike suggested. “We’ve got a ton of them in the freezer. Dad and Anya bought them in bulk ‘cos I like them so much.” 

Buffy chuckled. “You can’t just eat spicy wings. Anya left strict orders to serve you wholesome, well-balanced meals.” 

“What she don’t know, won’t hurt her,” Spike said. 

Buffy wagged a finger at him. “Uh-uh, I keep my promises, buster. I’ll throw something together. Come on, let’s go inside.” 

The boys hustled into the house at her command.

* * *

After dinner, the twins helped Buffy clean up the dishes. 

She talked to them about school and their likes and dislikes, wanting to get to know them better. 

Damn, weren’t they handsome?! They had the most amazing blue eyes. When one of them looked into her eyes, it was hard to look away. She could get pulled down in the undertow of those ocean blue eyes. Spike was flirting again, batting his eyes and poking out his tongue to distract her. What was she going to do with him? If he kept that up for two months she would... She didn’t know what she’d do, but it would drive her nuts. 

“How about hobbies? What kind of stuff do you like to do for fun?” Buffy asked. 

Spike sniffed, sitting up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I like cruisin' in my car. Mixin' it up, a little rough 'n tumble every now and again." 

"Rough... and...?" Buffy said. 

Spike smirked. "Rough 'n tumble -- fightin'." 

"Oh... well, that's not good, Spike. Fighting isn't healthy." Buffy's mind had gone to another kind of activity, not fighting. 

"He's a barbarian," William said. "He really does enjoy getting into fights." 

"Yeah, and how many bullies did I take care of for you over the years, Priscilla?" Spike tilted his head, giving his brother a smug look. 

"I... never asked you to beat anyone up on my account." 

"It's a family honor thing, Will. If I let some pillock do a tap dance on your spine, it makes me look bad as well." 

William was red with embarrassment. He didn't want Buffy to think he was a wuss. 

"It's nice that you defend your brother, Spike. Family should watch out for each other." 

"I don't need him to defend me!" William said. 

"Pah! Like hell you don't!" Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. He turned to Buffy. "He thinks he's Gandhi or somethin'. Guys have beat the stuffing out of him, but he won't fight back." 

"Shut up, Spike!" William said, distressed. 

"Am I lying? Remember when Larry Smith held you face-down on the ground and made you eat dirt?" 

William sputtered something unintelligible, then stormed out of the kitchen, clenching his fists. 

Spike giggled. "It's so easy to rile him up." 

Buffy frowned at him disapprovingly. "You hurt his feelings. That wasn't nice of you." 

Spike shrugged. "Never said I was nice. He's my brother. It's fun fucking with him. As the older one, I‘m obligated to." 

"Well," Buffy walked over to him, taking the cigarette from his lips. 

"Hey!" Spike said. 

"I won't put up with you doing that to him." Buffy took the cigarette to the sink, running cold water over it and extinguishing it. 

"What's the matter with you? That was my soddin' smoke!" 

"Yeah, and now it’s just ‘sodden'." She tossed the soggy cigarette in the trash. "No smoking in the kitchen. You shouldn't do it at all, but I can't stop you from going behind my back." 

Spike walked up to her menacingly. "Where do you get off? You don't snatch someone's smoke out of their fucking mouth!" 

"Back off. And don't try getting cute with me. I don't take any shit, Spike." 

They stared at each other, unblinking. Spike stepped back, cracking his neck from side to side. He wanted her more than ever now! Buffy was feisty. 

“You know what else isn’t a nice thing to do?” Buffy asked. “Trying to embarrass your twin brother in front of someone.” 

Spike rolled his eyes. “I was speaking the truth. Not my fault he’s such a pansy.” 

“You’re so mean. Just because someone doesn’t like to fight doesn’t mean that they’re a ‘pansy’. I know that I prefer men who don‘t resort to violence as a rule.” 

“It’s so bloody frustrating, Miss Buffy. You don’t know what it’s like!” Spike was getting irritated, pacing back and forth. “He won’t even hit someone who deserves it, he won’t defend himself! Well, except for me. He has no problem giving me a pop on the chin or in the gut.” 

“Your dad did say that you two fight a lot.” 

“Yeah, Dad makes us share the same room, so we get on each other’s nerves a lot. The most maddening thing about William not fighting back against other guys is that he could. He could fight and probably win if he tried.” 

“Really?” Buffy asked doubtfully. William didn’t look like he’d be a good scrapper. 

“Yep. One of the few things that me ‘n William have in common is love of martial arts. We've both taken lessons since we were wee lads. He can mop up the floor with me when we spar -- sometimes. I come out on top a lot, too,” Spike said, trying to save face. He didn't want to give her the impression that he lost all the time. 

Buffy looked concerned. “You two could seriously hurt each other using martial arts.” 

Spike shook his head. “Nah, we don’t use that stuff when we’re fightin' normally. And when we spar, we know when to hold back. Don’t worry about it. We practice a few hours a week in the gym upstairs.” 

“You have a gym in the house?” 

“Yeah, you want to see it?” 

“Sure, I’d love to. But I think you should apologize to your brother before anything else.” 

“What? No way.” Spike shook his head. 

“I’m getting a bad impression of you, Spike. I don’t think I can be friends with someone who’s so mean to his brother.” She crossed her arms. 

Emotions passed over Spike’s expressive face: disappointment, frustration, anger... then acceptance. 

“Fine. I’ll apologize to the ponce,” he grumbled. 

“What‘s a ponce?” 

“It’s, uh, a term of endearment. He likes being called that -- you should call him that, too.” 

Buffy put her hands on her hips, giving him a ‘Yeah, right’ look. 

Spike chuckled. “It was worth a try. Ponce ain’t a nice word, I admit it.” 

“Then don’t refer to him like that again. Tomorrow you two can show me around the house. As far as tonight is concerned, I want you to say you’re sorry to William and get ready for bed.” 

“Bed!? It’s only 7:30! I’m not a toddler, for God’s sake!” 

“I just want you squeaky clean and ready for bed.” Buffy ignored (or tried to) the way Spike raised his scarred left eyebrow and poked his tongue at the corner of his mouth. “You can do some homework in your room until lights out.” 

“But it’s Friday. We don’t have school tomorrow.” 

“Oh... right, I know.” She had forgotten what day it was. Buffy was just trying to say and do the right things as their guardian. “But if you work on it tonight, you’ll have less to do the rest of the weekend.” 

Spike had considered going out on the town, but staying close to Buffy seemed like a better idea if he hoped to wear her down enough to sleep with him. 

“Alright. You win this round, Miss Buffy.” He smirked. 

Buffy smiled back at him. 

“I’ll go wash behind my ears, gettin’ squeaky clean, just like you said. Then I’ll put on my footy pajamas and retire to my boudoir, like a complete prat.” 

“You like to complain a lot, don’t you?” 

“Yep.” He smiled. 

“Go on, I’ll come by to say goodnight in a while.” 

Spike nodded. “See you then.” 

After Spike left the room, Buffy sighed. It was going to be tough dealing with Spike for the next few months. Dear God, he was a sexy young man! He was going to try pushing Buffy’s boundaries. She just had to be firm -- um, strong -- with him. And poor William. He seemed like such a sweetie, it wasn’t fair that Spike treated him so badly. Maybe she could help fix that while she was here, get them to act more brotherly and kind to each other. Like she was some magical nanny from a movie who could help fix all the problems of the family she worked for? 

Buffy shook her head and laughed softly. Still, she’d do her best to try and help the boys get along. She went up to her room to perk it up and personalize it a little.

* * *

At 11 o’clock, Spike and William were sitting at their computer desks in their bedroom. The desks were set up next to each other, side by side, against the west wall of their room. William’s desktop was neat and tidy. Spike’s was cluttered with pens, pencils, wads of paper and mangled cellophane wrappers from cigarette packs. 

William was reading a poetry website on the Internet. Spike was downloading some porn from a site called ‘Horny Sluts’. William kept his eyes on his own screen. 

Buffy knocked on their bedroom door. “Guys? Can I come in?” 

“Sure, come on in!” Spike said, standing up. 

William gasped, his head jerking towards Spike’s computer screen. There were a few dirty pictures on the screen showing a woman giving a man a blowjob. 

“Get that off!” William hissed, pointing at it. 

Spike just grinned and laughed. 

William frantically leapt into Spike’s chair to try and get the offending pictures off the screen before Buffy saw them. She walked in as William tried (in vain) to close the window. Every time he shut it down, it would pop back up. 

Buffy didn’t notice it, at first. “You guys ready for bed?” 

“Yeah,” Spike said, “William’s just looking at some porn before he turns in, as usual.” 

Buffy looked at the screen, her eyes getting big at the pornographic photos. “Oh! Wow... Um...” 

William finally managed to close Spike’s browser window, then spun around in the chair. “I am not! He’s lying! He was the one looking at it! This is his computer!” 

Spike was laughing hard and wiping his eyes. William was as red as a fire engine. “Aw, come on, Will. You can confess your addiction to internet porn to Buffy.” 

“I swear!” William said pleadingly to Buffy. “He was looking at it! I was trying to make it go away so that you wouldn’t have to see it!” 

“It’s okay, William. I believe you.” Buffy shook her head at Spike. “You shouldn’t be looking at that stuff. But you are at a curious age... Just don’t charge anything dirty to your father.” 

“I just download and look at the free stuff,” Spike said, unconcerned that she knew what he was viewing. 

Buffy switched topics to avoid more awkwardness. “Do either of you have plans for tomorrow night? Dates? I just want to know ahead of time.” 

Spike normally would have a date lined up for Saturday night, but again, he wanted to stay close to the nest, and Buffy. “Nah, I think I’ll stay in for a change. Don’t even ask, William. He never goes out or has any sort of fun. He's allergic to it, I believe.” 

William's brows formed a V over his nose. “I do so have fun!” 

“No, you don’t. You’re 16 goin’ on 60. Preferrin’ a quiet night at home to carousing and doing something fun.” 

“So what if I like being home? At least I --” 

Buffy could see that this was starting to escalate. She stepped in. “Stop arguing, please. It makes me uncomfortable.” 

William’s jaw snapped shut. He looked up at her, and then away. Spike rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. 

“Thank you,” Buffy said with a sigh. “You can stay up another hour, but then it’s bedtime, okay?” 

Spike wanted to protest having to go to bed early on the weekend, but didn’t. He settled for some innuendo. “You going to... tuck us in?” He curled his tongue up. 

Buffy swallowed. “I think... that you’re perfectly capable of tucking yourselves in.” 

“Yeah, I can do that. But it‘s nicer to be tucked.” 

“Goodnight, boys,” Buffy said. 

“Goodnight, Miss Buffy,” they said, Spike saying it extra-sweet. 

Buffy left the bedroom with a shake of her head. That bad Spike! He was messing with his brother, looking at pornography, and again with the flirting! He needed a spanking... Buffy chastised herself for the naughty thoughts that followed the spanking thought. Mmmm, spanking that tight little butt of his sure did sound inviting... 

 

“You’re such an asshole!” William growled when Buffy was gone. 

Spike sighed, jumping onto his bed and stretching out. “You have no sense of humor.” 

“I don’t want her thinking I look at things like that!” William stood up and crossed the room to their beds. 

“Why? ’Cause it would interfere with your amateur status as a eunuch in the next Olympic games?” 

William’s mouth hung open. “I am NOT a eunuch!” he said in a shocked, high, reedy voice. 

Spike giggled, “Really? You sound like one.” 

William’s face screwed up in anger and frustration. “Argh! I could just bloody well strangle you! I hate you!” 

“Fuck you.” Spike waved two fingers at William. 

William controlled himself with a lot of effort. He didn’t want to fight and upset Buffy further. But he wanted to thrash his brother soundly. 

“I’m going to take a bath. I hope you’re asleep when I come back.” 

“Whatever,” Spike said. "At least, having no dick 'n all, your washing up time should be cut in half." 

William muttered to himself about ‘asshole twin brothers’ as he left. 

Spike settled back, put his arms behind his head and conjured up some lovely pictures of Buffy. Buffy naked, bending over and glancing at him over her shoulder, giving him a come hither look like a centerfold. Buffy laying on his bed with her legs spread -- open, wet and ready. Buffy in the shower, glistening and wet, and him coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, palming her supple breasts... Mmmm, yes. Those were the things that dreams were made of...

* * *

The next afternoon, the Giles boys showed Buffy around the house. Spike did practically all of the talking, acting as her tour guide. William tagged along, occasionally adding something to what Spike said and nodding. 

Buffy was suitably impressed with the house. As Spike had told her the previous night, there was a gym on the third floor, stocked with expensive exercise equipment. Part of the gym had a mirrored wall and a white padded floor for the boys' martial arts practice. There were a few big windows letting in plenty of natural sunlight. 

The second floor was the level the bedrooms were on. Spike led her into his parents' master bathroom off of their bedroom. It was the nicest in the house, having his-and-her sinks, a sunken tub and the biggest shower stall Buffy had ever seen. The room was done in a Roman style, lots of marble and gold. 

Buffy had already seen most of the first floor. The boys showed her their father's study, Anya's study where she worked on sewing and craft projects (as well as doing the books for her shop) and the other miscellaneous rooms. 

They showed her the backyard last. There was a huge, built-in swimming pool with an adjacent in-ground Jacuzzi. Buffy could see herself enjoying those often during her stay. 

"It must be great living in such a palace," Buffy commented, looking out over the beautiful backyard. 

"It don't suck." Spike smirked. 

"Thanks for the tour, but I'm sure that you guys have better things to do on a Saturday that you'd like to get to." 

"I need to go to the shops," William said. "I'll be back in an hour or two." 

"Okay, drive safely, William." Buffy smiled, her eyes kept going to the Jacuzzi. She could really go for that right now. 

Spike noticed her fascination with it. "I got a few things to do as well." 

"I'll see you two later, then." Buffy went back inside the house, heading for her room to change into her bikini. Since both of them were going out she could relax and enjoy some of the amenities of the Giles' home. 

"Think I'll clean the pool," Spike said. 

William could tell Spike was up to something. He looked at him suspiciously. "You never clean the pool." 

"Then it's high time I started, right?" 

"Yeeeah..." 

"Could you pick me up a carton of smokes while you're out, bro?" 

"Why should I? I hate your smoking, it's polluted our bedroom. Not to mention the fact that you're a complete bastard." 

Spike sighed. "Come on, Will. Here," Spike took $40 out of his back pocket, "I'll give you the money beforehand." 

William pursed his lips, wanting to say no, but he gave in. "Alright, I'll buy your filthy, smelly cigarettes. You had better appreciate this. After everything you do to piss me off on a daily basis." 

"Oh, I do, Will." Spike smiled. "Thanks, mate." 

William took the money and went back in the house to get his keys and jacket. 

Spike made his way to the poolside cabana. William could be decent at times. It was nice of him to do Spike a favor. But it was another symptom of William's tendency to let people walk all over him. Not that he wasn't grateful, but you don't do favors for people who fuck with you all the time. 

Oh well, enough thinking about his twin. Buffy was the person he wanted to give his full attention to. 

Spike went inside the cabana and stripped down to nothing quickly. He grabbed a few fresh towels, wrapping one around his waist. Smirking at his deviousness, he jogged back to the Jacuzzi. The towels (including the one he was wearing) were left at the edge when he turned on the bubbling jets and climbed in. 

"Ahhh, that's nice," he sighed, sinking up to his chin in the water. 

All that was left to do was wait for Buffy. Spike could tell that she was going to use the Jacuzzi by the way she had looked at it. Hopefully she wouldn't take all day, since he didn't want to get all pruney before she showed up. Thanks to the surging water, Buffy wouldn't be able to tell that he was naked... not until he wanted her to know. 

 

Buffy hummed, slinging a beach towel over her bare shoulder as she walked downstairs to the main floor. The boys were out for the afternoon and she didn't have a care in the world at the moment. It'd be even better once she took the Jacuzzi for a test drive. 

When she emerged into the backyard, she admired the pretty flowers and topiaries that were scattered around the property. If only she could live in a place like this all the time. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Spike lounging in the water -- the water she wanted to get in. 

"Spike? I thought you were going out?" she said. 

Spike smiled slyly. "Changed my mind." 

Under the water, his cock began to harden. Buffy looked so delicious in her red bikini. Her body was even nicer than he'd thought: all toned up, tanned and smooth. Perky, pouting breasts... Spike wanted to maul them with his hands and mouth. But he needed to work up to that, not pounce on her like a cougar. 

"You going to take a soak too, Miss Buffy?" 

"Uh, yeah, I was..." 

"Hey, don't let me being here bother you. There's plenty of room," he gestured around the tub with his hand. 

It was a large Jacuzzi, seating six. Buffy could sit a 'safe distance' from him and still have room to relax. She decided it was silly to be so hesitant. Spike was a flirt but she could hold him at bay. She had dealt with older and wiser wolves than him in her time. Buffy smiled, put her towel at the edge and got in the water. 

"Ohhh," she moaned as she slid in up to her shoulders. "This is so goooood." 

Spike's cock jumped. He loved the sound of her moaning, and planned on making her do that again when he got the chance. "Isn't it? It's like... hundreds of little fingers massaging all of those tense spots." 

"Mmmhmm," Buffy agreed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the neck rest. 

They soaked in silence for a few minutes. Spike wanted her to get nice 'n relaxed. When he did speak again, he used his soft, velvety voice. 

"I first used a Jacuzzi on a ski trip we went on two years ago. The guy who invented them was a bloody genius." 

Buffy laughed. "Oh, yeah. They're great." She overlooked the fact that the sound of his voice made her tingly, attributing the warmness in her loins to the water. 

"You ever sipped champagne in a hot tub? I always feel like some bigwig when I do that, it's really decadent." 

Buffy opened her eyes. "You're 16, you shouldn't be drinking anywhere." 

"We used to live in Europe. They don't mind if people under 21 have a drink." 

"Maybe I'll try that champagne sipping thing sometime... It does sound cool." 

Spike turned the power of the jets up a notch with the easy-to-reach controls. 

"Oooh, that feels nice! Mmmm," Buffy giggled. 

Spike's eyes fluttered for a moment, his cock now fully erect under the water. He wanted to bend her over the side of the Jacuzzi and pound her into oblivion. Okay, he couldn't let her get a look at him when he was hard as nails. Didn't want to scare her, just impress her. And it was far too soon in his 'Boff Buffy' campaign to try anything overt. But Spike would definitely remember to fuck her in the hot tub when the time for carnal delights began. 

Over the course of 10 minutes, they chitchatted a little, but mostly kept silent and relaxed. Spike consciously made his erection go away until he was only semi-hard. 

"Well, I think I've had enough," he said, standing up. "I'm starting to get wrinkly." 

Buffy had shut her eyes for the past few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the water. She chuckled, opening her eyes, "Yeah, I'd better watch that I don't --" 

She had a full view of Spike as he climbed out of the Jacuzzi. Her eyes were wide as saucers. He picked up a towel and started drying his hair, completely nude and being completely casual. He was absolutely fucking beautiful! 

_'Muscles--Muscles--Pecs--Abs--Dear sweet Lord, the abs!'_ her brain sputtered and sparked. His whole body was given the once-over by her ravenous eyes. But what laid below his waist is what captured most of her attention. _'Aye, carumba! That's a BIG dick!'_

It was magnificent: long, thick and perfectly shaped. He was circumcised, Buffy always did prefer that to natural. Uncircumcised penises always looked like something from outer space to her. Spike’s penis was more beautiful than any guy, whom she didn’t have a chance of fucking, had a right to possess! How big was it? 8, 9... 10 inches?!! 

Spike was quite pleased with the first test of Buffy’s willpower. She was gawking at him. He put the towel around his shoulders, holding the ends. 

He looked like he'd stepped out of PlayGirl Magazine. Buffy snapped out of her stupor, seeing that Spike was looking at her, smirking at her. 

“Jesus, Spike!” She turned away from him, covering her face. “What the hell are you doing!?” 

“Nothin’. Just toweling off,” he replied. 

“Where are your clothes!? Why aren’t you wearing a bathing suit!” 

“I always soak naked. I do lots of stuff naked, I’m not ashamed of my body.” 

_‘And you shouldn’t be either! Holy shit! That’s a super-fine bod!’_ Buffy’s traitorous thoughts screamed. 

“You should have told me you were naked!” 

“Why does it matter?” 

“B-because it’s inappropriate for me to be soaking in a hot tub with a naked 16-year-old boy!” She peeked through her fingers, seeing him still flapping in the breeze. “Cover yourself, dammit!” 

Spike put the towel around his waist, he was amused. “Alright, I’m covered up.” 

Buffy peeked again, sighing in relief. She lowered her hands and looked up at him. “If you are in here the same time I am, I want you to have something on.” 

“You can count on me being starkers every time I’m in there. It’s much better without any clothing to impede the motion of the water. You should try it, too.” 

“You’re impossible, Spike! You knew I’d be wigged!” 

“Why should you be ‘wigged’?” 

“Please, just go back in the penis -- HOUSE! Go back in the house...” Buffy turned her face away from him, cursing herself for the Freudian Slip. 

Spike smiled. “Okay. Sorry to have upset you, Miss Buffy. And by the way,” he crouched down, keeping the towel closed. 

Buffy looked back at him. 

In a deep, rumbling voice, he said, “I may be 16, but I’m a man. Not a boy.” His eyes were piercing, holding her captive. 

Then he stood, turned and walked calmly into the house. 

“Oh my God,” Buffy said with a shaky voice. 

She was trembling all over. She was more right than she knew when she surmised that Spike would be trouble. With a body like that and a sneaky brain to go along with it, he was trouble for her with a capital T. The thought that he was sitting across from her all that time gloriously, unashamedly nude... 

“That little shit... make that, BIG shit. He’s trying to freak me out.” 

Buffy wondered if he was actively trying to seduce her or if he was just playing games. Either way it was going to be a loooong two months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Charlie, Gattaca, and Echidna

 

A week went by, uneventfully for the most part. 

Buffy settled into a routine: get up at 6:15, have a shower to wake up, go to the kitchen to fix the boys' lunches for school, wake them up at 6:30, see them out the door, have a little breakfast herself, do some housework until lunchtime, take a nap in her room, then get up to do any more housework that needed doing. At 4:00 the boys came home (Spike was late a few times because he got detention), they would go upstairs for a while, then come down around 5:30 to see what she had planned for dinner. 

Buffy found herself checking them out when she was sure they weren't looking. Spike walked around shirtless a lot, which she found very distracting. He'd give her that little smirk of his, knowing he was affecting her. Buffy was angry with herself for letting him get to her... but he was just so hot! She really wanted to punish him somehow. But what could she say? That he was being punished for deliberately turning her on? William, on the other hand, was nothing but helpful and sweet. Why couldn't she just be around him all the time without Spike? William was shy and harmless, not an exhibitionist, sex maniac like his brother. Well... Buffy just _assumed_ that Spike was a sex maniac. In her erotic dreams about him, he was definitely a sex maniac. 

That was another thing, Spike was haunting her even while she slept. Buffy had dreamed about the incident in the Jacuzzi, but with different results... In the dream, Spike had slid over to sit beside her and placed her hand on his cock under the water. Dream Buffy had been very receptive and giggly. The dream had ended with him hammering into her with that incredible tool, and making her scream in ecstasy. 

Bad dream. Very bad dream. 

Over the week, Spike and William had beat off like they had the night they'd met Buffy: watching each other while pretending not to. They hadn't discussed it yet. 

William still felt horrible for liking it and dreaded Spike saying anything. He didn't know what he'd say if Spike asked him why he was looking at him. Spike would probably make fun of him, calling him a poof. 

Spike was more intrigued if anything, wondering what it would be like if he made a move to touch William. They could start off giving each other handjobs... but William would probably protest. His twin wasn't exactly the adventurous sort. 

But Spike needed some kind of physical contact with Buffy or William. He was so horny almost all of the time that it was driving him crazy. His own hand was losing its charm. He wanted and needed someone else to touch him.

* * *

Buffy began the new day the same way she did every weekday. 

At 6:30, she rapped on the door to the boys' room. "Guys, it's 6:30. Time to get up." 

She heard groaning and grumbling from inside. Buffy opened the door and stuck her head in. They were still in bed. She strolled in, going to William's bed first. 

"William, sweetie, it's time to get up." 

"Hmm?" He raised his head and looked at the clock. "Oh, seems like I just fell asleep." 

Buffy chuckled, "Yeah, I remember what it's like from my school days. Come on, you'll feel better once you've had a shower." 

William nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He threw off the covers and trudged to the bathroom in his blue, cotton pajamas. 

Buffy sighed, looking at Spike's unmoving body. He was lying on his stomach and appeared to be still sleeping. 

"Spike, wake up." 

"Uh-uh, don't wanna. I'll stay home today," he grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. 

"Spike, unless you're sick, you have to go to school." 

"Yeah... I'm sick. Got a pain in me gulliver." He grinned under the covers. It was always fun to use a quote from one of his favorite movies, 'A Clockwork Orange'. 

"No, you don't... what's a gulliver? Never mind, you're just being difficult." 

"Actually, I'm pretty easy. Missin' one day at the conformity factory won't kill me." 

"But Anya might if I don't ride you hard -- uh, if I don't make you go." 

Spike giggled under the covers. 

_'That's it,'_ Buffy thought. She was getting worked up at her unintentional, dirty-sounding words. She was an exotic dancer who'd seen a lot of shit and put up with just as much. This cheeky 16-year-old kid wasn't going get her flustered anymore. 

She stomped over, took a hold of the sheet and whipped it off his body. "I said get up! You don't --" 

Spike was naked. His perfect back and ass greeted her eyes. 

Buffy gasped and turned away. "Oh my God! Do you ever wear clothes!?" 

"I try not to." He rolled over onto his back, scratching his stomach. "I have sensitive skin, I chafe easy." 

Buffy's mind went blank, she couldn't think of what she should do or say. 

"You aren't very comfortable with the human body, are you?" Spike teased. 

"I'm fine with the human body. It's YOUR human body that I'm tired of seeing! Put on something!" 

Yeah, right. She was _tired_ of seeing Spike naked... Like she could ever get tired of looking at that ass or that chest or that... Buffy was so frustrated, she wanted to scream. 

William came back in, stopping and his eyes going wide at the sight of Spike nude and Buffy standing near the bed. 

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked. 

Buffy shielded her eyes and walked toward the door. "Nothing's going on. Spike thinks he's funny, that's all. Get out of bed and get ready for school, Spike. Now!" 

Buffy slammed the door behind her. 

Spike broke out into laughter, rolling on the bed. "Did you see the look on her face? Bloody priceless!" 

"You're demented," William said. "Why don't you just leave Buffy alone?" 

"I want to get her into bed, you tit. Leaving her alone isn't on the agenda. I need to get her thinking about me first, to break down those age barriers. Then when the time is right -- WHAM! Mark my words, I'll get some sweet Buffy lovin' soon." 

Spike got out of bed, yawning and stretching. William stared at his brother's nakedness for a minute, then looked away in a hurry. Why did he like looking at Spike that way? Why did looking at Spike that way make him feel... horny? William felt so sick and dirty. He busied himself with finding something to wear in his closet. 

Spike whistled merrily as he left the bedroom for the bathroom, still naked.

* * *

The next day after school, the boys informed Buffy that they were going to be in the gym if she needed them. 

Buffy puttered around in the kitchen for awhile. Then she started feeling like a workout herself. She had used the equipment a few times since she'd moved in. It was so cool to have all that stuff in your house so you didn't have to deal with going to a public gym. She didn't acknowledge the intense desire she had to see them working out. Just a workout, that's all she wanted... Nothing more. 

 

Buffy put on her workout clothes (gray sweat pants, blue sports bra and a loose dark-blue shirt over top). She took care in choosing her outfit, not wanting to wear something that could be considered provocative. She went upstairs to the gym. 

She could hear them grunting before she entered. Mmmm, grunty twins... 

_'Stop. Grunting is bad. No grunting.'_

Buffy came into the gym and watched them over on the padded surface for a few minutes. They were both shirtless, their torsos gleamed with sweat. They were wearing slightly baggy, black drawstring pants and were barefoot. They both had black do-rags over their heads, making it impossible to tell them apart. Their bodies were identical. Whichever one was William was just as ripped and scrumptious as Spike was. The two men were mirror images of each other. Buffy was spellbound watching them move over the mat. 

The twins hadn't seen her yet, they were too focused on each other and the sparring. They exchanged a fast and furious series of blows, few of the strikes landed. They could anticipate each other well enough to block most of the blows. And they weren't actually trying to hurt each other, this was just practice to keep their skills honed. 

One of them dropped down and executed a leg sweep, the other jumped gracefully in the air to avoid it. 

Buffy couldn't help voicing her praise. "Wow! It's just like watching a Bruce Lee movie! That was nifty!" 

The one who had avoided the leg sweep turned his head to look at her. The other one took advantage of his twin's distraction and swept his legs out from under him. He fell on his back on the mat with an "OOOPH!" 

"Woo!" the leg sweeping twin yelled, raising his arms in the air and doing a little victory dance. "Gotcha!" 

Buffy knew which one was Spike now. 

"You bastard!" William groaned from the mat. "You were supposed to stop!" 

"You didn't say 'time out'," Spike chuckled. 

Buffy put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, William! I didn't mean to break your concentration." 

William smiled and sat up. "It's not your fault. HE shouldn't have continued the fight." 

Spike finished up his victory dance with a switch of his hips. "You have to be ready for anything, Will. In a real fight any number of things could distract ya." Spike looked at Buffy, wishing she had chosen tighter and more revealing clothing. "You here for a workout, Miss Buffy?" 

"Y-yeah, I just love the gym you have here. All this stuff must have cost a fortune!" 

"Dad and Anya are fitness nuts. Think Dad's got the ol' mid-life crisis thing goin'," Spike said, offering William his hand. 

William took it reluctantly and let Spike pull him up. 

"Don't let me disturb you anymore," Buffy said. "I promise I'll keep quiet." 

"Nah, we're just about finished sparring today." 

William nodded. "Yes, I think I've had enough." 

The twins both rolled their heads slowly on their shoulders at the same time. Buffy's eyes slitted momentarily at how sexy they looked: eyes closed, lips parted slightly, glistening bodies... 

They sat down on the mat, spread their legs wide, touched their toes, and bent forward until their foreheads rested on the mat, doing their post-workout stretches. 

_'Oh, my... aren't they limber?'_ Their strong, sweaty backs made her hands twitch and her tongue come out to moisten her lips. If she could only do what her body wanted to at this moment... slide her hands down each of their backs, down to those cute asses and grab two handfuls. 

William looked up at her. "You should start with some stretches too, Miss Buffy. You don't want to get muscle cramps." 

"Uh...Yeah... I was going to." 

"Well, come 'n join us down here then." Spike smirked. 

After 10 minutes of stretching, the boys were finished cooling down and Buffy was very, very warmed up. 

Spike and William took off their do-rags, took their towels and wiped the perspiration from their bodies. Buffy was really trying not to sneak peeks at them, but their tight bodies silently called out to her, making her look. She pretended to be considering which machine to workout on first. 

"What's your pleasure, Miss Buffy," Spike asked in a deep, sexy voice, sidling up next to her. 

"Hunh?" she asked. 

"What exercise are you going to start out with?" 

"Oh... um... leg-lifts I think." Buffy sat on the bench and put her legs in position to lift. She tried raising her legs, but couldn't budge the apparatus. "Damn! I can't even move it. How much weight is on this thing?" 

Spike checked. "It got set on 300 lbs. somehow. No wonder you couldn't do it. I'll fix it." He fiddled with it, putting the weight on a reasonable setting. "There, try it now." 

Buffy was able to lift her legs now. "Thanks, Spike. That's much better." 

He went down on one knee next to her, watching her legs. 

"What?" Buffy asked nervously. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothin'. Just makin' sure everything's working properly. Your left foot should be positioned a little differently." Spike gently put his hand on her ankle and guided her foot closer to where he thought it should be. 

"Th-thanks," Buffy said. 

He smirked up at her, his hand set down on the top of her thigh. Her eyes went wide for a second. 

"Wow, you've got some strong thigh muscles," Spike said appreciatively. "I can feel them working. Hey, Will, come here and feel Buffy's thigh -- very strong." 

William gulped. 

"Um, I'd just like to finish my workout," Buffy said, moving his hand off her leg. "No thigh groping." 

Spike stood up. "I'm just impressed, is all." 

"You must work out a lot," William said, wishing he'd felt her thigh when he had the chance. 

"As a dancer, I had to," she replied, trying to concentrate on exercising. 

"A dancer? Wow, that's cool!" Spike said. "You never told us that." His devilish smirk returned. "Exotic dancing, perhaps?" 

Buffy's heart skipped. She couldn't admit that to them. 

"Spike!" William said angrily. "You're so bloody rude! She wouldn't do that kind of thing! I'm sorry, Miss Buffy. He's such an idiot. Please don't be offended." 

"Fuck you," Spike growled at his brother. 

William walked up to Spike, their postures became combative. 

"I won't let you talk that way to Miss Buffy!" 

"She's not complainin', you git! Mind your own fucking --" 

"Hey!" Buffy yelled, letting the apparatus fall back down with a loud *clang*. 

They halted and jerked their heads to her. 

"I don't want you two fighting! It makes me nervous. That's enough of that, do you understand?" 

They dropped their eyes, fidgeting. "Yes, Miss Buffy." 

She sighed, "Good. And... it's okay if you want to call me plain ol' Buffy. 'Miss Buffy' makes me feel like a schoolmarm or something." She tried smiling a little. 

The twins got matching, cute little smiles in response to hers. Goddamn, they were adorable and so fuckably hot at the same time! Her eyes darted back and forth between two sets of bluer-than-blue eyes. If this were a porno film (Why, oh why, couldn't it be a porno film?) this would be the point where both of them 'helped her workout'. She imagined them doing very dirty things to her on a workout bench. Sliding their slick bodies over hers, flicking their tongues -- 

"Um, if you guys are finished, you should go get cleaned up. I'll be a little longer," she said. 

They nodded, turned and walked out, in sync. 

"Oh fuck," Buffy groaned, wanting to weep with frustration. "How am I going to stop these feelings?" 

She tried working out a few minutes longer before giving up. She couldn't get 'in the zone' -- sweaty, ripped twins danced in her head, mocking and tempting her. Her panties were soaked through with lust. 

Buffy dried herself with her towel as she walked back downstairs to her bedroom. She was sweating for different reasons than a workout.

* * *

Spike swiftly removed his pants as soon as he walked into the bedroom. 

"I'm so fucking horny," Spike groaned, holding his dick. 

"D-don't do that!" William shut the door absently, shocked yet again by his brother's behavior. 

Spike ignored him. He stroked himself and leaned up against the wall by the closet. "Wonder what it'd be like to have her mouth sliding up and down my cock? Her lips stretched around me, feeling the wetness and heat of the inside of her mouth, the suction, her hot tongue wriggling --" 

"S-stop it!" William's own erection was rapidly hardening, both at the delicious picture Spike was painting and seeing him touching himself as he talked. 

"Oh, that's right. You never had a blowjob before, have you? Let me tell you, it's everything you've heard and more! God, I'd love to have Buffy go down on me. Ever had at least a handjob?" 

"Stop it, Spike." William turned away from his wicked brother. 

"It's a great feeling to have someone else's hand bringin' you off. It's even better when there's mouth action involved. But just the hand is good." 

"I'm... going to get a shower," William said. 

"A cold one?" Spike asked, smirking. " Why don't you save Dad some money on the water bill and just wank here? It's neat watching each other do it." 

"N-no, it's not _neat_! It's sickening!" William denied his true feelings about it. Spike had mentioned their shameful habit for the first time, leaving William scrambling to escape the conversation. He was afraid of what he'd admit if they started talking about it. "I need a shower anyway after the workout. We both need one." 

With that, William left the room. 

Spike made a decision. When William came back, Spike would make a bold move to 'bring them closer'. Being around Buffy was driving him nuts, and he needed sex real bad. And since Spike had started thinking more of his brother in erotic terms it seemed like a good way to relieve all of the sexual frustration they both were feeling, while fulfilling a dark, forbidden fantasy at the same time. 

Spike went into their adjacent bathroom and took a very fast shower to rinse himself of sweat. Then he went back out into the bedroom. He laid on his bed and slowly caressed his cock, keeping himself hard and waiting for William to return. 

 

William settled on a very cold shower in his parents' bathroom, without any jerking off. He sighed in relief when his erection deflated with help from the water temperature. He washed quickly. When he stepped out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. "You can handle this. Admit to nothing if he asks." 

The extreme lusting for Buffy, the depraved thoughts he'd had about his own twin... between the two, he was going nuts. William silently vowed not to think of Spike in any way other than as his pest of a brother. 

As he walked back to their bedroom, lewd thoughts started flitting through his mind. Spike's dirty talk came back to him. William did want to feel what it was like to have someone else pulling on his dick. How amazing it must feel to have someone's mouth on you. He groaned, feeling his hard-on coming back. 

William was passing by Buffy's bedroom door, he heard some strange sounds coming from within. He stopped and went back, listening closely with his ear close to the door. She sounded like she might be in some kind of distress... 

 

After seeing the twin, hard-bodied hotties, shirtless and sparring, Buffy was hotter than Hell. 

She went to her bedroom to recover. She was breathing shallowly, her face felt hot, her whole damn body felt hot. Wetness seeped through her panties at unbidden images of both young men touching her, kissing her, rubbing their tight, muscular bodies against her from both sides. 

"Oh God... stop it!" she told herself. "It's not right to think about them like that! They're 16 and I'm in charge of them." 

Her wicked side thought, _'Yes, you're 'in charge' of them. They'd do whatever you say! It would be soooo easy to get them into bed. They're hungry for it! You could see it in their eyes!'_

Buffy licked her lips slowly, then shook her head. "No, I won't. As... good as it might feel, I can't betray the Giles' or corrupt young, innocent, impressionable boys." 

She went over to her bed, sitting down and trying to breathe normally. 

The naughty whisper piped in again, _'Ha! Yeah, right! That Spike was hot for you from the get-go. He's hardly innocent. He oozes sex from every frickin' pore! And William obviously wants you too, the way he turns beet red when he looks at you. You could have them. You could have them both.'_

William's well-muscled body had surprised her. Buffy hadn't expected him to be just as cut and defined as Spike, but he was. Oh God, was he ever! If William cut and bleached his hair and lost the glasses, the only way she'd be able to tell them apart would be the scar on Spike's eyebrow. 

Buffy felt too hot and bothered, not to mention drenched, to ignore her feelings. She shucked off her clothes, then laid on the bed. She began by just touching herself with her eyes closed, playing with her nipples. Then one hand moved on to 'vagina country'. She gasped at the electrical like current that buzzed through at the first contact with her clit. It was so sensitized and hard. 

Her vibrator in the nightstand called to her, but Buffy didn't think she'd need it this time. Plus, that would mean stopping for even a second, which was impossible. She bit her lip as her rubbing intensified. In her mind, Spike was between her legs, licking and frigging her clit. William was touching and sucking on her breasts. Buffy quickly licked the fingers of her left hand then applied the wet fingers to her nipple, pinching and fondling it to simulate what it would feel like for him to be attending to her. 

Oh, it was so bad! It was so sinful and immoral! And it was making her burn with passion. That she (at least in her fantasy) could induct those two delicious young men into the world of erotic pleasure. It made her moan to think that she could teach them how to satisfy a woman and make her scream. 

A thought came out of nowhere: _'I wonder if I could make them do things to each other?'_ The image that accompanied the thought was so dirty: Buffy kneeling in front of Spike, laving his hard cock with her tongue, and William joining her. Both of them flicking their tongues around the purple head, their lips meeting for a hot kiss before going back to licking Spike's rod. Then William kissing upwards on Spike's body until their lips were smashed together. Seeing them kiss was so hot! The scene changed to Buffy riding Spike while Spike sucked on William's pole. 

"Ohhhh--Ohhh Yesssss! Ahhh--Ahhhh!" Buffy moaned. 

This was about the time that William was passing through the hallway. 

 

The sounds went on, becoming louder as William listened. 

He heard Buffy's muffled voice say, "Ohh--Fuck yes--Fuck me!" 

His eyes doubled in size, along with his hard-on. William gulped and gasped for air, backing away from the door. It was pleasure that she'd been moaning in, not pain or discomfort. Was Spike in there? Was he fucking her right now!? 

William raced back to their bedroom. Flinging the door open, he ran inside, stopping when he saw Spike lying on the bed naked and leisurely stroking his cock. 

"Where's the fire?" Spike asked, a bit startled by William's fast entrance. 

"You're still here? It's not --" William looked back at the open door in confusion. "There's someone in Buffy's room with her... I thought it was you." 

Spike sat up in alarm, releasing his cock. "There's someone in Buffy's room?" 

William tried to ignore his twin's erect cock pointing at him. He whispered, "I think she's having sex with someone!" 

"Did you see them? How do you know?" Spike asked, noticing the outline of William's stiffy through the towel. It made Spike angry to think that some guy was in his house, doing what he wanted to be doing to Buffy. 

William shook his head. "No, but I heard her making... 'sex sounds'." 

"I bet she's diddling herself." Spike grinned, relaxing. He'd been upset for a minute there. 

"Oh... yeah, I hadn't... considered that. But she was talking... like there was someone there." William sat on his own bed. It made him weak in the knees to know that he'd heard her in the throes of self-pleasure. 

Spike crossed the room to the door, cock bouncing with each step. He closed it. 

"Made you hot, eh?" he asked, walking back to his bed. 

William didn't answer. 

"Well, it's kind of a moot question, really," Spike chuckled. "I can see that it did." He pointed to the front of the towel. "I can imagine how bloody hot she sounded. Tell me about it, Will. What did she sound like? What kind of stuff was she saying?" His hand went back around his dick. 

William closed his eyes. "It... She sounded... so sexy! She was groaning and said, 'F-fuck me!'" 

"Mmmm, I like that, yeah," Spike moaned. He glanced at his brother's hard-on, seeing it pressing harder against the towel. "What do you want to do to her?" 

"Everything!" William gasped. 

"Like what?" Spike egged him on, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. 

Now that the time for action had come, Spike was getting nervous. This wasn't mere curiosity or a game. Spike genuinely wanted to touch and be touched by his brother. What did that mean? Spike didn't know. He just knew he wanted it. He needed it. It only troubled him a tiny bit that any sexual contact with his twin was _incest_. Spike didn't really care for society or its conventions, so that didn't bother him so much. It did surprise him how badly he wanted another man, though. Spike had previously considered himself 100% for the ladies. William had caused him a lot of consternation over the years, yet here he was, wanting _desperately_ to have intimate contact with him. 

William brought him out of his confused thoughts, saying, "Like... kissing her and touching her everywhere." 

"Would you want her to touch your dick?" 

William nodded. "Oh, yes!" 

"Can you see her doing it in your mind?" Spike asked, licking his lips and closing his eyes. 

A few seconds went by, William's heavy breathing the only sound. 

"Y-yes." 

Spike turned on their bedside radio, as the quiet made him uneasy. Why was he nervous? So what if he was about to have intimate relations with his twin brother? Well... that was kind of scary, even for him. Spike wasn't used to feeling unsure of himself. But he wanted to do this so badly. A little background noise was good. Ah, that was better. When did William become more than his obnoxious little brother? When did he become a lust object? He really did love Will, deep down, he always had. Urges to touch or kiss his twin were always there to an extent, too. Spike had been able to cover them up before, but no longer. 

"Would you like her to put her mouth on it? Moving up and down... back and forth. So wet and hot..." 

William looked positively drunk, swaying, even in a seated position. "God, yes!" 

"I'm going to help you out, little brother," Spike said softly. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he moved from the bed to kneel on the floor in front of William. He still sounded as though he was in complete control, but inside, Spike was shaking. What was he doing? It wasn't right; he knew that. But suddenly, this was the most important thing in the world. It was the next step from liking to watch each other jerk off. 

"Hunh?" William asked, opening his eyes. They went wide at seeing the position his brother was in, how close to his towel-covered groin he was. "Spike?" he said in a tiny voice. 

Spike slowly opened the towel, William was too stunned to stop him. He was also too aroused to stop him. Spike smiled at the extremely stiff cock before him. Up close it still looked exactly the same as his own -- every bump, ridge and vein was the same. The late afternoon sunlight coming in the window provided more than enough light for them to see each other perfectly. 

Spike's eyes darted up to William's face. "Close your eyes, and just feel." 

William's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He did shut his eyes when he felt Spike's hand wrap around his shaft. He let out a low moan when the hand started pumping, ever so gently. His eyes shot back open and he gasped loudly at the feel of something wet on the tip of his cock. Spike was looking up at him, flicking the head with his tongue. 

"D-don't, Spike! We can't -- We shouldn't -- It's wrong!" But William didn't try to move away or stop him. 

"Shhh, doesn't it feel good, Will? How many times did you wish you could do this to yourself? If you're anything like me, you've wanted to do it a lot," Spike said, his mouth hovering over William's cockhead. William hissed in pleasure at the stream of air that Spike blew on him. "Remember, if it makes it better, think of Buffy doin' it. Close your eyes." Spike paused for a few moments. "You really want me to stop?" 

William saw something unfamiliar in Spike's eyes: uncertainty and a scosh of fear. He could feel a slight tremor in Spike's hand encasing his cock. He tilted his head, regarding his twin in a new light. Spike was scared and confused, too. He was trying to cover it up by acting confident as ever, but he was still anxious about this level of intimacy between them. It made William feel oddly comforted. 

"Are you scared, too?" William asked in a soft voice. 

Spike blinked, exhaling a shaky breath. He got a small, nervous smile, darting his eyes away, then back to William. "Yeah, I am," he said simply. 

"Don't pretend, Spike. I'm... scared about of th-this. I... want to know that I'm not alone in feeling this way." William looked at him in an almost pleading way. 

"You're not alone, Will." 

They smiled at each other; understanding passing between them. 

"If... you really don't want it, Will, I --" 

William took a breath. "I do," he confessed, his eyes locked with his brother's. 

Spike gently pushed on William's shoulder until he reclined on the bed. Spike caressed the cock in his hands, licking at and around the knob. William made little moaning and gasping sounds. 

"Let it out, Will," Spike whispered. "If you want to moan, let it out." 

"I c-can't. Buffy might hear." 

"She's busy diddlin' herself. You never had this before, Will. Enjoy it. Let me show you how good it can feel." 

His voice wavered. "This is crazy, Spike! We shouldn't be doing this." William didn't want Spike to stop, but propriety demanded he put up a bit more token protesting. 

Spike didn't say anything, he started licking his brother's cock from balls to tip, over and over again. He knew William would make it clear if he didn't want it. The look they had exchanged spoke volumes; they both wanted this. Since the first time they'd watched each other masturbate, the urge to take it a step further had been there. 

"Ohh--Ahhh!" William groaned, throwing his head back into the mattress. William's heart was beating so hard, he thought it might burst. His mind was befuddled, racing with conflicting thoughts. 

Spike had never sucked dick before, but he certainly knew what he liked. Chances were that William would like the same things. He would give the leaking tip a soft suck and lick, then move his tongue up and down the shaft, flicking it to and fro. He put his other hand on William's sac, lifting and massaging it. By the feel of it, his brother would blow relatively quickly. 

William's closed eyes were rolled up in his head at the awesome sensations traveling from his dick to all parts of his body. He knew he shouldn't be letting his brother do this, but... it felt so bloody good! It felt better than William ever could have imagined. He knew it wasn't Buffy, it was nice to try and pretend that it was, but he was very much aware of who was sucking his cock right now. It simultaneously shamed him and made him harder. 

He raised himself up onto his elbows. His eyes opened on their own, they were slitted, open enough for him to see the surreal image of his twin's mouth and hand gliding along his manhood. 

Spike grinned up at him, licking and sucking. William's prick was covered with saliva and pre-cum. Spike liked the taste of it -- he'd tasted his own before and his brother's was just as good. This was getting easier the longer he worked at it. He swabbed the head with the flat of his tongue, then slid down the underside. Spike was pleased at the noises William was making: throaty moans and groans. He raised the heavy balls to his mouth and sucked on them, his hand continued pumping up and down the cock. 

"Ahhh--Oh God!" William half-yelled. His hips started to move in a jerky fashion. 

 

_A few minutes earlier..._

Buffy stretched her muscles, smiling and relaxing after her orgasm. She rested, enjoying a few guilt-free minutes. When the guilt did come, she sighed and got out of bed. She slipped her robe on and cinched it around her waist. 

Okay. So she'd fantasized about two hot guys pleasuring her. So what? It's not like she planned on inviting them into her room and acting on it. So what that Buffy hadn't felt like screwing or gotten hot for weeks before she met the comely Giles twins? There was an urge to strip naked and throw herself on a bed, telling them to 'Come 'n get it!'. But she could fight it. She _had_ to fight it. 

Right now she needed a shower before starting dinner. Buffy started for the bathroom but stopped. She remembered checking out Rupert and Anya's master bathroom; it was very classy and very spacious. The shower was big enough for multiple people to wash in comfort. She giggled, thinking of what Anya and Rupert used the extra-big shower for. 

As she passed the boys' room, Buffy heard odd sounds. Curious, she put her ear to the door. 

She heard William (at least she thought it was William) exclaim, "Ahhh--Oh God!" 

Her eyes got big. It was obvious that something sexual was going on in there. Did they sneak a girl in the house? Buffy frowned. Those little scamps! Well, she'd put a stop to that, right quick! She didn't scrutinize the inappropriate and out of place jealousy she felt at the thought of some bimbo cavorting with either of them. 

Buffy decided to check out the scene before announcing her presence or bursting in the room. With a slow twist of the doorknob, Buffy pushed the door open quietly, just enough to see through the crack. Her breath caught in her throat, and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from making any squeaky sounds. 

She couldn't believe that she was seeing what she was seeing. Spike was giving William head! By the sounds of it, William was loving it. 

The sight of the them engaged in a sex act should have been repulsive, or unsettling at the very least, what with them being twin brothers and all... But it was having a decidedly arousing effect on Buffy. It was like her fantasy come true, except that she wasn't involved... yet. White hot bolts of heat rocked her body, making her bite back a moan. Her crotch was instantly damp as a basement again. Buffy stood stock-still, enthralled by the highly erotic scene. 

 

Spike kissed and sucked his way back up the shaft. Just as he slipped the head back into his mouth, he happened to glance over William's body to the door of their room. It was open a tiny bit. It hadn't been open before. He thought he could make out a shape illuminated partly by the light in the hallway. 

Buffy was watching them through the crack in the door. 

Spike experienced a moment of extreme fear and panic. What if she was completely grossed out or turned off by this? Then he'd never have a chance with her in a million years. But if she was hiding and watching, maybe that meant she was excited by it? Either way, Spike couldn't leave his little brother (literally) hanging. He'd finish him off. 

In the few seconds it took for Spike to think things over, he momentarily stopped his actions. 

William looked at him with a desperate expression. "Don't stop now, Spike! Please don't stop!" His hips involuntarily thrusted his cock at his brother's mouth. 

Spike started pumping him with his hand again and pulled off to lick around the helmet. "I won't stop, Will. You have to do me next." 

"I will! Whatever you want! Just keep going!" William said breathlessly. 

He didn't have the presence of mind to freak out about what was going on, or what his brother expected of him in return. It felt far too fantastic to allow other thoughts to intrude. It was critical that Spike not stop. 

Spike glanced at the door, then concentrated on bringing William off in a hurry. He slid his mouth down as far as he could, back up, then down again, taking in a bit more. Spike could manage about 8 inches before gagging and having to pull back. 

William's moans and the bucking of his hips increased in power. He put his hand on the back of Spike's head, holding him by the hair. 

"Ohh, you were right, Spike! Ohh, it's so good! Oh God, Spike! I'm-I'm going to --" 

William heard in his head, _'Blast your cum in my mouth! I want to taste it,'_ just as clear as if Spike had said it. Was that only his own mind supplying the lewd thought? Or was their, occasionally, strong bond extra-strong because of the intimacy of the act Spike was performing on him? 

Questions and self-examination would have to wait. William went rigid, crying out, "UNNGGH! OH GOD--AHHH!" 

 

Buffy's hand had slipped back down to her pussy. She was helpless to stop rubbing her clit through the slit in her robe. Her eyes bugged out even more when it became evident that William was cumming in his brother's mouth. It was the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed. 

 

Spike gagged a little when the first hot spurts hit the back of his throat. He breathed hard through his nose, focusing on swallowing and not choking. His mouth and hands milked William's cock roughly. Spike thoughts yelled, _'I'm swallowing my brother's cum! Oh God! This is weird! But... nice.'_

William just jerked and groaned for what had to be minutes, unloading a copious load down his twin's throat. 

Like he would on a bucking bronco, Spike held on, not letting his hitching mount throw him off. The word 'mount' stuck in Spike's head. Mount. Mounting. He wanted to mount his brother and fuck his brains loose. He wanted to fuck Buffy, too. He wanted to fuck both of them, hard and often. As he swallowed the weakening shots of cum, Spike stroked his own cock steadily. He resigned himself to the thought that he was totally over-sexed. He wanted everything, he wanted it all. 

Finally, William fully collapsed onto his back on the mattress. He was breathing raggedly, and there was a tiny, but elated smile on his lips. Spike cleaned him with his tongue, then stood up, holding his erection out in front of him. 

"My turn." 

William's eyes opened and he looked at Spike nervously. The reality that he had just been sucked off (very well, too) by his twin brother, and now he expected the same treatment, hit William. He felt dirty and ashamed for enjoying it. He licked his dry lips. 

"Come on, Will. I did you, now you do me. It's only fair." 

William went back up on his elbows, leaning away from the raging hard-on that seemed to be winking at him. "I-I can't! It's wrong what we're doing, Spike! We're brothers -- It's --" he said the next word in a scandalized whisper, "Incest!" 

"Who's it hurting? Didn't I make you feel good?" 

William nodded, looking confused. 

William's confusion brought Spike's own uncertainty back. Spike looked earnestly at his brother. "If you really don't want to... you don't have to. But... it's you and me, Will. What goes on between us is no one else's bloody business. 'Sides, ain't this better than fightin' all the time?" Spike smiled down on William, brushing his wet hair gently back from his forehead. 

William smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is better than fighting. Though punching you in the kidneys is satisfying for altogether different reasons." 

They chuckled, easing the tension. 

Spike took a small step backwards. "I won't force you or anything. I just thought you'd want to do it to me, too." 

William looked up at Spike. He felt so dirty and excited. The sad look on Spike's face prompted William to action. William motioned for Spike to come closer again with a trembling hand. 

Spike stepped back up to him, took William gently by the wrist and brought it near his cock. William's fingers brushed over the top. He gulped as his fingers surrounded the shaft. 

"Spike... I never did this... I never did anything, except to myself." 

"Just try to do the same things I did to you." 

"I'm not gay," William said, his eyes moving up to meet Spike's. 

"Neither am I. I fancy girls, you know that. But I've wanted to see what this... with you... would be like." 

"Really? You... d-did?" 

Spike nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I'd think about it. I've never thought of another guy like that, just you. I never gave a blowjob before either." 

William blinked. "But... you really seemed to know what you were doing! You never did it before? How could you be so good at it?" 

Spike laughed. "I'm good at everything I put my mind to. You know why?" William shook his head, lightly caressing the steely cock in his hand. "'Cause I give any task at hand everything I've got. Throw myself fully into whatever I'm doing, determined to master it and be the best." 

Spike played with William's hair, pushing it back and running his fingers through it. 

"Except schoolwork," William joked. 

Spike grinned. "Yeah. I don't have time for that rot." 

"This is so weird, Spike... I know we shouldn't be doing this or enjoying it..." 

"It's alright, Will," Spike said in a deep, soothing voice. "It's just between us. It... scares me too, but I want to feel this." Spike smiled, caressing the side of William's face gently. 

They gazed at each other, then William dropped his eyes to the angry-looking cock in his hand. He stared at it anxiously, wetting his lips. 

"Go on, William. Lick it. Do what I did to you," Spike said, panting. 

William's eyes darted up to Spike's then back to his penis. He leaned in slowly, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. The tip of his tongue touched the drooling head. At the first taste of pre-cum, William pulled back, analyzing the flavor. Spike was right. It was good, different, but good. He moved it around in his mouth before swallowing. God! He knew how wrong this was! But William couldn't stop now. It would be cruel if he didn't do it to Spike too after the mind-numbing orgasm his twin had given him. It was shameful, but William really didn't _want_ to stop, not deep down inside. He wanted this. 

With more resolve, William licked at the head. Spike smiled, moving his hands to his brother's shoulders. 

"Yeah--Ahh, Will! So very nice." 

William let himself go on autopilot, not thinking about what to do, just doing it. He slid his mouth over the helmet, past the ridge. 

"Ahh--Yeah! Move your tongue around--Ahhh--That's it," Spike moaned. 

William licked it up and down like Spike had done and cupped his brother's balls in his hand. He put his mouth around the head again, sliding down and up, up and down. William only felt comfortable taking about 4 inches in before going back up. That was fine with Spike, the first few inches were the best ones anyway. They could work on learning to deep throat over time. 

William bobbed his head, pumping the shaft into his mouth. 

 

Buffy frigged her wet clit hard. It was getting difficult not to gasp and moan. After a slow start, William was eating Spike's big cock with gusto. It made her wetter and hornier than she'd ever been. 

 

Spike tilted his head back in passion. "Ah fuck, Will! Yeah! Suck my cock! Choke on my fucking cock!" 

William was spurred on by his brother's enjoyment and throaty cries. He tried moving his mouth down as far as possible. He gagged, pulling his mouth all the way off. He gasped and coughed. 

"Easy, little brother. I didn't mean for you to literally choke," Spike panted. "You don't have to take it all." He petted William's hair. 

William slid his mouth back on once he recovered, continuing the blowjob. His own cock was hard again too. He stroked himself while stroking Spike and bobbing his head faster. 

"Suck harder! Ahh--Yeah!" Spike said. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" 

William's actions increased in power and speed. He jerked his own cock along with the movements of his mouth and hand around Spike's shaft. His cheeks hollowed on the upstrokes, giving it all he had. 

"Ungggh--Ahhhh!" Spike grunted, bucked his hips, and started cumming. 

 

Buffy's body jerked as she came too. William blowing Spike and drinking his cum was too hot for her poor system to take. She whimpered quietly, biting her lip and fucking her hips at her hand. 

 

William let a good deal of cum escape his mouth, unaccustomed to it. There was a lot of it. His lips and chin were wet and dripping with the gooey stuff. Spike was grinning as he came back down. 

"That felt real good, Will," Spike said softly, sitting next to him on the bed. 

For William, shock was setting in again. They'd just blown each other and cum in the other's mouth -- swallowing it. They were twin brothers. They shouldn't have done it. 

Spike put his hand back around William's cock and leaned into him. William turned his head to look at him. Spike pressed his lips lightly against his brother's, licking the thick cum from his lips. William made a little sound of protest, but again, didn't try to stop him. Slowly, William's own tongue came out to touch Spike's. 

Kissing William was nice, too. That was something Spike wasn't sure he would enjoy, but he was enjoying it. A deluge of new and renewed feelings were exploding in the twins' bodies for each other. It was bizarre and wrong on so many levels -- so then, why did it feel so _right_? They would have to sort that out over time. 

 

Buffy watched the twins' tongues twining together as they kissed. They licked up the cum that dripped from William's mouth and swapped it into the other's mouth. 

She felt like her knees were going to give out. She had to leave! Now! 

Buffy gingerly closed the door and tiptoed away on wobbly legs to the bathroom. Her mind was awhirl, her thoughts were scattered, her body tingled all over. In a daze, she went about cleaning herself up. 

 

Spike looked out of the corner of his eye as he and William kissed. The door was closed now. Buffy must've scarpered. Hopefully she had been turned on by it and not put off for good. Everything hit him at once, leaving him reeling slightly. He'd just had 'relations' with his twin brother, while being observed by the woman they both wanted to shag. 

"Spike..." William pulled back, looking distressed. "We're sick, aren't we? This isn't normal. Brothers don't --" 

"Shhh," Spike said, giving him another soulful kiss. "We're special. It's special to be able to give your brother that much pleasure." That's what he was telling himself, too. Spike felt almost dizzy with the flurry of emotions running through him. 

"B-but... if Dad finds out..." 

"He won't. No one will." Spike chuckled then. 

"What?" 

"With the possible exception of Buffy." 

"Wh-what do you mean?" William asked. 

Spike could see that his twin would flip out if he knew they'd been watched in their sinful encounter. Since the oral sex, he was feeling more strongly protective of William than ever. It was funny how eyes identical to his own could hold such naiveté and innocence. 

He fudged the truth. “I mean, that maybe we can both have our wicked ways with our beautiful blonde guardian.” 

“B-both of us? At once?” William squeaked. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be neat? Buffy all spread out for us... naked and ready. We could do anything we wanted to her. Suck on her pretty tits, stick our tongues in her hot quim, fuck her until she begs for us to stop. And we could do stuff to each other at the same time.” 

“Stop,” William groaned, getting weak again. 

Spike stroked up and down William’s twitching organ. “Just a suggestion. Want me to suck your cock again?” Spike was getting aroused again himself. 

William looked pained for a moment, then nodded, moaning. Spike bent over his lap, taking his brother back inside his hot mouth. William leaned back, running his hand over Spike’s shoulders and the back of his head. Visions of the two of them writhing around in bed with Buffy filled his mind. God, that would be amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, vamptasticA, and Nicky

 

An hour later, Buffy was showered and working in the kitchen, making a salad. 

She’d almost cut herself a few times while chopping cucumbers. Cucumbers reminded her of... bad things she shouldn’t be thinking about anymore. Cucumbers didn’t have anything on the delightfully long and thick cocks of the Giles boys. Their bodies were so...

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the lascivious thoughts. 

_‘Stop it. Don’t think about them.’_

Her heart skipped when she heard the boys coming downstairs. 

_‘Okay, I can look them in the eye without letting on that I saw them. And what I did while watching them... If I could pretend to flirt and be attracted to some of the sleazebags at the club, I can manage to act nonchalant around them.’_

“Hey, Buffy,” Spike said, entering the kitchen. “What’s cookin’?” 

Spike wanted to see if he could tell what she thought of witnessing him and William together. Was she sick over it or intrigued? 

“Hi, Buffy,” William said quietly with his head down. 

“Hi, guys.” Buffy looked up with a casual smile. “I was... just making a salad.” 

“Got anything else besides rabbit food?” Spike hopped up to sit on the counter next to her, smirking. 

She laughed weakly. 

William pretended to be interested in the refrigerator magnets. He thought that Buffy would somehow be able to tell what they had done. He also remembered the sounds he’d heard coming from her bedroom... vividly. 

“I had a hankering for spaghetti, but we don’t have the right noodles.” Buffy could barely think straight. She could feel her face heating up. She couldn’t get the images of them blowing each other out of her mind. 

“I could go to the store,” Spike offered. He tilted his head and looked at her. “You alright, luv? You’re turning pink.” 

“Um, actually I am feeling a little strange. Might be some kind of bug.” 

William looked up at her with concern etched on his face. “You’re ill? Do you need some medicine or to go to the doctor?” 

“Yeah,” Spike slid off the counter. “Can we do anything for you?” 

“N-no, no, I’ll be fine. I think I just need some rest.” 

“You should go lie down then,” William said. 

“But I have to fix you two something to eat.” 

Spike put a hand on her back, squeezing her shoulder. That contact alone almost made her moan. “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout us, okay? We may prefer to have stuff done for us, but we can do it on our own.” 

Buffy swallowed, forcing a smile on her face. _‘Yes, I saw how well you two can do by yourselves.’_

She said aloud, “How about if I leave you money for pizza? You can have one delivered. That would go well with the salad.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Spike said, massaging her shoulder a little. “We got enough cash though, you don’t have to give us any.” 

Buffy nodded, moving away from the hand on her back without trying to seem obvious. 

“If you need us for anything, please let us know, Buffy,” William said. 

“I will, thanks for understanding, boys.” With one more blushy smile, she walked quickly out of the kitchen. 

“I hope she’ll be alright,” William said. 

Spike smirked. He knew exactly what was troubling her, and it wasn’t ill health. She apparently had liked what she saw them doing, the pinkish hue her face had taken spoke volumes. He'd been half-hoping that she’d bring it up, and that the discussion would end with all of them shagging on the kitchen table. But, alas, that hadn’t happened. 

“Buffy will be fine. Let’s just make sure to check on her often. Just in case she needs some Aspirin or something.” 

“Let’s get a lot of pizza so she can have some later on,” William said. 

“Good idea, Will. Let’s get two large with everything on ‘em. I’ll call for it.” Spike smiled at his brother. “I’m bloody well famished. Can’t imagine how I worked up such a powerful appetite...” 

A twitchy smile tugged at William’s lips, he blushed and looked away. It still seemed unreal that his brother was his _lover_ now, too.

* * *

Buffy went into her room, locked the door, then made a beeline for the phone. She dialed fast and waited. 

“Yeah, this is Faith. Go.” It sounded like Faith was eating something. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I swear, Faith, you have the worst phone etiquette ever.” 

“Hey, B! How are things in the sunnier section of Sunnydale?” 

Buffy paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m in trouble, Faith.” 

“What’s wrong? What kind of trouble are we talkin‘?” 

“Very, very bad trouble. Things are... happening in the house.” 

“Okay, that’s cryptic. Can you be more clear about it? I ain‘t psychic. Are you stealing the silverware or something?” 

“No, nothing like that. I’m having... thoughts about the twins,” Buffy confessed, chewing on a thumbnail. 

Faith smirked. “Thoughts? I take it these are thoughts of the sexual-kind?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You said they were both pretty cute. Is that one -- what’s his name? Spike. Is he coming on to you more?” 

“Yeah, but it’s more than that.” 

“Do tell.” 

Buffy was practically whispering, afraid of being overheard even thought the boys were downstairs, “I saw something that I shouldn’t have, and I can’t stop thinking about it!” 

“What did you see?” Faith asked, her curiosity going off the scale at this point. Buffy was really flustered by whatever it was. And Buffy didn't fluster easy. 

“I saw... them doing things to each other in their bedroom.” 

“Oh yeah? Mmmm, kinky! What were they doing?” Faith loved watching two hot guys gettin’ it on. Good-looking twins would be an even sweeter treat. 

“They were... giving each other blowjobs.” 

“Holy shit! You're kidding?! That’s so hot! How did you happen to see them? Did they know you were there?” 

“I was passing by their room when I heard sounds. I investigated and opened the door a little bit. They didn’t see me.” 

“How long did you watch?” 

“Too long. I shouldn’t have watched at all... I‘m freaking out here, Faith!” 

“Oh, so you didn’t dig the boy-on-boy action?” 

Buffy sighed. “No... that's the problem, I got off in a big way on it. It was so fucking sexy... But I can’t even look at them now without thinking about it.” 

“Did you frig yourself thinking about them?” 

“I masturbated while I... watched. I feel terrible, Faith. I shouldn’t have been spying on them.” 

“You want to be the meat in the Hot Twin Sandwich?” Faith giggled. 

“Stop it, Faith! I called you because I don’t know what to do. Please give me some advice!” 

“Hmm, advice... Okay, I got some. Fuck them.” 

“What?” 

“Fuck ‘em. As in insert one of their dicks into your pussy and bounce on it. Fuck them.” 

Buffy’s mouth gaped in shock. “Thanks a lot! You’re supposed to be the voice of reason! Not encouraging me to deflower my 16-year-old charges! I need help _resisting_ wanting to do that!” 

“Sorry, B, but you know me. I say, if you’re horny for someone, or a couple someones, do it. C’mon, two young studs right at your fingertips? If you don’t fuck ‘em, I’ll come over and do it.” 

“Oh, no you won’t! I’m supposed to be looking out for them, not plotting on how to get them into bed! Their parents put a lot of trust in me, I can't let them down.” 

“You can be such a fuckin’ Girl Scout sometimes, Summers. You think they really do dig chicks? I mean, maybe they‘re just gay.” 

“No, I’ve seen an attraction to me in both of them. I’m sure they’re not gay.” 

“Coolness, I love bi guys, anything goes with those types. And the incest thing adds a little extra spice. What are their cocks like?” 

“Faith! Thanks a lot, bitch! Now you got me thinking about their dicks again.” 

Faith chuckled. “Tell me what you see.” 

“I’d rather not.” Buffy was getting worried that Faith would indeed come to the house if she knew how hung they were. 

“Buuuuffffffyyy,” Faith sing-songed. “Tellllll meeeeee!” 

“They had... nice ones.” 

“More info, por favore. How big?” 

“Big. I didn’t have a ruler or opportunity to measure them, okay?” 

“Big-Big, Huge-Big or Circus-Big?” 

“Faith, cut it out! They had great, big, fat cocks, alright?!” Buffy slapped her hand over her mouth at the loudness of her voice. “Shit, you made me yell!” 

Faith’s giggling tinkled in Buffy‘s ear. 

“You think they butt-fuck each other?” Faith wondered. 

“I don’t know! They didn't while I was there.” Buffy was getting more riled up instead of calmed down like she’d hoped. Now she was picturing them pounding each other‘s asses... each other's tight, rounded asses. “I have to say, Faith, so far you haven’t been at all helpful,” she said dryly. 

“I stand by my earlier advice, which was 'Fuck them’. Especially in light of the fact that they possess great, big, fat cocks,” Faith said. 

“Yeah, that’d be wonderful,” Buffy said with irritation. “I’ll get thrown in jail as a sex offender!” 

“Not if you don’t get caught. Listen, it’s weird talking about this over the phone. Why don’t I come over and --” 

“Uh-uh! No fucking way, Faith.” Buffy shook her head. “You aren’t coming over here. Like you said, I know you.” 

Faith smiled. “I guess you do. You don’t want me to come over for a girls’ night?” 

“No. You’d be after them the minute you stepped in the door.” 

“Please? I promise to behave myself...” 

“You’re a nympho, Faith.” 

“Look who’s talkin’. You’ve had your share too, sugarpie.” 

“Well, calling you for help was a biiiig waste of time, I see.” 

“Really, B, you should have known better than to expect me to go the moral route. If you want that shit, call a priest or something.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m... so confused, Faith. I’m trying to do the right thing here.” 

“That’s admirable. But the tension and lusties will just keep building up and growing until you explode. I say let it off now, in a controlled manner.” 

“Goodnight, Faith,” Buffy groaned. 

“’Night, B. I’d wish you sweet dreams, but I think you got that covered already.” 

Buffy hung up and sighed heavily. She was feeling no better about anything. If anything, she felt even more keyed up and horny. Stupid Faith. Why couldn’t she -- just for once -- be helpful with moral dilemmas? 

“I really need to get a new best friend,” Buffy mumbled, laying down on her bed. 

Buffy couldn’t get Faith’s question (or the images) out of her head: ‘You think they butt-fuck each other?’ 

It made her all hot and squirmy to think of them doing that to each other. _‘You getting fucked by one of them while the other drilled his ass would be even better! And how great would it be to get doubled-up on by them? Both of their big cocks thrusting into you at the same time, filling your holes completely.’_

“I’m going to go insane... That’s all there is to it... Insane.”

* * *

Buffy was semi-successful in taking her mind off her troubles by watching TV in bed. For a little while, she could take her mind off of her own scary problems and concentrate instead on the problems of Chandler, Monica, Rachel, et al. 

There was a knock at her door. She tensed up and swallowed nervously. "C-come in." 

Spike entered. "Hey, how you feelin'?" 

"Um, better. I'll be fine, I just need some rest." 

Spike was holding a teacup and saucer. "You want some tea?" 

"Aw, that was so sweet." She smiled and sat up. 

Spike smiled and walked over to her, passing the tea to her. 

"There's even a wedge of lemon," she said, then looked up at him. "You didn't have to do that." 

Spike shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling shyly. "It was no big deal. William and I want you to feel better. He's the one who actually cooked the tea... but I poured it and cut up the lemon." 

"You're both very sweet. Thank you." Buffy sipped the hot tea. "Mmm, it's good. See what nice things you two can do with some teamwork?" She almost choked at her own double-entendre. 

"Yeah," Spike's eyes twinkled with deviltry, "we're working on the teamwork thing. It'll be interesting to see what great things we can accomplish working in tandem, towards the same goal." 

Buffy's eyes widened, she went back to sipping the tea, casting her eyes down. Shit... she was thinking of them both ravishing her body again. 

"Right," Buffy said. "Um, thanks again for the tea, Spike. I'd like to get some more rest now." 

"Oh, sure. I'll just go back downstairs then. Enjoy the tea." 

Buffy nodded and smiled. 

Spike left, closing the door behind him. 

"Uhhh, why me?" Buffy groaned. 

 

A few hours later, there was another knock on her door. 

_'Here we go again,'_ Buffy thought. She took a breath and called for whoever it was to enter. 

William came in this time, carrying a breakfast tray. 

"What's this?" Buffy asked with a grin, sitting up. 

"We thought you might be hungry by now. How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, I'm okay. Just tired." Buffy smelled the yummy aroma of pizza, her stomach rumbled. "And getting hungry too." 

"We heated you up some pizza. There's some of the salad you made and some Coke to drink. Is that okay?" 

"That's great. Thank you, William." 

William grinned and set the standing tray over her lap. There was even a pink rose in a thin crystal vase on the tray. 

"You guys are just so sweet, going to all this trouble for me." Buffy touched the soft petals of the flower. 

"It's no trouble, really! I like looking after people. Spike has even been helpful, which is unusual for him." 

They chuckled. William sat near the end of the bed. 

"I really appreciate you two taking care of me. But I'll be fine." 

William pointed to the pizza. "I hope you don't mind, but I sprinkled parmesan cheese on your pizza. It's really good that way." 

"I love it like that, I always do that myself!" Buffy giggled. "How did you know?" 

"I didn't. That's just the way I like it," he said, blushing. 

"We have that in common then," Buffy said. 

"Spike always covers his with red pepper flakes. I don't know how he stands it!" 

"Me either." Buffy took a bite of the pizza. "I like hot stuff as much as the next person, but those flakes are way too hot for me." 

They talked a little more about foods they liked and disliked. 

While they talked, Buffy thought to herself, _'Hey, look at me! I'm having a normal conversation with William and I'm not thinking about seeing him and Spike... Oh, shit... Now I'm thinking about it...'_

Her face colored, and she swallowed some food with difficulty. 

"Are you alright, Buffy?" 

"Yeah. Um, so... how's school?" She switched topics. 

"School? It's fine. My friend Andrew and I got an A on our science project," William said proudly. 

"That's great, congratulations! What was your project on?" 

"We did it on sci-fi technology and the prospects of developing them for real, like artificial gravity, transporters and that sort of thing." 

"Oh, that sounds cool. You like sci-fi?" 

"Yeah, not as much as Andrew, but I like it, too." William chuckled, "Andrew's always slipping Star Wars references into conversation. He's even got mint-condition action figures and the toys." 

"Sounds serious." Buffy smiled. 

William nodded and smiled. 

"What about your other friends? Are they into sci-fi too?" 

"I... don't really have any other friends," he said, looking down. 

"Oh... Why not?" 

He shrugged. "No one else likes me." 

"I find that hard to believe. You're a great guy." 

He smiled at her sadly. "Thanks. Too bad other people don't think so. Spike's the one who has all the friends, it's always been like that." 

"Maybe it's just because you’re shy," she said. "If you were more gregarious --" 

William shook his head. "No, that's not me. I'm not comfortable being the center of attention or noticed at all. I'm used to being ignored except for teachers -- teachers have always liked me." 

"They usually do like smart students like you. If people would just give you a chance, I know you'd have tons of friends." 

"I don't need lots of friends. I prefer quality to quantity." 

"That's a good attitude, and very true," Buffy said. "Having one person you can trust implicitly is way better than twenty people whose motives you aren't sure of." 

William nodded. "Yes, it is. Spike and I... are trying to get along better, too." 

"Oh, th-that's good." The naughty images of them flooded back into her brain. 

William felt himself blushing at just _how_ close he and his brother were now. "Uh, I'll let you finish your food in peace." He got up. 

"Okay, thanks again for the grub," Buffy said. 

"It was our pleasure. We'll be in our room is you need anything else." 

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I should be fine. Goodnight, William." 

"Goodnight, Mis-- I mean, Buffy." 

When he left, Buffy pouted. William was so cute and kind. And now that she'd, A) Seen what a smokin' bod he had, and B) Seen him and Spike doing scandalous things to each other, she wanted him just as much as Spike. 

Part of her had wanted to throw the food tray aside, then throw him down on the bed to have her way with him. The sweet, innocent vibe he gave off drove her crazy for him. And Spike's bad boy, overt sexuality made her crazy. She was double-crazy. 

Previous men Buffy had taken a liking to were always kind of middle-of-the-road: neither bad boys nor sweet and intellectual. But she was being drawn to both of them like a moth to twin flames -- flitting between the two, trying to decide which one to pick, sealing her destruction. Was she actually thinking of picking between them?! No picking. There couldn't be any picking! It was wrong and immoral and... so fucking tempting! 

"Kill me now, oh Lord, kill me now..."

* * *

"You think we should check on Buffy again?" William asked. He was looking in the mirror, combing his hair before bed. 

"No, I think she's alright," Spike replied, turning down his covers. "Sleepin' like a baby, last I saw." 

Spike had gone back to her bedroom an hour after William had taken her the food. He'd been disappointed to see her asleep, hoping that they could talk a little more. He had quietly taken the tray back downstairs, careful not to disturb her rest. 

William watched in the mirror as Spike undressed. Spike saw him looking. They looked at each other wordlessly in the mirror for several moments. Their thoughts were running along the same lines. They had been touching and using their mouths on each other a lot since this afternoon, yet they were still ready for more. A horny 16-year-old's constitution was an amazing thing. 

The confusion over what they were doing was still present. They were brothers. They shouldn't be doing those things to each other or having so much fun doing it. And they could barely stand each other before... _that_ \-- at least that's the way they had behaved, not showing their real affection. Things were different now. Something fundamental had changed between them. For the first time since they were children, they felt love for each other. The love went further than simple fondness for a sibling, crossing lines, making them feel all the more confused. When they were pleasuring each other they felt connected, more like one perfect entity than two separate ones. Again, it was best not to fixate on the weird thoughts and feelings. Just let the pleasure wash over them, and enjoy. 

Spike wet his lips, then smiled. "You... want to try something different, Will?" 

William blinked, his heart starting to pound. _'Different? Does he mean... butt stuff?!'_

"L-like what?" William stuttered, putting his comb down on the dresser. What would he say if Spike _did_ suggest that? 

Spike sat down on his bed, throwing his jeans haphazardly on the floor behind him. He felt heat spread all over his body due to arousal, bewilderment, anxiety and a tiny bit of shame. But, as usual with Spike, arousal was his master. "You know how to 69?" 

William had heard of that before, but only in the context of a man and woman doing it. He nodded, blushing brightly. His shoulders sagged a bit in relief that Spike hadn't said anything about... butt stuff. "Well... I-I don't know _how_ exactly. But I kn-know what it is." 

Spike smiled slightly. "You want to try it? That way, we won't have to wait for our turn. We can do each other at the same time." 

"I guess that would... be okay." 

"You don't sound sure, Will. Having second thoughts about... this?" 

"Yes," William said plainly. He saw Spike's face droop in sadness. He turned to look at him. "I'm having second, third and fourth thoughts," he chuckled nervously. In a quieter tone he said, "But I really like doing it." 

Spike's smile returned, looking more shy. "Yeah? I like it, too. It's really not so bad, is it? Sucking dick... Never thought I'd like it." 

"Me either," William agreed. "It's... weird. But... oddly good." 

Spike laughed, "The narcissist in me really gets off on it, it's like doing it to myself." 

William laughed too, nodding his head. He didn't have half the ego that his twin did, but he had to admit that there was a vain aspect to performing fellatio on Spike. It was kind of like he was watching his own face twist up in pleasure, his own voice becoming ragged with passion, his own cock pulsing in his mouth (if such a thing were possible). 

"So..." Spike swallowed and cleared his throat. "You... want to try it, then?" 

William nodded rapidly, breathing through his nose. He started walking to Spike's bed, then changed course, heading for the door. 

Spike frowned. "Where... Where are you going?" He felt a flush of fear and insecurity that William had decided to forget the whole thing, got spooked and was running off. 

William locked the bedroom door. "Just making sure we're not interrupted. I'd be too nervous to do it if I worried about Buffy coming in and... and seeing us." 

"Oh," Spike said. Little did William know... 

With a small, nervous smile, William came back to the beds and sat down next to Spike. They sat there for a minute, wondering who should be the first one to start the festivities. Their blue eyes regarded each other. Then Spike laughed, causing William to laugh too. 

"It's still pretty new and raw... all of this. We'll have to learn the etiquette as we go along." 

William nodded. He figured that the first order of business would be for him to get naked, too. So he stood back up, removing his pajama shirt, then his pants and underwear. He hesitantly tossed his clothes onto his own bed. He sat back down next to Spike. 

They turned toward each other. 

Spike admired his brother's toned body, a duplicate of his own. There was that narcissist streak again. It made it even more exciting. "You want to... kiss and stuff again?" 

"Yeah. That was... very nice." 

Spike laid on his side. William laid down with him, the fronts of their bodies almost touching. They closed their eyes and kissed each other's lips softly. Their hands touched the other's chest. William's hands ran over the muscular planes of Spike's chest, while Spike concentrated on rubbing William's nipples like he would with a girl. William breathed shakily into Spike's mouth. 

"That feel good?" Spike asked, brushing his lips over his brother's. 

"Uh-huh," William half-moaned. 

"You want to see what it feels like for me to lick them?" 

"Uh-huh!" 

Spike smiled and bent his head to flick at William's nubs with the tip of his tongue. He swept the flat of his tongue over and around the nipples. 

"That feels really good," William breathed, putting a hand in Spike's spiky blond hair. "I thought only girls would like nipple stuff." 

Spike chuckled. "Guys can enjoy 'nipple stuff', too. We got 'em too, so why not?" 

William smiled, snorting and holding in a snicker. He sighed faintly when Spike licked then nibbled at a hardening nipple. He pushed at Spike, making him stop, then tried it on him. Spike enjoyed the wet tongue dabbing at his chest too. 

William kissed Spike's chest, his eyes looked up into Spike's hooded ones. "Your heart's beating so fast. I can feel it." He put the side of his face against his twin's chest, hearing, as well as feeling, the organ pumping away within. "Is it because you're still scared?" 

"Maybe a little," Spike whispered, running a hand up William's back and into his long hair. "But mostly it's just 'cause I'm excited. I know what we're going to be doing in a minute." 

William was anxious to get to that as well. "Um, how do we..." He started to sit up but stopped, unsure of who should move where. 

"One of us could be on top? Tho' it might be more comfortable on our sides?" 

"Sides sounds okay," William said, his chest felt tight and hot. He told himself to relax. After all, they had blown each other a few times already, this was just a little different. Every time they did it, it felt better and became more enjoyable as they gained experience on what pleased each other the most. 

They re-positioned themselves on the bed. Spike laid in the opposite direction, raising his knee to part his legs. William scooted down until he was close to Spike's crotch, then he bent and raised one of his legs like he saw Spike do. 

They wrapped a hand around each other's stiff cocks, stroking lightly up and down. 

"Ahh--That's good, Will!" Spike moaned. He began licking around William's prickhead. 

"Unngha," William groaned, lowering his mouth to lap at the tip of Spike's member. 

The butterflies in their stomachs flitted away as they got into the act. Their minds focused solely on the giving and taking of pleasure from each other. No right. No wrong. Just pleasure. 

Spike ran his tongue down the sides of William's cock, getting it wet with saliva. His soft lips dragged up and down the stony column. 

"Uhhh--So good, Spike," William moaned, repeating the same action on his brother. 

They throbbed hard against each other's lips and tongues. Spike used the hand that wasn't pumping William's shaft to touch his balls. Spike licked a long line down the underside then put his mouth on William's sac. He licked and sucked one into his mouth. 

William's stifled moan told Spike that he approved. Spike switched to the other ball, giving it the same attention. William again followed Spike's lead, mirroring his actions. Fluid leaked from the tips of their cocks. The twins' nostrils flared with the sharp smell of each other's arousal. The smell hardened their cocks and made their mouths water. At the same time, their tongues snaked back up the other's length to the cockheads. Tongues swirled around the helmets, then hungry mouths engulfed them. The saltiness flowed into their mouths. 

Spike and William moaned, sucking softly on each other. They bobbed their heads a little, taking a good portion in their mouths. William was getting better at it, able to go down a little more than halfway. Spike was even better at it. He had an easier time suppressing his gag-reflex. William's eyes rolled back when he felt Spike take every last inch in. William could feel the knob of his cock slide into Spike's throat, the tight muscles twitching and squeezing around the invading member. 

William exclaimed, "Jesus! Oh God, Spike!" But it came out as, "Jemmmum! Ohmmm Od, Ike!" 

Spike was able to hold William's dick in his throat a few seconds longer before having to pull back. The fine hair on William's balls tickled Spike's fingers as he petted the tightening sac. He could tell William would cum soon if he kept deep-throating him, even after blowing their wads several times that day. Spike wanted this time to last a bit longer. He went back to licking and sucking, slowing down. 

For 10 minutes, the twins worked each other's equipment. Pulling, caressing, sucking. They were really getting into it, fully enjoying the feel and taste of the hot cock in their mouth and hand. The way it swelled and throbbed was pleasurable by itself. There were very few actual words exchanged during that time. It was all hard, guttural moans. Their minds and bodies were filled with churning lust. 

Both of the twins kept thinking, _'So good! Feels so good!'_ The words echoed in their minds over and over again. 

As much as Spike was enjoying it, his jaw was beginning to get sore, or rather, more sore. Time to finish up. He sucked harder, his mouth gliding up and down William's thick cock. William groaned loudly, his hips starting to pump. He pulled in irregular breaths through his nose as his climax approached. Spike slid his hand around, from William's balls to grip his ass, trying to control the bucking of his brother's hips. Spike's lips were wrapped tightly around William's cock, descending down to the base then back up to under the head. 

Spike's pinky finger unknowingly came dangerously close to William's hole as he squeezed a firm cheek. The very tip of his finger brushed over the pucker, pushing in slightly. Spike was unaware of it, as he was fully concentrated on the cock about to explode in his mouth. 

William, however, was _very_ aware of it. His eyes opened wide. He was scared to death to take that particular step, he wasn't ready for anything to happen _there_. There was fear, but also a confusing, shockingly powerful thrill. 

With a "MMMmmPH!" William's hips bucked hard, and his hot semen shot down Spike's throat. He mindlessly fucked Spike's mouth with his eyes closed. He stopped sucking and jerking Spike while he came, unable to do anything else. He held Spike's throbbing manhood in his mouth, moaning around it. 

Spike's hand had left William's ass, moving instead to caress his hip. He was surprised that William had so much juice left after cumming a few times already that day. He swallowed all of it down. Spike had almost choked on the initial flood of cum when he felt a sudden jolt of panic -- it wasn't Spike's own feeling though. It felt like it was coming from William. Just when he was going to pull back to see what was wrong, the panic disappeared as quickly as it had come. Spike relaxed again along with his brother. As the jets slowed down, Spike was all too cognizant of the fact that his own dick wasn't being sucked. He raised his mouth from William's leaking tip. 

"Will," Spike panted. "I'm so close! Don't stop!" 

William opened his eyes, blinking, slowly remembering that he too had a task to accomplish. He smiled sheepishly at Spike, then applied suction to the angry cock in his mouth. Spike sighed, still idly pumping William's slightly softening, but still hard, penis. He slathered the head with the flat of his tongue, getting the small amount of cum still oozing out. 

William continued blowing Spike, looking out of the corner of his eye at what his brother was doing. The sight of his thick, pearly cum glistening on Spike's lips and chin was so erotic. It made him want to look that way too, to have Spike erupt in his mouth and taste his emissions. William wanted it so much it became imperative to make it happen. 

He pulled on Spike's cock with his hot lips, massaging it with his soft tongue, harder and faster. William was completely enamored with the act of swallowing the rod. He moved his head in small circles as he plunged his mouth up and down. He took Spike's sac in his hand and fondled it, feeling its heaviness. 

"Ahhh--Will!" Spike gasped. "Shit--Ahh--Fuck! AHHH!" 

William didn't let up. Spike's hips began bouncing, but he was still mindful not to skull-fuck his brother. 

"ANNGGHH!" Spike grunted, sending his boiling seed rocketing into William's mouth. 

William gulped down the torrent of hot, sticky cum, jacking and milking Spike's cock hard. It had such an interesting taste, strange, yet reminiscent of something he couldn't place just now. Spike moaned, his head lolling backwards for a minute until he completed. 

"Fuck, Will! That was insanely good!" Spike said, breathing shallowly. 

William licked up the last bits of spunk and smiled. "Thanks. You did really good, too." 

They smiled, chuckling with the giddiness that came with... cumming. As they floated back down, they leisurely stroked each other's softening cocks and tried to start breathing normally. Spike turned around and laid back on the bed, shoulder-to-shoulder with William. 

They looked at each other, blue eyes gazing deeply into matching blue eyes. 

"Come here," Spike almost whispered. 

William leaned over, as Spike did the same, pressing his lips to his brother's. Their tongues poked into each other's mouth, tasting their own cum. The kiss was lingering; soft and sensual. 

The numbness, that they felt each time they finished, washed over them. Now that the euphoria of their orgasms subsided they were left with the same questions and unease. The twins still didn't know what it meant that they liked doing this to each other so much, or that they loved the taste and feeling of having a mouth-load of salty cum. And there were definite deeper feelings going on under the surface of the lust. 

Spike was sure the only man he was interested in having sex with was his brother. But William, never having been with a woman before, wondered if he were gay. Though, William really desired Buffy... so maybe he was bisexual? Could people have romantic feelings for both men and women? Could they love - _love_ -love a sibling? They were beginning to realize that the answer (for them) was yes. 

"Let's wash up." Spike smiled, giving William a light, macho punch on the shoulder. Then he thought better of it, topping it off with a soft kiss. 

"Yeah, okay," William said, struggling with the deluge of questions raging through his mind. 

The brothers got out of bed. Spike started striding for the door without putting on a stitch of clothing. 

"Spike!" William called, shaking his head. 

"What?" 

"Put something on, for God's sake!" He laughed and tossed Spike his barely worn bath robe. 

Spike smirked. He caught the robe and casually draped it over one shoulder. "You know I don't go in for all that modesty bollocks, Will," he laughed lightly. "If I want to strut around starkers, then that's my right." 

William laughed again, putting on his own robe and cinching it. "Bloody exhibitionist." 

Spike only smirked as a reply. 

The twins put their fears and doubts aside, trying to keep their thoughts in order and just enjoy their closeness without the bad thoughts spoiling it. 

They didn't discuss the new turn in their relationship any further that night. 

 

In the other bedroom, Buffy dreamed of almost the very thing the twins had just finished doing in Spike's bed. Only in the dream, she was with them, stroking and kissing their hot, smooth flesh while they blew each other. The Dream Twins grinned at her. William pulled her to him, sharing a steamy, wet tongue kiss over Spike's erect cock... 

Buffy hugged one of her pillows like a lover, burying her face in it. 

She mumbled and smiled softly in her sleep, "Mmmm, William.... Mmmm, Spike... Ohhhh..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Charlie, Gattaca, and Echidna

 

Buffy managed to keep her raging libido and disruptive thoughts under control in the morning. Those crazy, wild, erotic dreams she'd had all night didn't help one bit! 

After a very cold shower, she fixed the boys breakfast (scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice), knocked on their bedroom door to wake them up, and then went back downstairs to prepare their lunches. She heard them barreling down the stairs and put on a big smile for them. 

"Mornin', Buffy," Spike said, looking sleepy-eyed. 

"Good morning, Buffy," William said, coming in behind Spike. "Are you feeling better today?" 

They sat down at the island in the kitchen. 

"Yes, I'm feeling better, thanks." 

They smiled at her, then dug into their food ravenously. Spike ate sloppily, William ate quickly but alert that Buffy was watching. 

"You're going to choke, Spike," Buffy said. "Slow down." 

He smirked, swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I'm getting better at not choking. Don't worry 'bout me." 

William started coughing. His mind had gone to having fantastic oral sex with Spike. The way Spike could take all of him in was a thing of beauty. 

Buffy colored and turned away, her mind going to exactly the same place as William's. Damn, she'd been doing so well this morning too. 

Spike looked at William and winked. 

"Careful, William. I don't want you choking to death either." Buffy put the skillets in the sink. 

"You alright, Will?" Spike asked, curling his tongue up over his top teeth, knowing exactly what his twin had been thinking of. 

"Yes," William coughed, wiping his mouth. "I'm fine." He took a big drink of orange juice. 

Buffy began cleaning up the skillets for something to do other than look at them and start getting ideas again. "I was thinking, would it be alright with you two if I went out tonight?" 

Spike frowned. "What... you mean, like on a date?" 

"Kind of. I'd like to go out with some of my friends for dinner." Buffy felt the need to get together with 'adult' friends and to have a night away from the sexy twins. If she could regroup and get her head together, she'd be alright. 

"Oh... yeah, sure. You deserve a night out." Spike breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going on a date. He didn't need any competition horning in on Buffy. 

"Of course, we don't mind, Buffy. Go out and have a good time. We'll be okay," William said. 

Buffy turned around and leaned back on the counter. "I feel bad, though. That will be two nights in a row that you guys have to fend for yourselves." 

Spike grimaced and shook his head. "Ah, we'll be fine, luv." 

"Well... if you're sure..." Buffy thought, _'Did he call me luv'?_ But she let it go without commenting on it. Actually, he had called her that before, but she hadn't noticed it. 

"We're sure," they said. 

Buffy smiled at how they said the same things at the same time occasionally. It was so cute. "Thanks. I have to go grocery shopping too, so I'll probably be gone all evening." 

"Oh?" Spike said. William could tell something was percolating in his brother's brain. 

"Yeah, we're out of milk and peanut butter and some other things." 

"We could do the shopping if you gave us a list, Buffy," William said helpfully. Spike thinned his lips, hardened his eyes, and shot William a 'shut up' look. 

Buffy didn't notice. "No, it's my job. You guys go out with your friends or dates, whatever you'd like to do. Have fun, but be back by 11:30, okay?" She hoped, then hated herself for hoping, that they didn't have dates. The thought of girls touching them irritated her. (Any girl but her.) 

They nodded as one. 

"Oh," Buffy said, "I can make a casserole for you before I leave and put it in the refrigerator. That way I won't feel like a jerk for going out." 

"That sounds great, Buffy." William smiled sunnily. Damn, he was so cute! "We have to get going, Spike." William dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, then stood up. 

"Yeah," Spike sighed, "wouldn't want to be late for bloody school." 

"Here's your lunches." Buffy handed them their lunch bags. 

"Thank you, Buffy," they said. Spike smirked as he said it. 

"You're welcome. Have a good day! And stay out of trouble," she looked at Spike. 

"I will. Um, what time are you going to dinner with your mates?" 

"I was going to leave about 5:00. Why?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering if I should call if I'm gonna be late coming home from school. Don't want to worry you." 

"That's nice of you. But if you want to hang out with your friends or something, you don't have to call." 

"Alright, bye!" 

Buffy waved, seeing the boys off. She relaxed when they went out the front door. 

"Adult companionship, that's what I need. All of these crazy-bad urges will dissipate once I spend time with other people. Yep." Buffy nodded, trying to convince herself that it would be so. 

 

Spike hummed, jogging down the front stairs. 

William said, "Alright, Spike, what are you plotting?" 

"Plotting?" Spike turned back to him, looking offended, putting his hand over his heart. "Moi? Why, William, I'm shocked and insulted that you could --" 

"Spike," William groaned. "I know you've got something sordid planned. I can't imagine what it is but --" 

Spike giggled. "Yeah, you caught me. Use that big, squishy brain of yours, Will. Dad and Anya are outta town. Out of the bloody country, even! Buffy is going out for the evening, maybe she'll get drunk and spend the night at a friend's house. That means you and me will be alone in the house all evening, perhaps all night." 

William furrowed his brows. Did Spike mean that the two of them could do more sex-stuff? William wouldn't object to that. Still... what did he have in mind? 

Spike sighed, seeing that William still wasn't getting it. "A party, you nit. P-A-R-T-Y. No adult supervision." 

"We can't have a party! I don't want to have a party! We'll get in trouble!" William protested. 

"How did I know that you wouldn't be down with it?" Spike shook his head ruefully. "I'm inviting my mates over for a bash, you do the same." Spike was being sensitive enough not to say anything about his brother's lack of friends. 

"I don't want to," William said haughtily, crossing his arms. 

"Then it'll just be my friends." Spike strolled over to his car. 

William followed him. "Spike, we can't throw a party! Buffy will be so angry!" he said in a frantic whisper. 

Spike growled and spun back around. "Our parents are out of town for two bloody months! The only one to interfere with our fun is going out -- maybe all night! Do you know what kind of sad gits we'll be if we don't at least _try_ to have a party under those circumstances?" 

William shook his head. "I want nothing to do with it." 

"Bloody hell," Spike grumbled, unlocking his car door. "Fine, you do whatever you want. Don't breathe a bloody word to Buffy or I'll kick your ass." He glanced at William, trying to look menacing. 

William could tell it was an empty threat, they were beyond that sort of thing now. He watched Spike speed off down the driveway, then went to his own car. He didn't like this at all; Spike was going to get them both in trouble. But he couldn't say anything. Not because he was worried about Spike beating him up, but because it wouldn't be cool to tell on him. Though William planned on putting all of the blame on Spike (and rightfully so) when Buffy found out. 

It worried him that their new relationship might be damaged, but William wasn't going to take the fall for something so stupid and ill-advised.

* * *

Buffy left at 5:00 to get together with some of the girls from her old job, including Faith. 

Spike waved to her in the front doorway as she drove away. When she cleared the driveway, he whooped and laughed, running to the phone in the living room. 

William pursed his lips and shook his head. 

"What's with the look? Will you relax? You're the most uptight teenager in the bloody world, William!" Spike started dialing one of his friends' numbers. 

"This is a mistake, Spike. We're going to --" 

Spike waved his hand at him to shut up. "Yeah, it's Spike," he said, talking on the phone. "It's go-time. Remember to bring the stuff. Yeah... See ya in a bit, mate!" He hung up, rubbing his hands together. "We're going to have lots of fun, bro!"

* * *

Buffy relaxed on Faith's couch, having a beer at Faith's insistence. 

Faith plopped down next to her. "So what happened after we talked last night? Did you take my advice?" She raised and lowered her eyebrows. 

"No, I most certainly did not. Thanks again, by the way. You're pure evil, you know that?" 

Faith laughed, "Yeah, so I've been told. Really, B, I'd tap those tight asses if I were you." 

"You're not me, thank God." 

"They do have tight butts, right?" Faith turned, sitting sideways on the couch and grinning. "Real nice buns, I'll bet." 

"Faith, I wanted to get together with my friends to _forget_ about... their butts and other parts." 

"I figure they must be super-smokin' hot for you to get so squirmy and horny over them. You know, you might need some help with them. Teenagers can be so hard to handle. I'd better move in to assist you." 

Buffy could tell that Faith was joking, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm dying to see what they look like," Faith said. "I can't accurately picture them going down on each other if I don't know what they look like. I just have a vague description." 

"I'm not talking about them, Faith. Another topic, if you please." Buffy glared at her, letting her know that enough was enough. 

"Ah, fine, be that way then." 

To Buffy's relief, they talked about different, non-hot twin subjects until it was time to meet up with the rest of their friends at the restaurant.

* * *

The party expanded beyond just Spike's friends rather quickly. William hadn't invited Andrew (his one, good friend), since he was protesting the whole affair to begin with. A few hours into it there were at least fifty people milling around the house, dancing, talking, drinking, etc. 

The living room furniture had been moved to allow room for dancing. Dance music blasted from the stereo speakers. 

William stood off by himself near a potted palm in a corner in the living room. Spike was dancing with a few girls and enjoying himself. He'd had a few drinks already and was feelin' no pain. 

Spike looked over, seeing William being a wallflower, as usual. He sighed and excused himself from his dance partners for a minute. He stalked over to William. 

"What are you doin' standing here by yourself? It's a party, Will!" 

"I told you that I objected to this in the first place," William said. 

"Well, it's happening. You may as well get into it. Stop doin' your imitation of that bloody plant," Spike pointed to the plant next to William, "and get out there and mingle!" 

"I'm not a mingler. Actually, I think I'll go upstairs and read for --" 

"Uh-uh, no," Spike shook his head from side to side. "You'll stay down here, have a few beers to loosen up and start chattin' up some girls." 

"Spike, I don't want to talk to girls!" William was reddening just thinking about talking to a member of the fairer sex. 

"You don't have to shag them, William, just talk to them. Consider it like practice. Try jokes out on 'em, flirt a little, use the ol' Giles charm." 

"Spike, I don't want to! I don't even know any jokes!" William whined. 

"Do it. Get a beer and get out of the bloody corner. Let people see you." 

"Fine." William glowered at him, crossing his arms. "I'll stay, feeling awkward and miserable, just for you." 

Spike smiled. "It won't be so bad, Will. You might end up having fun. I want you to be properly socialized. I won't be around forever to help, you know." 

William frowned. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean, in a few years, you'll be going to college. And I'll be going off to parts unknown to start my criminal empire." Spike laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You'll be on your own soon enough and I want you to know how to handle yourself. Now, have some bloody fun!" If he weren't tipsy, the thought of he and William being separated would bother Spike. But he was having fun and not delving deeply into any train of thought. He danced back to the girls who were waiting for him. 

William felt scared suddenly, gulping anxiously and looking down. Spike was right. They would be splitting up within a few years. Not long ago, there would have been a lot of happiness at being rid of Spike. But now William didn't want to be apart from him, especially not after the new 'level' their relationship had taken on. He felt a strong connection between them again and didn't want to lose it. He loved his brother, much more than would be socially acceptable. 

Spike had caused him so much aggravation over the years, but he had also looked out for him, in his own way. There was more to it besides the recent and startling intimacy between them. He felt silly for it, but William had always felt that he could live vicariously through his brother. Spike did all of the things that William was too chicken to try. He didn't have to take chances or stupid risks because Spike always did. Whenever he would see Spike smoking a cigarette, calmly and suavely talking to a girl, it was almost like William was doing it. 

He was in a room full of laughing, dancing people, but William felt alone. What would he do without Spike around? He would be more of a nothing than he already was. 

He went to the bar, snatched up a beer and drank it down. It tasted bitter. He felt the coldness of the liquid sliding all the way down to his stomach. He grimaced, but finished it. Spike was the drinker, not him. William took another beer and drank that one too. By the third beer, he was feeling looser and more comfortable. 

William watched the dancing teens. He wouldn't join them, he couldn't dance and didn't want to look like an idiot out there. He bopped slightly to the music, putting away another beer. 

Two girls from school, Dawn and Gwen, eyed William. They whispered and giggled to each other, then bounced over to him at the bar. 

"Hey, cutie! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, taking a beer for herself and one for Gwen. William didn't respond. Dawn nudged him, getting his attention. He looked startled, making them giggle again. "I'm talking to you." 

"Oh... sorry." William was feeling looped already from the quick intake of alcohol. 

The girls screwed off the twist-off tops of their beers and took long swallows. 

"We don't usually see you at parties," Gwen said, her eyes moving over his body. 

"I didn't have m-much of a choice as far as this one was concerned. It's my house," he said. He was still nervous to be talking to girls, but felt more relaxed than normal. More often than not, he'd turn crimson and make nonsensical sounds. Now he was stuttering a bit, but it was an improvement. 

"Oh!" Dawn smacked herself in the forehead. "That's right, you're Spike's brother! I keep forgetting that! You guys look so different." 

"They're both really cute, though!" Gwen said, pressing herself against William's side and putting her hand on the center of his chest. "I like your hair, baby. So sexy," she purred. 

His eyes went wide. 

"Yeah, they are both super cute." Dawn pressed against his other side. "You got a girlfriend, Wally?" 

"W-William," he stammered, correcting her. 

"You got a girlfriend, William?" Gwen asked, making patterns on his chest with a fingertip. "Oooh, Dawnie, I think I feel some muscles under here!" Her eyes were excited and surprised. 

"Do you?" Dawn touched his chest too, her eyes lit up. "I do believe you're right, Gwen!" 

William had never been pawed by anyone before, he didn't know how to react. So, he just stood still while they touched and rubbed up on him. 

Dawn untucked his shirt from his pants and slid her hand up underneath it, her hand touched and splayed over his stomach. 

"Um, you shouldn't.... It's not...." William was becoming very uncomfortable. They were trying to undress him! That was rude! 

"I feel a six-pack! And I ain't talkin' about beer!" Dawn giggled. 

"Oooh, let me feel!" Gwen said, putting her hand under his shirt too. "Oh shit! That feels nice! All bumpy and ripply!" She tried lifting his shirt to see the muscles in the flesh. 

William pushed his shirt back down and their hands away from his abdomen. "You shouldn't go around t-touching people without their permission." 

"Aw, we're just havin' fun, baby!" Gwen pouted. 

Dawn put her hand up on his chest and leaned into his ear. "You want to have some fun with us, William? We'd love to play with you." 

He swallowed hard. Could this be 'the night'? The night he lost his virginity and became a man? To two girls, no less. At once, he was frightened, nervous, confused and excited. William had always wanted his first time to be with someone he loved, though. One woman in particular had captured his heart. Buffy. He'd dreamed of it being with Buffy, not some girls who he remembered vaguely seeing in the hallways at school. 

Dawn rolled her eyes at Gwen. Deciding that William was taking too long to answer, she put her hand on his face and turned him to her, then planted a hard kiss on his lips. Mmmm, he had soft, pillowy lips. Perfect for kissing! 

William's eyes bugged out as Dawn kissed him hotly, mauling his lips with her mouth. It felt good -- very good. The alcohol and the kiss were fogging up his brain -- and glasses. He started kissing her back, winding an arm around her waist. 

"Mmmmm," Dawn moaned, plunging her tongue into his mouth. 

"Hey!" Riley Finn, Captain of the basketball team (and all-around asshole), clomped up to them at the bar. "What the fuck is going on here!?" he bellowed. 

Dawn jumped away from William, he swayed slightly. 

"Riley, baby, we were just talking!" Dawn said to her boyfriend, having forgotten that he was even around. That nerdy William was a damn good kisser! 

"Ha! Yeah, people don't talk with their tongues!?" Riley shouted. 

"Well, actually they _do_ ," William said, chuckling. He didn't recognize the imminent danger with his brain so muddled. 

Riley narrowed his eyes at William, stepping up and towering over him. "You think you're funny, Geek Boy? Shut your fucking mouth! Who would have invited you to this party anyway?" 

William leaned back against the bar, trying to put some distance between him and the burly jock. "No one invited me. It's my house." 

"Riley," Dawn said, tugging on his arm, "let's dance. Forget about him." 

He shook her hands off of him. "I catch you making time with this loser and you want me to forget it!? I'll beat him to a pulp! Back off, Dawn! I'll deal with you later. But now," Riley looked menacingly down on William, "I need to teach this guy a lesson." 

A few of Riley's muscle-head friends, Graham and Forrest, flanked him, ready to assist in the beating if necessary. Dawn and Gwen were just having some drunken fun, they didn't mean to get anyone beaten up. Figuring that she was in enough trouble with her boyfriend, Dawn backed away. 

William was scared, but getting more pissed. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend. She's the one who approached me." 

"You calling my girl a slut!?" 

"N-no, that's not what --" 

Riley grabbed two handfuls of William's shirt and shook him. "I'm going to mess you up! No one hits on my girlfriend!" 

"Hey!" Spike yelled, moving between his brother and Riley. He shoved Riley away from William, sending the larger man stumbling back a few steps. "What the fuck?! Don't put your hands on my brother!" 

"Get out of the way loser, or you're next!" 

"I don't recall invitin' you to this soiree, Finn," Spike said, looking him in the eye. He held no affection or feelings of friendship for the sports hero. Their cliques at school had clashed numerous times. 

"A party's a party. It doesn't matter how big a freak is throwing it. Free beer, food and music is all good," Riley said. 

The other partygoers had gathered around to watch and see what developed. A good fight was always an attraction. 

"I suggest you leave," Spike growled. 

"No way. Not until I've knocked this nerd's teeth down his fucking throat!" Riley tried getting around Spike, but Spike pushed him back again. 

"I'm not telling you again! Get out of my bloody house!" 

"I caught him trying to make out with my girlfriend! I'm kicking his ass!" 

Spike took a moment to be surprised and impressed. Apparently, William had taken his advice. 

He glanced back at William. "You did?" 

"I didn't know she was his, or anyone else's, girlfriend!" William threw his hands up, exasperated. 

Spike looked at Riley again. "See? It was all a mistake. No harm done." 

"Get out of my way, freak. There's going to be plenty of harm done." 

"Let me put it in terms that you'll understand, Riley," Spike said. "You no fight brother. I kick your ass if you touch him." 

Riley laughed, "Oh! I'm scared! I could mop the floor with you, asshole. Look how tiny he is, guys!" Riley laughed, pointing at Spike and nudging his buddies. 

"You think so, do you?" Spike smirked, getting revved up for a bit of the old ultra-violence. "Try it, Captain Cardboard." 

The events off the last few minutes had cut through William's buzz enough for him to see how dire the situation was. Riley by himself wouldn't pose too much of a problem, but his large friends were bristling to jump in too. 

He put his hand on Spike's arm. "Spike... don't. Let's try --" 

Spike turned his head to look at his twin. Riley took advantage and swung. Spike saw the punch coming too late and got hit in the jaw. He 'Oooph'ed and fell back onto William. They both fell down on the floor next to the bar. 

"Spike!" William shouted in panic. 

"Bloody fucking..." Spike muttered, dazed, his eyes rolled around unfocused. His legs worked, vainly trying to lift the rest of his body up. The ham-fist of his attacker had dazed him good. 

Riley grabbed William by the hair and pulled him towards him. William let go of Spike and held onto Riley's wrist as he dragged him along the parquet floor. 

"Let go!" William said, baring his teeth in anger and pain. 

Riley released William's hair and hauled him up to his feet by his shirt. William looked back at Spike, who was shaking his head and blinking. Blood ran down from Spike's mouth. Adrenaline rushed through William's system. He was enraged that someone dared to hurt his brother. 

He glared up at Riley. " What's the matter? Can't win if you fight fair?! You sucker punched him!" 

Riley smiled and shook William like a rag doll again. "I'm going to do worse to you, dickhole!" 

William jumped up and head-butted Riley as hard as he could. Their skulls bonked together. Riley's grip loosened on William's shirt from the unexpected, stunning blow. William quickly brought his arms up, forcing Riley's hands away from him, then punched him in the face hard and fast, three times in a row. Riley's arms flailed, he stumbled back into his friends. 

"Ri! You okay, man!?" they said, helping him to remain standing. 

The crowd 'Oooh'ed and 'Aaaah'ed at the unexpected show of force by the nerdy-looking William. 

William's chest heaved, waiting for Riley to come back at him. But then he remembered that Spike was hurt, and he needed to make sure he was alright. William crouched down next to his twin. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting an arm around his brother. 

"Yeah... motherfucker sucker punched me!" Spike mumbled, rubbing his face. He was regaining his senses, and becoming more pissed off by the nanosecond. 

"You little prick!" Forrest yelled, rushing at William. 

William looked up in time to see Forrest and Graham descending on him. They grabbed him and dragged him away from Spike. 

"Hold him!" Riley yelled, recovering from William's attack. He was horribly embarrassed that the geek had hurt him in front of everyone. He was going to make an example of him. 

William thrashed in the grips of the beefy men holding his arms. Riley roughly snatched the glasses from William's face and threw them down on the floor. 

Dawn and Gwen were holding each other's hands nervously. "Riley, stop it! Let's just go!" 

"Shut up, Dawn! I ain't finished here!" He ground the glasses under his heel, grinning with satisfaction at the crunch. 

With a rebel yell, Spike leapt onto Graham's back, getting him into a headlock. Then it was a whirl of limbs and fists. Riley beat on William while Graham and Forrest were preoccupied with Spike. The crowd yelled support for their fighters of choice and tried to stay out of their ways. 

Riley and William struggled. It was harder for William to do as much damage at these close-quarters. Riley had the advantage of size over him. Riley tossed him towards the fireplace. William caught himself before he cracked his head open on the marble mantelpiece. Riley put a meaty hand around William’s throat and punched him in the stomach a few times. William grunted and punched Riley in the neck. Riley gasped, backing away and holding his throat. William stayed where he was, not making a move to continue the fight. He hoped it would stop. 

But Riley didn’t want to stop, he was angrier than ever. Riley grabbed hold of him again and threw William at an end table, the lamp on it crashed to the floor. He ran at William but got a kick to the gut from his intended target. Riley clutched his stomach, doubling over. William yelled and shot back up, feeling more primitive and aggressive than he'd ever felt. He spun around and roundhouse-kicked Riley on the side of the head, putting the star athlete out of commission. Riley was out cold, sprawled on the floor, an imprint of William's Nike on the side of his face. 

Meanwhile, Spike had his hands full with Riley's friends. He'd taken several punches from both of them, but also landed several of his own. Forrest grabbed Spike from behind, holding his arms. Graham got ready to hit Spike, pulling his fist back for a hard punch. Spike grit his blood-stained teeth and kicked Graham hard in the groin. The bigger man immediately crumpled to the floor, whining, holding his crotch and trying not to puke. Then Spike propelled himself (and Forrest) backwards, slamming into a wall. The back of Forrest's head bounced off the wall, the jolt causing him to let go. Spike whirled, with an evil, demonic grin on his face, he rained powerful blows on his victim, hitting pressure points and punching in a flurry of strikes. Then he backed off. Forrest slumped down the wall in a daze. 

The crowd looked on the bloodied, but victorious, Giles brothers in awe. Most of them knew Spike was tough, but William had surprised the hell out of them. 

William leaned up against a wall for support. The pain from Riley's attack was finally getting through his jumbled brain as the adrenaline rush dissipated. He and Spike exchanged a look, making sure the other was okay. 

"Right!" Spike said, wiping blood off his mouth. "Anyone else want a go!?" he yelled. 

Everyone either stared or shook their heads 'no' rapidly. 

"Oh my God!" Buffy screamed from the entrance to the living room. 

William and Spike's eyes got big, they jerked their heads to look at her. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Buffy shrieked.

* * *

A half hour later, all of the party guests had departed. Once an adult or the cops showed up that was the end of any party. 

Spike and William sat on the couch side by side with their heads down. William had put on his spare pair of glasses, since Riley had destroyed the other ones. Buffy paced in front of them. 

She had had a little too much to drink and had Faith drive her home early. 

Buffy had dozed off in the passenger seat when Faith nudged her awake, saying, "Uh, Buff... I can't get in the driveway. There's like twenty cars in the way." 

Buffy had been so mad when she realized what was going on. She told Faith to go home, and that she would walk up to the house. Buffy had stalked up the driveway ready to kick some twin butt. 

It was worse than she'd expected. She had apparently just missed a battle royale in the living room. The twins were bleeding and bruised, the living room was trashed, lamps and other objects were in pieces, three other boys were knocked out unconscious or writhing in pain on the floor. Plus, there were tons of underage kids drinking and doing God knew what else! 

"I can't believe you two! One night! I just wanted one night with my friends! And the moment my back is turned, you pull something like this! I thought I could trust you! Boy, was I wrong!" 

"It's my doing, Buffy," Spike said, glancing up at her with his head still bowed. "It was all my idea. William didn't want to have a party." 

“Well, DUH, Spike!” Buffy said sarcastically. “Like I couldn’t have figured out that you were the one behind this? You are soooo grounded!” 

Spike looked back down. 

“Look at you! You’re bloody and -- why were you fighting!? William, I’m really disappointed in you for being involved in this.” 

William pouted at her like a kicked puppy. “The fight was my fault, Buffy. Spike was just trying to protect me. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.” 

“ _You_ started the fight?” she asked doubtingly. 

William nodded. “There was this girl...” 

Spike jumped in, “William was snogging with that Neanderthal Finn’s girl. He got pissed and tried knocking Will’s head off.” 

“Snogging?” 

“Kissing. Makin’ out,” Spike explained. 

Buffy turned her surprised gaze to a blushing William. “Oh.” 

“She didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend. Her and her friend just started... kissing and touching me. I responded.” 

Buffy felt stabs of jealousy along with her shock that William had been bustin’ a move on someone. She shook off the confusing emotions. 

“You’ve both been drinking, too! I’m so pissed right now, I wish I could kick your asses!” Buffy yelled. “Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten all of us in? What if the police had showed up and saw all those kids drinking? What if someone got seriously injured!? Look at the damage you caused to the living room!” 

“We’ll fix it, Buffy. Please don’t be mad,” William said. 

His puppy dog eyes got to her for a moment. They both had bloody faces and bruises, making her want to cuddle them and dress their wounds in spite of her anger. She got angrier still at her disloyal thoughts. 

Buffy growled, “Get upstairs and clean yourselves up. If you need to go to the hospital, I’ll take you.” 

They avoided her eyes, getting to their feet and shuffling miserably to the stairs. 

“You’re cleaning all this up, you know?!” she shouted at their backs. “First thing in the morning, you’re getting your butts down here and cleaning!” 

“We will,” Spike said. 

"Damn straight!" Buffy huffed. 

When they were gone, Buffy groaned, looking around the living room. This room was the worst, but the partying teens had been all over the house. It would take a lot of work to set things to rights again. Just to have something to do and focus on something other than her rage, Buffy started picking up bottles and cans.

* * *

The twins stood in front of their wide bathroom mirror, washing blood off their faces. They’d taken off their shirts to see what kind of bruises were forming on their torsos. 

“Don’t bloody say it,” Spike said. 

“Say what?” William asked. 

“You know what. You were 1000% right. We shouldn’t have had the party.” 

William winced in pain as he dabbed around his puffy left eye. “Why bother stating the obvious?” 

“’Cause you like to rub it in when you’re right. You always do.” Spike spit out some watery blood into the basin. 

“If it weren’t for you, I’d be in several pieces right now, Spike.” 

“If it weren’t for me,” Spike said, “it wouldn’t have happened in the first place, because those pillocks wouldn‘t have been here to party. I’m sorry.” 

William smiled a little. Before they'd gotten 'close', Spike almost never apologized to him sincerely. This time Spike really meant it. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“What were you thinkin’ anyway, Will? Trying to get with Finn’s girlfriend? Are you crazy?” 

“I told you, I didn’t know!” 

“How could you not know? They’re like the bleedin’ Barbie and Ken super-couple of Sunnydale High.” 

“I don’t pay attention to those sorts of things.” 

“Well, try to in the future.” 

They went back to washing up. 

“That Dawn’s a pretty thing, ain’t she?” Spike smirked, looking at William in the mirror. 

“Yeah, she is. Nothing like that ever happened to me before... She and the other dark-haired girl just started kissing me and feeling me up.” 

Spike chuckled, “Too bad Finn had to interfere. You coulda had a _real_ good night, by the sounds of it.” 

William shrugged. “I really didn’t want it to be that way. I want my first time to be with a someone I care about.” 

“What about what we’ve done? That counts, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah... but I love you, so it’s okay.... I think. I meant, my first time with a girl. I’m still not sure how... how good it is that we... we do that stuff.” 

Spike tilted his head, regarding his twin. “You want to stop doin’ it?” Spike felt the need to keep asking that question periodically. Just to make sure William still wanted it as much as he did. 

“No, I like it,” William said without pause. 

Spike smiled, touching William‘s bare back. “I do, too.” 

“People, if they found out.... they’d think we were sick.” 

“Stop caring what people think. No one will find out, Will. We only do it in the privacy of our bedroom or bathroom.” 

“We haven’t done anything in the bathroom... Oh, you mean, you want to do something now?” 

Spike laughed. “I don’t know how much either of us are in the mood for right now. How about we share a shower? We don’t have to do anything other than wash.” 

“I guess so. But what if Buffy comes in? I don‘t want her to know, or even suspect.” 

“We’ll lock the door,” Spike said. His brother still seemed too scared with Buffy knowing about them for Spike to reveal the truth. 

William nodded. 

Spike went to the door, making sure it was locked. He wouldn’t mind Buffy walking in on them, it might lead to them ‘patching things up’ with her. But William would mind and be embarrassed. Spike didn't want to be responsible for hurting his brother anymore, so he locked the door. He smiled at William, walking up to him and leaning in to kiss him softly. 

Their hands touched each other’s torsos gently, not wishing to cause pain from the injuries they’d sustained. William wondered again how something that felt this good could be wrong. Kissing Spike and touching Spike made him feel so good. They undid each other’s pants, pushing them down to the floor. 

Spike took him by the hand and pulled William into the shower with him. He turned on the water, nice and hot. William leaned against him, chest to chest. The hot water sprayed down on their naked bodies. Spike put his arms around William. They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders for a few moments, just holding each other. It was good to be able to rely on each other for comfort, support and love. Especially after having a terrible night like tonight. 

Through their gentle, wet embrace they gave each other everything they needed without words. Spike let William know how much he loved him and how sorry he was for being an idiot and throwing the party. William let Spike know that he forgave him and loved him too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Gattaca, Edgehead, and vamptasticA

 

The cleanup from the party took a few days. 

Replacement lamps and vases were purchased, the trash and debris were painstakingly removed from the house. 

William had been so distressed about the tension and bad feelings going around that he'd gone on one of his binges, switching everything in their bedroom around. In the past, Spike would have complained or fought with him about it, but he didn't feel like arguing. If it helped William feel better, Spike wasn't going to give him a hard time. He would sit on the window sill, smoke a cigarette, roll his eyes and just observe as William moved furniture around and fretted about its placement. 

Buffy retained her anger for two days before accepting their apologies. It was hard looking at their beautiful, bruised faces and not crumble. They were healing nicely and didn’t have any broken bones, thank goodness. So, they made up, with Buffy vowing to kick their asses if they did anything like that again, and the boys promising not to. 

 

One night after dinner, Buffy, Spike and William sat in the living room while she talked to their father on the phone from overseas. 

"So, the boys aren't causing you any trouble?" Giles asked. 

"Oh, they've been very good so far. They're making an effort to get along for my sake," Buffy replied, then cleared her throat. Hopefully, Giles wouldn’t find out about the party from nosy neighbors. 

"I'm so relieved to hear that!" Giles chuckled. "I was worried they'd give you the business." 

"Uh, no. No... business giving. They're good kids." 

William and Spike smiled at her. 

Spike thought, _'I'm not a bloody kid! She can't see me as a kid, can she? I'll have to ramp up the seduction, now that we‘re friends again. I'll have to think of something good to make her come around to my way of thinking...'_

Buffy gave the phone to William to let him say hello. Then he gave it to Spike. They had brief, but pleasant, conversations with their dad. Rupert was pleased that his sons weren't being a bother to Buffy. He promised to call again next Monday then said goodbye to them. 

“Thanks for not tellin’ Dad about the party, Buffy,” Spike said. 

"I didn't just do it for your sakes. It would be my ass too if he found out," Buffy replied. 

"It sounds like Dad and Anya are having fun," William said. 

"Yeah, good job they didn't get that cruise ship disease or smash into an iceberg." 

"Spike, don't even say that! You'll jinx them and make something bad happen." William frowned. 

"Superstitious mumbo jumbo," Spike waved his hand in the air and scoffed. "If stuff's gonna happen, it happens. How can you be 'Science Boy' and still be that irrational?" 

"Shut up, it's just a gut instinct kind of thing. You don't say things like that, that's all. Once they're home, safe and sound, then you can say those kinds of things." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just got through telling your dad how good you two were being. Don't make a liar out of me, make that _more_ of a liar." 

Spike laughed, "You think this is arguing? Nah, this is just a discussion. William knows how I feel about him. Don't ya, Will?" He winked. 

"Erm, yeah. I know." William got uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. He stood up. "Well, I've got some homework to do." 

"Will, we've got tomorrow off. The teachers' conference thing, remember?" 

"Yes, but... I need to work on a book report. Then I think I'll get some sleep." 

"You're a wildman, Will," Spike sighed. "8:30 on a Monday night and you're goin' up to bed already." 

"Spike, leave him alone. I think it's very industrious of him." Buffy graced William with a bright smile. 

William grinned back and blushed, happy that Buffy was back to normal with them again. "Goodnight." 

Spike and Buffy said goodnight. Then Buffy started feeling nervous. She was alone on the couch with Spike. 

"You... feel like doing something, Buffy?" he asked, smiling. 

"Like what?" 

"Oh, I don't know..." He inched over closer to her, extending his arm over the back of the couch. "We could watch a movie and have some popcorn?" 

"I guess that would be nice. Why don't you decide what to watch and I'll make the popcorn," she said, standing up. She winced at soreness in her left calf muscle. 

"What's wrong? You had a look of pain cross your face for a second." Spike sat up and leaned forward. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I just went a little overboard exercising today." 

She had worked out in the morning to avoid sharing the gym with the boys again so soon after the last time. She could remember every bulging and ripped muscle on their yummy bodies. Buffy had worked out hard, trying to channel her sexual frustration into exercise. 

"You should put a cold pack on your sore muscles... or is that heat? I can never remember." 

"Yeah, I'll probably do that later. I'll be back with the popcorn." Buffy went to the kitchen. 

"Hmm, what movie can we watch?" Spike said, getting up and going over to the cabinet that held the family's extensive DVD collection. His lips curled into a smile. "I think something from Dad's private stash would be good." 

Spike whistled as he reached behind a shelf, feeling around for the hidden key that he knew was there. "There you are, you elusive little bugger. Tryin' to hide from ol' Spike, eh?" He pulled the key out, kneeled down and unlocked the door in the cabinet that held the verboten discs. 

"Which to choose..." 

He perused the selections. There was something for everyone: group, oral, anal, bisexual threesomes... Hmm, maybe one of those would be good? No, not this time. This time would be straight-up guy on girl stuff. One called, 'Private Dick' sounded good. It was an attempt at classiness (which was usually a mistake in porn) with a 'film noir' look. Spike read the back of the DVD case. It said that the movie was in black and white, but when there were humping scenes, it switched to color. 

"This sounds alright." 

He put the disc in the player, then searched the normal movies for something else to put in the carousel. Spike picked out the original 'Night of the Living Dead', hoping that Buffy might hold onto him or bury her face against his chest at the scary/gross parts. 

Spike set everything up, then sat back to wait for Buffy. He'd start with the horror movie, then it was 'porno time'. 

Buffy came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and a few cans of pop. 

"Did you pick something?" she asked, putting the stuff down on the table. 

"Yeah, 'Night of the Living Dead'." 

"Aw, Spike," she sat down, "I don't want to watch a horror movie." 

"It's a bloody classic! It's the black and white version. It's pretty tame compared to the updated version." 

"Alright," Buffy sighed. She sat back on the couch, sitting Indian-style next to him. 

Spike dimmed the lights. 

"What did you do that for?” she asked anxiously. 

"It makes it more like a movie theater experience," he explained. 

 

They watched the movie. Buffy said, "Ewww!" and did grab onto his arm a few times, despite telling herself not to have any physical contact with Spike. He didn't attempt to feel her up or make any moves on her the whole time. Spike did make some funny comments to make her laugh a few times. Buffy had a good, practically nervous-free experience with him. Maybe there was hope for Spike yet. 

At the end, Buffy said, "Well, that was a downer. Not exactly a 'feel good' movie." 

"Oh, you want a 'feel good' movie? There's another one in the player you might like." 

Buffy shrugged, she could go for another movie. Spike was kind of behaving himself so spending a little more time with him wasn't out of the question. 

"Okay." 

"How's your leg?" he asked. 

"Hmm? Oh, it's not bad." Buffy touched her calf and winced. 

"Uh-huh, the look on your face says otherwise, pet." 

"Pet? Did you call me 'pet'?" She swallowed. 

"Yeah... I guess I did. It's just something I call lovely women." 

"Maybe you should stick to calling me Buffy," she said. 

"Whatever you like, pe-- Buffy." He smirked. "Let me see your leg." 

"What?" 

"Put your leg up on the couch." 

"Why?" 

He chuckled, "So that I can work on the muscle for you, of course." 

"N-no, that's not necessary... thanks anyway." 

"C'mon, don't be a baby." He lifted Buffy's leg onto his lap. 

She wanted to pull it away, and yet couldn't bring herself to. Spike pushed the leg of her pants up to her knee, then started softly running his fingertips down her calf. Buffy steeled herself, trying not to show any emotion or how his touch excited her. 

Spike put her foot on one of his thighs and raised her knee slightly. He began gently rubbing the meaty part of her calf. "Feel good?" 

"Mmmhmm." She could feel his muscular thigh under her foot and gripped it unintentionally with her toes. Then she couldn't help letting a little groan escape, the massage felt good and hurt at the same time. 

"Not pressing too hard, am I?" 

"No, that's... perfect." 

"I do shoulders, too," Spike said, concentrating on her calf, pressing his thumbs in circular motions. 

"Shoulders?" Buffy asked, closing her eyes. 

"Yeah, shoulder massage, you know. Are they bothering you as well?" 

She couldn't think straight, so she said, "Yeah, kind of." 

"Let me at 'em, then." 

_'Uh-oh... not good... Spike massages are not wise,'_ her mind told her. 

But she mindlessly turned the way that Spike guided her. She had her back to him. He moved up behind her, put his hands on her back, then slid them up to her shoulders. 

"Ohhh," Buffy moaned, rolling her head clockwise as he kneaded her muscles. "You have good hands..." 

Spike smirked. "Thanks, I am rather good with them, if I do say so m'self." 

"Uh-huh," she said, giving herself up to the massage-y goodness. 

A few minutes of rubbing and kneading later, Spike decided to go ahead and start the 'other' movie. Buffy seemed to be relaxed, now was the right time. He took one hand off of her and picked up the DVD remote, switched to the porno disc and pressed play. 

Buffy didn't even notice that the movie started at first, she was too into the massage. She opened her eyes after the opening credits had passed. "Oh, what movie is this?" 

"It's... a private detective movie," he said, putting both hands back on her. "I've heard good things about it. Definitely a 'feel good' movie." Spike continued rubbing her shoulders and back, making her feel more goo-like by the minute. 

Buffy was thinking that the actors weren't very good, and the dialogue wasn't very snappy. Then the hardcore, on-screen sex started. 

Buffy took in a little gasp of air. She had expected the scene to fade when the sultry, voluptuous blonde client started kissing the handsome detective. But it didn't cut away. The scene went from black and white to color as they began removing the other's clothes. 

"Wh-what's going on?" 

"Shhh, the plot's hard enough to follow as it is," Spike said with a grin. 

Buffy's eyes got progressively wider as clothes were shed and the licking and sucking began. The detective had the blonde on top of his desk, sucking on her large breasts. 

Spike leaned in closer, his lips brushing over the back of her neck. He slid one hand under her arm and around to her chest. Buffy felt his hot breath and lips on her neck as his hand surrounded a breast. She was frozen, staring at the screen as powerful surges of lust shot through her body. 

Buffy snapped out of it when he licked her neck and squeezed her tit. She shrugged him off of her back roughly and jumped off of the couch. 

"Spike, what the hell is this!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?" 

Spike looked shocked himself, though he was just startled that she made him stop so abruptly. 

"How dare you try doing something like this!" 

"Buffy, I --" 

"Save it! I'm not putting up with this anymore! I should have told you how it was right from the beginning. I will NOT have sex with you -- EVER!" The panting and moaning on the screen got louder. "Turn that shit off!" 

Spike gulped and turned the movie off. He didn't think she'd get so mad. He'd been hoping that she'd want it to happen. It appeared that he was wrong...

"You think you're cute?! Well, you're not! I'm a 26-year-old woman, for Christ's sake!" Buffy was completely wigged out, her mouth was going a mile a minute without the aid of her brain. "You're 16! Six-fucking-teen! What could I possibly want you for? You're a little boy who lives with his Mommy and Daddy! You don't have a job, or a place of your own, or anything that I look for in a man! You have the fucking gall to try and make a move on me?" 

Spike just stared at her with wide eyes as she ranted, pacing back and forth. He started to get angry, because he thought that he might cry. He didn't like it when something penetrated his ultra-cool exterior and made him upset like this. Being with Buffy meant a lot more to him than even he realized. She wasn't just a 'piece of ass' or a potential notch on his headboard, no matter how he might have boasted or bragged to William. He had really started caring about her and hoped that she would dig him too. Spike had even denied any deeper feelings for her to himself. But there was no denying how he felt right now. Her words were cutting into him, making him hurt bad. 

"Don't you EVER try anything like that again! You're not being sexy! You're not being cute! You're being a disgusting little pervert who needs to be taught some manners!" She finally ran out of steam, breathing heavily, flushed with anger, and other more alarming emotions. 

He turned away from her, the muscles in his jaw working. Buffy looked at him, seeing that he was distressed. He actually looked like he was going to cry. She was mad at him, but seeing him cry wasn't something she felt she could stand. 

Spike cracked his neck to the side, his face transforming back to the cocky, casual look he usually wore. "Your loss, pet. It was worth a go anyway. I'll leave you to clean up in peace. 'Night." He strode away with an easy, loping gait. 

Buffy sat down on the couch and shook her head, wondering what the hell had just happened. She was confused -- that was practically her permanent state of mind these days. Buffy was angry, aroused, shocked, aroused, agitated, aroused... That's what made her the maddest, that she was so horny. That she had almost let him do whatever he wanted to her without objecting. 

Then she felt something else: Remorse. Yes, he had deserved to be yelled at for his extreme forwardness. But she'd really been taking out her anger at herself on him, saying cruel things meant to hurt him as much as possible and cover her real feelings about him. She had seen that look on his face before he got a handle on his emotions, the look of a devastated man-child. If he had started crying, Buffy knew she would have thrown her arms around him and tried comforting him. She had been getting ready to do just that when the change had come over his features. She didn't know if she would have stopped there either... 

Buffy took the pop cans and empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. What was she going to do now? She couldn't possibly repair things between the two of them. And they weren't even through their first month together. If only he would have known not to cross that boundary. Why did he have to touch her like that? Why did he have to try seducing her? Buffy closed her eyes and shivered, remembering how good it felt... and how much she'd really wanted it. 

"Shit," she muttered. "My life just keeps getting better and better..." 

As she turned, she noticed someone standing outside down by the pool. It was Spike, he was smoking a cigarette and gazing out at the water. 

"Should I try talking to him? More calmly this time?" Her feet made the decision for her, moving her along to the door, then outside. 

Spike looked out of the corner of his eye when he heard her approaching. He puffed harder on his cigarette, keeping his eyes on the rippling water. 

"Thought you were going up to bed?" she said. 

He shrugged. 

"My, um, leg does feel better." Buffy demonstrated by holding out her leg and rotating her ankle in circles. 

"That's good." Spike blew out a stream of smoke. 

"Spike," Buffy said softly, "I --" 

"You don't have to say anything, Buffy. I know I fucked up. Lesson given, lesson learned." 

"I... didn't mean to be so harsh with you. But you really freaked me out. I can't have you trying stuff like that anymore." 

"Sorry," he said. "It was pretty stupid of me, now that I really think about it. Like you said, what would you want someone like me for? I get too big for my britches sometimes. I just thought..." 

"What?" 

Spike looked at her. "I thought I felt... something between us. Sparks. Big sparks." 

"Spike... you're too young, I'm sorry." Buffy had felt 'big sparks' too. But she had to put those feelings aside to try and do the right thing. 

"If age is the problem, can I look you up in a few years?" he asked, smirking a little. 

Buffy smiled and looked down. Her mind screamed _'YES!'_

"Who knows? Maybe," Buffy said quietly. 

"Can I ask you something?" Spike asked, dropping his spent cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his boot. 

"O-okay." 

"Did you feel... anything? Do you like me at all?" 

Buffy turned away, not able to bear him looking at her with those blue eyes. "Spike, please, I don't want --" 

"I want to know." 

"I-I think you're really a good kid. But you... take things too far. The fact remains that you are much, much too young for me." 

Spike rolled his eyes at her calling him a kid again. "There's something I want to ask you for." 

Buffy was scared to death of what it might be. "What is it?" 

He walked slowly up behind her, stopping with just a few inches between them. "A kiss." 

Buffy turned around, staring at him incredulously and gulping at his nearness. "Kiss? Spike, no... I told you --" 

"I know." 

He was standing so close. She could smell his luscious, manly scent. She could feel electricity flowing between them. That sparkage he'd mentioned. 

Spike's eyes moved over her face, returning to her eyes. "I know you don't want what I want... But a kiss is all I'm asking for. After that, I promise I'll never bother you again. I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you... From the moment I first saw you, I've wondered. Give me this one, little thing, Buffy." 

"What... kind of kiss?" Buffy couldn't believe she was considering it. Her mouth was working independently from her brain again. 

A small smile lifted his lips. "Just a kiss on the lips." 

"A peck on the lips?" 

Spike shook his head slowly. "Not a peck. A real kiss." 

"It's not... a good idea, Spike," she said, staring into his eyes. 

"I feel like I'll burst if I don't have one kiss from you," he said in a roughened voice. 

"Alright," she breathed the word. Buffy felt like she'd give him anything he asked for at this moment. She was under the spell of those beautiful, passionate, hypnotic eyes. 

Her mind screamed at her, _'WHAT?! NO, DON'T DO IT, YOU FOOL!'_

Spike moved nearer, tilting his head. Buffy's breathing became more rapid as his face got closer. Then his lips were on hers, just touching at first. Spike moved his lips over hers, gently sucking at her bottom lip. Buffy's eyes rolled back in their sockets. She had wanted to kiss him for some time now, too. It was just as good as she thought it would be. There was a perfect amount of moisture and suction. His tongue traced her lower lip, then pushed in between her lips. With a low moan, Buffy let his tongue inside. Spike's arms went around her body, pulling her in tighter as the kiss became stronger. 

Buffy felt woozy, sagging like a rag doll in his arms. Where did a 16-year-old learn to kiss like this!? She slid her hands up his strong biceps to hold onto his shoulders. She should have listened to the last warning her conscience had given her. Now she didn't want him to stop kissing her, and the tiny voice was silenced. 

The kiss was getting more and more intense. Spike was virtually chewing her up, their tongues wrestled and tangled, their lips mashed together again and again. Then they had to break for air, each pulling in large lungfuls. They panted on each other's necks with their arms still around the other. Spike licked her earlobe, then sucked it between his lips, playing with her stud earring with his tongue. 

"Uhhh," Buffy moaned, eyes shut tightly, trembling with desire. She was at the breaking point. That kiss had broken down barriers in her mind. She couldn't remember _why_ she shouldn't let this gorgeous hunk of an amazing kisser have her body to do with as he wished. 

"I want you, Buffy! I can't help wanting you," Spike whispered huskily in her ear. 

"Spike! Oh, we shouldn't... I'm so weak... Why am I so weak?!" Buffy whimpered. She did feel weak. She was weak from trying so hard to fight her feelings towards him. And from the burning passion she was experiencing at this moment for him. It was like a wildfire inside of her, burning out of control and spreading rapidly. 

Spike picked Buffy up in a sweeping motion, holding her securely in his arms. He looked at her with a serious but impassioned expression and carried her into the house. 

It was a dream, it had to be. Buffy thought that she must have fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming this. Because she wouldn't have let things go this far... she couldn't have. Since this was a dream, her mind reasoned, she could let it happen. She could take whatever he wanted to give with no regrets or self-doubt. Yeah, she'd go with it being a dream and give into her snowballing lust. 

Spike set her down to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen, immediately going back to kissing her. He didn't want to let up for a moment, just in case she changed her mind. 

"Mmmm!" Buffy returned the kiss, holding the sides of his face. Her legs wrapped around his middle. Spike's hands traveled over her back, one moving down to fondle and squeeze her ass. "Ahh--Oh Spike! It's wrong! I shouldn't be doing this!" As she talked, Buffy started pulling the back of his t-shirt up. 

"It's what we both want, pet! God knows I want you," Spike growled with desire as he nipped at her neck. 

Spike leaned back and threw off his t-shirt. Buffy's hands pressed on his chest, moving over his hard muscles. 

"Oh fuck -- I want you, too!" Buffy moaned. 

Spike attacked her lips again, in that frenzied, animalistic way. They somehow got out of the rest of their clothes with minimal time being separated from each other's body. 

Spike pushed her to lay back on the island and hopped up on it. Buffy giggled when he landed next to her and grabbed her. 

"Want you, Buffy!" he growled, licking and sucking at her throat. 

"Then take me! Fuck me, Spike!" Buffy said with glee. 

Spike covered her body with his. He kissed her feverishly, wiggling his hips to get between her legs. Buffy spread her legs out to the sides, giving him all the room he needed, and reached down to guide his big, stiff cock into her pussy. 

Spike thrust in hard, burying half of his length inside of her. 

Buffy gasped and moaned loudly, "OH--OH GOD--Anngghaa!" 

Spike was panting for breath already, feeling like he could cum fast. "Didn't hurt you, pet?" 

"No! More! I want it all!" Buffy said, raking her nails up and down his back. 

Spike sank all the way into her pussy. She devoured all 10 inches. 

"Ohhhh!" Buffy put her legs around him, running her feet over his ass and down his thighs. 

Spike pushed a pile of mail and the tea kettle off of the island near Buffy's head. He didn't want anything on the surface except for their naked, rutting bodies. Buffy didn't even notice the clanging and sound of the stuff hitting the ground. Her own pounding heartbeat and moans were all she could hear. 

"Uhhh--Buffy--'ve wanted to fuck you so bad!" Spike groaned, resting inside of her and gripping the edge of the table with his hand. 

"Fuck me now, Spike! Oh God--FUCK ME NOW!" she begged. 

Spike started pumping his hips furiously, screwing her into the table. 

"OH--OH--OH YES! OH FUCK!" Buffy yelled. 

"Uhhh--Ahhh--Buffy!" Spike moaned, then kissed her ravenously. 

They humped and kissed, kissed and humped. 

Buffy ran her fingers through his blond hair, making it stick up in points. She fisted his hair and screamed as she came for the first time, "Spike! Ohhhh--OHHHH!" 

"Unnhha!" Spike went up on his elbows to watch her face contort as her pussy fluttered around him. It was the most beautiful sight (and feeling) he had ever experienced. 

He slowed down his thrusts, wanting to make her cum at least one more time before he did. He suckled at her nipples, pushing his cock into her slowly to the limit, then pulling out again. Buffy's breathing was shallow, coming in puffs. She'd had some good orgasms before, but this was the best one yet. She wanted another one just like it. 

"Mmmm, Spike! More! Give it to me!" 

Spike pumped harder into her clenching sex, looking down on her. "Should I pull out when I cum?" he panted. 

"NO! Don't! I want to feel it!" Buffy locked her ankles under his ass. 

"Uhhh! Are--Are you on the p-pill?" he asked, pumping faster and faster. Even he was amazed that he had the presence of mind to be concerned about anything at this moment. 

"Yes! Yes, I am! Don't worry -- Don't stop!" 

That was all Spike needed to go for broke. He hunched into her, fucking her hard and deep, stabbing his long cock into her core. They whimpered and grunted, fucking like animals. 

Spike reared back, yelling her name in release, "BUFFY!" 

"Spike! Oh yes, Spike!" Buffy squealed, cumming again with him. He was just as beautiful when he came as she thought he would be. All bulging and straining muscles; that look of bliss coming over his face. 

Spike buried his face in her neck, moaning and moving in and out of her until completion. 

They sighed, savoring the post-coital bliss. Buffy caressed his back, her hands sliding along his smooth skin. Spike kissed her shoulder and neck tenderly. 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Buffy asked quietly. 

“No, I’ve had some similar ones to this, though.” Spike kissed her on the lips slowly. “Nothing compares to the real thing... bloody amazing.” 

Well, she had done it. The thing she had hoped to avoid at all costs. She’d fucked one of the twins, and it was like he’d said... amazing. Buffy felt soooo good and soooo bad. 

Spike moved off of her, laying next to her on his side. He stroked her stomach, kissed the side of her face. 

“Am I wrong, or did you ask me for a 'just a kiss' outside?” Buffy asked with a half-smile. 

Spike laughed. "Um, yeah. I think so. Guess we got carried away." 

"Just a little bit..." she sighed. "I shouldn't have done anything with you, Spike. I'm in so much trouble." 

Spike raised up on an elbow. "We won't tell anyone. I won't let you get in trouble, Buffy. I'll never let anything bad happen to you." 

"No one can find out." 

"Um, what about Will?" 

"Don't tell William!" Buffy said vehemently. 

She didn't know how the more delicate twin would react. The biggest thing she was afraid of was that William would say he wanted her as well and she would... double her indecency by taking him on too, making her fantasy come true. She was treading very choppy waters, and she knew it. 

"But --" 

"No. Please, don't tell him, Spike! I don't want anyone knowing!" 

Spike badly wanted a threesome with William and Buffy, but Buffy was definitely going to need some time before that. What could be more perfect than having the two people he loved most in the world in the same bed with him? If Buffy let him into her bed after this, then Spike could work on her. For now, though, he'd play it her way. 

"He's going to catch on, Buffy. William isn't stupid. He's going to see looks pass between you and me." 

"If he does, and says something, then we'll come clean... But not before then, okay?" 

Spike nodded, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Do... you think he might have heard us?" Buffy asked, realizing just how much screaming she had done. 

"Don't know. Though I think we would have heard him hit the floor when he fainted," Spike said. 

"This table isn't the most comfortable or inconspicuous place to be laying." Buffy sat up. "We should get out of here." 

"To your bedroom?" Spike said, hoping beyond hope that she'd agree. "I haven't had my fill of you yet, pet." 

"Yet--Pet!" Buffy giggled, then dragged her hands over her face. "Oh, I'm so brain damaged." 

"I love it," Spike said, kissing her hand like he had the first time he met her. "I love everything about you, Buffy." His tongue circled her knuckles, then he sucked on them. 

"Let's go," she said, getting hot for him again. God, he was sexy! She couldn't wait to see what else he could do with his tongue. 

Spike smirked and jumped off the island. Buffy moved over to the edge; he scooped her up and started carrying her out of the kitchen. 

"Wait!" she said. "Our clothes! We can't leave everything like this." 

Spike grumbled, but set her down. He quickly went and picked up their clothes, also putting the fallen mail and kettle back up on the island. 

"There, all tidy." He smiled, coming back over to her. 

They shared a small, soft kiss. 

"We should put our clothes back on," Buffy said. 

"Why? We're going to be taking them off again in a minute." 

"What if... William sees us?" 

Spike growled and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. 

"Spike!" 

He slapped her butt and set off for her bedroom. "William won't see us." 

Buffy held onto Spike as he swiftly went upstairs. He had such a cute butt. Since she was so close to it, she had to touch it, then pinch it. Spike squeaked, increasing his speed to her bedroom. 

"You are soooo going to be punished for going all 'caveman' on me. Why don't you just hit me over the head with a club?" Buffy said, giving his butt a playful slap. 

"I'll make it up to you, pet, anyway you want." Spike smirked and carried her into the bedroom and closed the door. 

 

 _Earlier..._

William came downstairs for a late night snack. He wondered where Spike was, he'd expected him to come upstairs before now. 

His brows knit as he approached the kitchen, there was a metallic clanking sound, like a pot falling on the floor. He walked faster to see if something was wrong -- then halted. 

Standing at the entrance to the kitchen, he stared at his brother and Buffy having sex on the island. William couldn't believe that he was seeing it. They were moaning, yelling and fucking like rabbits. His cock jumped in his pajama pants at the sudden stimulus. 

The longer he watched the more upset he began to feel. William backed away the way he had come, his brother's and Buffy's cries becoming fainter as he put distance between them. 

He walked up to his bedroom like a zombie. He sat down heavily on his bed, his hands hanging between his knees. William felt numb. 

When he'd first seen Spike and Buffy going at it, he had been shocked and then aroused. But then, mostly, he had felt anguished. 

Spike's boasting had been true: he got Buffy into bed... or on the kitchen island, same difference. 

Disjointed thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts like: _'That's where we eat breakfast, for God's sake! Completely unsanitary!'_ and _'I'm alone. Nobody wants me.'_

He was crushed. Spike had gotten Buffy, just like Spike got everything he set out to get. He had conquered and claimed the woman that William wanted more than any other. And now that Spike had her, he wouldn't have any more use for William or the sinful little games they played with each other. 

So, William had lost even the infinitesimally small hope of being with Buffy and he had lost his lover too. Spike didn’t want William involved in it or he would have told him he was going for it tonight. Had Spike and Buffy been together before? Or did he catch them in their first encounter? It didn’t matter. 

He had no one and nothing. 

William turned off the lights, curled up on his side and cried in the dark.

* * *

The sun was coming up over the horizon. 

William's eyes opened when he heard Spike sneaking into the room. The clock said that it was 6:30 A.M. He followed Spike with his eyes as he passed William's and went to his own bed. 

Spike was wearing only his jeans, grinning from ear-to-ear and almost floating along. He put his other clothes on the floor, then turned to face William. He was starting to unzip his jeans when he noticed William's eyes were open. 

"Oh, shit!" Spike gasped, then laughed anxiously. "You scared the shit out of me! Did I wake you?" William just stared at him. Spike tilted his head with a questioning smile on his face. "Or are you dead?" 

"You just coming to bed?" William asked tonelessly. 

"Yeah..." Spike didn't want to lie, but right now it might be for the best. Until he could see if he could talk Buffy into taking his twin for a ride too, Spike didn't want to get William's hopes up. "I fell asleep on the couch." 

_'He's lying to me! Oh God, he does want to keep it a secret! He doesn't plan on telling me at all. He really does want to keep me out of it...'_ William thought, his fears confirmed. 

Spike sat down. William was kind of creeping him out, staring at him and talking in a strange monotone. "Is... something wrong, Will?" 

"I was waiting for you," William said. 

"For... what?" 

“Nothing. Just waiting.” 

Spike took his pants off, then settled into bed under the covers. “Sorry.” 

“Tired?” William asked. “Doesn’t look like you got much rest on... the couch.” 

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Spike furrowed his brows. “You sound strange, Will. You sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m just tired, too.” William turned over, away from Spike. “Goodnight.” 

“’Night.” 

Spike was too worn out right now to talk more. The several hours of fantastic sex had left him utterly exhausted. He had really pulled out all the stops to impress Buffy. William had probably been waiting for him so that they could have some fun of their own. Spike felt bad for that, and would make it up to him the next day. Just because he was shagging a beautiful older woman didn’t mean that he was going to neglect what he had with his twin. There was plenty of Spike to go ‘round. 

With a smile, Spike went to sleep within minutes. 

William stared at the door, his eyes couldn’t seem to stay closed. He went back and forth between anger and sorrow. Both of the bottle blonds made him sick. He wished he could just take off and leave them to do whatever they wanted, anywhere they wanted in the house without having to worry about him. It was a case of extremely sour grapes. But it felt better to be angry with and hate them than to let the grief over it wash over him. 

_‘They want each other? They can bloody well have each other! I don’t care, I don’t want either of them! They can go to Hell!’_

His eyes welled up with tears again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Charlie, Nicky, and Gattaca

 

Buffy got up at 11:00. She was still very tired, but she couldn’t shirk her duties. 

She had peeked in on the boys on her way downstairs. They were all bundled up under their covers, looking peaceful and angelic. Buffy had smiled at the smile on Spike’s face. Apparently, she had done something right. Her tongue unconsciously wet her upper lip as she imagined going in the room, and waking them up in a very unconventional way. Spike would be naked (of course) under his covers. William looked so adorable in his sleep. He was probably wearing pajama pants, maybe those loose-fitting blue cotton ones that gave just a hint of what delights were contained within... Buffy shook her head to come out of the horny haze she'd put herself in. 

She would most definitely ravish Spike again later today. But William... she couldn't; she shouldn't. As tempted and as hot as she was for him, she couldn't do that. 

Then she had gone down to the kitchen to have some coffee and plan lunch. She wanted to make a big lunch. Spike deserved something special. What an amazing lover he had proved to be! After the initial animal-like coupling on the kitchen island (which she scrubbed down, first thing) he had taken his time with her, exploring her body. Buffy hadn’t met a man who enjoyed foreplay as much as he did -- he was quite a find! His tongue was a thing of beauty: he could curl it, wiggle it and manipulate it like a finger. 

Their time in her bedroom had been the longest-lasting and most satisfying sex Buffy had ever had. Yes, she did feel guilty and wicked for giving in and sleeping with him. But she also felt so fulfilled and happy. She also couldn’t help wondering again what a threesome with William would be like -- sugar and spice. Oh, it would be so hot! But she couldn’t drag him into this too. He was much more innocent than his brother, more like a 16-year-old should be. 

Her bad inner-voice said, _‘Hey, you’re already going to Hell, right? You’re already up to your neck in trouble. Go for it! Spike’s a freaky little bugger, he’ll agree. You know he and William do things to each other. They possibly do more than what you saw. William wants you too. Think of the pleasure of both of them touching you!’_

Buffy sighed and shook her head. Concentrating on the He-Man lunch she was fixing. 

William came into the kitchen, attracted by the aroma of the food. 

“Good morning, William,” Buffy said cheerfully. 

“It’s afternoon,” he said, going to the refrigerator. His voice was devoid of his usual good humor. 

Buffy didn't notice at first, attributing anything seeming out of the ordinary to just waking up. And she was feeling kinda loopy after Spike fucked her like a champ all night. “Yeah,” she chuckled, “I guess it is. You hungry? I made pancakes, bacon and sausage.” 

“Yes, I’m hungry.” William took the orange juice and sat down at the island. 

Buffy put a heaping plate down in front of him. “There you go. I love buttermilk pancakes, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” He poured a glass of orange juice and drank it fast. 

“Do you like maple syrup? We have blueberry too, I think.” 

“This is fine.” William covered his pancakes with syrup. 

Buffy frowned. William's gloominess finally registered in her mind. “You okay?” All of his answers had been said in a kind of monotone. 

“Yes. I just didn’t sleep well.” 

“You do look tired. You’re not coming down with anything, are you?” Buffy went to put her palm against his forehead to feel for a temperature. 

William jerked away from her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Buffy said, startled. 

“Nothing. I don’t like people touching me,” he said, meeting her eyes for the first time. 

Buffy was surprised to see anger in his baby blues, directed at her. He had never acted like or looked at her like this before. Had... Spike told him, after all? 

“’ello, all!” Spike said, breezing into the kitchen. “Mmmm-MMM! Somethin’ smells gooooood!” He grinned and sat on a seat next to his brother. 

“Good morning, Spike,” Buffy said, taking her eyes from William’s icy glare. 

“I could eat a horse.” 

“Sorry, no equines. But there are pancakes.” Buffy smiled slightly. 

“Eh, those are good too. Lay some flapjack goodness on me, luv.” Spike winked at her. 

William’s stomach was turning, remembering what he saw happening on the very table that his food was sitting on right now. Hearing their cute banter made him sicker. He pushed his plate away and stood up. 

“Not eating, Will?” Spike asked. 

“Lost my appetite.” 

Buffy put Spike’s plate down in front of him and looked at William with concern. “Maybe you are getting a cold or something. Why don’t you go back upstairs to rest for a while?” 

“I’ve got plans for today,” William said flatly. “Can’t lay around in bed all day. I’m going out.” 

He left the kitchen, going upstairs. 

“Spike, did you tell him?!” Buffy whispered, her eyes still fixed on the archway where William had gone. 

Spike shook his head, frowning. “No, I swear I didn’t say a word.” 

“Well, something’s wrong with him. He’s acting seriously wiggy. I tried to touch his forehead to see if he felt hot and he acted like I was trying to wipe a booger on him. And he was really unfriendly, he looked at me like he hated me.” 

Spike thought about it. “He was strange with me too when I went to bed.” 

“He has to know! What else could it be?” Buffy said, her heart pumping harder. “Oh God, he knows and he’s disgusted with us! What if he tells someone?!” 

Spike took her hand, squeezing it lightly. “He won’t tell, Buffy. We don’t even know what’s bothering him, not for sure. Keep my food warm, will you, pet? I’ll talk to him and see if I can get it out of him.” 

Buffy nodded, chewing on a fingernail anxiously as she watched Spike go. 

 

Spike went upstairs to their bedroom. William was brushing his hair, he stopped and looked emotionlessly at Spike in the mirror. 

“Will, what’s wrong?” Spike asked, entering and closing the door. 

William returned to brushing his hair. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. You were weird with Buffy, and --” 

“Is that what she told you?” 

“That’s what I saw. And she did tell me that you were actin’ strange before I came down.” 

“So, I’m not allowed to have a bad day? I’m not allowed to be anything but William the bashful, blushing git?” He threw his hairbrush down on the dresser. 

Spike’s brows knit. “Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing. I’m just fine.” He buttoned up his shirt hurriedly. 

“No, you’re not. Are you pissed because I didn’t come to bed until so late? Did you want to do stuff?” 

William chuckled. “You’re so stuck on yourself, Spike. Yes, one night without you and I’m a mess. Get real. Just leave me the hell alone and I’ll be happy.” 

“I’m not leaving you alone. Not until you tell me what’s really wrong.” 

“Then I’m going to leave you very disappointed. I’ve got errands to run.” 

“Did... something happen last night that’s put you in such a piss-poor mood?” 

“Why?” William stared him in the eye. “What could have happened?” 

“That’s... what I’m asking you.” 

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean. Did something happen that I should know about?” 

Spike cracked his neck to both sides and grimaced. “I’m not in the mood for a bloody Abbott & Costello routine, William.” 

“Neither am I,” William said, throwing some clothes into a duffelbag, and then zipping it closed. 

“What’s that for?” Spike asked, pointing to the bag. 

“I’m spending the day and staying overnight at my friend Andrew’s place.” 

“So you’re just buggering off for the whole day and night?” 

“Yes.” William strode towards the door. 

Spike stepped in front of him. “Okay, that’s it. I’m just coming right out and asking you. You know about me and Buffy, don’t you?” 

William’s face changed, openly showing his contempt. “Yes. Don’t worry though, I’m not going to blab about it.” 

“Why didn’t you just bloody say so!?” 

“Because it’s a big secret, isn’t it?” William’s eyes narrowed. “Just between you and Buffy.” 

“She asked me not to --” 

“You don’t need to explain it to me. I’m doing you a favor by leaving. Now you can shag anytime you want without worrying about me catching you. Again.” 

Spike winced. “You saw? Will, I wanted to --” 

“Just shut up! Shut the bloody hell up! And get out of my way, wanker!” 

“No.” Spike’s jaw muscles twitched. “You’re going to let me explain everything. And don’t fucking talk to me like that.” 

“You going to beat me up? I don’t care, go ahead.” 

“I don’t want to beat you up, Will! I just want you to hear me out.” 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. You weren’t going to tell me about it at all. I had to find out like... like that! You lied to me. You slept on the couch, eh? Go to Hell! You can have each other, I hope you’re both very happy.” 

“I WAS going to tell you! I want to include you too. But Buffy is --” 

“I DON’T CARE! Don’t do me any bloody favors, _Randy_. You know, that name really does suit you more than ‘Spike.’ I‘m leaving.” 

Spike grabbed him by the arm, gritting his teeth. “You’re being a big, huge fucking baby about this. Let. Me. Explain!” 

“Sod off!” William growled, pulling his arm away. “I want nothing to do with you OR her.” He had to leave or he was going to start crying. He was the big loser, as always. “Like I said, I won’t tell anyone about you. Rest easy.” 

“Will! Just --” 

William slammed the door on his way out. 

“Shit!” Spike closed his eyes. 

William had seen them last night and had been hurt by it. He didn’t know what exactly what was going through his little brother’s mind (the ponce wouldn’t let him get out more than five words at a time without interrupting), but he obviously felt jealous, left out and cast aside. If he would have only let Spike explain the situation... It hurt Spike that William was hurt. If it were the other way around, Spike would have been upset too. Spike loved his brother, in both familial and intimate ways. He had to show William that. 

“I should have guessed it. Shit, now what?” He sat on his bed, thinking about how to approach William the next time he had a chance to talk to him. 

Buffy came in. “What happened? William just stormed out of the house!” 

Spike sighed. “He does know.” 

“Oh...” Buffy gulped. 

“He won’t tell anyone. But he’s upset.” 

“Wh-what did he say?” 

“Not much. He wouldn’t let me say much either. I’ll straighten it out with him tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? Why not sooner?” 

“He said he’s staying over at his friend’s house tonight.” 

“Spike, what are we going to do? I feel so terrible. Do you know why he’s so upset about it?” 

“I’ve got an inkling. Will and I... have a special relationship.” Spike knew she already knew, so it wasn’t a big bombshell. “I think he’s jealous. And pissed that I lied to him about where and how I spent last night.” 

Buffy blushed, knowing just how ‘special’ a relationship the twins had. “I... have to confess that I did know about you two.” 

Spike smiled a little. “Yeah, I know that you know. I saw you peeking once.” 

“Oh my God.” Buffy put her hands over her eyes. “I’m sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have been doing that -- but I couldn‘t stop watching!” 

Spike got up and put his arms around her. He kissed her hands. “Don’t apologize, pet. I was worried what you might think though. What... did you think?” 

“I-I thought it was the hottest thing I’d ever seen in my life.” Buffy took her hands away from her face, putting them on Spike’s arms. 

He kissed her lightly. “Good. He really fancies you too, Buffy. You think, after I calm William down, that the three of us can...” Spike waggled his eyebrows. 

Buffy swallowed hard, wanting to say ‘YES!’ But she shook her head. “I can’t, Spike. I shouldn’t have started th-this with you. I can’t bring him into it, too. I want to try and save at least a little piece of my soul from Satan’s clutches.” 

Spike looked disappointed. “First off, I don't believe in Hell. Second, how can you go to Hell for making two men the happiest blokes on Earth?” 

“Do you think he’ll be alright? I hate that he’s upset about this. I’m not trying to take you away from him if that’s what he thinks.” 

“Maybe that’s part of it. There’s also the being pissed because he liked you and I was the one who got you into bed. He's doubly jealous -- about both of us. I’ll talk to him, make him understand. Until he comes back, there’s not much of anything I can do about it. He’ll brood for a bit, but he’ll be okay.” 

“I hope so.” 

Buffy took his hand and walked with him back downstairs to the kitchen. She’d heard Spike’s growly stomach rumbling, he still needed to get some food in him. 

Spike didn’t feel much like eating, but his body was demanding some nourishment. He was troubled about the whole thing. He wasn’t used to seeing William like that; it was jarring. They had fought quite a lot over the years, but this was different. William was wounded to his very core this time. It took a lot to get William that riled up. Buffy really did want them both. But she was holding back. With some gentle prodding, he was sure that he’d convince her to give both of them a go. Not now, though. Now things were a little too emotional. 

Would William even go for it? Maybe he was too angry? No, the more he thought about it, the more Spike was convinced that William’s biggest problem was feeling like the odd man out. Spike would have to show him that he still wanted him too, while also trying to get Buffy to cave in about including William in their sex. It was going to be exhausting.

* * *

 _That night..._

Buffy got all of the household chores done for the day and was relaxing on the living room couch with Spike. They were both trying not to dwell on William and the unpleasantness that had occurred, wondering how he was doing over at Andrew's place. Until he came back home, it didn't do any good to fret over it. 

"We've got the house to ourselves, Buffy." Spike kissed her neck, having a good idea on how to get their minds off of anything except mutual pleasure. "We could do it anywhere we want. The pool, the Jacuzzi, the dining room table, on the living room carpet, on --" 

Buffy giggled, "Okay, I get it! We can have sex anywhere in the house. But..." 

"But?" 

"I have to go to the store first. There are some essentials I need to get." 

"Can't you go tomorrow? We've got all night, pet." 

"Mmmm... No. I have to go tonight. I'll be quick as a bunny." Buffy turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck, smiling at his pouting lip. "You'll survive a few hours without me." 

"Not happily." Then he brightened. "Hey, maybe you can pick up some things we can _use_. Like chocolate sauce and whipped cream?" 

"Hmmm, that does sound interesting. I'll see what I can find." She gave him a peck on the lips then pulled out of his embrace. "I'll be back soon." 

"Okay," he said unenthusiastically. 

 

A half hour later, Buffy was arriving at the grocery store and Spike was kicked back on the living room couch. 

He had a plate of spicy wings, a six pack of beer and a soccer game on the telly. It was a good way to pass the time while he waited for Buffy to come back. And to get his mind off of William. He kept wanting to call over Andrew’s house and see if William was okay, but that wouldn’t be a good idea. Spike needed to give William his space for tonight. Tomorrow they could talk it out and get back to normal, hopefully. 

Spike drank, ate and smoked cigarettes, shucking off his troubles for the time being. 

 

"Spike, I'm back," Buffy called, coming in the front door. "I could use some help bringing the bags in. Spike?" 

She heard the TV in the living room blaring loudly and walked in. Buffy shook her head with her hands on her hips. He looked over and saw her. 

"Hey, pet! When did you get h-home?" 

"Just now. Could you turn down the TV? My tympanic membranes are about to burst." 

Spike used the remote to lower the volume. He stood up, swaying a bit. 

"Did you drink all those beers?" she asked, looking at the six empties on the coffee table. 

"Yep. Had to do something to wile away the hours." 

"I was only gone an hour and a half." 

He walked slowly to avoid staggering over to her. "It was an hour and a half too bloody long. Seemed like an eternity." He smirked. "C'mere." 

Spike took her into his arms. He kissed the side of her neck, sniffing her floral perfume. Buffy's nose scrunched up, finding his aroma less intoxicating and more _intoxicated_ \-- not terribly sexy. She wouldn't mind if she were drunk too, but now it wasn't getting her in the mood. 

Buffy put her hands on his chest, gently but firmly pushing him back. "No, Spike. You're stinky and drunk. We'll talk after you've had a shower and had a little nappy-poo." 

"C'mon, pet." Spike nuzzled her neck and gripped her waist. "Gimme, gimme some lovin'." 

"I stand by my earlier assertion that you're stinky and drunk." 

"'M not drunk!" He frowned, stepping away and releasing her. "'An I don't stink!" 

"Spike, there's practically a visible halo of smell around you, it's making the air all wavy. Spicy wings, beer, cigarette smoke and sweat are not nose-pleasing aromas when combined. Are you hard of smelling? And you're swaying. How can you deny you're drunk?" 

Spike's lower lip jutted out in a sad pout. Buffy's heart melted; he looked so adorable. Drunk, but adorable. 

"Fine," he said. "I'll just remove my smelly, drunk ass from your presence, Your Bleedin' Majesty!" 

"Spike," Buffy put a hand on his forearm, but he jerked away from her, "Don't be upset." 

"Yeah, the woman I -- care about most in the whole bloody world, just told me that I make her sick and shoved me away. How am I supposed to feel? I'm goin' to my room." 

He spun around, lost his balance for a moment before recovering, then stalked to the stairs. Buffy followed behind him. 

"I did not shove you! At worst, it was a gentle pushing. And I didn't say that you made me sick." 

"Ha! You did, too! Well I don't buh-bloody care!" He hiccupped. 

"Spike, don't be like this. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, okay? Just... why did you have to get drunk while I was gone? I wasn't --" 

"GOOD-Bloody-Night!" Spike said, ignoring her and going upstairs. 

"Shit," Buffy sighed. 

She considered going up to talk to him some more, but it would be best if he got some sleep. It was nearly impossible to talk reasonably with someone who'd had a few too many. Maybe after she put the groceries away she'd take a bubble bath, have a glass of wine and read in the tub for a while. It wasn't the sex-fest she'd been thinking about while shopping, but it was a relaxing way to end the evening. 

 

Spike paced around the bedroom for a minute, mumbling to himself about Buffy and her bitchiness. He bumped into one of the beds and crawled up onto it. He was feeling kind of tired, a catnap might do him good. He collapsed onto his stomach and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _Earlier that night, at Andrew's house_

"Give me piece 125 A," Andrew said, like a surgeon performing a serious operation. 

William wearily sought out the plastic piece Andrew needed. They'd been at this forever! "Here," he said, handing it to his friend. 

"There!" Andrew sat back after putting the piece in place. "The Millennium Falcon is ready for action!" 

William smiled. He didn't feel much like smiling, but he had to humor Andrew. 

"Let's have a juicebox break, then start on the Deathstar!" Andrew said, standing up and stretching. 

"Yeah, sounds... good." 

"Later we can watch 'The Living Daylights', starring Mr. Timothy Dalton as James Bond! I just got the DVD. He was the best Bond, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, he was alright." 

"He's just so cool," Andrew said with stars in his eyes. Then he snapped out of it and smiled more broadly. "Speaking of cool, you've taken on an air of coolness yourself." 

"Me? I think you have me confused with someone else, Andrew." 

"No, you totally do! Haven't you noticed how people at school look at you since that party? Some girls even asked me about you today! They must have wanted to know about you bad. No girls ever talk to me for anything!" 

"I hadn't noticed, to tell the truth. I just do what I always do, avoid eye contact and shuffle from class to class. Girls really asked about me?" 

Andrew nodded and grinned. "Yeah! They wanted to know if you had a girlfriend and stuff like that. I told them you were a swingin' bachelor, available and open." 

William shrugged, not caring much about his change from 'geek status' in some people's eyes. 

Andrew looked at him. "Is something wrong?" 

"It's just some... stuff at home that has me preoccupied." 

"Oh." Andrew nodded in understanding, "Your brother the butthead is bothering you. Am I right?" 

"Uh, yeah, kind of..." William couldn't admit what the real problem was. 

"I feel your pain, my friend." Andrew put a supportive hand on William's shoulder. "My brother Tucker is home from college and --" 

"Well, well," Tucker came in, as if on cue. "What do we have here?" He walked over to the worktable. 

"Get out of here, Tucker," Andrew said. "We're busy. Mom said you have to leave us alone." 

Tucker sneered and slapped Andrew in the forehead, making his head rock backwards. 

"OW! Cut it out, jerk!" Andrew whined and put a hand to his forehead. "If you give me another nosebleed Mom will kick your ass!" 

"Get bent, dickless," Tucker said. 

William moved away from Tucker, not wishing to be hit, too. "Why don't you just go away? Don't you have anything better to do than harass us?" 

"Shut your pie-hole, Nerdlinger. I want shit outta you, I'll squeeze your head." 

"Don't talk to my friends like that!" Andrew said, turning red with anger. 

"What do you mean, 'friends'? You don't have any friends besides this nerd." Tucker jerked his thumb at William. 

"I do so! And he's not a nerd! He's cool -- cooler than you! Get out, Tucker!" 

"Let's take a look at what you were doing, girls. Hmm, another one of those shitty models you waste all your time putting together." Tucker inspected the freshly assembled model on the table. 

Andrew tried getting to it to pick it up, but Tucker held him off with one arm. 

"Gimme it! Come on! The glue's still wet!" Andrew cried. 

Tucker picked it up in his other hand and pretended to appraise it. "Nice work, Andy. Oops!" He brought it down forcefully on the table. The model broke apart. 

"NO!" Andrew screamed. "You asshole! We spent hours putting that together!" 

Tucker laughed, shoved Andrew back and stepped away from the table. "I said, 'Oops'. Sorry about that." 

William had watched with disgust. He was also getting very angry at Tucker's boorish behavior. William didn't deal with anger well, unlike Spike, he was unaccustomed to it... when the source wasn't his own twin brother, that is. It made him feel shaky and a bit queasy. He felt like he did the night of the party with Riley Finn: pissed off and wanting to do some serious bodily harm. 

"You're a real asshole," William said to Tucker. "I thought my brother was bad, but you're much worse than he ever was." 

"You talking to me, Wilhelmina? Why don't you two just play with your dolls and --" 

"They're action figures!" Andrew cried in protest. 

"Whatever." Tucker rolled his eyes. 

William stepped up to Tucker, looking him in the eyes. "You had no bloody right to come in here and destroy something that Andrew worked hard on." 

Tucker giggled. "Hard on!" 

"Grow up. You're in college, for Christ's sake! And you have the sophistication and temperament of a grade schooler.” 

“William...” Andrew whispered, trying to convey that he should stop talking. 

“Oh yeah?” Tucker looked down at William. At 6’1”, Tucker was a few inches taller. 

“Yeah,” William said, staring right back at him. 

“I should kick your fag ass.” 

“You’re welcome to try.” William glared at him, setting his jaw. 

“Guys! Stop, please!” Andrew begged. “It’s okay, William! I don’t even care about the model!” 

William and Tucker didn’t make a move for several moments, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Tucker blinked first. He sniffed and took a step back, then chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t want your mama to get upset because I sent you home all bloody. I’ll give you a pass this time, Nancy.” 

Tucker gave William a rough shove on the shoulder, intending to let it end there. But William, after he got his footing back, grabbed Tucker’s wrist. In a fluid movement, he twisted Tucker’s arm behind his back and put his other arm around his neck, holding him from behind. Tucker was taken completely off guard. 

“Let go of my arm, you priss!” he yelled and struggled. William replied by jerking the arm up to Tucker’s shoulder blades. Tucker screamed, “OWWW!” 

William bared his teeth with effort and anger. “You’re a miserable, sorry excuse for a brother, or a human being, for that matter. Your reign of terror ends now!” 

“Stop it!” Tucker said, starting to cry. “You’re going to break my fucking arm!” 

“I should rip off your arm and beat you to death with it! You’re going to stop fucking with Andrew! You’re going to respect him and his property! Do you hear me!?” William jerked the arm further up. 

“OWW! YES! I un-understand! Just let go!” Tucker yelled. 

William pushed him away hard, letting him go. Tucker stumbled forward, he tried to catch the desk so that he wouldn’t fall, but his left arm was so weak that he couldn’t use it properly yet. Tucker fell on the floor in a heap. 

Andrew had watched the whole thing in astonishment. He had never seen William act like that or seen his big brother bested and made to cry like a baby before. It was awesome! Too bad his video camera was in the shop! 

“And if Andrew tells me that you hurt him later when I've gone home, I'll be back to discuss it with you. Now, get out,” William said, deadly serious. 

Andrew and Tucker’s mother appeared in the doorway. “What on Earth is -- Tucker!” She rushed over to him on the floor. “What happened?!” 

“Andrew’s freak friend attacked me!” Tucker said, cradling his arm and massaging his shoulder. 

“Mom, Tucker came in and --” Andrew started to say. 

Mrs. Wells narrowed her eyes at William. “How dare you come into my home and assault my son!” 

William frowned. “But he --” 

“I don’t want to hear excuses! Get out of my house!” she screeched, coddling her injured son. 

“But, MOM! Tucker tried to --” 

“Shut up, Andrew!” his mother shouted. “How could you bring this thug into my house!?” 

“Thug?!” William said. He’d never been called anything approaching that before. “I don't want to cause any trouble. I’ll leave.” 

“Yes, leave before I call the police!” Mrs. Wells said. 

“William, I’m sorry.” Andrew hung his head. 

“It’s alright. Call me tomorrow.” William got his duffelbag, put it over his shoulder and left quickly. 

 

On the drive back to the Giles estate, William was ashamed of himself for resorting to violence, and enjoying it. 

Tucker did deserve to be taken down a peg or two. Andrew had suffered from his brother's bullying for years. For that reason alone, Tucker needed to be dealt with. William was tired of being pushed around by the Tuckers of the world and seeing them picking on those weaker than them. Maybe he should make himself a superhero costume and make it his mission to defend nerds and geeks around the world. He chuckled at the image of himself wearing a cape that billowed out behind him majestically, and the requisite mask and tights, of course. No superhero was complete without those. 

William switched mental gears as he pulled into the driveway. The altercation with Andrew’s brother was forgotten. Now all he could think about was Buffy and Spike. Would he see them together? William hoped he wouldn’t catch them flagrante delicto. Why couldn’t Buffy have wanted him...? He wasn’t that repulsive... he hoped not. And surely Spike wouldn’t have the time or need for William anymore. Not now that he had a beautiful, desirable female for sex. 

William couldn’t help but once again feel worthless and alone, very alone.

* * *

William made his way quietly into the house and up to his bedroom. He listened at the door for a moment before going in. He didn’t want to walk in on anything. But all was quiet. He went inside. 

The lights were on and Spike was laying on his stomach on William’s bed. William furrowed his brows and walked over, bending down to look at his twin. Spike was passed out or deeply asleep and the smell of beer rose up from his sleeping form. Passed out, most likely. 

William shook his head in disapproval. 

“Spike,” he jostled Spike’s shoulder, “you’re in my bed. Spike? Get in your bed.” 

“Wha? Naggrumps,” Spike mumbled, turning over but not waking up. 

William sighed. “Fine. Stay there.” 

William stripped down to his jockey shorts, turned on the radio at low volume for some kind of noise to drown out Spike’s light snoring, then turned out the lights. There was some dim light from the digital clock to find his way to the bed. 

He climbed in Spike’s bed and tried to get comfortable under the covers. He removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. It was a bit disorienting to be on this side, William was used to being on the other bed. His bed was always to Spike's right. And Spike’s mattress was too firm, whereas William preferred a soft, cushiony mattress that he could sink into. He tossed and turned, finally settling on his side, facing his own bed. 

William got halfway comfortable and started to doze off.

* * *

Buffy sat in bed nude and reading an issue of Entertainment Weekly magazine. She felt relaxed from her bath and the wine, but she didn’t feel tired enough to sleep. She sighed, putting the magazine aside and thinking about what she should do. 

The 'William situation' had her tied up in knots. The poor thing. Buffy hated that he felt unwanted and unneeded. That couldn't be further from the truth. She wanted him alright, but she had to resist that temptation. She was already in so much hot water if anyone found out about her and Spike. 

_'Yeah, you'll resist your lust for William, just as well as you resisted your lust for Spike? That worked out well. Now you can't get enough of him.'_ Buffy growled at the traitorous thoughts. 

She felt bad for hurting Spike’s feelings earlier. Maybe she could make it up to him by slipping into his room and apologizing. Maybe they could sleep together, actually sleep. Though she wouldn’t turn him down again if he offered her his body. Whether they had sex or not, it would be nice to wake up with him next to her in the morning. Buffy could ignore the haze of stinkiness for tonight if it meant patching things up after their little fight. 

Of course, this was assuming that Spike wouldn’t still be pissed off, and he wanted her to curl up with him in bed. Buffy got up and pulled on her green satin robe, cinching it around her waist. 

With the hope that he’d want her to stay, Buffy went to Spike’s bedroom.

* * *

She silently entered the bedroom, leaving the door open, and went softly over to his bed. The faint light from the hallway showed her the shape of the lower half of his body under the covers. She untied her robe and dropped it on the floor. 

Buffy slipped into the bed next to him, gently pressing her naked chest against his back. She loved his back. It was the sexiest back she’d ever seen or felt: all muscular and smooth and perfect, just like the rest of him. She snuggled against him, resting her cheek against his back, just below his neck. Her arm draped over his side, her hand splaying over his stomach. She moved her hand tenderly over his hard muscles. 

William’s eyes shot open as Buffy cuddled and touched him from behind. He didn’t know what was going on, but whatever it was, it felt terrific! 

Buffy felt him tense up, signaling that he was awake. 

“Sorry, I woke you. Mmmm,” Buffy moaned, inhaling. “You smell sooo good.” 

She was happy that he had apparently taken her advice and showered. He smelled mouth-wateringly yummy now. Her fingers brushed back and forth over his six-pack abs. She could feel him quiver under her fingertips and against her body. 

She rubbed her face on his back. “Is it okay if I want to sleep with you tonight?” 

“Uh-huh!” William squeaked. He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t capable of it. 

William was almost paralyzed with lust and surprise. She wanted him! Buffy wanted him and she had come to him! Was it a dream? He didn't care. He was so excited and aroused that he didn’t think about the situation, if he had, he would have known she was under the impression that it was Spike that she was coming on to and snuggling with. But thinking wasn’t William’s strong suit right now. The blood in his brain had begun racing to points south the moment he felt her touching him and felt her bare breasts pressed against his back. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Buffy asked sweetly, applying soft kisses to his shoulder and the nape of his neck. 

William groaned, “Uh-uh!” He was vaguely aware that he’d gone monosyllabic, but he couldn’t muster up anything more intelligent. 

"Mmmm, that’s good. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Her hand drifted down to the waistband of his underwear. 

Buffy frowned for a second. Spike didn’t usually wear anything to bed, she’d found that out the hard way. Well, he had been pretty tipsy, he must have had them on (for a change) and didn’t have the energy to take them off. She could help him out with that. 

She snapped the waistband playfully, making him gasp. “You’re such a kinky little thing,” she said, jokingly referring to him wearing underwear. “You want me to touch you?” 

He moaned. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes‘,” Buffy giggled. Her hand slid over his bulge, cupping and caressing it. “Ohhh, that’s a BIG ‘yes’. You’re so hard already,” she moaned, feeling his cock growing by leaps and bounds through his underwear. 'Just sleeping' wasn't the plan anymore. She wanted him. 

William was beyond speech, his mouth was hanging open in pleasure, his eyes shut tight. His body was trembling with barely contained lust. 

Buffy was even more aroused by the need she felt coming off of him in waves. He wanted her so badly with his entire body; she could feel him vibrating like a bowstring. She slid her hand under the waistband and touched his hot, twitching maleness directly, eliciting another gasp of pure bliss from him. 

“I love your body.” Buffy kissed and licked his shoulder while stroking his length. “So hard and tight and ready to please. Do you want me?” she asked huskily. 

“Yes!” he hissed. 

“Don’t make me wait any longer! God, I want you!” Buffy moaned, letting go of his cock and running her hand back up over his stomach. 

William flipped over in a flash, finally getting the brainpower to remember how to move. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed over her body, trying to touch all of her at once. His tongue plunged into her mouth demandingly. 

Buffy moaned and whimpered at his ferocity. She loved it! She wanted him to take her like a ravenous beast. His lips mauled her mouth then moved to suck on and bite her neck, like he thought he was a vampire or something. Rough stuff could be a lot of fun when you’re in the mood for it, and Buffy was definitely ‘in the mood’. 

She could feel his rock-hard prick against her thigh. She frantically pushed down the underwear to free his erection. He rubbed against her while continuing to kiss and grope all over her body. 

“Oh! Oh yes!” Buffy exclaimed, raising her legs to his hips. “Fuck me! I want to feel you inside of me!” 

William groaned loudly at that. His cock slid along her slit, picking up her juice as it moved back and forth. He wanted to be buried in her more than anything in the world. He jerked his hips at her, stabbing at her with his cock and trying to find her hole. His level of thinking was little more than caveman or animal. 

Spike woke up from Buffy’s loud exclamations. He was confused by what he was hearing and not fully awake. He reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, blinking at the sudden brightness. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Spike asked groggily. 

Buffy froze and blinked when the light was turned on. William had his face buried in her hair, nibbling at her neck, he stilled too. It took a few moments for their eyes (and brains) to adjust. 

“Hey!” Spike said, frowning and sitting up. “What the hell’s going on here?” 

Buffy stared at Spike, extremely confused. William raised his head to look at Spike, then down at Buffy. Buffy looked up at William’s face that was hovering a few inches away. His hair hung down, brushing against her face. 

Her eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock. “William!? I-I thought --” 

The truth came crashing down on William: Buffy hadn’t meant to be with him at all. It was Spike she wanted, not him. If she hadn’t mistaken him for his brother, Buffy never would have wanted to touch him. He jumped up off of the bed, pulling his underwear back up. 

“When did this start?” Spike asked. “Why didn’t either of you say anything? And why are you shaggin’ in my bed?” 

Buffy was thoroughly embarrassed that she had mistaken William for Spike. He wasn’t supposed to be home! When had he come home?! God, his lips and hands had felt so good on her body! She wanted him so badly! Her mind was muddled with confusing, conflicting thoughts. Maybe that threesome she’d dreamed about could come true now? But... she shouldn’t go even farther than she already had. Oh, but she wanted to! Her resistance was at an all-time low. 

While she tried to absorb this new situation Buffy sat up and pulled the covers modestly up to cover her chest. 

Spike growled. “Hey! Will one of you answer me?” 

“Spike, it’s not... what you think,” Buffy said quietly. “William, I-I --” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” William raked his fingers through his messy hair. “I know you thought I was Spike. I should have figured it out, but I d-didn’t. I know you’d never willingly touch me in a million years.” It was obvious he was trying not to cry: his voice shook, his face was taut, his chin trembled. 

“William,” Buffy reached a hand out to him, “that’s not true!” 

He backed away out of her reach. “Yes, it is! Why don’t you like me too, Buffy? Why can’t...” William shook his head vigorously. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“Will, calm down. Let‘s talk. We should‘ve talked about this before,” Spike said softly. 

“No, just... please leave me alone,” William said, running out of the room. 

Buffy groaned miserably, putting her hands over her face. 

“This isn’t some weird-ass dream, is it?” Spike asked. 

“Not unless I’m having the same fucked up dream.” 

“Shit, I was afraid of that... I’ve got lots of questions, but they can wait.” Spike got up and stretched. “I need to talk to him.” He was still a teensy bit dizzy from the alcohol he'd consumed and groggy from waking up so suddenly, but his head was beginning to clear. 

“Tell him I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for... I thought he was you.” 

“What else should I tell him?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“He’s bug-shagging crazy for you too, pet. He wants you in the worst way. I was going to strongly suggest a threesome again after a little while longer,” Spike said. “How do you feel about him? Really feel.” 

Buffy sighed shakily. “I want him too. I was... I didn’t think I should act on it considering I’ll be in enough trouble if anyone finds out about me and you. But... I do want him. God help me, I know I’m going to Hell, and jail too, probably... But I want you both,” she confessed. Her shoulders visibly sagged, having gotten that out in the open. 

Spike smiled. He’d been hoping for this. Now he just needed to calm William down and get him onboard the love train. 

“You’re sure now, pet? I don’t want to dangle the Buffy-shaped carrot in front of his nose then have you change your mind and yank it away. William can be kinda... fragile.” 

Buffy took a deep breath, letting her nervousness bleed away. She was into this up to her neck, what was the harm in taking one more bite of the Forbidden Fruit? “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve wanted the two of you at the same time for a while.” 

Spike smirked, nodded, then left to find where William had run off to.

* * *

After checking almost everywhere else first, Spike found William in the gym upstairs. 

William was sitting on a weight bench, looking down at the floor with a hangdog expression. 

“There you are,” Spike said, walking over to him. “I’ve looked up and down the whole bloody house for you.” 

“Leave me alone,” William said wretchedly. 

“Nope. Have you ever known me to leave you alone?” He sat on the bench next to his brother. 

“I’m an idiot, Spike. I thought... I thought she really wanted me. Me. Then I top it off by crying like a nancy boy. You were right. All the names you‘ve called me over the years, they‘re true.” 

Spike frowned. “Stop it, Will. I called you things... just to get you riled up, to give you some hell. I didn’t really mean them.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You were right. You probably hate me too since Buffy‘s your girl and I was... d-doing things to her.” 

“No, I don‘t hate you. Listen --” 

“I can’t ever face Buffy again. I can’t stay here with her. I made a fool of myself again. That's all I ever do.” 

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you in a second if you keep talkin’ like that,” Spike growled. “Will you shut your bloody gob and listen to me?” 

William shrugged, still looking down at the floor. 

“For starters, yeah, that was an... interesting situation I woke up to. I’m not pissed and I don’t hate you. I was confused as hell, but now that I can think straight, it doesn’t bother me a bit. As far as Buffy’s concerned, I had a little chat with her before I came to find you, brother dear.” 

“Don’t tell me what she said, I can’t bear any more --” 

“Shut up. Buffy said that she does want you too. She liked you and was itchin' to get both of us between the sheets for a while now.” 

“You’re just saying that.” 

“No, I’m bloody well not! That’s what Buffy told me.” 

“Then... she’s just being nice. Doesn’t want me to feel like a complete loser... as if I didn’t already.” 

“She’s. Not. Just. Being. Nice!” Spike ground out. “She meant it, mate. If I thought for a moment that she didn’t mean it I wouldn’t be telling you right now. I don‘t want you to get hurt.” 

William sniffed. “I can’t bring myself to believe it, Spike. She likes you. You’re cool, confident and better looking than me. You have that... je ne sais quoi that I don’t possess.” 

“Better looking than you? We’re identical twins!” 

“You carry off the looks better than I do.” 

Spike looked heavenward and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Will. I know I’m largely to blame for your basement-level low self-esteem... all the insults and shit I’ve done to you over the years..." Spike put a hand on William's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "I’m telling you the truth about Buffy’s feelings. And you know how I feel about you.” 

“No, I don’t really know how you feel. Since you’re with Buffy now, you don’t need me... for anything.” 

“Are you joking? I’ll always need you, William. I don’t want things between us to stop. Not now, not ever. I still want to be with you too. When we're together... it‘s like nothing else in the world.” 

William sniffled again. “Aren’t you happy with just Buffy now?” 

“I’m happy to be with her, yeah. But I won’t remain happy unless you and me are together too.” 

"So, what it comes down to," William smiled a bit, "is that you're a very greedy person?" 

Spike smiled and laughed, "Yeah, that 'bout sums it up. I want it all, Will. You and Buffy with me, that's what I want." 

Buffy came in, wearing her robe. She hesitated near the doorway, not wanting to intrude. “Um, hi, guys.” 

The twins looked over at her. William groaned, putting his head down and covering his face with his hands. 

“I... can leave if --” 

Spike waved her over. “Buffy, please tell him what you told me. He won’t believe me.” 

Buffy went over and kneeled on the floor next to the weight bench. She touched William’s arm. “William, I --” 

“Please, don’t,” he mumbled. “I don’t want you to lie to try and spare my feelings.” 

Spike pinched him hard on the back of the neck. 

“OW!” William jumped, batted Spike’s arm away and scowled at him. “What did you do that for!?” 

“’Cause you’re being stupid! Shut up and let Buffy say her peace!” 

William looked back down, staring at his hands in his lap. 

“Go on, Buffy,” Spike said. 

“William, what Spike told you is true. I have wanted to be with both of you. But I was afraid to include you too because of all the trouble I could get into.” 

“How can you want me for anything? I’m nothing, I’m --” William stopped and glanced at Spike, who was giving him a dangerous look and getting ready to pinch him again. 

“That is so untrue, William,” Buffy said, touching his knee. “You’re sweet and kind and so smart and very, very sexy.” 

“I’m not sexy,” William disagreed with a shake of his head. 

“Yes, you are. You’re different from Spike, but just as desirable. I’ve... thought how amazing it would be to have both of you in bed. I’m crossing more and more lines here, but what‘s the phrase? In for a penny, in for a pound,” she laughed anxiously. 

“But... you chose Spike, not me.” 

“I don’t know how much I _chose_ Spike. I tried for a while to ignore my lusty feelings for both of you, but Spike is hard to ignore.” 

Spike smiled proudly. 

“He actively tried tempting and seducing me at every opportunity until I didn’t have the will to resist anymore. Until I didn’t want to resist anymore.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Spike grinned. “Wore her resistance down to a nub, then moved in for the kill.” 

Buffy lightly punched Spike in the thigh. 

"Ouch..." Spike pouted, rubbing his leg. 

She looked at William. “So, here’s the situation as of now -- I’m sorry that our first contact had to be like that. I mean, I was really, really enjoying it until the light came on and I got surprised, but I would have wanted it to have been different. Like both of us knowing exactly what was going on.” William listened mutely, finally looking into her eyes. “And,” Buffy continued, “I do want you. I want you so much. I hope you believe me.” 

He gauged her sincerity. She did seem to be speaking honestly. 

“You really like me? For... sexual-type stuff?” His face was flaming and radiating heat. 

Buffy smiled. “Yes. Very much, yes.” She moved her hand up his leg to caress his thigh. 

William gulped. Buffy rose up on her knees, craning her neck and pursing her lips. William stared at her for a moment before leaning down to touch their lips together. This kiss was soft and gentle instead of ferocious like the last one they’d shared in bed. 

“You still want me, don’t you?” Buffy asked, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

They continued kissing, pressing more firmly against the other’s mouth. Spike smiled and observed, starting to get horny himself. He was so excited that the threesome was finally going to happen! He could make things right with his brother again and enjoy the pleasures of Buffy's body at the same time. 

Buffy got to her feet and planted herself on William’s lap. She put her arms around his neck and went back to sup on his sweet lips. William’s arms wove around her, holding her against him and stroking her back. 

Spike stood up, clapped and then rubbed his hands together. “Well! Now that we’ve got that all sorted, how about we go to bed?” 

Buffy pulled back, smiling. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go.” 

She was buzzing with anticipation too. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to be right anymore. Damn the consequences, she would take both of the Giles boys as her lovers tonight. Buffy took one of William’s hands and tried pulling him along with her. But he was still sitting on the bench, looking nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” Buffy asked. 

He blushed. “I’m not sure what to do.” 

“You were doing great before,” Buffy said reassuringly. Her excitement went up several notches at the notion of having her first virgin. “Your instincts are better than you think.” 

Spike kissed the top of William’s head then rumpled his hair lovingly. “Buffy’s right, you’ll know what to do when it’s happening. And if you don’t, I’ll guide you around all the curves.” He waggled his eyebrows at Buffy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty threesome goodness :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Echidna, Talen, and Gattaca

 

William let Spike and Buffy lead him downstairs to Buffy’s bedroom. He felt dizzy, drunk on lust. And he was still bewildered about the turn of events. The threesome he’d imagined was only a hairsbreadth away from happening. William was nervous that he wouldn’t be good. Spike had experience with sex, William didn’t. Well... except for the extracurricular activities that he and Spike had engaged in. But as far as women went, William had zero sexual experience. 

Buffy climbed up on the bed, undoing her robe. She was so energized; her body was buzzing and humming. It was freeing to let herself go now, not holding back or fighting. She was going to take and receive everything she had wanted to for so long. 

Spike had made a decision on the way to Buffy‘s room: even though he was horny as a mountain goat, he would bow out of the sex this time. He wanted William to have his first experience with Buffy alone. Hopefully afterwards Spike could join them, but for now... 

“Tell you what,” Spike said, touching William’s back, “I’m going to leave you two kids on your own.” 

William whipped his head to the side to look at Spike. His eyes were wide and scared. “What? Why?” 

“I’ve got some things to do.... Okay, truth is, I think it’d be better for you with me not here the first time,” Spike admitted. 

William clutched Spike’s arm. “Don’t leave. Please stay.” 

Spike looked to Buffy for her approval. She nodded. That was A-O-K with her! 

"Okay, Will. I’ll stay, if you really want me to. But I will sit this one out. This one's just for you.” Spike smiled affectionately at William. 

William relaxed slightly and nodded, slowly releasing his grip on Spike's arm. He needed Spike to be here with him. "Uh... Um," William swallowed. "What about b-birth control?" 

"Don't worry about it, baby," Buffy said. "I'm taken care of." 

Buffy slipped her robe down her arms and tossed it off the side of the bed. William gaped at her naked body, the first woman’s body that he had seen in person. He swallowed hard. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Buffy’s grin expanded. “Thank you.” She crawled forward on hands and knees to the end of the bed. “You’re beautiful, too.” 

Buffy put her hand on his stomach, ran it up his chest then around his neck. Rising up on her knees, she pulled him to her for a kiss. 

She licked and sucked his throat. “Take these off,” Buffy said, fingering the waistband of his underwear. “I want to see all of you.” 

William took his underwear down, Spike helped him step out of them. Buffy’s hands roamed over his chest then down over his hips. His hard-on had gone down a bit, due to being so nervous. Buffy put her hand around his shaft, gently stroking up and down. 

William groaned, hardening in her grasp. “I want you so much, Buffy!” 

“I want you too, William. You’re so hot and delicious.” She licked up over his Adam's apple. 

Buffy kissed his chest, then moved downwards, over his stomach. She raised his cock to her mouth and gave the tip of it a wet kiss. 

“Ohhh,” William’s eyes fluttered. 

Buffy licked around the head then surrounded it with her lips. William swayed on his feet. Spike went behind William to help him remain standing. He put his hands lightly to William's sides and gave him a small kiss on the shoulder to let him know that he was there for him. 

“Buffy, I think William would be more comfy on the bed,” Spike said. He could feel his twin trembling and fighting to keep from sinking to his knees. 

Buffy gave William’s cock a firm suck and lick, then released it. She crawled backwards onto the middle of the bed, smiling up at his face. Spike gave William a little push forward. He took the hint and crawled up onto the bed, staring at Buffy’s smiling face and trying not to be too nervous. 

Buffy welcomed him into her arms, sliding her hands up around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. William returned her kisses, moving his hands slowly over her body. Her skin was so warm and smooth, he wanted to touch her forever. He pressed his body against hers, feeling their body heat growing and expanding around them. 

Spike went over to a chair near the bed and sat down. His own erection could punch a hole through concrete. Just this once, though, he’d behave himself and let them get acquainted. He had already taken a spin on 'Miss Buffy's Wild Ride', and now it was William's turn. 

William put his hands on her breasts, marveling at their feel -- they were yielding yet firm at the same time. Her hard nipples rubbed his palms. 

Spike spoke quietly from his chair, “Put your mouth on her tits, Will. She likes that.” 

Buffy moaned softly in affirmation. 

William did as Spike said, lowering his head to kiss Buffy’s breasts. He opened his mouth, licking the underside then covering a nipple with his mouth. 

"Ooooh, yes!” Buffy moaned, writhing under him. 

Spike watched, breathing through his nose, gripping the armrests of the chair and trying to keep himself under control. He sent silent instruction to his brother, _‘Tongue her nipples. Flick your tongue over them then suck softly. Play with them.’_

William did exactly what Spike thought at him. He wasn’t sure if it was his own idea or if it had come from outside. Either way, it was good. Buffy was moaning and squirming with desire. 

Spike heard a little whispering voice in his head. _'Help me! I'm scared! I don't know what to do!'_

Spike thought at him again, _‘Slide your hand to her pussy. Slowly... sloooowly slide your fingers between her lips. Get her wetter and hotter. Make sure your fingers are wet, then find her clit and rub around it, don’t touch it directly, not right away. That’ll drive her nuts.’_

William was nervous when it came to touching her vagina. He was afraid of doing something wrong, hurting her or doing something that she wouldn't like. But the intuitive voice in his head gave him the confidence and courage to try. William’s hand glided down her taut stomach to her mound. His long fingers slipped between her nether lips, separating them and sliding over the slick pinkness. 

“Ohhhh, William,” Buffy groaned, breathing harder. 

Spike raised his eyebrows. William was doing the things that he wanted him to do. Was William hearing his thoughts? And was that really William's voice that he'd heard asking for help? Whoa, that was pretty cool! Did they have a telepathic link of some kind when it came to sex? When they had done things before, there had been some strange things that popped into his head, but he thought it was just the nervousness and confusion that came along with the situation. Now, it seemed as if they were really communicating. 

William found her hard clit easily and rubbed his fingers around the sheath. He kissed her face, moaning at how hot and wet her center was. 

Spike, wanting to test the connection again and help William, if possible, thought, _'Now, just tweak the clit a little. Brush over it with your thumb. Then slide a finger into her pussy.'_

William followed the little voice in his head's advice. Buffy's hips rolled up at his hand. She jerked when his thumb brushed her clit and his long index finger slid into her heat. William marveled at the sensation -- so hot, wet and tight! 

"Ohhh, yes! Please, William! Now! I need you to fuck me now!" Buffy panted. 

William looked at Spike. Spike nodded for him to go ahead, still wondering at the messages passing between him and William. 

William put his cock at her entrance and thrust in. With just the head inside of her, he thought he would die from the pleasure. 

"More!" Buffy growled, scratching his back. 

He was shaking as he slid in the rest of the way. He thought he'd never stop, that forever, he'd be diving down into her. But finally, his pelvis met hers. William was snugly encased in Buffy's tight pussy. It was the most wonderful feeling that he could possibly imagine. 

Buffy stroked his back as he rested on top of her body. She could feel him shivering. 

"Shhh, just relax, William," Buffy said, brushing her lips over his ear. "Start when you're ready." 

She could barely contain herself. Buffy wanted to start humping him in a bad way. His huge, throbbing cock felt so marvelous. He stretched her inner-walls with his girth. She could feel every twitch and jerk of his organ inside of her. It was fantastic! 

William took a little longer before starting to move. His hips started by moving slowly and shallowly. He gasped and groaned at the even better sensations that moving within her caused. How could anything feel this good!!?? He would have started having sex a long time ago if he knew it was this good. (Yeah, right. Like it had been his conscious choice to still be a virgin...) 

Buffy wound her fingers in his hair while her other hand roamed over his back. William groaned, pumping his cock into her faster and faster. They bounced on the bed. Buffy held onto him, moaning and letting him fuck her as fast and hard as he wanted. 

Spike enjoyed seeing his little brother screwing Buffy's brains out. But he knew the way William was going, he was going to start cumming in thirty seconds or less. He decided to aid William to make this first time last a bit longer. Physical help would be required this time. Plus, Spike wanted to touch them -- it was driving him crazy just sitting there. 

Spike came over to the bed, kneeling down on the edge of the mattress. He put a hand on the center of William's straining back, then slowly moved the hand down along his spine, stopping at the small of his back. He pressed gently, but firmly. 

William slowed down, looking at Spike questioningly. 

Spike said quietly, "You're gonna cum too soon if you go that fast. Want it to last, right?" 

William panted for air, nodding. He looked back down on Buffy. They smiled at each other, then nibbled at the other's lips. 

Spike slid his hand over the rise of William's ass. "Okay. Long, slow, deep strokes all the way in." 

William moved his hips, Spike's hand guiding him by pressing then letting up on the pressure. Soon he got into a slow, easy rhythm. Buffy and William kissed and moaned. 

Spike licked his lips, finding it harder to remain an observer, albeit a helpful one. "Switch it up every even-numbered stroke, too. Give her some deep, long ones, then hit her with some quick, shallow ones. And if possible, get your cock at an angle so the base rubs her clit." 

William swallowed and gulped in air. Buffy squealed when he pounded her hard and fast for a few strokes, then went back to slow and deep. 

"Yeah," Spike said approvingly. "That's good. Innit, Buffy?" 

"YES! Oh God--I'm going to cum!" 

"Remember, Will, ladies always _cum_ first," Spike said, smirking. 

Spike took the wrist of William's left arm and moved the hand between William and Buffy's bodies, to her pussy. He said, "Bring her over by rubbing her clit." 

William's fingers took over, rubbing and massaging Buffy's nubbin. 

Her body bowed off the bed, arching her pussy into him. Her legs wrapped around him tightly. "WILLIAM! YES! OHHH--OHHH YESSSSS!" 

William gasped and kept pumping into her spasming pussy. Spike contented himself with stroking William's back and running his other hand over Buffy's thigh. His twin was close, Spike could feel the tension building in William's body. No actual thoughts, but emotions were being passed between them. Spike could feel William's approaching climax and the elation that came with it. He had to close his eyes, concentrate, and do some damage control before he came in his jeans. 

"Uhhh--Ahhh--Ahhh!" William's panting and moaning increased with the power of his thrusts. Then he pushed all with way in to the hilt, his muscular body going rigid. "Ahhh--Buffy! Oh God!" 

William's body shook as he began unloading his thick cum into her. Buffy sighed and moaned, running her hands over the back of his neck and back. William's hips jerked hard into her a few times with new spurts. 

Spike was happy for a few reasons: that he had avoided jizzing in his pants, and that his little brother had finally gotten laid. He bent down and softly kissed the sweaty back of his twin's neck. 

William and Buffy sighed together, coming to a complete stop. 

"Mmmm, ohh William, that was wonderful," Buffy said dreamily. 

He kissed her lazily, still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm. "Spike had to help," he said. 

"That's what I'm here for, Will. You're lucky, not every bloke has their helpful, and devilishly handsome older brother to help guide them through their first time," Spike chuckled. "But you did great. You heard Buffy." 

Buffy smiled and caressed the side of William's face. "I loved it. You were so good." 

William smiled lopsidedly. "Thanks. I wanted to be good for you, Buffy." 

"You were, baby. So fucking good," she cooed, licking at his lower lip. 

Spike took one of Buffy's hands and kissed his way down her arm. His face came to William's shoulder, which he then began kissing. William, still in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, turned his face to Spike. With a tilt of his head, Spike met William's lips for a tender kiss. William returned it for a moment, their tongues coming out to brush over the other's lips. Then William's sleepy eyes shot open, realizing that he and his brother were kissing in front of Buffy. He pulled back and looked down at Buffy, scared of what she might say. 

Buffy had a decidedly aroused look about her. She was licking her top lip, her eyes were big and glazed. Her breathing started picking up again. 

"Um..." William said. "About what Spike and I just did... I-It's --" 

"Will," Spike smiled softly, "it's alright. Buffy knows that you and I do that stuff to each other." 

William's eyes rounded more. "Sh-she does!?" He almost panicked. 

Spike nodded, soothingly massaging William's back. 

"I do," Buffy replied, stroking up and down his arms. 

"Y-you're not... sick? It doesn't b-bother you?" 

"Uh-uh." Buffy shook her head. "It gets me hot. I like it. I want you to do things in front of me. I want to watch while you do it." Her pussy clenched around William's re-hardening cock. 

He gasped then dropped down to kiss her. It was such a relief that Buffy actually liked that he and his twin engaged in very unbrotherly-type activities. They wouldn't have to hide it and they wouldn't have to stop for fear of her discovering it and getting grossed out. 

Spike knew he couldn't just stand by for round 2, he needed to fuck someone fierce! But there was something he had to take care of first. 

"I'm going to take a shower. I've still got that spicy wings, beer, sweat haze thing goin' on. Don’t want to make your eyes water. I'll be back in a few," Spike said, giving William's ass a slap. 

"Hurry back," Buffy said, anxious to have both of them on the bed with her. 

William just smiled at Spike, then started applying kisses to the tops of Buffy's breasts. 

"I will. I'm gonna use Dad 'n Anya's shower, I like having all that room. Be right back," Spike said, backing out of the room. Damn, he hated to leave right now. He turned and swiftly walked out before he changed his mind. 

Buffy and William petted each other and kissed for a few minutes. She rolled them over so that she was on top. He slid his hands up and down her hips and over her ass. 

"William, I didn't ask you yet, why are you home? I thought you weren’t coming home tonight.” 

“It’s a long story. I had to leave Andrew’s suddenly and didn’t know where else to go. You know what happened after that.” William smiled. The mistaken identity thing was still embarrassing, but if it weren't for that, they wouldn't be in their current position right now. 

"I'm glad you came home." Buffy grinned down on him, slowly swiveling her hips. 

"Mmm, me too." William smiled, squeezing her butt. 

"I want you to know that I don't make it a habit of seducing and deflowering guys under 18," Buffy said seriously. "I haven't been with a 16-year-old since... well, since I was 16. I usually went for older guys in the past." 

"I didn't think you did this sort of thing often," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, then running his hand over the side of her face. "May I ask why you made an exception in our cases? Not that you deflowered Spike." He laughed. 

Buffy smiled back. "I was attracted to you two right off the bat. It spooked me. I was having all these lewd thoughts about teenaged twins, wanting them to do such bad, wicked things to me. I have to say that when I saw you two working out in the gym for the first time... I think that was the point of no return for me. You were both so beautiful..." Buffy kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "And sexy..." She kissed the other side of his mouth. "I wanted you so bad from that time on that it was driving me insane." 

William slid his hands up her back, holding her. "You could get in big trouble for being with us. I don't want that to happen. But... I don't want to stop either." 

Buffy sighed, pulling back to look in his sparkling, kind eyes. "Yeah, the trouble factor is what kept me from jumping your bones. I felt dirty and bad for wanting you so much. I don't want to stop either, William. I know it should have stopped before it began. But it's too late now. I can't fight it, I can't fight how much I want you and Spike." 

"We can keep it a secret, can't we?" William said hopefully. "If we're careful?" 

Buffy nodded. "We have to. Things could get very ugly if your parents or anyone else finds out. But I don't want to stop being with you... like this." 

"You really want both of us? You... wouldn't want one or the other?" William hated bringing this up, he knew that he'd lose if Buffy had to make a choice. But he wanted to know the truth. 

Buffy considered the question, ghosting her fingertips over his cheekbones. "I couldn't choose between you. I'm attracted to things about both of you. I'm just a greedy, old bitch, I guess." She chuckled. "I want both of you." 

William smiled. "And we both want you, so that works out." 

"Mmmhmm," Buffy hummed, kissing his lips. “Um, the stuff that you and Spike do... how far have you gone?” 

“Far?” 

“You know... have you... _penetrated_ each other?” she asked, eager to hear the answer. 

William’s eyes widened. “No. Not... that.” 

“Does that scare you?” 

He gulped. “Um, yes. It does... a bit.” 

“Do you want to do that with him? Giving or receiving?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Kind of... I... thought about it. But it’s...” 

“Scary?” 

He nodded. 

“That’s understandable. A lot of people are nervous to try anal sex, especially guys.” 

“Have... you done it before?” 

“Yep.” 

“Doesn’t it... hurt? It seems like it would hurt.” 

“A little bit. But with a considerate partner, the pleasure outshines the pain. Some people hate it, some people put up with it to please their lover, and some people get off on it. I’m among those who get off on it.” She grinned. 

William smiled a little, thinking about what she’d said. The thought of fucking Spike (or being fucked by him) had passed through his mind. Maybe he would give it a try some time... _maybe_. There were so many sexual avenues open to him now, he was curious and interested in trying as many as possible. He'd give it some thought, though the idea of it still frightened him. 

"I wonder how long Spike's going to be?" William asked. He wanted to touch and kiss both of them. The threesome was in the forefront of all of their minds. 

Buffy giggled. 

"What?" William smiled. 

"You want to surprise Spike in the shower?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You think we should?" His grin widened. 

"Yeah, I think he wants us to. Why else would he say he was going to use the _big_ shower?" 

"Hmm, I didn't catch that. Okay, let's go!" William laughed.

* * *

Spike finished washing his hair, noticing in the mirror mounted at eyelevel in the shower that his roots were starting to show. Another painful bleach job would be required soon. Ah, the things he suffered to look so bloody good. 

He started soaping up his body. It felt so good to run the washcloth over his torso. His entire body was so sensitized from watching, and helping a bit, with Buffy and William's sex. It had taken every ounce of willpower in his body to keep from jumping on the bed shagging the hell out of both of them. 

Spike groaned, feeling his dick harden even more. He was beginning to doubt that he could hold off anymore, the throbbing in his cock was demanding attention. He slid the soapy washcloth down over his abs to wrap it around his jutting cock. With a sigh of pleasure, he started gently washing his equipment. 

"Hey there, cutie," Buffy giggled, poking her head into the shower. 

"Shit!" Spike jumped. 

"Oopsy! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," she said with a wink. 

Spike dropped the wash cloth and wiped the water from his face. He smirked and blinked excess water from his blue eyes. "And just what do you think you're doing? Intruding on a man's private shower time?" 

"Thought you might like some company." 

"It _was_ getting kinda lonely in here... I'd love some company, pet." Then he made a face. "But, what about William? He's still in the --" 

William poked his head in next to Buffy's. He was grinning and giggling, too. 

Spike's face lit up. Hooray for threesome-shower sex! "By all means, entré!” 

Buffy stepped in carefully, followed by William. He slid the glass shower door closed. She giggled again, pointing to Spike’s crotch. Spike puckered his brow and looked down, seeing the washcloth draped over and hanging on his erect cock. 

“Oh, I was wonderin’ what was so funny.” He smirked and took the cloth back in his hand. “Pointing and laughing at a guy’s wriggly bits isn’t a nice thing to do, Buffy.” 

“Aw, you know I love your wriggly bits -- especially when they’re extra-wriggly like they are now.” Buffy stepped up to him, sliding her hands up his slick chest. “You were such a good boy, not jumping into bed with me and William although you wanted to.” 

“You have no idea,” Spike groaned. 

They smashed their lips together, kissing fervently. William stood next to them, not sure what to do. He was getting more horny by the moment. Buffy and Spike reached out for him at the same time, each groping at his body, latching on to a bicep and bringing him up against them. 

William smiled, putting his arms around both of them, running his hands over their backs. He kissed Buffy’s shoulder and neck, then switched to doing the same thing to Spike. Buffy and Spike broke for air. 

Buffy panted, “Can you two kiss for me? I want to see it again.” 

The twins grinned at her then at each other. They pressed their lips together, drawing out the kiss, slowly entwining their tongues and licking softly at each other’s lips. 

Her eyes smoldered, her hands glided down their backs to squeeze their firm butts. “Yeah, mmmmm, that’s nice,” she said lustily. 

Buffy’s eyes drifted down their identical, muscled torsos, to their identical, erect cocks. Spike’s was raised higher and looked more urgent. Though William’s was swelling to epic proportions as well. Her tongue swept over her lips as she sank to her knees in front of them. The twins gasped into each other’s mouths and moaned when Buffy wrapped a hand around each twitching cock. 

She grinned with delight as she stroked both of them, looking from one to the other. They were so nice and big, and they were hers to do with as she liked. She stroked and looked up to watch them kissing some more. 

Spike had a hand on William’s face. William was caressing Spike’s chest, pinching his nipples and lazily running his fingertips over the defined muscles. 

Buffy was so wet and heated up that she was surprised steam wasn’t rising off of her. She wished that her mouth was big enough to blow them at the same time. To have both huge, delicious cocks in her mouth, side by side. She could make do with what she had, though. 

Buffy put their cocks against each other, lining the heads up and rubbing them together. The twins moaned. She leaned in, lapping at their wet cockheads. Her tongue slithered over the purple knobs, gathering up the syrupy pre-cum leaking from both of them. She opened her mouth wide, taking just the heads in, and sucked on them. 

Spike and William’s eyes rolled back, and they groaned. 

After lashing both of them with her tongue, she pulled her mouth off of them, concentrating on one, then moving to the other. 

“Mmmm--Ahhh,” Spike panted. 

Buffy gave William’s a suck. “William, I want you to finish him off. Get down here.” She smiled wickedly. 

William dropped to his knees, putting one of his hands around Spike’s staff along with Buffy’s. Surprisingly, he didn't feel weird or nervous at all doing this to Spike in front of Buffy. He was horny and willing. They pumped Spike in unison. Buffy guided the head to William’s mouth, he opened up and slid his lips around Spike’s cock. He closed his eyes, pumping it in and out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Spike moaned, looking down to watch them at his groin. “Uhhh--Will--So good!” 

Buffy moved her hand to cup and fondle Spike’s sac. William moved in closer, pumping his hand up and down the length and voraciously eating his brother’s cock. Buffy caressed Spike’s ass with her other hand. Her eyes darted to all of the wonderful sights: Spike’s enraptured face, William sucking and bobbing on Spike’s rod, William’s own yummy hard-on sticking up from his lap. 

Spike had really wanted to cum inside of Buffy’s pussy first, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. Hell, this was good too! Blowing his wad down William’s throat was always nice. 

“Ahhunngha--I’m cumming!” Spike announced, gasping. 

His hips bounced, the first volleys shot into William’s mouth. 

William slid his mouth back up to the head, letting the spurts hit the center of his tongue to taste it before swallowing. He grinned, thinking that Spike’s cum tasted hot and spicy just like the spicy wings that he was so fond of -- that was the flavor he hadn't been able to define. You were definitely eating too much of something when your cum started tasting like it. Though it was tasty. William drank down Spike’s seed. 

Buffy licked the corner of William’s mouth where a stream of spunk had escaped. He pulled back, letting Buffy put her mouth over the erupting head. Together, they milked Spike’s cock and balls until they were just sucking in vain to get anymore out of him. 

“Ahh--Bloody hell!” Spike gasped for air, touching the backs of their heads. “Okay, stop -- I’m done.” 

Buffy and William sat back and smiled up at him. 

“You taste just as delicious as you look,” Buffy giggled. Her hand went to William’s stiff cock. “I think William’s got some more of that for me.” 

She bent down over his lap and slid her mouth down onto William’s hard-on. 

Spike felt weak, so he joined them on their knees of the shower. He put his mouth over William’s, kissing him and sending his tongue into his twin’s mouth to taste himself. William put a hand on the back of Spike’s head, the other glided up and down Buffy's wet back as she hunched over him. 

Spike licked a path down William’s chest to link up with Buffy at his cock. He licked up and down the sides as she attended to the dripping tip. 

William moaned, spreading his knees further apart and leaning back to allow them both more room. Spike slid his mouth up to meet with Buffy’s. They shared a sloppy tongue kiss on the head, then switched, Buffy taking kissing and sucking along the length while Spike sucked on the head. Buffy squeezed William’s balls gently, feeling that he was ready to blow. 

As anticipated, William threw his head back and yelled, shooting into Spike’s mouth. Buffy watched, hovering near Spike’s face to get a taste too. After a few swallows, Spike sat back. Buffy quickly surrounded the head with her mouth, sucking and taking William’s cum as fast as he could deliver it. 

Spike moved back up to kiss William’s mouth again, pushing some fresh cum into his mouth with his tongue. William groaned into Spike’s mouth, accepting the spunk and swishing it around. Buffy pumped his dick and Spike soul-kissed him until William’s fountain dried up. 

“Good Lord, that was amazing!” William moaned. 

They all smiled and chuckled, agreeing. 

Spike said, “C’mon, let’s do a little actual bathing and get out of here. There’s lots more stuff I want to do before tonight is over.” 

They helped each other to stand, grabbed some soap and lathered up each other’s bodies. 

The twins both leaned in, licking and kissing Buffy’s neck. She tilted her head back, feeling both sets of hot, luscious lips dragging over her throat. They rubbed the suds onto her skin, their hands moving smoothly over her chest and stomach. 

"Buffy was so good to give us both a happy first," Spike purred, touching her breast. "I think we should reward her." 

William nodded. 

"Want to go back to bed, pet?" Spike asked her. 

"Uh-huh!" Buffy moaned. 

 

They piled out of the shower, taking fluffy towels and drying off. 

"You guys go back to the bedroom, I'll be there in a mo'." Spike winked at them and padded out of the bathroom. 

"He's got something planned," William said, drying his hair. 

"Can't wait to find out what it is," Buffy giggled. She took him by the hand, leaned up for a quick kiss, then pulled him along behind her, back to her bedroom.

* * *

William and Buffy kissed and dried each other off at the foot of the bed. 

"I've... heard there are lots of positions that you can do it in," he said. 

"Mmmhmm, there's tons of them." 

"Only a few come to my mind... I'm not terribly familiar with that kind of thing. You and Spike are the experienced ones. I wish I had something to offer both of you..." 

Buffy smiled and hugged him, loving the feel of his smooth, hard body against hers. "You have so much to offer, William. Your trust in us to do right by you is your gift. And everyone has to start some time. You'll learn everything that you need to know. You're so fucking good already, I can't wait to see what sexual heights you'll take me to once you get more experience. I think it's going to be a lot of fun to teach you. It's sexy and exciting to impart my knowledge to you." 

"So, you won't get... frustrated with me if I don't know what to do?" he asked shyly. 

"Of course not." Buffy kissed him. "I'll be nothing but patient, horny, and instructive. Hmm, just how experienced _is_ Spike?" 

William was opening his mouth to respond, but Spike answered before he could. 

"Talkin' smack on me, are you? I leave you alone for five minutes and you're gossiping about me." He smirked, coming into the bedroom and carrying a few items in his hands. His towel was secured around his waist. 

"I was just wondering, Spike." Buffy grinned and batted her eyelashes at him. 

Spike put the items down on the bed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I've slept with three girls since I started having sex last year. None of them are with me anymore, we've all moved onto greener pastures. The bulk of my sexual knowledge comes from watching porn and seeing it on the Internet. So, there. How about you, Buffy? How many guys have you had?" 

"I didn't count," Buffy said. "What did you bring with you?" she asked, looking at the stuff he'd set on the bed. 

"Nice dodging of the question, luv." Spike smirked. 

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. 

Spike laughed and sat down, bouncing on the bed. "I brought some vanilla flavored massage oil, a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce, and Reddi Whip." 

Buffy laughed, "Spike, we just got clean. You want to get dirty again so soon?" 

He smirked at her, his eyes amused but fiery. "I want to get _very_ dirty, pet." 

"Good, me too!" Buffy agreed. "You up for getting dirty, William?" 

"Yes, I think so. I've never used food products in relation to sex before. Isn't sex good enough by itself?" 

Buffy and Spike giggled. 

Spike said, "Yeah, sex is great on its own. But it's fun 'n kinky to use things like this. Can't use food every time though, that'd be a good way to start putting on weight. Now, I believe Buffy was going to get a reward..." He poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth. 

Buffy climbed on the bed, giddy and anxious for them to start on her. Spike took the chocolate sauce and laid on his side next to Buffy. He ran the nozzle of the bottle lightly down the center of her torso without squeezing any out on the first pass. They smiled at each other. 

Buffy looked at William, who was still standing by the bed. He was mesmerized, watching his brother and Buffy getting cozy was so erotic. He wanted to see what happened next with that bottle of chocolate. 

Buffy giggled, "You coming, William? Or are you just going to stand there?" 

Spike chuckled, "I think the answers are, respectively, 'Yes' and 'Yes'. Join us, little brother." 

William grinned bashfully and crawled up the bed to Buffy. She touched his face, sliding her hand up into his hair. He lowered himself down her, kissing her softly. 

Spike licked his lips, his eyes were bright as he watched. "Right! Time to get the party started." 

He squeezed out some chocolate sauce onto Buffy's body, circling around her nipples, then leaving a trail down to her bellybutton. Buffy squealed at the feel of the cool liquid being squirted onto her hot skin. She and William smiled as they kissed. 

"Mmmm," Spike said, running his fingertips alongside the trail of sauce, "I'd like to create works of art using chocolate sauce and your body as the canvas. 'Cept I'd destroy my work every time by licking it off." He bent over her, flicking his tongue at a chocolate-covered nipple. 

Buffy moaned, thrusting her tongue more vigorously into William's mouth. 

Spike grinned. "S'good. Have a taste too, Will." 

William bent his head to her chest, licking the sauce off of her right nipple. He observed how Spike was doing it on the other breast. Spike's tongue circled her areola, then flicked the nipple, then he put his lips around to suck on it. William copied what his brother did. 

Buffy moaned more loudly, writhing under their mouths and hands. This was the dream -- the chocolate was a new element -- but the beautiful twins suckling at her teats was the first thing she had ever fantasized about them doing to her. Buffy reached for Spike's towel, pulling it until it came undone. She wanted all three of them to be completely nude. 

Spike grinned, pulling the towel out from under him and dropping it off the side of the bed. "That better, pet?" 

"Mmmm, yes!" She brushed the back of her hand down his muscled chest, all the way down to his cock. Her fingertips danced over the smooth, hot flesh. 

Spike groaned. William put more sauce on her nipples, then covered her breast with his mouth again. His tongue swept back and forth over her breast, licking up all of the sweet liquid. 

Spike stilled Buffy's hand. "We want to show you a good time first, Buffy. We'll get to you having fun with our hot little bods too, don't worry." He took her hand, raised it up to his mouth and kissed it. Buffy smiled at him; he liked kissing her hand. 

"Ohhh, William!" Buffy said, moving her hand over the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his soft, thick hair. 

William raised his head. "I'm doing alright?" 

"Mmmm, ohhh yes. I love feeling your mouth on me!" 

Spike chuckled at the chocolate smeared on his twin's lips. William looked at him quizzically. 

"You're a messy eater, brother dear." Spike leaned over Buffy, pressing his lips against William's. 

They kissed, mostly licking the other's lips. Spike made sure to lick up all the chocolate around his brother's mouth. Buffy gawked at them, thinking that she could never get enough of watching them do things to each other. But she was so horny that she felt like she'd explode if they didn't get back to her soon. 

Spike went back to licking Buffy clean of chocolate, stroking his tongue down her sternum. He kissed her stomach, dipped his tongue in her bellybutton then continued downwards. He moved down the bed a bit. 

"Ohhhh," Buffy groaned, ready and very willing to receive some oral pleasure from him. Her legs spread automatically. 

Spike stroked her left leg with his fingertips while he brushed his lips over her inner thigh. His tongue flickered up and down. He smirked up at his brother. 

"Will, why don't you pour some chocolate, right here," he touched the top of her slit. "Then get it nice 'n clean again." 

William moistened his lips, squeezing out a stream of chocolate sauce at the top of Buffy's slit. The liquid slowly ran down her neatly shaved sex, in between her pussylips. Buffy whimpered at the sensation and what she knew was to come. 

William went down the bed next to Spike, looking at Buffy's chocolaty pussy with trepidation. He glanced at Spike, then admitted, "I don't know how to... do it to a girl. I don't want to do it wrong." 

"I'll show you," Spike said. He gave William a small kiss on the lips, then hunkered down, settling at Buffy's groin. 

William rested on an elbow next to her, gently holding her thigh and caressing it as he intently studied his brother work on her. 

Spike put on his metaphorical professor's cap and started the lesson. "You want to get her all worked up for it first, before you dive in. Make her crave it. Touching, kissing and licking at her inner thighs is good." 

Buffy moaned in agreement. 

"Then, when she's writhin' around or asking for it, you start on her pussy." Spike stuck out his tongue, gently lapping at her labia. He scooped up some of the chocolate with his tongue and ate it up. 

Buffy clutched the bed sheets and groaned continuously. Her loins were on fire. It was so fucking hot to have Spike's talented mouth on her pussy and having him show William how to give her head. She could tell she was going to cum fast. 

Spike used his thumbs to part her lips, he ran his tongue along the insides, stopping to suck on her puffy labia. William could see how excited she was; along with Spike's saliva and the sauce, her own juices were glistening and flowing from her pussy. 

Spike sat up, making Buffy whimper in protest at the removal of his mouth. He leaned over to William and kissed him on the lips again, letting him get his first taste of Buffy. William groaned, kissing Spike back. Buffy's juice made his taste buds tingle, he wanted more of it. 

"Now, you try," Spike said with a cheeky grin. 

William took Spike's place, laying between her legs. He kissed just above her mound, and along her pelvic bones. Spike placed a hand on Buffy's breast, gently massaging it while watching his twin. He used his other hand to drizzle some more chocolate onto her pussy. 

William licked up and down her gash, getting a mouthful of chocolate and Buffy-juice. He looked up to Spike, then Buffy, grinning and smacking his lips. "Delicious." He reapplied his wet tongue to her pussy, lapping at her steadily. 

"Ohhh God--Ummmm!" Buffy bit her lip, writhing in lust. 

"I think she likes it, Will. Spread her open and eat her good 'n proper." 

William's fingers parted her pussylips. He gazed at it for a moment before putting his mouth over it. He wriggled his tongue around over her gooey sex. 

Spike smiled at William's building enthusiasm and Buffy's obvious enjoyment. He used the hand not fondling her tits to rub her thigh. He moved his hand to the top of her pussy, stroking around her clit. 

"The clitoris is the most important bit, Will. I think Buffy wants you to flick it with your tongue and suck on it." 

"Yes!" Buffy breathed. "Yes! Suck my clit!" 

William gingerly licked around her clit, stroking it with his tongue. Buffy's moans and thrashing intensified. 

"Now," 'Professor' Spike said, "start off by sucking on it softly. She'll let you know how hard she wants it. Some girls are more sensitive down there than others." 

William covered her clit with his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

"MMMM--More! Suck harder!" Buffy cried. 

Spike grinned. "Lash at it with your tongue in between sucks. Yeah, that's good... Very good. While you're doing that, push a finger into her quim." 

William did what he said, sliding his index finger into her hole. He pumped it in and out slowly, hearing the instruction in his head instead of out loud. Spike must be talking to him psychically again. They really had to talk about this interesting development...but there were more important things to do at the moment. Talk of sending each other psychic messages could wait. 

He laved her clit, pulling and sucking on it with his lips. Another finger was added to her pussy, both pumping slowly. 

"Oh fuck! Oh GOD!" Buffy panted. "Harder! Harder!" 

"Go for it, Will," Spike said. 

William let himself go, tonguing her and thrusting his fingers up her slippery hole again and again, harder and faster. 

Buffy's hips bucked off the bed. "YES! OHHH--Ohhhh!" 

William felt her cum gushing on his fingers and the inside of her pussy fluttering. It was an amazing experience. 

Spike stroked Buffy's flat stomach. "I usually like to keep sucking and licking as she comes back down. But some chits like you to fuck them with your tongue. You want him to do that, pet?" 

Buffy yelled, "Ohhhh--Yes--Stick your tongue inside of me! Fuck me with your tongue!" 

William slid his tongue down to her hole, removing his fingers and pushing his tongue inside. Spike took William's wrist and raised it to his mouth. He proceeded to suck the Buffy-juice from William's long digits, his eyes fluttering at the sensuality and taste of it. 

"YES! OHHH William!" Buffy thrashed, cumming again and bucking at his face. 

William thrust his extended tongue up her tight channel, deep and hard. 

Spike finished cleaning up Buffy's cum from William's fingers and let go of his wrist. William put both of his hands on Buffy's hips, burying his face in her pussy and devouring her. Buffy fucked herself on William's mouth until she was spent. She cooed and smiled, luxuriating in the bliss. 

"Mmmm, William, that was soooo fucking good!" she said, sighing. 

William smiled at her with pride and a very wet and sticky face. "I really liked doing that to you, Buffy. You taste so wonderful! I'm glad that I did well." He smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Spike. It was like I could hear you in my head again... When did that start?" 

Spike shrugged. "Not sure. We always had a connection between us though." 

"Not like that. I could hear you as if you were actually speaking to me. It hadn't been that strong before the sex. How is it possible?" 

"I don't know. It is weird, isn't it? I was surprised when I saw you doin' the stuff I was thinking." 

Buffy wasn't sure what they were talking about. All she knew was that was entirely too much talking going on. There were still many, many more wicked things that she wanted to do with the Giles boys. 

"You guys want to talk all night?" she asked, smiling impishly. 

They turned twin smiles to her, moving to lay on either side of her. Buffy kissed William first, sucking the chocolate and her juice from his lips. Spike ghosted his hand up and down her body, kissing her shoulder and collarbone. 

Buffy mumbled, "Let's see... William had a happy last in the shower. So...that means that it's Spike's turn." 

"Bloody right, it is!" Spike said, making them chuckle. 

Buffy moved out from between them and grabbed the bottle of vanilla massage oil. "I'd like to start with this. Then play with the whipped cream and chocolate." Spike started to sit up, and Buffy put a hand on his chest. "Uh-uh. Lay back down. Both of you stay right where you are." 

The twins both laid on their backs, grinning up at her and waiting to find out what she wanted to do next. Buffy poured some oil on Spike's chest, then poured some on William's. Holding the bottle between her knees, she put a hand on each of them, massaging the oil on their skin and feeling their muscles twitch under her hands. Buffy looked at one and then the other, making sure to coat them thoroughly. 

"Hey, I thought I was next. Why you doin' William, too?" Spike asked, pouting, but smiling a little. 

"Shut up, Spike," William moaned. 

Buffy giggled, "You want me to live out my fantasies with you, right? Well, covering both of your gorgeous bodies with oil, making them glisten and gleam, is something I really want to do. When I'm all finished, maybe you two can get me greased up, and then we can slide our naked bodies all over each other." 

"Oh, carry on then." Spike smirked. 

Buffy ran her hands slowly across their chests and tight abs. She was getting so horny again from touching them and getting them all oily. She thought that she would be happy for the rest of her life if she got to do this to them every day. 

Buffy finished with the fronts of their upper bodies. "Get up on your knees," she said to both of them. "And turn around. I want to do your backs." 

"Pet, we're plenty slick. No need to --" 

"Turn around," Buffy commanded, slapping the bottle of oil against her palm. A little smile tugged at her lips. 

Spike lifted an eyebrow and turned for her. William did so without argument. 

Buffy dripped oil on their backs then used the same method as she did on their chests, each hand rubbing oil onto a different twin. 

"Mmmm, great backs," she commented. "Very sexy backs. I just love 'em." Her hands slid down their backs to their asses. "Yummy tushes, too." She enjoyed making their firm globes shine. 

"How much longer?" Spike whined. 

"Hush," Buffy said, giving his butt a stinging slap. He groaned. "Hmmm, you like being spanked, baby?" 

Spike looked at her over his shoulder. "I like it when you do it, Buffy." His tongue curled up, he smiled wickedly. "I'd like anything that you do." 

"How about you, William?" Buffy licked the back of his neck, making him shiver and moan. "Do you like it when I smack this beautiful, tight ass of yours?" she asked, squeezing his butt. 

"Uhhh...I don't know...you never --" He gasped when Buffy gave him a swat. 

"You like it?" 

"Yes!" William declared. 

"I'm so lucky," Buffy purred, caressing them. "I have two such hot, naughty boys right at my fingertips. You are extremely naughty, aren't you?" 

She smacked at their asses. 

"Yes!" they agreed with pleasure-filled gasps. 

She took turns slapping their butts; first Spike, then William, then Spike again. They groaned when she would smack, and then gently caress their flesh. 

"Turn toward me again," Buffy said, loving giving them orders and seeing them jump. 

It made her feel powerful and so very hot. That this could be wrong (having relations with the sexy twins) didn't seem possible right now. For the time being, all doubt and guilt was gone from her mind. Only horniness and eagerness to have them fuck her into a coma remained. 

"Mmmm, so hot," Buffy growled, trailing her hands down their polished chests. 

Both of their cocks were both very hard and very erect. Buffy took one in each hand, awed by the perfection of them once again. Her hands glided slowly up and down the rigid poles, coating them with oil too. The twins groaned with matching sounds and expressions of lust. 

Buffy took one of Spike's hands and put it on William's cock. He took over stroking his brother. Buffy brought the whipped cream and chocolate next to her. 

"Now, I'm going to have some dessert," she said, grinning. "I think vanilla oil, chocolate sauce and whipped cream will taste wonderful together." 

She took Spike's member in her hand, laying it on her palm. With a lecherous smile, Buffy poured chocolate sauce down the length. Spike tensed as the liquid dripped on him. 

Buffy giggled, "God, we're going to make such a mess!" 

"The messier, the better, luv," Spike said. 

Then Buffy shook up the can of Redi-Whip, slanted it at an angle, and pressed the nozzle. The fluffy, white cream soon covered the top of Spike's prick. 

"Yum, can't wait to eat this all up!" Buffy said. 

Putting the can aside, she attacked his cock with her tongue, slurping up the chocolate and whipped topping. 

"Uhhhh--Buffy!" Spike moaned, pumping William's cock a little more firmly. 

Buffy took the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking and wriggling her tongue in the slit. "Mmmmm!" she moaned. 

She slid her mouth down, taking most of him in. The head bumped against the back of her throat. Buffy bobbed up and down a few times, then pulled her mouth away. Spike groaned. 

"Shhh," Buffy giggled. "I want to make a dessert of William, too. How much life do you guys think you have in you tonight?" 

Spike smirked. "Lots. At least until Mr. Sun comes up over the horizon." William nodded, he felt like he could go all night too. 

"Excellent," Buffy said, tenting her fingers and doing her impression of Mr. Burns from 'The Simpsons'. 

The three of them giggled. She put William's hand on Spike's jutting staff. He began stroking his brother while Buffy coated William's dick with chocolate and whipped cream. She slid her tongue up and down his cock just as eagerly as she had done to Spike's. 

"Mmmmm, so good," Buffy moaned, licking all of the confections from him. 

The boys were panting for breath, ready to burst. 

"Lay on your back, Spike," she said, giving orders again. 

Spike flopped onto his back immediately. Buffy took his cock back in her hand. Using just the whipped cream this time, she covered his balls then made a line up the underside of his cock. She sucked on his sac, taking one ball into her mouth and pulling on it. 

Spike's eyes rolled up. "Oh Buffy--Ahhh!" He reached out a hand to William. 

William laid next to Spike, stroking his chest and watching Buffy clean him up. Spike jerked William's slippery cock slowly. 

"Come on, Spike," Buffy groaned. "Shoot that delicious cum in my mouth. Give Buffy a treat." 

Buffy put her mouth back over his cock, going all the way down to the base and then back up swiftly. She tugged on his balls. 

Again, Spike really wanted to do some fucking, but he couldn't fight the need to cum. His moans rose in volume, his hips began to jerk. 

"Unngh! Buffy!" Spike yelled. 

Buffy's mouth was flooded with his creamy, spicy load. She swallowed around him, forming a tight seal with her lips. None escaped this time. All of the gooey goodness slid down her throat. She cleaned up his cock with long strokes of her tongue. 

"God, Buffy! Another First-Class bj." Spike gulped in air. 

"Why, thank you." Buffy grinned, licking around her mouth. "Anyone ever tell you that your cum tastes like spicy wings?" 

William laughed. "That's what I thought, too!" 

"I hafta say, no. No one's ever made that observation," Spike chuckled. 

They giggled together again. 

William suddenly looked timid. "Buffy...will you do something for me?" 

" _Anything_ ," she purred, running a fingertip down the side of his face. 

"Please don't tell anyone about what we do -- Spike and me, I mean. People wouldn't understand, and...just please don't tell anyone. Promise?" William begged. 

Spike stroked his brother's cock, trying to help him relax again. 

Buffy swallowed. She'd already told Faith about the time she'd watched them. William was looking at her so anxiously, she didn't want to upset him. Well, she wouldn't tell anyone _else_. "Of course I won't tell anyone. I promise." 

His happy grin came back, he sighed in relief. "Thank you." 

Buffy eyed William's hard cock in Spike's hand. Her tongue glided over her bottom lip. "Fuck me, William." 

"Aw, he gets to fuck you again?" Spike groused. 

"You'll get another turn, Spikey. Don't worry," Buffy giggled. 

She draped herself over William's body. He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Spike was still pouting about not getting to cum inside of her. 

"Buffy?" Spike asked. 

"Hmmm?" she replied, sucking on William's lip. 

"Can I oil you up, pet? Especially around the 'ass area'?" 

Buffy shuddered with desire. The twins fucking her at the same time -- that was another big part of the fantasy that she wanted to come true. 

"Please, do!" Buffy straddled William's waist. 

Spike smirked, took the bottle of oil and moved behind her. He poised his twin's hard cock at Buffy's pussy, rubbing the head over her slit. 

With a moan, Buffy slid down on William's stiff prick. All of the lubrication allowed him to slide right in to the hilt. 

"God, it's so big! I love it!" Buffy panted, gyrating her hips. 

"Ahhh--I love being inside of you, Buffy!" William moaned, grinding against her. 

Spike drizzled oil on Buffy's back, then smoothed it over her skin. His hands made circles on her back, gradually moving lower and lower. He massaged her ass, making her as slick as both of them. He slid his hand down her ass crack to where William was gliding in and out of her. Spike played with her pussylips and the base of William's cock. 

They moaned, humping faster. Spike's cock was hard, yet again. He ran his hands over her ass and leaned in, placing reverent kisses to both cheeks, then running his tongue along her crack. His tongue slithered down to her pussy, slathering her stretched lips and William's cock as they fucked. 

"Ohhhh! Mmmm--Oh yes!" Buffy said in pleasure. She slowed down humping William, wanting to make this last as long as possible. 

Spike kissed and sucked their wet genitalia. William moaned loudly at feeling Spike's warm, soft mouth sucking on his balls. Did it get any better than this!? (Yes, but he'd find that out later.) 

Spike moved back up to lick at Buffy's vanilla-flavored ass, his tongue teasing her hole. Buffy was excited by it and made it clear that she was more than receptive to what he wanted to do. She made little, low moaning sounds the entire time. Spike circled her rosebud with a slick finger, then pushed it in to the knuckle. He worked his finger in her ass, stretching her for him. When she was ready to accommodate him, he moved up behind her. 

"Oh, damn -- I have to get some condoms," Spike growled. He preferred using one with anal sex; it was just usually easier that way. 

He jumped off of the bed and ran to his bedroom. 

William slid his hands over Buffy's back. "You really want us both to do it at the same time?" 

"Mmmmhmm. I wish I was elastic enough to have both of you in my pussy at once, but just one of you stretches me out. So big and beautiful," Buffy mewled, nibbling at his earlobe. 

"It won't hurt you? I wouldn't want to hurt you, Buffy." 

Buffy smiled, giving him an affectionate kiss. "You won't hurt me, sweetie. We'll just go slow, and then you two follow my lead. I'll let you know how I want it. We'll have such a good time. I can't wait!" 

"I'm having a great time so far," William said, grinning at her. 

"Me too, William," she giggled. "And it's only going to keep getting better." 

Spike raced back into the room, holding the box of condoms aloft. "Got 'em! It ain't easy, running around with a hard-on." 

He jumped back on the bed, making Buffy and William laugh and bounce. 

"As you were," Spike said, taking a foil wrapper out of the box. 

Buffy slowly moved on William, holding herself above him on her hands. After a few moments, she felt Spike's hand on her hip and his erection rubbing against her ass. He used the oil on her skin to coat the condom. Spike slapped her butt cheeks with his meaty cock. 

Buffy gasped, "Yes, Spike! Do it!" 

Spike lined up with her ass and pushed in slowly. 

The three of them moaned in unison. 

Spike was breathing hard from the glorious tightness of Buffy's ass. Once he slid in until his pelvis was pressed against her, he rested. He could feel William's cock rubbing against his through the thin membrane separating them. It throbbed and pulsed alongside Spike's own. 

Buffy moaned and took immense pleasure in being filled by their twin, big cocks. Ten inches of hard, beautiful manmeat stuffing both of her holes. She could conceivably die from the overload of pleasure--but she’d die happily. 

“Urraah, Buffy,” Spike groaned, beginning to stroke in and out. 

Spike and William’s fingers laced on Buffy’s hips. Buffy swiveled her pelvis slowly, letting the twins push her back and forth. 

William could feel Spike’s cock, too. The feeling was indescribable. He sat still for a few minutes, letting Spike push her down onto him. Then he started thrusting up into Buffy, feeling Spike’s cock sliding within her on the other side. It was incredible! It was like he was making love to both of them at the same time. 

The brothers experimentally thrusted into Buffy's openings, trying to find a rhythm that would be most enjoyable for all of them. They speared her fast then slow, hard then gently. Buffy panted, bouncing on William and pushing back on Spike's invading cock. Being double-pronged by the big, thick-cocked twins was the best sex she'd ever had. 

Buffy pushed up onto all fours, bracing on her hands and knees as she received them into her body again and again. Her face was turned up to the ceiling, her lips were parted, groans and gasps of bliss escaping. Spike bent over her back, reaching around to cup a breast. His fingers rolled the rock-hard nipple. William surrounded the other breast with his hand, giving it the same treatment that Spike was giving the other one. 

"Uhhh--Uhhhh!" Buffy moaned. "Oh God--I'm going to cum again!" 

Spike kissed and licked the nape of her neck, pumping into her slowly but steadily. 

"Ohhh--Oh yeah!" she whispered urgently. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" 

Spike went back on his knees, sliding both hands back to her hips. Once again his and William's fingers intertwined. They bounded back and forth, William thrusting deep into her pussy and Spike plunging into her ass. Their pace quickened. Their sweat and oil soaked skin slapped loudly. 

Buffy's cries went up in volume until she was shrieking in ecstasy. "Y-Y-YESSSSSSS!" 

Her body convulsed, she whipped her head around, gasping for air like a dying woman. 

William and Spike both felt her constricting around their pumping cocks. They both gasped loudly and groaned. 

Their eyes rolled up, they said, "Oh God! Uhhhnngha!" 

William came, shooting deep inside of Buffy's ravished body. He clutched at her, his body rigid and wracked with pleasure. 

Spike couldn't take the feeling of her ass squeezing him and William's cock pulsing against his. He started cumming, slamming his cock home a few more times. Then he pulled out of Buffy's grasping asshole, stripped off the condom and started spraying the rest of his hot sticky juice on her cheeks. 

Buffy's body jerked like she was being electrocuted. Their cocks throbbing inside of her had been exquisite, making her cum again from sheer enjoyment. William's cock continued to quiver and pulse in her pussy, filling her up with gallons of spunk. Then Spike's hot seed splattered on her ass to drip down the crack. The fluid ran down to pool and mingle with Buffy and William's. 

William moaned as his twin's cum dripped onto his tightened balls. 

They rode to a stop, sighing and mewling. Spike massaged Buffy's lower back and rubbed his softening cock against her gooey slit. 

They collapsed in a heap of flesh. The boys put Buffy between them, winding their arms around her and nuzzling her neck. 

"Bloody fantastic," Spike whispered. 

"Amazing," William sighed, kissing her throat. 

"Mmmmm, delicious. Best ever... Oh God, it was so wonderful... Paradise." Buffy smiled blissfully, putting a hand on each twin's neck and caressing them as they kissed and loved her. 

They slid their bodies together, touching, stroking, kissing every part available. Their inner fires were slowly stoked again. 

 

William and Spike both kept their promises, pleasuring Buffy (and each other) until well after the sun came up. 

Good thing there was no school the next day either. 

It would have been an interesting excuse: 

'Sorry that William and Spike could not attend school yesterday. They were shagged out and exhausted from fucking me all night long and needed their rest. I'm sure that you understand. 

Best Wishes, 

Buffy Summers, shameless fucker of 16-year-old twin studs.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, vamptasticA, and Charlie

 

Most of the next day was spent in bed or in the shower. 

The three lovers kissed, sucked and fucked until their bodies were totally exhausted. Nothing could disappoint Buffy about their shag-fest, but there was one thing that she was getting more and more keen on seeing: William and Spike fucking. She wouldn't push them, of course. If they wanted to go that far, then she would encourage it with enthusiasm, but she wouldn't ask. Watching them blow, kiss and stroke each other provided plenty of entertainment and was more than she ever could have hoped for. So she'd stay silent about her fantasy until one of them broached the subject. 

Yep. Buffy did feel guilty and nervous about screwing the young twins. But she was little more than a slave to her libido. Her lust for them and their toned young bodies overpowered any sense of decency or fear of getting caught at the moment. Buffy didn't have to imagine how wonderful it would be to be with them, now she knew how mind-blowingly, extraordinarily erotic it was. And she didn't want to stop. 

Buffy had never had it so good. Not only were the Giles boys virtually tireless, they were intense and passionate. As one of them would bring her to climax, the other would be waiting, hard cock in hand to mount her next. The sex was incredible and full of affection. Buffy could tell that they had a deep fondness for her, as she did them. She must have cum a hundred times (maybe a _slight_ exaggeration) over the course of their carnal fun. 

So, come what may, Buffy was helpless to stop wanting them and taking them, over and over again. 

 

On the second day after they became lovers, Buffy needed to attend to the household. William and Spike helped her clean in the morning, eager to get all of the toil out of the way. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could go back to bed. 

They did go back to Buffy's bed for an hour more of naked Twister, then she had to run some errands outside of the house. The twins pouted and grumbled about it, but they understood. Buffy was just as reluctant to leave them, but she had to at least keep _some_ of the promises that she had made to Rupert and Anya. Spike needed to go out for awhile too, to get some smokes and make an appearance with his friends. William opted to stay home to read and then work out in the gym, waiting for them to come back to resume pleasing each other. 

They parted company with soft kisses and smiles, already planning what they wanted to do to each other upon their reunion.

* * *

Faith rang the doorbell and waited. 

The Giles' house was more impressive than she had thought it would be. Even their doorbell was classy; it sounded like church bells ringing to the tune of 'A Summer Place'. 

Faith was tired of waiting for Buffy to invite her over. It wasn't like Faith would pounce on the two handsome, muscular teenagers... right away. Shouldn't she, as Buffy's best friend and roommate, at least get to spend a little time pretending to be rich? To lounge in the Jacuzzi? To raid a rich guy's fridge? It wasn't fair that Buffy was being such a good stuff hog. Faith was always cool with her, helping her pay her bills and not nagging about money that she was owed. So, Faith had come here to force the issue. 

Footfalls approached the door quickly. 

"Hello, can I help you?" an out of breath William asked. 

He had been upstairs on his way to the bathroom to shower after his workout. Faith scanned him from head to toe, her mouth watering from the data her brain was receiving. He was adorable and very, very doable. He was sweaty, wearing a pair of blue shorts, sneakers and a white Calvin Klein tank top that clung to his muscular, wet torso. 

Faith's eyes traveled back up to his. Beautiful blue eyes, nice lips... Whoa, killer cheekbones. Shoulders, arms, pecs, ripply abs, fuzzy thighs... A wicked smile stretched across her face. 

"Um... Ma'am? Can I help you with something?" William asked again, uncomfortable by the few seconds of silence. 

"Hey, cutie. Yeah, you can help me. Is Buffy around?" 

"Oh, you're a friend of Buffy's?" William relaxed, smiling. 

"Yeah, I'm her roommate and bestest bud, Faith. And you must be William?" 

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, Buffy isn't here just now. She had some errands to run." 

"It's nice to meet you, William." Faith extended her hand. 

He smiled self-consciously. "I'm all sweaty, you don't want to shake with me." 

"Balderdash," Faith chuckled, grasping his hand and pumping it. "I don't mind a little sweat. You mind if I wait for Buffy inside? She's told me how great this place is, I'd like to see it for myself. Maybe you can give me the grand tour?" She batted her big, brown eyes. 

"Um... sure. Please, come in." William stepped back. 

Faith whistled, walking into the foyer and looking around. "This is a wicked bad fuckin' house! Wish I lived in a place like this!" 

"Erm... thanks. Would you like a drink or something?" he asked. 

Faith turned another wicked smile to him, her eyes going down his body and then back up. "Sounds good. I'm parched." 

William laughed weakly. "I'll just get something from the kitchen." 

"I'll come with." Faith walked behind him. She sucked in air through puckered lips at how good his ass looked. 

William walked quickly. This woman was making him very nervous. She had the look of a predator about her. The way she kept running her eyes over him made him uneasy. Besides not dealing well with most members of the opposite sex, William didn't want any other woman looking at him like she wanted to eat him alive except Buffy. 

He went to the refrigerator, opened the door and searched for something to give her. Faith leaned on the island, checking out his ass some more. 

"What are you in the mood for?" William asked. 

"Hmmmm... let's see...." Faith said, walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder. "How about a can of Coke, on the bottom shelf there." 

William bent over to get the can for her. Faith cupped his ass in her hands and squeezed. 

"Aaah!" William yelled, jerking up and hitting the back of his head on the shelf of the refrigerator. 

Faith giggled, backing up. He turned around, holding a hand to the back of his head and staring at her. 

His face was flushed. "Wh-why did you..." 

"Thanks, sweet cheeks, I'll take that." Faith took the can from him. She popped the tab and took a long drink. "Sorry about the grope-age. Couldn't resist such a sweet ass." She winked and giggled. "Your head doesn't hurt too bad, does it?" 

"Pl-please don't do that again. It's not polite to go around... grabbing people like that." 

Faith mock pouted. "I know. I'm such a bad, bad girl. I'm sorry, babe." 

William tried to calm himself down. He got a bottled water for himself out of the fridge and drank, wondering what he should say or do now. Should he ask her to leave? Should he tell her to wait in the living room? 

"You have a girlfriend, William?" she asked sweetly. 

"Uh... no. Not... really." 

"Oh, I don't believe that! A hunk like you, without an army of horny chicks after him? Pfft! Not possible." 

He blushed brighter and smiled shyly, ducking his head at the compliment. "I'm hardly a hunk." Her flattery made him temporarily forget to be wary of her and that his head was still smarting. 

"Mmmm, you look pretty damn hunky to me. And I know hunks. You're probably too much for those little girls you go to school with," Faith said, remembering what Buffy had said about them being very well-hung. What she could see through the thin shorts William was wearing proved Buffy correct and having not embellished one bit. Faith moistened her bee stung lips. "I think you like older women, am I right?" 

"Umm..." William looked around uncomfortably. He gulped when Faith put her drink down and stalked towards him purposefully. He backed into the counter behind him. 

Faith stopped just short of him, only an inch or less between them. "We could have some fun together, William. Would you like to have some fun with me?" she asked, running her hands over his chest and ginning lasciviously. 

He fidgeted. "Uh... Please, Miss Faith, don't --" 

"Ooooh, Miss Faith! Makes me feel all dominatrixy! Call me that again!" Faith panted, her dark eyes got a wild look to them. 

"No! Miss Faith I --" 

"Ohhhmmm!" Overcome with desire, Faith attacked his lips and moved her hands down and around to his ass. She squeezed and pulled him against her hard. 

William protested by flailing his arms and saying, "Plluummphh!" 

Spike was coming in the kitchen, just getting back from hanging out with his mates. He skidded to a halt, eyes widening. 

"Whoa! Did I miss something?" he said. "Who's this?" 

Faith broke the kiss but didn't remove her hands or body from the trembly William. He gasped for breath. She grinned at Spike over her shoulder. She bet that Spike had been around the block a few times by the looks of him. "Hey there, hand--" 

Buffy walked in behind Spike. She stopped just as abruptly. Her mouth hung open. 

"B!" Faith jumped away from William. She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried looking innocent (impossible for the brunette), wiping her hands on the butt of her jeans. "I came by to see if --" 

"You SLUT! What the hell were you just doing to him!?" Buffy yelled, anger replacing her shock. 

William felt like he would just burst into flames with the guilt and embarrassment running through his body. "Buffy, it's not... I told her 'no'!" 

"Answer me, Faith!" 

Faith swallowed. "Sorry, okay?" 

"NO! Not okay! William, Spike, leave me and my _friend_ alone, please." 

William was scared to death. What if Buffy didn't listen to him about what happened? What if she was so jealous and hurt that she didn't want to speak to him again? He couldn't bear it if she didn't like him anymore. 

As he was passing Buffy, William said, "Please don't be mad at me, Buffy. I told her 'no', honestly!" 

Buffy blew out a ragged breath. "I'm mad -- but not at you. I know perfectly well who was the aggressor here." She glared at Faith. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." She tried smiling comfortingly at him, difficult to do with how pissed off she was. But William seemed to take comfort in it. He smiled wanly back at her and nodded. 

"Come on, Will. Let's let the ladies chat a bit." Spike put a hand on his brother's back and walked out of the kitchen with him. 

Buffy spun around to face Faith. Faith's eyes got bigger at the intense anger on her friend's face. She was in for it. She held up her hands, getting ready to run if necessary. 

"Now, c'mon, B... We're buddies, right? You know I was just messin' around. Having a little fun..." 

 

William and Spike stopped just outside the kitchen and went up against the wall. Spike motioned for William to be quiet. He wanted to hear what they said to each other, and stick around just in case a catfight ensued. As hot as it might be to watch, Spike wanted to be able to keep Buffy from being hurt. William didn't want to listen, he just wanted to go hide somewhere. But he stayed plastered against the wall with Spike and overheard them anyway. 

 

Buffy and Faith were still arguing. 

"How dare you touch him like that! I know William, he doesn't go around kissing strange women. And there's no woman stranger than you!" 

"Yeah, I came on strong to him," Faith said defensively. "He looked hot! So sue me!" 

"You're not even supposed to be here! Did you wait until I left to try something on one of them!?" 

"I came here looking for you! It's your fault, you know! You tell me how fabulous this house is, how much cool stuff they have. But you never once asked me to come see it!" 

"You know why I didn't! I fucking _knew_ that you'd try something on one or both of the twins!" 

"Again, it's your fault. You got me thinkin' about them with all that talk about their bodies and what nice big cocks they had!" 

 

Spike and William looked at each other in surprise, their eyebrows raised. Spike was more amused and proud than anything. He liked the fact that Buffy was bragging about their attributes to someone. He hoped that Faith could be trusted with that information. William was embarrassed and turning red. 

 

"Shut up, Faith," Buffy growled. 

"And you know how I am about seeing two guys doin' it! Yet, you had to tell me how they go down on each other. I'm human, B! A human woman that digs bisexual encounters! Especially if the dudes in question are hot twin brothers! That got my motor revvin'!" 

 

William looked like he'd seen a ghost, the color drained from his face. Buffy told someone about him and Spike?! She wasn't supposed to do that! He sprang out into the archway of the kitchen, Spike tried making a grab to hold him back, but he easily broke away. 

"You told her!?" William asked in a high-pitched voice, sounding near panic. 

Buffy turned around, startled. "William... What are you --" 

"How could you tell her, Buffy!? You promised you wouldn't say anything! That was just between us -- it was private! You bloody well promised!" 

Spike walked out too, smiling uneasily. He tried putting an arm around William to calm him. William brushed him away. 

Buffy gulped. "I'm... sorry. The thing is --" 

"How _could_ you?!" William asked again. "I trusted you! I believed you! You gave me your word that you wouldn't tell anyone!" 

He looked so hurt, betrayed and scared, Buffy felt terrible. He didn't wait for her to answer. He turned and ran out of the kitchen. They could hear him running up the steps and then his door slamming. 

"Spike... I'm --" Buffy began. 

Spike waved a hand and shook his head. "I'm not pissed, Buffy. It's alright with me if you want to tell your mates about what happens between us. I mean... you hafta tell someone, right? Just as long as she knows how to keep secrets." 

Buffy looked down. 

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything," Faith said sincerely. 

"It's okay, really, Buffy. I'll talk to William." Spike nodded to Faith. She smiled nervously and nodded back. Spike left to try and talk to his brother. 

Buffy turned slowly back to Faith, grinding her teeth. "You're dead." 

"I didn't know they were listening!" 

"You knew that they might hear! You bitch!" 

"I wasn't thinking, alright? We were arguing, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying or if I should say it." 

"You ruined everything!" 

"Wait... they know that you know? Last I heard, it was a secret." 

"Yes, they know that I know. If you ever try laying a hand on either of them... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Buffy scowled at her. 

Faith was smiling slightly. "You're doin' them, aren't you?" 

Buffy raised her chin, her nostrils flared. "That's none of your --" 

"Oh, shit! You so are!" Faith laughed, slapping her hand on the counter. "That's why you don't want me mackin' on either of those cuties. Why didn't you say so? Here, I thought that all that nice manmeat was going unused... by a woman anyway." 

"Alright. Yes, I am _with_ them. Don't you breathe a word about this to anyone!" 

"I won't tattle on you, B. You know me better than that. I had a feeling you were going to crack eventually by the way you sounded on the phone that day." 

"They are MINE," Buffy said, her lips forming a tight, white line. "I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them if you so much as LOOK at one of them again!" 

Faith held her hands up. "I won't touch them! I didn't know they were yours." 

"Well, they are. Now, get out of here. Thanks to you, I have major damage control to do." 

"Buffy, I am _really_ sorry! You gotta believe me. You're my bud, I would never fuck with your life like that intentionally. Haven't I always been there for you? You're my girl, B." 

Buffy exhaled, looking away from her friend's sincere eyes. She couldn't deny that Faith indeed had helped her a lot in the past. Faith had some flaws: she was a nympho who didn't think before she spoke. And what she was doing to poor William...

"You really messed things up for me, Faith," Buffy said in a low voice. Her anger deflated, leaving her feeling more sad and depressed than anything.

"I totally didn't mean to, Buffy. I'd never screw you over on purpose. You want me to talk to William? I'll --"

"No. I'll be doing the talking. I have to explain myself."

Faith looked down sadly, afraid that she'd ruined their friendship because of her overactive libido and mouth. "Will you call me later?" 

"Faith, I'm pissed at you right now. Maybe, if this all blows over, I'll call you soon. You... have been a good friend for a long time. I'm not forgetting that. That's the only reason you still have all your teeth."

Faith smiled just a little. "You are a tough little thing. I don't doubt you could give me a run for my money in a brawl."

Buffy took a breath. "I have to talk to William and Spike about... what happened."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll... take off then. I'm sorry," Faith said again.

"I know, we'll talk," Buffy replied. "Bye, Faith."

"Later, B. Don't... wait to long to call me, 'kay? Even if you just want to yell at me. I hope everything will be cool with you and the twins." 

"I'll let you know."

Faith smiled hopefully and walked out past Buffy. 

Buffy started taking deep breaths to soothe her frazzled nerves. She wanted to be able to calmly discuss everything with William. At least Spike didn't seem upset with her for having such a big mouth. She slowly made her way up to their bedroom, planning on what she wanted to say.

* * *

William laid on his bed clutching a pillow. Whichever side of the bed Spike stood on to talk to him, William would turn the other way. 

William was scared that someone knew about the incestuous things he and Spike did to each other. To say he wasn't comfortable with it being common knowledge would be an understatement. The worst part was that Buffy (whom he thought he could trust with anything) had lied. And about something that he'd needed desperately for her to keep just between them. She couldn't care about or respect him at all and still do that. 

"You're being a big baby again," Spike said. "Stop actin' like a wuss." 

"Leave me alone. I came up here to be alone!" 

"You're all sweaty and messin' up your sheets," Spike said. 

"I don't care," William sulked. 

"So what if Buffy's friend knows about us? She seems alright. You seemed to be... gettin' on with her very well from what I saw," he tried joking and smiling. But William wasn't amused. Spike sighed. "Will, it's no big deal." 

"Yes, it is. She lied to me -- to us. Buffy promised, and she lied." 

"She told her girlfriend, that's all. You and me got each other to talk about it with, but Buffy doesn't have anyone to gush to, y'know? Imagine if there were twin Buffys. Wouldn't you want to talk about it?" 

"Do I have to leave the room to be by myself? I don't want to talk, Spike!" 

"I can see how freaked out you are, Will. You need to talk about it." 

"No, I don't! What I need is to be left alone!" 

Buffy rapped on the door and stuck her head in. 

"Go away," William growled, turning away from the door. 

Spike looked at Buffy, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"William, I'm so sorry. I didn't lie to you," she said, walking in. 

"Yes, you bloody did!" He clutched the pillow tighter. "Why won't either of you ever leave me alone?! I don't want to talk, I don't want to see anyone! I don't want to hear your bloody excuses!" 

But Buffy persisted. "Let me explain, please. I told Faith what I did before... before anything ever happened between the three of us. Before I made you that promise." 

William turned his confused face to her. "What?" 

"Buffy saw us, Will," Spike confessed at last. "She saw us that first night that we... got closer." 

William looked more distressed at that. 

"I didn't mean to spy on you or anything. I thought... you had a girl in your room and was checking. Then I discovered that it was just the two of you... having some fun." 

William didn't say anything, he just turned away, mulling that over. If he had known that Buffy was peeking on them that night, he would have died from embarrassment. 

Buffy wanted to put her arms around his sweaty body and show him how much she cared, but she didn't. His body language definitely said 'Don't Touch!'. "After I saw that, I was talking to Faith on the phone and... I was really freaked out about it. I couldn't help but tell her, I needed her advice. Not that she was any help... If I told you the other night that I'd already told someone, you would have gotten upset and the night would've been ruined. I didn't want anything to spoil it." 

"Are you that ashamed of what we do, Will?" Spike asked, not unkindly. 

William looked at him. "It's not... You know that it's not normal, Spike. Normal brothers don't... They aren't _that_ close. I love what we do, but I'm afraid of what other people would do or say. Dad would hate us if he knew..." 

"Do you believe Buffy when she says that she didn't break your trust?" 

Buffy looked at William hopefully. 

He looked back at her, melting a bit at how beautiful, nervous and hopeful she appeared. It was vital to her to have his understanding and forgiveness. "I... suppose. But why did you have to tell her at all?" 

"Because I was so hot for both of you that I thought I'd explode. I wanted to come in here and join you right then. I had to talk to Faith to simmer down, but like I said, she wasn't helpful with that." Buffy blushed and smiled a little. "I was so turned on from seeing you that I had to get myself off." 

A tiny smile began on William's lips. "Yeah?" 

"Oh, fuck yeah," Buffy said, blowing out a breath. 

"I can't believe you saw us... I would have been mortified," William said, picking at his blanket. 

"Um, Will..." Spike said anxiously, it was time to tell the whole truth. He didn't want any secrets or lies between them. 

"Yes?" William tilted his head looking at Spike. Spike rarely looked uncomfortable like he did right now. 

"There's... something that I need to tell you. I... knew that Buffy was watching us that night." 

William's eyes bugged out. "What?! You knew she was there!? And you didn't say anything!?" 

"Yeah. I hoped that... that she might get turned on by it." 

"Spike! I could bloody well kill you!" 

"I'm sorry, Will! But at the time I didn't know she was there until I was already in the middle of blowin' you. I didn't want to stop. Would you have wanted me to stop, in retrospect?" 

William shrugged, his posture relaxing. He remembered how great it had felt when Spike was going down on him. He wouldn't have wanted it to stop either, even if the world was coming to an end. "I guess not... in light of what's happened since then." He looked back up at Spike, narrowing his eyes. "If you ever keep something important like that from me again, I'll --" 

"I won't keep secrets from you anymore, Will. That's why I just told you the truth. I want everything out in the open. Okay?" Spike looked at him with a needy expression. "Please don't be too pissed. We have something special, the three of us." 

"I suppose that... I can forgive you," William said. 

The brothers smirked at each other. 

Buffy sat on the end of the bed, still a few feet away from William. "I'm sorry that I intruded on that moment between you. I know how private it was. And I'm so sorry that I told Faith about it. I just wasn't thinking straight." 

"I thought you lied to me..." William's full bottom lip pouted. 

Buffy couldn't resist this time. She moved over to him and hugged him. "I won't ever lie to you, William. I'd never break a promise to you." 

William sighed, putting his arms around her too. "I'm sweaty." 

"I don't care. I like your sweat," Buffy giggled lightly, hugging him tighter. 

"Are we all cool again?" Spike asked. 

Buffy pulled back, gave William a tender kiss, then smiled. 

"Yes," William replied. "But... can your friend be trusted not to tell anyone else?" 

"She knows that I'll kill her if she says anything. And... she's been a really good friend up to this point. We can trust her about this." Buffy stroked her fingers along his cheekbones. 

William deferred to Buffy's judgment, hoping that she was right. He kissed her softly. 

Spike smiled. "Now, I'm still wondering, what was going on exactly when I walked in the kitchen?" 

William got nervous again. 

"Yes," Buffy said, lifting an eyebrow and sitting back. "What _was_ going on?" 

"Um... I told her not to do that." 

"I know you did. Faith's such a slut. I told her if she ever touches either of you again that I'll kill her in a very messy way." 

"Gettin' protective of us, are you, pet?" Spike smirked. 

"Yep. I told her that both of you are... mine." Buffy felt suddenly apprehensive. "Um, that's how you both want it, isn't it?" They hadn't talked about how exclusive they would be. All she knew was that she couldn't stand to think of or see them with another woman. 

Spike sat on the bed next to her, running his hand up and down her arm. "That's how I want it, Buffy. I want only you and Will." 

"Me too," William said. "You're the only woman I want." 

Buffy smiled brightly, her heart beating harder. "Good. Because I only want to be with both of you." 

Spike leaned in, kissing her neck. "You're our woman," he growled possessively. 

Buffy tilted her head, closed her eyes and shivered at the way her body was tingling. William caressed her hand, then kissed her knuckles as Spike was wont to do. 

Buffy smiled at him. "I think a group shower is in order. We all need to make up properly. Want to help me get William nice and clean, Spike?" 

"Of course. I'm pretty dirty myself, Buffy." 

"Then you'll both get a good, _hard_ scrubbing from me. And William, I know that kissing Faith wasn't your idea. But you still need to be chastised for it." 

William looked anxious. "I told you, I'm sorry, Buffy! I didn't --" 

Buffy's sly smile made him realize that she was just being playful. 

She put a hand on William's thigh and squeezed. "I think I'll have to spank you soundly for that. You have to learn _the hard way_ that no other woman is allowed to touch you." She winked at him, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. 

"Oh, yes, you're quite right." William grinned. "I deserve to be punished." 

They giggled and joined hands, standing up to head for the large shower. 

"Can I be punished, too? Please?" Spike asked. 

They laughed, practically skipping along to the bathroom.

* * *

When the new school week started, Buffy had to fight with both of them to go to school. They wanted to stay home to spend the day in her bed again. 

Buffy would have liked nothing better, but they had to go to school. It was bad enough that she was corrupting minors and frolicking naked with them every possible moment. She didn't want to keep them home from school as well. 

Spike and William grudgingly went to school. William had always liked school before. But academia paled in comparison to Buffy. 

 

They both promptly came home at 4:00. Spike was in the front door first, smirking at Buffy standing in the foyer. She had a big, elastic grin on her face. He went quickly to her, throwing his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and kissing her breathless. 

William shut the door as he walked in. He tossed his bookbag down and walked to Buffy and Spike. He touched both of their backs. Buffy broke from Spike's kiss, grinned at William, then happily accepted his lips. 

"Were you two good today?" Buffy asked as they hugged each other. 

"Yes, Buffy," they said. 

"But," Spike licked a line up the side of her neck, "now I want to be _bad_." 

"I hated being away from you," William moaned, sliding his hand down Buffy's back to feel her ass. 

"It wasn't any fun for me either," she agreed, kissing the corner of William's mouth. "I'm glad you're home." 

They kissed and couldn't stop touching each other all the way upstairs.

* * *

The next day was much like the last. 

Buffy had to argue with the twins to part from her again. But they went off to school on time. 

She busied herself in the house while they were gone. She cleaned, ran some errands, and did her job to take her mind off of missing her lovers. 

That's what they were: Lovers. 

It scared Buffy. The deepness of her feelings for them scared her. That exhilarating thrill that goes along with being in love was present. Every time she looked into their eyes, every time they touched or kissed her, she felt the tingles. Electricity crackled around them every time they were in the same room together. There were so many problems with that... 

The first, and biggest, problem was their age. They were only 16, whereas she was 26. People were just figuring out who they were and what they wanted to do with their lives around their age. Were 16-year-olds capable of making a life-changing decision to be with someone, or two someones? Some were. Did they feel the same way as her? There had been no 'I love yous' yet from any of them. But Buffy had a strong feeling that they did love her. If they did tell her that they loved her... then what? They'd all be stuck in a relationship where they had to sneak around for God knows how long. But Buffy would be crushed if they didn't feel deeply for her... Damn, her head was screwed up! She didn't know what the hell she wanted -- except to lay with them and have their bodies pressed against hers. 

Buffy put the troubling thoughts out of her mind. There was no use thinking about that stuff, she just ended up going in crazy circles. 

The gravity of what she was doing with the Giles boys wasn't lost on her. Buffy (at the times that she wasn't completely besotted by lust) knew very well that there could be dire consequences. She had never been in more trouble with the law than just parking violations or speeding tickets. If she were caught because of this it would mean jail time. It frightened her, but not enough to actually stop. Maybe that would change when the older Giles came back home... but now Buffy couldn't imagine not worshipping Spike and William's bodies, laying in bed with them and talking about every possible subject, daily and nightly. 

All of the bad feelings and thoughts were once again dispelled when she heard them bound into the house after school. All that mattered was that they were here, together again. How could she be worried about anything when they looked at her like she was the light in their lives? How could she worry about anything in their warm embraces? It was pure paradise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome banners by Nicky, Gattaca, and Echidna

_Later that same evening..._

Rupert Giles had called again to check in. Buffy felt guilty as hell talking to him after humping the shit out of his two young sons all afternoon. But she didn't let any of it bleed into the tone of her voice. She made an effort to sound normal and carefree. 

Anya and Rupert were still having a wonderful time, though they missed the boys and the house. With Buffy's assurance that all was well back home, Rupert said goodbye, feeling content. 

After the phone call, Buffy and the boys settled on the couch to watch a movie. Spike wanted to watch a porno, but Buffy insisted on a normal movie. Their lives were a freakin' porno, they didn't need to watch one. 

They were well into the Arnold Schwartzenegger movie, 'True Lies'. 

"I can't believe this guy was elected to become the bloody Governor," Spike shook his head, chuckling. 

"Shhh," William said, sitting up straighter. "This is the best bit." 

They watched as Jamie Lee Curtis' character started doing a sexy dance in the darkened hotel bedroom. 

Buffy smiled, looking at William's intent expression, then seeing a similar one on Spike's face. So, they liked stripteases, did they? She laughed. 

They looked at her questioningly. 

"Does that do something for you?" Buffy asked, nodding at the screen. 

Jamie Lee was gyrating around, running her hands up and down her body. 

Mutely, the twins nodded. They each put a hand on Buffy's thighs, caressing. 

Buffy decided it was time to let one of her secrets out of the bag. "Did I ever tell you guys where I worked before coming to stay here?" 

"No, you just said you were a dancer..." Spike slowly turned his head to her, a grin wanting to form on his face. 

"I didn't tell you? Well, why don't I show what I did?" Buffy put a hand on both their faces, leaning over to give Spike a short kiss, then doing the same to William. 

She got up and went over to the stereo, getting one of her own CDs that she'd brought with her and put it in the player. 

"What...?" William said, looking from her to Spike. 

Spike was smirking, knowing what she was doing. He put an index finger to his lips, telling William to be quiet. Then he turned off the movie, much more interested in Buffy's coming performance than the onscreen one. 

Buffy was wearing a blue tank top, jeans and a pink thong. It wouldn't take much stripping for her to be nude. She'd take off everything but the thong quickly. She prepared herself, turned up the volume, then pushed the play button. 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Slow Ride - Foghat ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcCNcgoyG_0)

}} 

 

The song started with strong and heavy drum beats. Buffy switched her hips from side to side with the strong beat. She closed her eyes, running her hands up her body and into her hair. She released her ponytail and shook her head, fluffing up her hair. Then she spun around to face her audience with a big grin. The twins were completely captivated, staring at her with goofy smiles and delighted eyes. 

_Woo!_

_Slow ride, take it easy_  
Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy 

Buffy danced toward them, rolling her hips to and fro. She teased them a bit by running her hands down to the hem of her shirt, starting to lift it, but then just moving her hands down over her stomach. She stepped up to dance on the sturdy marble coffee table in front of them to give them a more stripclub-like experience. If it were a club, they would be in the 'Sniffer's row', the row closest to the stage. 

_I'm in the mood_  
The rhythm is right  
Move to the music  
We can roll all night 

_Oooh Slow ride  
Oooh_

Buffy was feeling the music, moving her lithe body in time to the beat. She loved seeing how pleased they looked with what she was doing. Talk about a receptive audience! She turned her back to them and lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it (and a cheeky smile) behind her. They both grabbed for it, Spike ended up with it. He waved her top victoriously in the air, winking at her. 

She turned back to them with her wrists crossed and her hands over her breasts. Buffy rotated her pelvis, sliding her hands up to her neck and into her wild hair. William and Spike's tongues couldn't seem to stay in their mouths. They both had painful hard-ons straining at their pants. 

_Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy _

_Slow down, go down_  
Got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me!  
Slow ridin' woman you're so fine 

Buffy undid the button and zipper on her jeans. Turning her back to them again, she pushed her pants down her thighs. She carefully stepped out of them, then kicked them in the air to catch them. 

_Woo!_

She tossed them over her shoulder as she did with her top. This time William caught the clothing, clutching the jeans against his chest and smiling. Buffy shot him a smile and licked her top lip slowly while undulating her body. She looked so bloody sexy that William had to breathe in gulps of air for a few moments. 

Buffy shimmied her body up and down, shaking her butt at them. Then she spread her legs apart and bent at the waist, her hands sliding down her thighs to her knees, giving them a very good, long look at the underside of her pink thong. 

Spike wanted to shoot off of the couch and jump her. William was having the same problem. But they needed to let her tease and play with them a bit more. Buffy was enjoying giving them the show, the least they could do was not leap on her until she was finished. 

_I'm in the mood_  
The rhythm is right  
Move to the music, yeah  
We can roll all night, yeah 

Buffy turned back to them. Her hands were roaming over her body, legs parted. She bumped and ground her hips at them. Shaking her moneymaker like she'd learned to do so well over the last few years. Except this time she really wanted to be dancing for these particular men, making them want her. 

_Oooh_

_Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy _

_Slow down, go down_  
Got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me!  
Slow ridin' woman you're so fine 

Buffy hopped off of her 'stage' in front of them. She knew she was in danger of being pulled down and ravished -- that would be fine with her, though. But she could see that they were trying with all of their might to be good. That fact made her so much hornier. It made her smile more widely. 

She put a foot up on the couch between William's legs, the arch of her foot just touching the large bulge in his slacks. Buffy stroked his hair, tucking a strand behind his ear, then trailing her fingers along his jaw and over his lips. Her strong dancer's legs kept her lower body in constant motion, pivoting her pelvis, pumping her up and down. 

Spike couldn't resist running a hand up her calf and onto her outer thigh. Buffy pursed her lips at him, blowing him an air kiss. As his hand met her hip, she danced away, jumping back up onto the table. 

_Slow ride, easy_  
Slow ride, sleazy  
Slow ride, easy  
Slow ride, sleazy 

_Slow down, go down_  
Got to get your lovin' one more time  
Hold me, roll me!  
Slow ridin' woman you're so fine 

_Slow ride, take it easy  
Slow ride, take it easy_

Buffy rolled her head around on her shoulders and ran her hands up and down her torso, shaking her body from head to toe. The twins watched her jiggling flesh raptly, as if hypnotized. Buffy slowed down her movements as the beat slowed. She hooked her thumbs into the top of her thong, snapping it against her hipbones. Then she slowly lowered the underwear. Spike and William had seen her pussy lots of times over the last few days, but the anticipation on their faces made it seem like it was new to them, a revelation. She was getting so hot for them that she didn't know if she could outlast the song. 

The brothers stared as the thong was removed and then shot at them slingshot-style. Spike was quicker and caught them, fingering the dampness in the crotch. Their mouths watered and their cocks hardened more at the sight of her neatly shaved pussy. They could tell how aroused she was too, by the way her slit glistened with dew. Each of them wanted to bury their tongues inside of her to soak up the sweet nectar. 

_Slow down, go down  
Slow down, go down _

_Come on baby_  
Take a slow ride on me  
Come on baby  
Take a slow ride 

_Feels so good, feels good, come on baby  
Feels good, feel all right_

Buffy danced back and forth on the table. She'd dance for one of them, then the other, making eye contact and sweeping her tongue over her lips as she gyrated. Boy, was she gonna get fucked after this! She giggled softly with exhilaration and anticipation. The beat started to become faster again, building up and getting wilder. 

_You know the rhythm is right_  
We gotta rock all night  
We gotta rock all night  
We gotta rock all night 

_Whoa, rock all night!_

Buffy whipped her head in circles, tossing her hair around. She stroked up her thighs and planted her hands on her hips, swinging them harder and faster. 

_Woo! Woo!_

_Your flamin' heart_  
Your flamin' heart  
Your flamin' heart  
Your flamin' heart! 

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_Slow ride!_

Buffy giggled and bowed when the song finally came to an end. 

It took a minute for the twins to be able to form words. 

Spike said excitedly, "Why didn't you tell us you were a stripper!? That was... You were so fucking hot!" 

"The politically correct term is 'exotic dancer'," she said half-kiddingly. "And I was kind of... embarrassed to admit it," Buffy said, smoothing her hair back. "Remember when I told you that I danced, and you asked if it was exotic? I almost swallowed my tongue," she laughed. "Then William got all offended on my behalf and yelled at you. Saying that I wasn't that kind of girl." 

"I'm sorry, Buffy." William felt terrible for making her feel embarrassed about her profession. "I didn't mean to suggest... I'm so sorry I made you feel bad. I don't know much about exotic dancing. I'm... sure it's a perfectly fine way to make a living." 

"Not for me, not anymore, anyway. I'm tired of it. Private performances aside." Buffy grinned. "I want to be a legitimate dancer like I was trained to be. I'll have my own studio one of these days. That'll be so cool." 

"Why are you still standing naked on the table?" Spike smirked. "Get down here before we drag you off the stage." 

Buffy giggled again, hopping down in front of them. She squealed when Spike seized her around the waist and pulled her down on the couch with them. 

"Ooooh! Ohhhh!" Buffy gasped as their hands and mouths attacked her nude body. She had whipped them up into a frenzy and was enjoying the benefits. Their hands and mouths were everywhere. 

William lifted her onto his lap, plastering his mouth over hers. He covered her breast with his hand, groping and squeezing. Their tongues dueled. Spike put her legs across his knees and slid his hand up to the apex of her thighs, his fingers rubbing over her slick lips and delving in. 

"Oooohhhmmm!" Buffy writhed on their laps, parting her legs to let Spike get in there. 

William dragged his lips down her throat to her chest. He flicked at her jutting nipples and sucked on them, in turn. Two of Spike's fingers entered her, pumping slowly, becoming soaked. His thumb twiddled her clit. 

Buffy arched up and cried out, "OHHHH! OH FUCK YES!" She was so aroused from dancing for them and seeing their hungry gazes fixed on her, that she came with very little manipulation. 

Spike flung her leg over his shoulder and dived into her spasming pussy with his tongue. Buffy felt his strong organ plunging into and rubbing her inner walls. Her juices poured into his mouth. 

Buffy's whimpers and shouts were muffled as William went back to kissing her mouth. God, it was wonderful! Once she was starting to get some of her thought processes back, she felt the urgent need to get them off, too. 

"Take off your clothes!" she growled. 

Spike moved her legs off of his lap and undid his jeans. Buffy gave William a kiss, then shifted off of his lap. He stood up and worked at the fastenings of his pants. Buffy sat on the couch bare-assed naked, waiting with bated breath for their beautiful bodies to be revealed. William was having a little trouble making his fingers work, so Buffy helped him out by doing it herself. She shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees in one motion, and was rewarded with his granite-like cock popping up. She grinned up at him, sticking her tongue out to give the head a soft lick. William groaned loudly, slamming his eyes shut. 

Spike was standing and just tossing his jeans on the couch. Buffy reached out and grasped his similarly hard cock in her hand, using it to pull him closer to her. They were so hard for her; their cocks pointed almost straight up in the air. She licked at Spike's weeping cock, then William's, then Spike's, and so on. She stroked up and down their lengths, relishing how hard they were and how they pulsed in her hands. The skin was so soft and silky. Oh, and they tasted sooo good! 

Buffy took turns circling the velvety tips with her tongue. She wagged her tongue on the undersides, stimulating their glans. 

William fisted a hand in her blonde mane. "Ohh God! Ohhh Buffy! I'm g-going to cum!" His voice wobbled. 

Buffy kept stroking Spike's rod, but turned her concentration to William's. She pumped harder, enveloping the head with her mouth. She moaned and hummed as she slid up and down. Spike was close too, but held off so that his little brother could cum first. He helped the process along by reaching over, cupping William's balls and rolling them in his hand. 

"AHHH! G-GOD!" William yelled, throwing his head back. His legs trembled, he put a hand on Spike's shoulder to keep from falling. 

"MMMmmm!" Buffy hummed, sucking his cum up. She kept pumping and sucking until she heard Spike groan. 

Spike was trying not to explode, but it was so hot watching Buffy drink his twin's spunk that he couldn't hold off anymore. 

"Unngha!" Spike grunted, fucking Buffy's fist. 

The first wad hit Buffy's chest, alerting her that she had another load queued up and waiting for her. She switched cocks, wrapping her lips around Spike’s firing member. Spike moaned, holding the back of her head and keeping his hips still. She made sure not to let any of it get away, sucking and swallowing hard. 

William was just finishing up, cum just oozing from his slit. Buffy’s hand still jacked him, but more slowly. Her hand was coated with his warm dripping goo. 

There were sighs and moans coming from all of them as Buffy cleaned their cocks. She ran her tongue all over them, scooping up their jizz and taking it down her throat. 

Then they collapsed back onto the couch. The twins scooted against Buffy on either side, pressing their bodies against her, kissing and touching her tenderly. 

“Oh God, that was brilliant, Buffy. The dancin' and the blowing...brilliant,” Spike moaned. 

William could only nod and gasp, getting his breath back. 

"Glad you enjoyed it. I did too." Buffy smiled and cuddled against them while they recovered. 

After the dance they needed the quick release, but she wasn't close to be finished with them for the night. It was only 10 P.M. 

It took 5 minutes, but the groping and kissing started getting more heated again. 

Spike bit on Buffy's earlobe, then growled, "Lay down 'n spread 'em, luv. Need to feast on you again." 

"MMMMmm!" Buffy laid on her back on the couch, spreading her legs wide and opening up to him. 

Spike stroked her inner thighs and bent down to give her pussy a lick from bottom to top. Buffy groaned and thrust at his face. 

"Will, come 'round here with me. I want to show you how to do something," Spike said. 

William swiftly moved over to look over Spike's shoulder, ready to soak up whatever new knowledge Spike was about to give him like a sponge. He kissed the inside of Buffy's knee and smiled at her as he removed his pants and dropped them on the floor. 

Buffy raised a curious eyebrow at Spike. "What are you going to show him, exactly?" 

"You'll see." Spike gazed up at her, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

"Ohhh!" Buffy put her head back and clutched the couch cushions. 

"Now," Spike said, "onto the lesson. Part her lips for me. With your hand at the top, out of the way." 

William gladly spread her pussy open, revealing the pink, wet insides. Spike rubbed his fingers around her clit, then slipped two inside of her. He moved them in and out a few times. 

"When you're knuckles deep in her pretty quim, you can try this..." Spike rotated his hand, palmside up. "Then you bend your fingers, gently, towards you." Spike poked his tongue out the side of his mouth and looked up in concentration. "You should feel a little bump --" 

"OHHHH!" Buffy's body jerked. "OH God! 

William looked at her, then back to Spike. Spike flashed a wicked smirk. 

"That's the G-Spot. Stroke it, tap it, press on it in a little rhythm." Spike did what he said as he was saying it. Buffy was moaning like she was dying, her body was vibrating and clenched. "When she cums from that, you'll know it! Try it." 

Spike moved out of the way, pulling his dripping fingers out of her. Buffy whined and moved her pelvis around, missing the exquisite contact. 

William took Spike's place. He petted her pussy for a few moments. "I don't want to hurt her. I never did it before, what if I --" 

"Will, just do it like I showed you." 

"Mmmmm, please!" Buffy breathed. 

William slid two fingers up her pussy, pumped, then rotated his wrist. 

"Good, now bend your fingers...." At Buffy's gasp and deep moan, the brothers smiled. 

William rubbed, then pressed against the bump. 

"Ahhhh! OH YES!" Buffy yelled. "MORE! OH! My God! How can 16-year-olds know where the G-spot is and older men don't!?" she said hoarsely. 

Spike chuckled, "Most guys prefer to think that it's a myth. Why they wouldn't do some research and work at it, I don't know. Lazy wankers. I want to give my girl the best mind-scrambling orgasms possible." He waggled his eyebrows. 

Buffy arched up again, crying out at William's nimble fingers manipulating her. "OH GOD, THAT'S GOOD!" 

William was beaming at giving her this level of pleasure. She was going wild. 

"Suck on her clit," Spike said, moving around to access her upper body. 

William dutifully bent to lick at her nubbin then suck on it. Spike laved her breasts with his tongue, watching William work below. 

Buffy clutched at them, holding Spike's head to her tits and William's to her snatch. She rotated her pelvis, moving her hips against his face. She started panting harder and heavier, growling like an animal. Her bottom came completely off the couch and she began fucking herself hard on William's mouth and hand. 

Spike knew what was 'coming'. He sucked harder on a nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Then he bit down lightly. 

"YES! YES! OH GOD YESSSSS!" Buffy screamed, baring her teeth. Her body shook and convulsed like never before. 

William blinked when the first squirt hit then ran down his chin. Her vagina was squirting! He didn't know girls could do that! It only took a second for him to adjust and cover her sex with his mouth. He lapped at her shooting pussy, getting her juices all over his mouth and chin. 

Spike watched happily, proud that they could do this to her, and that his little brother was 'learnin' the ropes'. William's natural proclivity for learning was coming in handy. He only had to be showed how to do something once and it stuck, much like Spike himself. What William really lacked was self-confidence, but they were working on that. 

Buffy's ass slowly went back down to rest against the couch. She was barely coherent, moaning low in her throat and still jerking every few seconds, her body was covered with perspiration. Her eyes were closed. She felt like she was floating. 

The twins leisurely licked her, letting her come back down to Earth. 

"Holy shit..." Buffy moaned, breathing hard. "That was THE best orgasm I've ever had! Oh, God..." 

"And...the night's still young," Spike said, kissing her softly. 

Buffy's lips curled up into a Cheshire Cat grin. "You two are so amazing," she sighed shakily, toying with Spike's platinum curls. 

William was licking and cleaning up her liquid from his face. "Girls can cum like that?" 

"Yup, if you do 'em right, they can." Spike smiled. "You liked that a lot, didn't you, pet?" 

"Liked? Uh-uh. Loved! Oh fuck, it was incredible!" Buffy grinned at William. "Thank you, baby." 

William blushed. "I loved it too. It was... neat." 

"Mmmmm, you know what I need now?" She winked at William. "I need one of these big, hard cocks inside of me. Get those t-shirts off, I want you both naked." 

They stripped off their shirts at the same time. Buffy sighed with pleasure, she loved their bodies. Looking at them, touching them, feeling their skin against hers... 

"You go first, Will," Spike said. 

William dived on top of Buffy, they giggled as they kissed and he nestled his hips between her legs. 

"Spike," William asked out of the side of his mouth as Buffy kissed him, "why are you being so generous?" 

"That's my nature, l'il bro. I'm a giver." 

They all giggled again. 

Buffy and William moaned as he sank his hard shaft into her. He started rocking against her body, pushing his cock in deep. 

Spike brought his discarded jeans over to him and fished some articles out of the pockets: condom packets and a tube of lube. Spike did have an ulterior motive. He wanted to see if William would enjoy a finger in his ass while he fucked Buffy. It would be a little test for how far they would be going together. If William liked it, then they could go a step farther. 

He got up on the couch behind them. At first Spike did what he usually did, stroking both of them, playing with their naughty bits from behind. Then he bent down, running his hands up the backs of William's thighs, and licked at his balls. William definitely liked that, he moaned and slowed down his thrusts. 

Spike's hands slid up onto his twin's ass. He squeezed and rubbed the cheeks as he slid his tongue upwards. He bathed William's taint with his tongue, getting a louder moan in response. Then Spike slithered up the crack to his hole, parting the cheeks. His tongue circled around and over the puckered hole gently. 

William's eyes had gone wide and he stopped moving altogether. "Spike? Wh-wh--" 

"Shhh, Will. Just tryin' something different," Spike said soothingly, then went back to his task. 

Buffy didn't know what Spike was doing back there, but she wanted to find out! She could feel William tensing on top of her. She did her best to relax him and keep him from getting too nervous. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately. 

William melted against her, kissing her back. It was kind of an _interesting_ sensation...what Spike was doing. It felt nice to be licked back there. It wasn't like Spike was inserting anything except just the tip of his tongue. No need to be concerned, William told himself. 

Spike got William nice and wet, then lubed up an index finger. He started by just circling around the hole with his slick finger. William didn't notice that it was a finger. Then Spike slid the finger in to the first knuckle, wriggling gently. 

William's eyes bugged out. "Spike!" He jerked his head around at his brother. "What are you doing!?" 

The way William tensed up and clenched made Spike's finger pop back out. 

"You didn't like it?" Spike asked. 

"No, I bloody didn't! How about asking me before you shove things up my arse!?" 

"I didn't _shove_ anything. I stuck my finger in you a little ways, gentle as a lamb." Spike had thought he only wanted to finger fuck William's ass to give him a new, exciting sensation while he fucked Buffy, but when his twin asked the question, Spike knew that he really wanted to do much more than that. He looked at William, his eyes burning. Spike's voice was deep and sexy, "Let me fuck you, Will." 

"Wh-what? N-no! We c-can't do that!" William squeaked. 

Buffy could feel how nervous William was, but she could also feel... excitement at the thought. His cock had jumped inside of her when Spike said it. Though, William shouldn't be pushed into anything that he wasn't prepared to deal with. Their conversation about anal sex came back to her, she remembered William saying that it frightened him. 

"Spike," Buffy said softly, "if he doesn't want it... This is for all of our enjoyment. Don't freak him out." 

Spike looked down with a sad look on his face, his desire dampened. "Sorry, Will. I just thought you'd like it." 

William began feeling calmer. "That's... That's alright. Just don't do that again." 

"Ever?" Spike looked up. "Not even when you know it's coming?" 

"I-I don't think I'd like doing that." 

"I'm not sure if I would either, but I'm willing to try it," Spike said. "It's supposed to be a great feeling, from what I've heard." 

"You want me to... do it to you?" William asked. 

"Yeah, I wanted to do it to each other. I thought one of us could be inside Buffy, while the other... y'know..." 

Buffy shivered. She liked that scenario -- a lot! But only if William willingly took part in it, not because he felt that he'd be disappointing them by refusing. He was quiet. Buffy couldn't tell if he was pensive, thinking it over, or if he was just overwhelmed with anxiety. 

Buffy kissed his cheek. "It's okay if you don't want to, William. There are so many great things that we already do." 

"Yeah," Spike said reluctantly. "Don't sweat it, okay, Will? We don't have to do that." 

William nodded. He brushed his cheek against Buffy's face. "Could we go up to bed now? I'm suddenly very aware that we're having sex in the living room." 

"Sure." Buffy smiled. "Spike, gather up the clothes, will you?"

* * *

They went up to Buffy's room. 

Buffy had a little trouble walking on her noodle-like legs. Those orgasms had taken a lot out of her! 

She and William sat down on the bed kissing. Spike dropped the pile of cast off clothing, then set the lube and condom packets down on the nightstand. 

"Will... I'm really sorry," Spike said. "I ruined the mood. I shouldn't have done anything without talking to you about it first." 

"It's okay, Spike. I know how you like to spring surprises on people. I know that you wouldn't have done it if you didn't think I'd enjoy it." 

Spike smiled, relieved that his brother wasn't pissed off. "From now on those kind of surprises won't happen. I'll tell you if I want to try something, not just assume that you'll like it. We're cool?" 

"Yeah, we're cool." William smiled back. Then he looked a little sheepish. "I... liked the things you did with your tongue, though." 

Spike grinned and stuck his tongue out, curling it up over his top lip. "Yeah?" 

Buffy laughed, "You are really good with that appendage. You both are blessed with very muscular, bendy tongues... among other blessings." 

Spike sat on Buffy's other side, leaning in to kiss and lick her neck. 

William started thinking more about what Buffy said about being fucked in the ass: Some people really liked it, others... not so much. It would increase the level of intimacy with his brother. That was something he wanted. But what if it hurt too much? William didn't want to look like a wuss by 'backing out', so to speak. And if he did like it, would that mean he was gay? He was confused. Things were so much simpler only a month ago. Though William wouldn't give up anything that had happened between he and Spike or he and Buffy for anything. He had never felt as alive or as happy to be alive since the sex began. To feel that close to them, to love two people this much, was wonderful. William did love them both, with all of his heart. 

The more William thought about it, the more he wanted to give it a try. One of his problems, with life in general, was letting fear get in the way of doing things. He usually got nervous or scared, then gave up on whatever impulse he'd had. It was time that he tried pushing past that fear and taking more chances, not letting it rule him. 

Buffy scooted back up the bed. "Now," she purred, "where were we?" 

"I believe you were 'up', Will." Spike smirked. 

William laid next to Buffy, going back to kissing her and running his hand over her hip. Spike could see that William's stiffy wasn't so stiff. It was his fault for upsetting William by suggesting that they drill each other. It was his responsibility to get William excited again. 

Spike laid on Buffy's other side, stroking her legs then caressing his way up William's leg to his hip. He kissed Buffy's hip joint then his brother's. He stroked and licked William's cock, making it hard as nails again. Buffy petted Spike's hair as he worked on his brother. Once William was ready, Spike moved his mouth to Buffy's pussy, flicking at her clit. He took a pillow and pushed it under Buffy's ass and lower back, elevating her slightly. 

Wordlessly, Spike moved off of them and William rolled on top of Buffy. She rubbed her thighs against William's sides and ran her hands over his back, and his hardness sank into her. 

Spike thought that after the last time he should keep a little distance. William might get nervous again that he'd try something. He laid a few feet away from them, propping his head up on a hand and watching. 

William thrusted slowly into Buffy. He looked over at Spike. "You aren't participating?" 

"I'm waiting patiently. Go on," Spike replied. 

William stopped moving, looking at Spike with some anxiety, but mostly with determination. "You can... do it to me, Spike." 

Spike blinked several times. "By it, you mean..." 

William breathed in deeply. "Yeah. 'It'." 

Buffy was surprised too, and very stimulated. 

"Are you absolutely sure, Will?" Spike asked. 

"No," William admitted with a nervous laugh. "But we can try it." 

Buffy gently stroked the side of William's head. "You don't have to do it, William. Don't feel like you have to." 

"I don't have to, I understand that. But it does hold a certain... fascination." 

Spike cozied up to them, running a hand over William's back. "I won't do anything that you don't want." 

"I know. I trust you," William kissed Spike tenderly. 

Spike smiled, pulling away and getting onto his knees. He started pressing kisses down William's spine, massaging down his back. 

Buffy felt William trembling slightly. She kissed his face and caressed it in her hands. 

Spike grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand and moved behind them. He began again by touching and kissing William's ass. 

William surprised them by laughing, albeit anxiously. 

"And what's so funny?" Spike asked, arching an eyebrow. "Does it tickle?" 

"No, it's just... How many times in our lives have I told you to kiss my ass? Never thought you'd do it for real and willingly," William said. 

Buffy and Spike chuckled. 

"Mmm, there's lots of things that we've said... like ‘blow me‘, that we never thought would really happen." Spike fondled his brother's firm butt. 

"As I recall, _Randy_ , you were the one with all of the crude comments like, 'Blow me' and 'Suck my dick'." 

They giggled again. Soon they started getting too hot to joke around. 

Spike spread William's cheeks and started rimming him again. William moaned, pushing deeper into Buffy with long, slow strokes. He was relaxing, but still a bit tensed up. 

William heard in his head, _'I'm going to slide a finger in you again, Will. Don't be scared.'_ He nodded at the communiqué, bracing himself for what he was about to feel. 

This time, he didn’t clench quite so much when he felt the lubed invading finger pushing into him. Spike was being gentle, as promised. Over the course of a few minutes Spike worked his finger in, stretching and getting William ready, adding another finger. It was a very strange sensation for William, but not completely unpleasant. Then... it... started to feel really good. Unconsciously, he was even pushing back on Spike’s hand. 

Spike grinned, knowing that William would dig it if he just gave it a chance. Spike got the message, _'Do it!’_

Spike rolled the condom on his stiff prick, then applied the lube. He squirted some more lube onto William’s crack, letting it run down then smearing it in and around the hole. Spike wanted to make everything slippery as an eel, he didn’t want to take the chance of hurting William. He took his rock and rubbed it up and down William’s ass. William was groaning, barely moving inside of Buffy. 

Buffy’s breathing was reedy in anticipation. William had his face buried against her neck, he was breathing hard too. Buffy caressed him, internally and externally, kissing his ear and whispering about how good it was going to be. 

William gasped when Spike slapped his ass with his slick cock. Then Spike poised the head at William’s opening. 

“Here it comes,” Spike said, almost panting for breath already. 

He grasped William’s hips and pressed into him. It took some gentle wriggling, but the large purple head squeezed past William’s tight ring of muscle. 

“Ahhh!” William moaned, trying to fight the urge to push the foreign object back out. 

“R-relax, Will,” Spike ground out. He was shaking too. With just the head inside, it was already incredible. 

“I’m t-trying!” William said against Buffy’s neck. 

Buffy and Spike both did what they could to help William loosen up. 

Buffy stroked over his arms and back, kissing the side of his face, his neck and shoulder. She also put her internal muscles to work, gently squeezing then releasing them in a rhythm, caressing his cock from within. She could feel it hardening further and beginning to throb. 

Spike massaged his hands over William’s hips and back. He didn’t try to advance any further. 

After a minute of their TLC, William’s eyes were rolling in pleasure. He wanted it. He wanted to fuck and be fucked so bad. 

Spike was receiving a mental ‘go ahead’ at the same time William spoke aloud. “Okay, more... Give me more,” William groaned. 

Spike slowly inserted more of his raging cock into his twin's ass. Inch by inch, stopping frequently to let them both adjust. With a bit more than half of his cock inside, Spike stopped trying to go any further into the ultra-tight passage. He began slowly moving in and out. 

The three of them moaned continuously. Buffy was enjoying it just as much as they were. Every push of Spike's hips made William's fat cock sink down into her pussy. Their combined excitement was a living thing. Their pulses pounded, their moans filled the air. 

William wasn't scared anymore. All he felt was lust and the impulse to fuck Buffy hard. But then that would end this bizarre and highly erotic experience too quickly. He kept his thrusts slow and deep. 

His brother's more relaxed state allowed Spike to feed more of his big cock into him. With each stroke, he tried going in a bit more. Before they knew it Spike's balls were touching William's ass. They had to pause again to get used to the feeling. 

Buffy said the first words in several minutes, "Are you okay, William? How does it feel?" 

"Uhhh--It feels good!" William gasped. Spike's cock was rubbing against something inside of him that made his whole body tremble with every pass. What was that? William decided not to question it, just enjoy it, whatever it was. 

Spike groaned, "It feels good? I'm not--Ahhh--hurting you?" 

William shook his head. "No, not hurting! S'good! D-do it harder!" 

Spike quickened the pace, still being mindful of not brutalizing his brother's ass. Their moans went up in volume. 

"Ohhhh--Ohhh yeah! Uhhh--Fuck him, Spike! Ohhh!" Buffy moaned, pressing her knees against William's sides. 

William raised up onto his hands. He tipped his head back, eyes closed, mouth ajar. His hips bounced between his brother and Buffy automatically. It was a phenomenal experience. His hard cock plunging into Buffy's sopping pussy and Spike's hard cock plumbing his insides at the same time. The question recurred to him: Can you die from too much pleasure? William felt silly for being so hesitant about this. It was the best thing that they'd done yet... Though fucking Buffy at the same time was right at the top of the list too. 

Buffy ran her hands over William's taut chest, playing with his hard nipples. Her tight, hot pussy enveloped his cock again and again. It made squishing noises whenever he thrust back down. 

"Harder, Spike!" William commanded, fucking Buffy faster and harder. 

Spike grinned, got a good hold on William's hips then drilled him like a pro. 

Loud moans and groans, flesh slapping against flesh, heavy breathing, squishing -- those were the only sounds in the bedroom. 

Buffy was ready to cum. She was panting (as were her two companions), looking down between her and William's sweaty bodies, watching as he penetrated her. She could hear, but not see, Spike's juicy balls banging William. The blissful look on William's face pushed her over the edge, to see how much he was enjoying it got her off in a big way. 

"AHHHH--YES!" Buffy gasped, rolling her hips up, her fingers raking down his arms. "I'm cumming! OHHH--UUUHHAA!" 

William plunged into her pussy, fucking hard and fast. "UHHHH! OH GOD!" he yelled, cords standing out in his neck. He started cumming. 

"Oh fuck!" Spike groaned. William's ass tightened around him, sending him into a powerful orgasm as well. 

In the moment of bliss, William regretted that he couldn't feel what it was like to have Spike shooting hot, silky sperm inside of him. He bet that it felt very odd, but very good. Maybe next time they wouldn't use a condom. The sensation of Spike's cock pulsing and throbbing inside of him felt really good though. And Buffy's sweet clasping quim felt terrific! 

They grunted, thrusting their bodies together like animals until they were finished. Their bodies rested on top of each other while they got their breath and motor functions back. 

Spike pulled out, discarded the condom then dropped on to his back on the mattress. 

With a soft kiss, William extricated himself from Buffy and rolled on to his back, too. 

Buffy laid there with a smile on her face, the tingles still shooting through her body. She removed the pillow from under her butt. 

The twins rolled onto their sides, facing each other, and smiling. Buffy turned her face to William, gave him a kiss, then turned to give Spike one, too. 

The brothers' hands stroked her stomach. Their fingers intertwined, caressing each other, too. 

Buffy said, "So, do we have a new number in our repertoire?" 

William grinned. "Yes, I think we do. You really liked it too, Buffy?" 

"Mmmmhmmmm," she hummed and smiled. "So fucking hot! We have to set up some mirrors or something so that I can watch it next time." 

"You want to do me next time, Will?" Spike asked. 

William smirked and nodded. "It does hurt at first. Hopefully you'll start feeling as good as I did." 

"I confess that it does scare me, just a bit," Spike said. "I won't chicken out though. Anything that I do to you, gets done to me." 

They all wanted to fuck some more but they were exhausted from cumming so hard. They gave in to their sleepiness, snuggling against each other and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'Slow Ride' lyrics by Nowell, Bradley James / Wilson, Eric John / Gaugh IV, Floyd I.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Talen, Gattaca, and Edgehead

 

Buffy was flitting around the house, humming cheerfully as she did her housework. 

The boys were at school, so she was missing them, naturally. But she couldn't be too sad when thinking about the night before. They hadn't had time for a shag this morning, neither one of them had wanted to wake up and get out of bed until the last possible moment. She had high hopes for this evening when they were all well-rested and ready to go. 

All of her fantasies were coming true. The lusty teens were open to just about everything she could think of. It seemed as if God had made it possible for her to obtain the 'position' in the Giles' home. William and Spike were answers to her prayers. Though Buffy doubted that God would condone or approve of what the three of them were doing. Good thing she wasn't religious or she'd be shaking in her boots. 

Buffy was now one month into her service (and servicing) at the home. Today was a month to the day from when she'd started. To celebrate, she made a chocolate cake for dessert. As she stuck a candle in the top, her smile waned a bit. She wouldn't be making another anniversary cake. When the time came for two candles, the Giles would be home and her job would be over. Back to normal. 

She shook her head, getting rid of the depressing thoughts. _'Focus on now, the present. Not what will happen in the future. Don't get mopey about losing what you have, just enjoy every moment of it while you still have it.'_

The phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. 

"Hello, Giles residence," Buffy answered. 

"Hey, B." Faith sounded cautious. 

Buffy sighed. "Hello, Faith." 

"You forgive me for molesting one of your boyfriends yet?" 

"I'm still mad you did that to him." 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, Buff. That body, that ass... drew me like a fuckin' magnet. And he called me 'Miss Faith'! Shit! That turned me on wicked bad! Come on, you got with them, you faced the same temptation." 

"Yeah, but I didn't jump their bones the minute I was alone with them! There's a thing called _restraint_!" 

"Ooooh, you use restraints? Cool, bondage!" Faith giggled. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly, smiling in spite of herself. 

Then Faith went back to sounding remorseful. "Just a little joke. I get what you're saying. Um, what happened after I left? Was that cutiepie William alright?" 

"Yes... no thanks to you. I talked to him and he calmed down. Just... please don't tell anyone about them being together. You know how people feel about incest. It would kill William if anyone else knew. I'm sure Spike would be none-too-pleased either." 

"No problem, Buffy." Faith was tempted to half-joke that her silence could be 'bought' by letting her watch the boys screw or be the meat in the twin sandwich once or twice, but for once she kept her mouth shut. "I promise that no one will find out from me. About them or you and them." 

"Thanks, Faith." 

"It's cool. Hey, after you're through with the house-sitting job, you're coming back to live with me, right?" 

"Yeah. At first. I do want to get a little place of my own eventually. I was so upset with you that I thought about moving out right away. I've cooled down since then though." 

"You're always welcome to stay with me, babe. And, again, I'm really, really sorry about kissin' and gropin' on your man like that. And having a big fucking mouth, to boot." 

"I'm still ticked off about it, but... you were a good friend up until then. You deserve another chance." 

"Thanks, Buffy. I've felt like shit, thinking that I fucked up our friendship." 

"I'm glad you felt shitty for it. That whole thing almost gave me a series of strokes. Not to mention how wigged poor William was about it." Buffy looked at the clock. "I have to go, Faith. I'm making a special dinner tonight to mark my one month of working here." 

"Oh," Faith said with a grin. "Have _special_ plans for the boys tonight, do ya?" 

"Yes." Buffy smiled too. "So, I have to go." 

"Right. Later, B. Have fun!" 

"I definitely will. Bye."

* * *

William, Spike and Buffy sat down to an early dinner when they came home from school. 

Of course, the boys had been all over her the second they were through the front door. After allowing them to smother her with wet, passionate kisses and feel her up, she told them that there would be no hanky-panky before dinner. They had pouted and moped around for a while. 

Buffy asked them to help her with dinner, to get it on the table quicker and to give them some task to do. It wasn't easy for any of them. Their eyes kept straying, scanning over the other's bodies. Buffy almost gave in a few times, wanting to throw herself on the kitchen table and commanding them to ravish her. But she hung in there. Why did Spike have to wear such form-fitting jeans? It was terribly distracting. Though she was just as distracted by William's slightly baggy Dockers. She knew what lay beneath the fabric and her fingers twitched to peel those pants off his hard body. 

They chatted and ate their spaghetti dinner at the dining room table. 

Spike told them about a guy at school that gave him some shit, and how he scared the guy to death just telling him what he would do to him if he didn't bugger off. Spike could look and sound pretty damn insane when he wanted to. 

William talked about how people at school really were treating him differently since the ill-advised party and the fight. He remarked how pitiable it was that violence had given them a grudging respect for him. Apparently, the kids at school only respected you for brutish behavior. 

Spike smirked and wiped some sauce from his mouth. "Hey, Will, I heard that Drusilla Noble likes you." 

William laughed, making an effort to swallow a bite of food before he choked. 

Buffy smiled, but felt jealous at the thought of another girl liking William or Spike. "Who's that?" 

William shook his head. "She's a girl I have some classes with. She's from England originally, too." 

"Oh?" Buffy asked, hoping that she was hiding her jealousy. 

"Yes, but she's... how should I put it..." William wondered. 

"She's sack o' hammers, not playin' with a full deck," Spike said. "Dru's always talkin' about elves, pixies and those kinds of things talkin' to her." 

"So, this crazy girl likes William?" 

"That's what I heard." Spike grinned at his little brother. "She ain't the only one, is she, mate?" 

William's brow creased. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, lots of girls have been givin' you the eye. Including Dawn, that idiot Riley's girlfriend. Didn't you hear that she broke up with him?" 

"She did? Oh.... well, good for her. They weren't very well matched. He's an ass and she's... She kissed and touched me in spite of her having a boyfriend." 

Buffy looked back and forth as they talked about high school politics. 

"Anyway," Spike said, "Dawn comes up to me and starts with weird small talk. Ya know, the stuff you open with when you have something on your mind, but you're nervous to get to the bloody point too soon?" 

"Yes, go on," William prodded him. 

"Well, she says, 'How's your brother doin'?' I said, 'You mean William?' Just messin' with her, y'know?" Spike chuckled. 

"You don't have to recite the whole conversation, Spike," William said. "Just give me the gist of it." 

Spike grumbled, but did so with a smile, "Fine, storytelling is a lost bloody art! Everyone just wants the gist. Alright, Dawn asked me if you had a girlfriend." They both glanced at Buffy. "I was dodgy, and just told her that there was a girl you fancied." Buffy smiled a little. "Then she asks me if I thought you'd go out with her if she asked you. I told her probably not, you've got your sights set on someone else." 

William sat back, blinking. "Imagine that... Dawn Keyes wanting to go out with me, the Nerd King. Doesn't she know that she would be destroying her coolness by going out with me?" 

Spike laughed, "I don't know, you've gotten a better rep since the fight. I think the so-called 'cool kids' would give you their tentative approval." 

Buffy nibbled at her garlic bread. Hoping to sound casual instead of jealous, she asked, "Are you going to ask her out?" 

William looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course not, Buffy. I don't want her. I want you." He put his hand on her knee and the other cupped her cheek. He leaned over and gave her a garlicky kiss. "She's nothing compared to you." 

Buffy's smile stretched wider. She batted her eyes at him. "Are you sure? I bet she's very pretty." 

"She is. But you're the most beautiful woman in the world, Buffy." William stroked a thumb over her cheek, making her sigh as she gazed into his eyes. "No other girl can hold a candle to you. You're everything a woman should be." 

They kissed softly. 

"Mmm, you taste like garlic." Buffy smiled. 

"You do too," William said. 

"May I make a suggestion?" Spike asked. 

Buffy could plainly see that his suggestion was naughty by the way the tip of his tongue was touching the roof of his mouth. "Mmmhmm." 

"Jacuzzi. Me. You. Will. All of us naked and very wet. After we've all used some mouthwash and brushed our pearly whites, of course." 

Buffy giggled, the pressure in her loins intensifying. "Oh, I like that idea. But... we'll be outside. What if someone --" 

Spike cut her off. "Pet, you know that no one can see us back there. Dad and Anya had the whole back-forty closed off and privatized. We can play mermaid and the horny sailors undisturbed. 'Sides, I've wanted to nail you in the hot tub from the first time we shared it." 

"Hmm, so romantic," Buffy teased. "Nail me? That has such a lovely ring to it." 

Spike ducked his head. "Bad choice of words. I'm just gettin' all fired up about it. I shoulda said, 'Ravish your perfect body in the hot, frothy water." 

"Mmmm, that's better," Buffy giggled. "Let's clean up the dishes, have dessert, then get in the Jacuzzi." 

"Aw, why can't we go right now?" Spike pouted. 

"Good things come to those who wait," Buffy said. "I didn't go through the trouble of making a cake for dessert for it to go uneaten." 

"Why don't we take it out to the Jacuzzi and eat it there?" Spike suggested. 

"You want to get in that hot tub bad, don't you?" Buffy giggled. 

Spike wagged his eyebrows at her with a naughty grin. "I'll start clearing the table." Spike took his plate and glass out to the kitchen.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were all naked and relaxing in the Jacuzzi with minty fresh breath. 

Spike had brought a bottle of champagne, three glasses and the chocolate cake. He lit the candle in the cake with his Zippo lighter, then held the cake plate in his hands out to Buffy. 

"Make a wish," Spike said. "May I recommend that you wish for another incredible month together?" 

Buffy smiled, leaning forward in her seat. "I'm not going to tell you what I'm wishing for, it won't come true." 

"Isn't that only birthday wishes?" William asked. 

"I'm not taking any chances," Buffy chuckled. She closed her eyes, made her wish, then blew out the flame. 

Buffy plucked the spent candle from the top of the cake. She winked at them as she licked the icing off the end, then wrapped her lips around it. "Mmmmm, good icing." 

Spike tsk'd her, "S'not smart to tempt two horny men like that, pet." He grinned, placing the cake on the edge of the tub. 

Buffy giggled, "Maybe I want to tempt you?" 

William took the champagne bottle and worked at the cork while Spike cut a few pieces of cake. 

"We're going to get crumbs in the water," Buffy said. 

Spike laughed, grinning evilly, "We're going to gets lots of things in the water. I'll clean everything up afterwards... or tomorrow, whichever comes first." 

They giggled when William finally coaxed the cork out. It shot out of the bottle, arcing up in the air, landing a few feet away from the Jacuzzi. Bubbly champagne gushed out. Buffy grabbed two glasses and held it under the flow. After the initial torrent, the rest stayed in the bottle. Buffy held out their glasses for William to fill. 

Buffy thought, _'A month ago, I couldn't have imagined doing this with them. Drinking champagne in the Jacuzzi, buck naked, only minutes away from getting down to some serious fornicating.'_

She knew she was wrong to be doing and enjoying all of this. But a bigger part of her was happy. Looking at their beautiful, smiling faces and seeing their affection for her made her feel so warm and loved. This must be what Heaven was like -- the naughty people's Heaven. 

They raised their glasses. 

Spike made a toast, "To feeling good all the time!" 

"And," William added, "to Buffy. For making us the happiest men in the world." 

"I'll drink to that," Spike said. 

Buffy smirked as they clinked glasses. They sipped at their champagne. 

Spike took a small piece of the cake and slid over to Buffy. "Care for a bite, love?" 

He fed her the cake. She licked the chocolate and frosting from his fingers. William wanted some of that action. He took a bite-sized piece and held it up to her mouth. Buffy smiled, looking into his eyes as she ate from his hand. She licked William's fingers clean too. 

"You both need to eat some, too," Buffy said. 

She took a piece and fed Spike first. After finishing by licking her fingers, he leaned into her and kissed her. It was a slow and steamy kiss. They closed their eyes, chewing on each other's lips. Spike put a hand on her tit, rubbing the erect nipple. Buffy moaned into his mouth. 

William cleared his throat. Buffy and Spike looked out of the corner of their eyes at him. 

"Uh, don't I get some cake, too?" 

Buffy giggled and broke the kiss. "Sorry, baby. Got a little carried away there." 

She took some more cake and fed it to William. He slid his mouth down over her index finger, sucking on it and wrapping his tongue around it. 

Buffy groaned with lust. Spike groaned too as he watched. Buffy pulled her finger away slowly then kissed William like she had done with Spike. Spike downed his champagne then poured another glass, giving them some smoochy time. 

They stopped kissing, drank some more champagne and just soaked in the water for a few minutes. 

Spike put a hand on her thigh under the water. "I was just thinking about the first time we were in the Jacuzzi together, Buffy," he chuckled. 

"Oh, yeah? You were so bad, being naked and strutting around," she laughed. 

"What was goin' through your mind?" Spike asked. 

"When you stood up naked?" Spike smirked and nodded. "Oh, lots of stuff that shouldn't have been. I thought you had the hottest bod that I'd ever seen. And I wanted to fuck the hell out of you." 

They laughed. 

"Is that so?" Spike slid his hand up to the apex of her thighs. "If I thought you would've allowed it, I would have bent you over the edge and fucked you silly." He kissed her lightly. 

"Mmmm, I was too skittish back then... but there's nothing stopping us now," Buffy moaned. Her hands sought out the twins' hard cocks, stroking them. They were delightfully hard. 

William drained his glass of champagne while Buffy performed the handjobs. He set the glass down on the edge of the Jacuzzi, ready to get things going. He put an arm around Buffy's waist, pulling her to him. 

"Me first," William said. 

"Hey, it was mine and Buffy's fantasy to fuck in the hot tub," Spike groused. 

"We'll all have fun," Buffy promised. "You don't want to leave William out of it, do you?" 

Spike looked down and shrugged. "No, 'course not. I just..." 

"Hmm, I have an idea." Buffy sat on William's lap with her back against him. She turned her head and smiled at him. "I'll ride you like this." 

William grinned, his hands on her waist. He shifted down in the seat and raised her up a bit. Buffy felt under the water for his cock, held it, then lowered herself down on him. They moaned deep and loud as she shimmied onto his engorged member. 

With slitted eyes, Buffy said, "Come here, Spike. Stand in front of me." 

Spike smirked, going to stand before her in the water. 

Buffy bounced on William and took Spike's dick in her hands. She stroked him for a few moments before putting the head in her mouth. Spike threaded his fingers in her hair, pumping his hips gently. They moaned in pleasure. 

William thrust and ground his cock into her tightness. Buffy rose and fell on him while running her lips over Spike's turgid staff. Oh, it was so good to have both of their cocks in her! One plumbing her depths and the other in her hungry mouth. She felt them both swelling and throbbing. Being with them was virtually a religious experience. Spike put a hand on one of her bouncing tits and fondled it. 

They kept going at the hard pace for several minutes. 

"Mmmm--Ohhhhmmm!" Buffy whined, bouncing and sucking harder. William's slender fingers rubbing on her clit made her cum like a rocket. She took her mouth off of Spike to gasp for breath, her eyes were squeezed shut. "Ohhhh! Ohhh God! I'm cumming! Uhhh!" 

Buffy whimpered and kept fucking herself on William, licking and sucking at the head of Spike's cock. 

They twins moaned, "Ohhh, Buffy!" 

Feeling benevolent, William said with a smile, "Okay, now let Spike do it, Buffy. You two deserve to have the Jacuzzi fantasy come true." 

"You're too kind, little bro," Spike smiled, chuckling. 

Buffy sighed, easing off of William's achingly hard cock. "But you didn't cum yet." 

"I will. But Spike should get to cum inside of you first." 

"Aww, you guys are such polite gentlemen," Buffy giggled giddily. 

"That we are, pet. Now, bend over the side." Spike's tongue curled over his top teeth. 

They giggled. Buffy bent over the side on her stomach, legs parted. Spike moved up behind her and lined up with her gaping pussy. He pushed in hard, burying his cock in her in one stroke. 

Buffy gasped in pleasure, "Ohhh Spike! Fuck me!" 

Spike splayed his hands on her hips and began thrusting into her. His eyes were closed. William drank some more champagne while he watched. His hand slowly pumped his own hard cock under the water. 

Spike opened his eyes, looking at William. He could feel his brother's need. Silent messages passed between them. _'You want to try fucking me, Will?'_ And the answer, _'Yes.'_ They nodded at each other. 

William stood and went over to where Spike was standing. He kissed the back of Spike's neck and put his arms around him, running his hands over his chest and stomach. Spike smiled and closed his eyes again. He could feel William's hardness pressing against him. He slowed down his thrusts into Buffy. 

Buffy craned her neck around to see what the slowing down was about. _'Oooh!_ she thought. _'William's going to go where no man has gone before! I'm not missing this!'_

"Are you two going to fuck?" Buffy asked, panting. 

The twins smiled and said, "Mmmhmm." 

"I want to watch! Spike, let me lay on my back so I can see." 

Spike respected her wishes, pulling out and letting her turn over on her back. 

"I think I'm getting some performance anxiety," William said. 

"Don't be nervous, Will. You have the easy part. I'm the one getting my cherry busted," Spike said, hiding the anxiety he had about it. 

"What if I hurt you?" William asked with concern. 

"Then I'll bloody well let you know it." 

"William, you've fucked me in the ass before. Just do it like you do me," Buffy said helpfully. "The water should make things slippery enough for comfort.” 

"Go slow, Will, okay?" Spike said, a little of his nervousness creeping in. 

William nodded, stroking his hands down Spike's back and kissing his shoulder. 

Spike hooked Buffy's legs over his arms and pushed his throbbing cock back into her. William fell back on the knowledge of how to prepare a butt for fucking from doing it to Buffy. His wet fingers worked into Spike's ass, gently and slowly. 

Spike moaned, fucking Buffy shallowly. 

When it was time, William splashed water over Spike's ass and his cock, getting them wetter. He was excited to be on the giving end of it this time. There was still a part of him that was ashamed and disgusted with himself for ever having even _thought_ about engaging in sex acts with his own twin brother. But things had come so far, so fast. There was no going back to the way it used to be. William just wanted more, he never wanted to stop. If that made him sick and depraved, then that was just the way it was. 

Spike bent more at the waist, submerging his cock completely into Buffy's pussy and laying his upper body over hers. She could see William over his shoulder getting ready to put his cock in. William rubbed his cock on Spike's ass, and sent him the mental warning that he was about to begin. 

"Do it, Will!" Spike half-yelled. The anxiety and anticipation, wondering how it would feel -- good or bad -- was killing him. 

William pushed his cockhead into his brother's hole. Spike concentrated on not tensing his muscles as there was some pain and it felt weird. But Spike was going to give it a chance. Buffy was breathing hard and caressing him as she did William when Spike fucked him. 

William slowly advanced. "Ohh it feels so good! It's so tight!" he moaned. "Is it good, Spike?" 

Spike was experiencing pain, but like William's first time, pleasure was overtaking it. He panted, "Yeah! Just go easy for a bit." 

William used long, slow strokes, easing more and more of his cock inside. Then his groin was pressed up against his brother's ass, all 10 inches were nicely embedded. 

"Ohhh--Oh fuck--It's all the way in me!" Spike gasped. 

They all groaned with desire. 

Buffy came hard suddenly, it was so hot, she couldn't hold it back. She arched up off the ground, grinding her pussy onto Spike's cock. "OH GOD! UNNGGHHA!" 

William kept up the slow pumping, squeezing Spike's hips in his hands. He would press all the way in, then grind against Spike's ass. From the way that Spike moaned, he could tell his brother liked the grinding. Spike had his eyes closed in pleasure. It was bloody incredible to have Buffy's pussy contracting around his hard cock while his twin pumped in his ass. 

Buffy was still breathing hard from her orgasm. "Spike, I want to suck your cock while he fucks you!" 

Shakily, they rose up. William wrapped his arms around Spike's waist, not wanting to pull out. He kissed Spike's neck as he withdrew from Buffy. Buffy slid back into the Jacuzzi into the seat in front of Spike, taking his raging hard-on in her hand immediately. Spike bent over, bracing his hands apart on the edge of the hot tub. 

Buffy lustfully gobbled his cock, moaning and humming. She played with her pussy under the water. 

William resumed thrusting into his brother's very tight ass. 

So much pre-cum was flooding her mouth from Spike's flared cockhead that some leaked from between her lips. He was having a great time apparently. How lucky could Buffy possibly get? Two hot, twin studs who were more than happy to help her live out every fantasy (no matter how naughty or wicked). She greedily ran her tongue along the sides and slurped up the delicious liquid trying to escape from her. Then she slipped the meaty cock back into her mouth and bobbed on it. 

William was lost in the pleasure. Spike's hole was accommodating his entire length now without as much resistance. "I want to fuck you hard, Spike!" William grit his teeth, fighting the urge to pound into the tightness. 

Spike was groaning with lust. "Do it! Fuck me hard, Will!" 

William tightened his grip on Spike's hip, put his other hand on Spike's shoulder for leverage and started driving in and out. He fucked him wildly for several strokes, then slowed down for some slow ones. 

Buffy used the hand she'd been using to play with herself to reach under the boys' bodies. She cupped Spike's sac and positioned her hand to feel William's balls slapping with each downstroke. It was so fucking hot! When William ground down, she was able to grasp his balls too, giving them a tug and squeeze before going back to Spike's. 

Buffy growled, "Yeah! Fuck him, William! Fuck his ass good!" She took Spike back in her mouth, growling and sucking on him hard. 

William was even more turned on by Buffy's encouragement. He let his body do what it wanted without further thought. He plunged in and out of Spike, his pace wild and urgent. 

"Ahh! Fuck, Will! Shit! Ahhh!" Spike yelled. William would have stopped if he felt that Spike was screaming in pain. But the mental connection was strong between them, and it told him that Spike was enjoying it. He was yelling in pleasure, with just a scosh of pain, but he liked it. 

"Uhhhh!" William pounded his twin's ass. "I'm--going to--CUM!" 

Buffy groaned, lapping at Spike's drooling cock. "Yes! Cum in his fucking ass, William! Fill him up with all that juicy, sticky, delicious, hot cum!" 

She shoved the cock back in her mouth, licking and sucking for all that she was worth. She could tell that Spike was close; his balls were tightening up against his body. Buffy massaged and caressed them. 

With a loud, lusty groan, William bucked into Spike hard. He spurted a load inside Spike's ass. He hung on tight, moaning and humping. 

Spike's eyes widened at the hot liquid splashing his insides. A few hard shots went far up inside of him. He could feel William's cock pulsing and jerking in his tight passage. 

"Uhhhhhaa!" Spike cried out. His cock jumped in Buffy's mouth, spewing a huge load onto her tongue. 

Buffy moaned low, tasting his hot, thick spunk. She took her hand from his balls, putting it back on her pussy. She rubbed her clit frantically while jacking his erupting cock. Within seconds Buffy was making high-pitched noises and shaking from her own orgasm. She let Spike's seed fill her mouth and slide down her throat. Her lips and tongue caressed his rod as the spurts began dwindling to a stop. 

There were sighs and moans as they pulled away from each other. Buffy was reluctant to stop sucking on Spike's cock. It was still amazingly hard. William appeared to be done for the moment, his cock had softened a bit from his intense climax. Spike turned his head to the side. He and William kissed tenderly. 

"That was really something, Will. Never thought I'd be on the receiving end of one of those," he said jokingly. 

Spike extracted his cock from Buffy's wet mouth, smiling down at her. "Wanna fuck you again." 

Buffy didn't know where he got the energy, but she happily stood up and put her arms around him. William was still standing behind Spike, so she was able to caress him as well. They stood in the Jacuzzi, touching and kissing each other softly for a few minutes. 

"Was it really good?" William asked, wanting confirmation again. 

Spike smirked. He chuckled and rubbed his ass. "It was great, I'll just be walking funny for a while." 

William smiled bashfully. "Sorry. I was too rough with you, wasn't I? I-I didn't mean to --" 

Spike put an arm around him and gave him another sweet kiss to show him that he didn't have anything to be sorry for. 

"I'll pound your ass good later in return." Spike smirked. "You didn't hurt me, Will. It's alright." 

"I believe you said something about fucking me?" Buffy giggled. 

They smiled at her. 

"Right, you are, pet," Spike said. He sat down on the edge of the tub and leaned back on his elbows. "Perch on me, my sweet l'il Titwillow." 

"I think I'll need a bit more time," William chuckled. "That last one was a doozy." 

"If I know you, and I do, it won't be long before you're ready again." She winked at William. Buffy grinned and moved to straddle Spike's waist. 

"The other way around, love. I want Will to be able to lick your pussy while we do it." 

Buffy shuddered, liking that idea very much. 

William nodded, licking his lips and smiling. "I can handle that." 

Buffy squatted down over Spike, putting her hands out on the ground behind her and spreading her legs wide. Spike grasped her waist to be able to aid her in moving up and down. The ever-helpful William knelt down on the seat in front of them and put Spike's cock at Buffy's entrance. Buffy shot him another wink then lowered herself onto Spike. 

She rode him slowly and leisurely at first. William stroked her inner thighs with his lips and tongue. He licked up and down her slit worshipfully. Then he parted her pussylips and dug in with his tongue, rubbing against his brother's cock too. 

Spike and Buffy moaned, fucking a little harder. 

William's tongue slithered over her red clit. It looked like a little ripe cherry. He applied light, feathery strokes to it, making Buffy whimper. 

"Oh God! Oh Spike! Fuck me, Spike! Oh William, suck my clit! Suck on my clit! Make me cum!" Buffy begged. 

William moaned, sucking her clit deep into his mouth. Her bucking was getting more frenzied, but he kept at it. He slid his tongue over her sensitive nub and pulled on it with his lips. 

Spike plunged in and out of her, using his grip on her hips to pull her back down hard. Buffy's ass smacked against him. 

Buffy threw her head back with a sharp cry and thrust her hips fast. "OH GODDDDD YESSSS! OHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. 

Her juices gushed forth, running down Spike's cock and onto William's waiting tongue. Spike hammered up into her with hard, quick thrusts. William helped him achieve release too by playing with his balls. 

Spike tensed up, grunted loudly, then shot another volley of cum into Buffy. 

William licked and sucked on their genitals until they were done and boneless. 

They disentangled with kisses and pets, sitting back down inside the Jacuzzi to rest. They were breathing hard and grinning at each other. 

"Mmmmm, that was so fucking good! The whole thing was just... perrrrfect." Buffy rested back in the seat. "I won't ever look at a hot tub the same way again." 

They laughed and sighed, sated for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by vamptasticA, Charlie, and Nicky

 

Weeks went by in a blur of sexual satisfaction and experimentation. Buffy, Spike and William were on top of, inside and fucking each other every chance they got. 

All of them were throwing themselves into the sex with extra exuberance lately. They didn't talk about it, but the fact that the two months were almost over was constantly in the back of their minds. None of them wanted it to end, but there was nothing they could do about it. 

The twins were afraid Buffy would leave and they would never see her again. That was a painful scenario. Neither of them wanted her to leave. They both wanted to keep her with them, loving her forever. 

Buffy was afraid of being without her lovers for even a day. And it was going to be so much more difficult and dangerous for them to see each other. Odds would go up exponentially that she could get caught with them. Then what? She could be charged as a sex offender and thrown in jail, ostracized by the community. But she felt so strongly for them. Buffy was in love with them, more in love than she had ever been. Until now, she hadn't thought it possible to love two people at once. She did though. After she moved out, she would have to do some serious thinking about what she wanted. Continuing a relationship with the brothers wasn't smart. But she seriously doubted that she'd be able to stay away from them either.

* * *

Buffy was laying back against Spike's chest. His arms were under hers, his hands cupping her breasts as he kissed the side of her neck and face. William was down at her groin. His hot tongue licked at her pussy slowly. One of his hands massaged her hip while the other caressed her thigh. 

Buffy sighed in pleasure. These two men could wring such exquisite sensations from her body. She could live like this forever, both of them loving her and touching her until the end of time. 

She gasped softly, arching her back and cumming quietly in William's mouth. It wasn't a huge explosion, but these orgasms were so good too. The quiet, small ones like these ran through her body like waves, spreading warmth and goodness all over. The twins were so in tune with each other and her, they knew exactly how to draw out her orgasm. William sucked lightly on her clit, Spike sucked on her earlobe and massaged her tits. 

Buffy shuddered for a few minutes until the orgasm ran its course. "Mmmm, ohh William," she moaned, smiling a big smile. 

"Didn't I help?" Spike asked, biting on her earlobe mischievously. 

"Yes, you certainly did," she laughed, sliding a hand up around to the back of his neck. "Both of you did _real_ good." Her other hand played in William's silky hair. 

William kissed the inside of her wrist, then starting kissing back up her body, ending at her lips. He sucked on her tongue, and spiraled around it with his own. Buffy moaned into the kiss, William had become an expert kisser with all of the practice they'd had. 

Then he said it. 

William pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I love you, Buffy," he said softly. 

Buffy inhaled and blinked at him. She'd been waiting for someone to say the 'L-word'. 

Spike stopped what he was doing, his hands paused in mid- fondle on her breasts. He was waiting to see how she would react. 

"William... when you say that you love me..." 

"I mean it, Buffy. I love you," he said with utmost sincerely. Buffy had never seen him look this intense and sure. "I've loved you for a long time... it seems like a long time." Seeing her dumbstruck expression, his confidence wavered. William looked away, swallowing hard. "I know you probably don't want to hear that. But it's how I feel." 

"Love..." Buffy said slowly. "Love is a big thing. It's beyond having fun with someone and... having sex." 

"I know what it is," William said, a bit offended. He moved away from her, sitting on the end of the bed. 

Spike sighed, deciding that he should plunge off of the cliff with his brother. If everything was ruined now, it would be ruined for both of them. Their two months were almost up, better to let Buffy how they felt before it was over. 

Spike slid his hands onto her shoulders. "I love you too, Buffy." 

Buffy looked over her shoulder at him. Spike smiled a little sadly, placing a soft kiss on the rounded part of her shoulder. 

Spike continued, "Sorry if we're wigging you out by saying that... but Will's right. It's how we feel. We've both wanted to say it for a while, but didn't because..." 

William finished, "Because you don't love us back and it would be awkward... like it is now." He was looking down at his hands, cursing himself for thinking it would be okay to tell her. 

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out. "I kinda thought you felt that way about me, but... Both of you? Really?" 

William nodded, still looking forlornly down at his hands. 

Spike ran his hands up and down her arms slowly. "Yeah, pet. We're both in love with you. Even if it isn't the answer we want... tell us how you feel about us." 

Buffy took another shaky breath. "Wow. Okay. Um, I... sorta, kinda l-love you both, too." 

"Sorta? Kinda?" Spike asked. 

"Okay, I am in love with you. Both of you. So much, in fact, that it scares me. I know I shouldn't -- that it's wrong and --" Before she could finish, a now grinning William leapt on top of her, smothering her with kisses and running his hands over her body. Spike sighed happily and was kissing her too, squeezing her arms lightly. "Mmmph! Easy, guys!" 

William pulled back, still smiling. "Sorry, Buffy. When you said -- Did you really mean it? You love us?" 

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I do. I can't help myself. You're both so cute and sweet." 

Spike harrumphed, "'M not cute and sweet! Dead sexy, dangerous and hot, but not cute and bloody sweet!" 

"You're all of those things to me," Buffy said. 

"I'll take cute and sweet as a description, nothing wrong with that." William smiled. 

Buffy smirked and stroked William's face. She let out a breath. "Okay. We've established that we love each other. It's good that we're being honest and open. But... there are so many problems..." 

"We can work through them, Buffy," Spike said. "Nothing is insurmountable." 

"Well, there's all the issues with keeping us a secret from everyone. And another thing I'm really worried about is... what if I come between you?" She looked at William, then back at Spike. 

Spike chuckled, "You've _come_ between us many, many times, pet." 

Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Very funny, Spike. I'm serious. What if one of you decides that he wants me to himself? There won't be any jealous displays or fistfights?" 

Spike and William looked at each other, smiling softly. 

William kissed Buffy's hand gently. "We won't fight over you, Buffy. It's hard to explain, but for us, it's like this is the way that it's supposed to be. The three of us loving each other. We belong to each other. If Spike weren't in the picture, I would still love you with all of my heart, but it wouldn't seem the same. I love and want both of you together." 

"You feel the same way, Spike?" she asked. 

Spike nodded. "Yes. That's exactly how I feel too. Let me ask you a question... Do you foresee a time when you'll prefer one of us over the other?" 

Buffy thought about it. No, she didn't see herself choosing one of the twins. It was like William said, they formed a 3-person relationship. It wasn't normal, but it just felt so 'right'. 

"No, I could never and would never choose one of you to be with. I like it being the three of us, too. It's going to be hard after your parents come home..." 

"Let's not think about that right now," William kissed her breasts, getting off of the upsetting subject. "Let's make love instead." 

"Excellent decision, little brother." Spike kissed the side of her neck. 

Buffy sighed and grinned. "Mmmmm, okay, you talked me into it."

* * *

The remaining time flew by. Until, finally, the day they would have to go back to normal was upon them. 

The day before Rupert and Anya came home was spent in bed, expressing their love to each other, verbally and physically. Buffy had made sure to do a thorough house cleaning the previous day so that she, Spike and William had the whole day to do nothing but make love. She was just as scared and heartsick as they were that things would never be the same. 

 

_Late that night..._

Buffy laid in between William and Spike on her back in bed, being held and surrounded from both sides. 

"It's hard to believe... this is the last night we can sleep together." Buffy stroked their backs. 

"I don't want it to end," William said with tears in his eyes. 

"There's nothing that we can do about it... It's over," Spike said, clearing his throat. Then nuzzling Buffy's neck, he tried to imprint everything about her in his mind. Her scent, the smoothness and heat of her skin, how good it made him feel to hold her like this. Part of him was terrified that they'd never see her again, or something would happen to keep them apart. 

"No, don't let it be over, Buffy." William buried his face against her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "I wish they would never come home. I just want it to be us forever." 

"I wish we could still be together too. But I have to move out tomorrow when they come home." 

William sat up, looking excited. "Hey, maybe we can ask if Buffy can move in? You can... clean or something." 

"William, I'm not a cleaning lady. That's not what I want to do as my career." 

"Spike and I have lots of money in our private accounts, we can give you money if it doesn't pay well enough. Please, Buffy? I know we can convince Dad to hire you full-time." 

Buffy shook her head. "Then what? We sneak around the house hoping they don't catch us in a lip-lock, or worse? And if they did catch us, I'd be up shit creek." 

Spike remained quiet. He just listened to both of them, resting his hand on Buffy's stomach. He knew the dream was over. Reality would be coming back with a vengeance when Rupert and Anya's plane touched down in L.A. Spike felt just as frantic as William to try and hold onto it, but figured it would be hard enough without him displaying his emotions too. 

"Aren't we important to you? Don't you want to be with us anymore? I thought you loved us?" William asked, looking more panicked. 

"Of course you're both very important to me. And I do love you. This isn't easy for me either, you know?" 

"Well, you seem to be just giving up, Buffy! You don't even want to try to think of a way that the three of us can stay together." William's chin quivered. 

"Will," Spike said, "stop it. Buffy's right. It's silly to expect her to work as a domestic when that's not what she wants to do. And you know very well how much trouble she could get in if it's discovered what we've been up to." 

"We have to do _something_! I love you, Buffy. I can't imagine my life without you," William said, frustrated. 

"We have to cool it for a little while, William. We've been... living in a fantasy world for almost two months. When your parents come back... it won't be the same." 

"So, you don't want to see us again after that?" he asked, tears building in his blue eyes. 

"I'm not saying that. You guys _know_ how much I love you, don't you?" Buffy looked from William to Spike. "Don't you?" 

Spike responded, "Yeah. We know, love. We're just... gettin' nervous." 

Buffy sighed, nodding and relaxing in their arms. "I know the feeling... We'll keep in contact, but have to be careful about it. Spike, I have your cell phone number, we'll use that to communicate." She coaxed William to lay back down with his head resting on her chest. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Dad never sees that bill. I take care of it myself," Spike said. 

Buffy slid her hands up to the backs of their heads, fingering their curls. "And I'll give you my number." 

"You're still staying with your friend Faith?" William blushed, remembering the time Faith had tried molesting him in the kitchen. 

"For now, yeah. I'll forgive that shameless slut this time. But if she tries that again..." Buffy growled. 

"No matter what feminine wiles she tries on us, we're not interested, Buffy. You're the only woman we love and want to be with," Spike said, stroking her stomach gently. 

Buffy grinned, kissed Spike on the lips, and then William. "Good to know. But Faith's a randy bitch... Oh yeah, that reminds me... I've been meaning to ask, why don't you go by your real name? Why 'Spike' instead of Randy?" 

"Are you kidding me? You even have to ask after describing Faith that way?" Spike asked with a smirk. "Randy Giles? I'll take the name 'Spike' any bloody day!" 

They giggled and snuggled in each other's arms. They sighed as the lightness wore off. The fact that this was their last night together, perhaps forever, was back weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

The next day had an air of mourning. The three of them tried to keep a smile in place for the others' benefits. 

Buffy made a circuit of the house, making sure it was clean and tidy (and that there would be NO evidence of the sinful things that had occurred in the parents' absence). The twins helped straighten up. Their hearts felt so heavy, their chests felt tight, it was uncomfortable in the extreme. Their minds nagged at them and worried about what the future held. Everything was so uncertain and remained unforeseen. 

Buffy, Spike and William were eating a lunch of soup and sandwiches in the kitchen. None of them had much of an appetite, but again, they were trying to put on a brave face. 

They froze, staring at each other, when they heard the front door open. 

"Boys! Buffy! We're home!" a happy sounding Giles called. 

They wiped their mouths, swallowed their food and then took a deep breath. 

"Where is everyone?" Giles laughed from the foyer. 

William and Spike went out to greet their father, walking slow, building up speed as they went. Buffy stayed behind a moment longer. God, she was so depressed! But she knew that she mustn't show even a hint of it. She shook herself, put on her fake smile, then went to join the others in the hall. 

Giles was giving both of his sons tight hugs. "Oh, I've missed you boys so much! We both did." 

Anya took a turn hugging her stepsons. "It was wonderful to get away from it all, but it's good to be home." 

"We missed you, as well," William said. 

"Yeah, welcome home," Spike said. 

They were happy to see their parents back safe. But the pain of losing Buffy was excruciating. 

Giles smiled at Buffy as she walked into the foyer. "Buffy, good to see that these rapscallions don't have you tied up somewhere." 

Buffy's brow creased. "Uh... hunh?" She recalled how the three of them had played some little bondage games with scarves. 

"I mean, the boys didn't get you out of the way to throw raucous parties or some such," Giles explained, chuckling. 

"Oh, haha, yeah," Buffy laughed. "No, I'm still roaming free. Free-range Buffy." 

Anya smiled slyly at the twins as she addressed Buffy, "Did they act like gentlemen or did they cause you trouble?" 

"They were great!" Buffy said quickly. "They... really tried to get along and help me when I needed it." 

Giles surprised his sons by getting them in another tight hug. He really must have missed them, he wasn't normally a big hugger. "I'm so proud of you boys! I was beside myself with worry that you'd have fistfights and make Buffy miserable. I'm sorry to have doubted both of you." 

They patted their dad on the back, saying, "That's alright, Dad," in stereo. 

Anya visually scanned her surroundings, making sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with the boys first, then she scanned the floor, walls and ceiling, to see if anything looked dirty or unkempt. She smiled in satisfaction at the front room. "Buffy, the house looks great! Everything's sparkling!" 

"I wanted it to look just as you left it," Buffy said, admiring the good job she'd done. "Of course, it's easier when you have two great helpers like William and Spike." 

Anya looked at her in disbelief. "You got them -- Him," she pointed to Spike, "to clean?!" 

"Uh, yeah. They wanted everything to be nice for when you got home too." 

"Aww! You boys are the sweetest!" Anya pressed hard kisses to the side of both the boys' faces. "Rupert, you _have_ to give Buffy a bonus for getting them to clean! Not to mention the fact that she kept our special little guys happy and in line!" 

"You're absolutely right, dear," Rupert said happily. 

"You... don't have to do that, really. You're paying me plenty already, Giles." 

"Nonsense." Giles waved it off. "You'll have a sizable bonus along with the $1500 we owe you." 

Buffy nodded. She didn't feel right taking extra money from him after what she'd done with his sons the past several weeks. She felt so very guilty. But it would look weird if she insisted on not taking it. 

"Boys, help us get our luggage upstairs," Anya said, picking up one suitcase from the mound of suitcases. 

The Giles family tromped up the stairs with armfuls of luggage. William and Spike lagged behind, looking forlornly at Buffy as they ascended to the second floor. Buffy sighed, looking at them sadly. 

 

An hour later, Buffy's car was packed up, the check for $2500 dollars (with a bonus of $1000) was tucked into her wallet and she had nothing left to do but go home. 

She stood back in the foyer with the family. 

Giles shook her hand firmly with a broad smile on his face. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate how well you did, Buffy. The house looks wonderful and the boys are happy and whole. Thank you." 

Anya shook her hand too when Giles released it. "Yes, you were a very wise choice as house-sitter. Thank you for taking good care of our home and our sons." 

"It was my pleasure," Buffy responded. "I'm glad you two enjoyed your time on vacation." 

"If you need any references in the future, I'll be happy to recommend you," Giles said. 

"Thanks, that's very kind of you." 

The silence hung in the air, it was time for her to leave. 

"Well, I've got to get going. Thanks for everything." Buffy smiled and nodded at them. 

Anya and Rupert thanked her again and said goodbye. 

"I'd like to see Miss Buffy off, Dad," William said. 

"Me too," Spike said. 

"Very well. Don't keep her too long, boys. I'm sure Buffy would like to get back to her own home," Giles laughed. 

They said goodbye once more as Buffy and the twins went out the front door together. The three of them walked to where her VW was parked. 

Giles looked out the window at them. Chuckling, he said, "I believe the boys are a bit smitten with Buffy." 

"She is a pretty young woman. It would be natural for them to be sexually attracted to her. They probably have masturba--" 

"Anya! Please--Please! Do not talk about the boys mast--... doing _that_!" 

Anya rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rupert, you're 40-years-old! You should be able to talk about anything. Masturbation is a natural and perfectly healthy practice. I'm sure that Will--" 

"I don't care how bloody natural it is! ...Dear. I don't want to think, or talk about it, alright?" he asked, a little flushed. "And I'm still 39 for four more months, thank you very much!" 

Anya smiled seductively. "I love how you get all flustered when I bring up _naughty_ subjects. Suddenly, I feel like taking a shower." 

Their shower was a preferred place for making wet, soapy love for the married couple. 

A grin formed on Giles' face. "You are such a... _dirty_ girl." 

"The dirtiest," Anya breathed, then licked her top lip. 

"Race you!" Giles said, his eyes bright. 

Anya giggled girlishly as she ran up the stairs with Rupert in hot pursuit, he playfully pinched at her bottom. 

 

"I guess this is it," Buffy said sadly. 

William and Spike had their hands tucked into the front pockets of their trousers, hanging their heads. 

"Yeah," they said. 

"Hey, don't be so sad! This ain't a funeral!" Buffy tried being upbeat. 

Two pairs of deep blue eyes flicked up to her face. 

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Buffy smiled. 

They nodded in sync. 

"I'd kiss you, but..." Buffy's eyes strayed to the front door. 

They nodded, understanding that it wasn't possible to part with a kiss. But maybe a hug? 

William stepped forward and put his arms around Buffy, wanting to hold her forever, but he was knew his parents might be watching, making the hug friendly instead of one a lover would give. 

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her ear. 

"Love you too, William," Buffy whispered back, giving his earlobe a small kiss in return. "I'll call you tomorrow." She felt William nod, then he backed up. 

Spike hugged her then. "I'll miss you like crazy, pet." Again, he inhaled the fragrance rising from her hair and body, thinking, _'If there really is a God, we will be together again.'_

"I'll miss you too, Spike. Take care of William... don't let him get too sad." 

"I'll take care of him. Just don't take forever to call 'n say 'Hi'." 

"Tomorrow afternoon, I promise." Buffy kissed his cheek. 

She felt Spike nod, then move away. 

"Bye, guys," Buffy's voice was thick with emotion. Her eyes were almost brimming over with hot tears -- she had to leave. 

As one, they said, "Goodbye, Buffy." 

Buffy got in the car, buckled her seatbelt, then started the motor. She looked at her sad-faced lovers and shifted into gear. They waved to her as she drove down the driveway.

* * *

Buffy did call Spike's cell phone the next day. 

They told each other how much they missed each other already. She told the brothers that she would call again in four days. It seemed like a long time, but her nerves were frazzled. Getting caught with them was a frightening thought, contacting them too often might leave them open to being overheard by Rupert and Anya. 

When the conversation was over, Buffy pressed the 'End' button on the phone. She placed the receiver back in the phone base and sighed sadly. 

Faith was just coming in Buffy's bedroom, she had a stack of mail in her hand. "Talk to your fellas?" she asked with an understanding smile. 

Buffy nodded, looking down. 

"What did the stud muffins have to say?" Faith sat down on the end of the bed. 

"That they miss me. They want to see me again." 

"Did you make plans?" 

"No. I want to play it cool for right now. If Giles or Anya even suspect that I... I'm scared. I was scared before, but it's worse now," Buffy admitted. "My insides are all knotted up. I miss them so bad already, but at the same time, I'm terrified that someone will find out and a whole mess of badness will come crashing down on my head." 

"Hmm, yeah, that's a scary thought, alright," Faith agreed, nodding. "Are you thinking of not seeing them anymore?" 

"Yes -- No -- I don't know... I'm confused. I hate feeling like this." Buffy looked up at Faith. "I love them both like I've never been in love before. They make me happy. Being with them is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Why can't it be simple? Two years, just two years would make the difference." 

"Time has a way of passin', B," Faith joked with a kind smile. "The twins will hit that magical age of 18. The question is, are you going to wait -- can you wait -- until they turn 18?" 

"I don't think I can wait. It's only been one day and I'm going nuts without them. I wish I could be strong." 

"Okay, then the thing to do is come up with flawless plans for getting together with them. Think it out, make sure there are no possible slip-ups. I would be more than happy to offer the services of my devious mind. I could probably help." 

"I need to get my head together," Buffy said, rubbing her hands over her face. "I'm wigging out." 

"Oh!" Faith said, looking at the mail in her hands then flipping through it. "Check it out, your mom sent you a letter." She handed the envelope to Buffy. 

Buffy frowned. "That's weird... Why didn't she just call? This can't be anything good, can it?" 

"One way to find out." 

Buffy hesitantly tore open the envelope and read the letter. 

After a few seconds, Faith said, "Well? What did she say?" 

"Wow, my mom says... she and my dad were just talking about me and that they miss how close we used to be." Buffy read through the letter quickly. "They're going down to Mexico for two weeks on vacation. They want me to go too, kind of like the family trips we used to go on when I was little." 

"Huh, wonder why they had this sudden need to get more friendly with you again?" 

"She says they were just reminiscing. Guess they got nostalgic. I didn't expect anything like this... They don't even know that I quit stripping, and they still want to be nice to me." Buffy laughed lightly, "Imagine how happy they'll be when I tell them I'm goin' legit." 

Buffy had the disturbing thought that her parents would most likely disown her for good and spit on her if they found out about her 'boyfriends'. She refocused on the warm fuzzy feeling about her parents reaching out to her. Best not to ponder their reaction to her new lovers, or anyone's (but Faith's) reaction to them, for that matter. 

"Your dad feels the same way? I know he had this whole denial thing workin' for him." 

"Mom says that he does want me to come." Buffy read further. "Hmm, she says that they're leaving in two days, so I have to decide quick." 

"Shit, that's not much notice," Faith commented. 

"Yeah, totally spur of the moment." Buffy nodded, rereading some touching parts of the letter again silently. 

"You gonna go?" 

"Well, seeing as how I don't have a job at the moment, and that my relationship with my parents has been tense... Yeah, I think I will. We hardly ever have fun together anymore." 

"It might be good for your other problem too," Faith said. "You need to get your shit straight, like you said. Time away from SunnyD might be helpful." 

"Yeah, it might." Buffy was so tired of having these damn conflicting emotions. Now she was happy to be spending quality time with her parents, but her heart was also clenched at more time away from her lovers. "I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'm up for it." 

"Why didn't she just call you?" 

"She said she felt better writing down her feelings about everything. That she could express it better on paper without getting blubbery or anything." 

"Yeah, that makes sense. Um, when are you going to break the news to the boy-toys about your trip?" 

Buffy sighed, considering it. "After I get off the phone with Mom, I guess. I'll call Spike again. And they aren't boy-toys. Calling them that makes it sound --" 

"It's just an expression, B. I know that you dig them muchly." Faith patted Buffy on the thigh, then stood up. "I got kickboxing in 30. See you later." 

"'kay. Have a good class." 

 

After Faith left, Buffy called her mother and they talked about the trip. It was very upbeat. Both of them were excited and hopeful about the trip bringing them closer as a family again. Buffy talked to her dad for a few minutes too. He was more low-key, but it was obvious that he was looking forward to it too. She decided to wait until they got to Mexico to tell them she was no longer a stripper, wanting to save what they would consider fantastic news for later. 

With the trip planning with her parents out of the way, Buffy now only had to call Spike and William to let them know she'd be going away. 

Odds were that the twins wouldn't be too happy about her leaving town.

* * *

"You're leaving town for two weeks?!" Spike asked again, dragging a hand through his hair. 

"Yes, that's what I said," Buffy said patiently, having gone through her reasons once already. 

"Come on, Buffy! Why do you have to go?" 

"Because I want to, that's why." 

Spike was quiet for a few moments. Then in a softer tone, he said, "You don't want to see us again, do you? It really is over." 

"I'm not saying that, Spike. I love you and William. I've told you me and my parents haven't been cool for a long time. I need to spend some time with them, that's all. Can't you understand that?" 

"It's hard not to be selfish, Buffy," he said in frustration. "We love you, too, and it's killin' us not being with you. Even one day has been too bloody long. Now you're going out of the country. When are we going to see you again?" 

Spike hated sounding so needy. It wasn't good to let the woman know how much power she had over you, but he was finding it hard to control his emotions right now. 

"I'm... not sure. We'll talk about it when I get back." 

"Are you, perchance, going to do some thinking about the 'choices' you've made?" Spike was nervous that now that Buffy would have some distance, she would see how stupid and risky it was to have a relationship with them. 

"It's... always good to examine choices we've made," she said cryptically. 

"So, what happens if you come back and decide that being with us isn't worth it?" 

"Don't be so paranoid, Spike!" Spike cracked his neck to the side, Buffy heard the loud *crack* over the phone. "Either you just snapped a pencil in half, or broke your neck." At his non-response, she sighed. "Please try to understand... I'm not going to shrug you guys off like an old coat. You mean so much to me. I just need to spend time with my mom and dad right now." 

Spike nodded, then spoke when he realized that she couldn't see that over the bloody phone. "Yeah... I do understand. I'm sorry I'm being such a nit. I try to keep that cool exterior, ya know? But when my emotions kick in... it's hard to think straight." 

"You hot-headed, sexy thing, you," Buffy laughed softly. "I promise to call you when I get back. And try not to let those emotions steamroll over you." 

"I'll... try." 

"William's going to be really upset, isn't he?" Buffy asked sadly. 

William had gone out with Rupert and Anya shopping and wasn't home when she called the second time. 

"Yeah, chances are he is going to be upset. You know him. But I'll do my best to... relay your feelings to him." 

"Thanks. I don't want to hurt either of you." 

It pained Buffy that he had been at least partially right. One purpose of this vacation _was_ to re-examine her life and decide what she should do. Maybe she would choose not to pick back up with the Giles boys. It would break her heart to do so, but that was a possibility. Though right now, the thought of that seemed unthinkable. Buffy missed them like crazy and longed to be sandwiched between their warm, muscular bodies again. 

"I know," Spike said quietly, wanting -- needing -- to believe she meant it. "Have... a safe trip, love." 

"I will. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Spike. I love you." 

"I love you, too. Bye, Buffy." 

Spike hung up, hoping those weren't the last words he'd ever say to her. 

 

As anticipated, William didn't take the news well when he got home two hours later. 

Spike had to stop William from calling Buffy to beg her to see them. He put the cell phone away in a drawer of his computer desk, then stood in front of it to prevent William from getting to it. 

"Give me the phone!" William angrily demanded. 

"No. I'm not going to let you call her when you're this upset. You'll make a fool of yourself." 

"I don't care!" William said, his eyes getting wetter. "I need to talk to her!" He made a move towards the drawer. 

Spike firmly pushed William away from the desk, getting a bit of his old menacing attitude back towards his brother. "Stay the fuck out of my desk. You aren't calling her. Now sit down, and shut the bloody hell up!" 

William was shaking slightly from frustration, anger and the pain he was feeling deep down in his soul. His face rippled with emotion as he glared at Spike. Then he made an aggravated growling sound, stomping over to his bed. He practically collapsed onto the mattress, breaking down in sorrow-filled sobs. 

Spike closed his eyes at his twin's distress, feeling it keenly himself. He went to the bed, sat down on the edge and put his hand on William's back. "Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, but --" 

"Get away! Don't touch me!" William said, pressing his face into his pillow. He violently bucked Spike's hand off his back. "And before you even say it," he sniffled, "I don't care if you think I'm being a baby! Buffy's leaving us! She doesn't love us!" 

Spike had been going through much the same thing as William, only not crying as hard or loudly. But he had to be strong for both of them now. Without moving from the bed, Spike said, "Yes, she does love us. Will, you remember her telling us a bit about her folks, right? Remember how sad Buffy was when she told us how they disapproved of her lifestyle? How she knew they were disappointed and looked down on her?" 

William didn't answer, but nodded imperceptibly. He did remember wishing he could fix it for her, make her parents accept her and be nicer. 

Spike tried to be gentle as possible. This was killing him too, but Buffy was William's first girlfriend ever and this was his first experience with heartache. It was bound to be even tougher on him to think that Buffy was brushing them off. Helping his twin cope and be strong was all-important. 

"Well, Buffy's mum wants to patch it up. How can we expect her to pass that up? It's important to her, so it's important to us too. We have to try to trust Buffy that she'll come back and we can be together again. It's... only two weeks. We can get through that easy." Spike tried not to wince as he said it. 

William turned his face from the pillow to look at Spike. Spike could see that he was listening and _trying_ to take comfort from the words. 

"Will, if you called her as upset as you are, you'd regret it later. You don't want her to think we're too immature, do you? If we get freaked out, Buffy might reconsider our maturity level..." 

William slowly sat up, wiping his eyes, his tears drying up. He smiled a bit. "Dear God, you're... actually making sense. I am being... too emotional. I know you're right..." 

Spike smirked, and tilted his head. "We'll get through it alright, Will." William scooted up to Spike, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Spike stroked his fingers through William's hair. "It'll be okay, I promise." 

He sighed, rubbing his face against Spike's shoulder. William could almost believe it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabooo banners by Gattaca, Echidna, and Talen

_Two weeks later..._

It was evening, full-dark outside. The twins were in their separate beds, seeking some rest from their tormented thoughts. 

William was trying to keep the fact that he was crying from Spike. Unsuccessfully. 

Spike rolled over, sighing. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," William's wavering voice gave him away. 

"Bollocks. You're getting weepy. Tell me what's wrong." 

"What do you think is wrong?" he said defensively. "Buffy. She doesn't want us anymore. She was due home yesterday and she hasn't even called. She never really cared about us," William hiccupped. "We were just playthings to her." 

"Bloody hell..." Spike grumbled, getting out of bed. He crossed over to William's bed and sat down, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. He put his arms around his brother. 

William held onto Spike, crying harder. 

"Come on, Will. Don't... don't do this. Be tough." Spike was trying to maintain his cool. Though he wasn't showing it as much as William, he was devastated too. Why hadn't Buffy called? Buffy hadn't called in the two weeks she'd been gone either. Spike had hoped that maybe she would miss them so much that she just had to call to say hi, but she hadn't. Surely, she could have found five minutes of private time in Mexico to let them know she was thinking of them? It had been two weeks and a day since he last spoke to her. 

"I love her, Spike! I th-thought she loved us, t-too." 

"Buffy will call when she calls." 

"Don't you care? How can you sound so blasé? Am I the only one who was in love? Am I the only one --" 

"No... you're not. I'm bloody well thrashed too, Will," Spike's voice was rough. "But what can we do? Please, stop crying." 

"What? A man's not allowed to cry when the woman he loves abandons him?" William said indignantly. 

"Don't jump to conclusions. In Mexico, maybe she couldn't get away to have privacy to call us... maybe she's still there. Maybe they were delayed comin' back. I bet Buffy will call us any day now." Spike thought to himself, _'Shit, when did I become the calm, rational one? Has the world gone off its bloody axis?'_

"I'm trying, Spike. I'm trying to be strong, but... it's so hard," William said miserably. 

"I know it is. It’s hard for me too. But remember, you'll always have me. We'll have each other no matter what." 

William hugged Spike tighter. "What about when it's time for college? We'll split up, just like you said the night of the party." 

"We'll figure something out. I'm not going to leave you. If you want me to go along to whatever fancy school you get into, I'll go. I don't want to be apart from you either, Will." 

William let out a sigh, feeling a little more at peace that he wouldn't lose Spike too. Spike felt his brother relax in his arms a bit. He stroked William's back. 

"Spike?" William's voice was small. 

"Yeah, Will?" 

"Is... Is it bad that I... love you?" 

"How can loving someone be bad?" Spike asked rhetorically. 

William pulled back slightly to look at his brother. He looked at him seriously, fearfully. "You haven't said it to me, so I figured... that..." William sighed. "Everything's so strange. You're my brother and I love you because of that. But... I also love you in a... _different_ way. You and Buffy are... You're everything to me. I feel l-like I'll wither and die without both of you. It scares me and... and confuses the hell out of me, and I don't know how to handle it." William didn't like feeling like a frightened child. His feelings for his twin and Buffy had him constantly befuddled these days. 

Spike smiled warmly. William was putting his feelings on the table, letting all of it out. Spike didn't know what to say at first, so he answered with a soft kiss. The twins shared a tender embrace for a few moments. 

"I love you, too, Will," Spike whispered. "Sorry I haven't been upfront about that. I'm having some of the same difficulties as you are on that one." They smiled at each other in understanding. "I'm going through the same shit that you are, little brother. I'm just... keepin' it under wraps better. This thing," Spike moved his hand back and forth between them, "between us, it is strange. It is confusing and scary and all that stuff. But it's so good, too. Isn't it?" 

William nodded, smiling slightly. "It is. I love being with you. It feels like... this is how it was always supposed to be between us. We wasted so much time and energy fighting over the years." 

Spike nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was a bastard to you for a long time. Thanks for not killin' me in my sleep, by the way," he chuckled. 

William snorted, laughing too. "I came close to doing that a few times." 

Spike hugged him again. "That's all in the past now, Will. Things won't ever go back to being like that. I never want to cause you pain again. You know...." Spike said thoughtfully, "...maybe part of the reason I was so pissy with you was 'cause I wanted more from you. And I took out my frustration on you because of it?" Spike asked, unsure of the answer himself. 

"Perhaps," William said. He smiled coyly. "My brother, doing some serious self-examination? Never thought I'd see the bloody day!" They laughed. Then William brushed his fingers over the side of Spike's face, his expression one of fondness. "I've seen so much change in you over the last few months, Spike. You've really grown. I'm seeing the real you, not a put-on, tough guy act. I like this side of you." 

Spike smiled back, he did feel like he'd changed for the better. It was nice to hear William acknowledge it. "There comes a time when people have to stop pretending. I've let my shields drop, in a manner of speaking. Not for everyone, just you... and Buffy. I don't want everyone privy to the 'softer side of Spike'. I still have a rep to maintain. I'm actually a lot more like you than I ever would have admitted." 

The twins laughed again, it felt so good to laugh after being so very miserable. 

William leaned into Spike, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “I can talk to you now. I have always wanted to be able to talk to you like this, honestly, without any pretense or unkind words. It wasn’t always so easy. I‘m glad that I have you.” 

“Like I said, Will,” Spike returned the hug, “you’ll always have me. I love you and I ain’t giving you up. Don’t worry.” 

They held each other a few minutes longer. 

Spike sniffed. "Let's get some sleep, yeah? Tomorrow we'll take some action to find out what's going on with Buffy. But for tonight, let's rest up." 

William nodded, drawing strength and solace from Spike. It was true, at least they would have each other. 

Speaking of having each other... William wanted intimacy. He craved it suddenly. He began kissing the side of Spike’s neck. 

Spike closed his eyes and tilted his head. So that’s what Will wanted? That was fine. Spike needed it too. 

“Let me lock the door, Will,” Spike whispered. 

Spike quickly secured the lock and leapt back into his twin’s bed and into his arms. They kissed and stroked each other, letting out their frustration and need. The comfort and solace they could offer each other made them temporarily forget that their hearts were breaking. 

 

The next day, William and Spike came up with an idea. It had started as William's notion, then Spike added his own ideas. 

The boys were excited to put their plan into action. They were desperate to hear from their Buffy again, and if they needed to do something 'dramatic' to get her attention, then so be it. If she had any doubts about their feelings, she would know how much they cared for her soon enough. Spike didn't voice his major concerns (that would only upset William), but he was worried that Buffy really had come back to Sunnydale and hadn't contacted them for a reason. A bad reason. 

Buffy would contact them for sure when she discovered what they did.

* * *

Buffy finally got home two days after she was supposed to. Her parents had such a nice time with each other and Buffy, that they had decided to stay a few extra days. Buffy had been having a good time too, so she didn't complain. 

Things were better than ever between Buffy and her parents. They had been trying to be more understanding and accepting of her choices, then she had told them about how she quit stripping. Hank and Joyce were happier than she could remember seeing them at that news. It had been a very pleasant vacation. 

Buffy had done a lot of thinking while she was away. Her relationship with the twins was crazy. It was stupid and illegal and just wrong. But she was in love with them. It complicated her life greatly, but she wanted and needed them in her life. 

Buffy was sitting on the couch of her and Faith's apartment, getting ready to call Spike's cell phone, when Faith placed a bunch of mail down on the couch. 

"Thanks, Faith, I'll look through it after I get off the phone with --" 

"You might want to look through it before you call. I saw an envelope from chez Giles in there." 

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened. She thumbed quickly through the stack of mail, fishing out the one that was addressed to her from Spike. "What the hell is he -- are they sending me letters for!? I don't want there to be a paper trail linking us!" 

"It's only a letter, B. Relax. They obviously miss you. It has been like, what? 16 days since they've heard from you?" 

Buffy nodded and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. One little letter won't hurt anything." 

She opened the envelope and took out what looked like folded over computer printouts. She furrowed her brow as she unfolded the papers. There was also a handwritten note. Buffy read that first. 

 

_Dear Buffy,_

_We miss you terribly._

_Thousands of questions race through our minds every day. Why haven't you tried communicating with us? Did we do something wrong? We love you more than ever and ache to hold you in our arms again. Whatever your reasons for suspending contact with us, please reconsider. It's torture not knowing what you're thinking, not hearing your lilting voice, not seeing your dazzling smile, not feeling your sweet breath against our skin._

_We love you dearly, more than life itself. Please do not take much longer to at least call and let us know that you are back in Sunnydale._

_We have a surprise for you. It's detailed in the computer printout we included in the envelope. No thanks are necessary for the gift. It is something that we felt strongly about doing for you, a contribution to attaining your dreams._

_We think you will like it._

_We await word from you with great anticipation._

_Love,_

_William and Spike_

 

"Gift? Contribution to attaining my dreams?" Buffy said. She started reading the printout. 

Faith took the note and read it. "They sure do talk purdy. It was William that wrote this, right?" 

"Hunh?" Buffy said distractedly. "Yeah, William must have written the note. Quiet, I'm trying to make sense of this thing." 

She had no idea how they came by the information, but Buffy recognized her bank account number on one side of the paper. Her eyes got huge at the balance. What should have been $3,125.87, had somehow ballooned up to $53,125.87." 

"Oh... my God!" Buffy gasped. 

"What's wrong?" Faith craned her neck to look at the printout. 

"Money! They... They put money in my account!" 

"Whoa!" Faith exclaimed, seeing the amount. "They gave you all that money? Shit! Please let me have one of them!" 

Buffy said with clenched teeth, "This is serious, Faith! How dare they try to bribe me! They're trying to buy me! You can have BOTH of the little shits, for all I care!" 

"Cool! Really?" Faith grinned, her eyes sparkling. 

"No. Stay away from them," Buffy said seriously, narrowing her eyes. 

"Damn, you're cruel, Buffy. Don't toy with me like that. It's not fair to dangle two hot, young, _generous_ slabs of rich beefcake in front of me, then yank 'em away." 

Buffy sank back against the couch, looking like she'd lost her last friend. "They're trying to buy me." 

Faith raised her dark brows. "They coulda had me for half that!" 

"Shut up! It isn't funny!" Buffy fumed. 

"Buffy, you were just about to call them to hook up again. You said you still dig them. You were going to get with them anyway. So the moola is just an added perk." 

"I'm nobody's whore, Faith! I can't believe that they thought I... This sucks so bad!" 

"You're the only person in recorded time who would want to jump off a cliff because two insanely hot babes gave you 50 grand." 

Buffy made a frustrated sound and stood up. She snatched up the note and computer printout. "I'm going to call them in my room." 

Buffy stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. 

Faith shook her head, she was having trouble understanding why Buffy was so mad. Faith certainly wouldn't have taken offense if it happened to her. She didn't see the problem. Buffy wanted the twins, Buffy was going to be with them anyway. They apparently loved her too and wanted to do something amazingly nice for her. 

Faith hoped that things could work out for Buffy and the Giles boys. Buffy deserved to be happy.

* * *

Buffy had to try dialing a few times. Her hand was shaking so bad that her finger kept slipping. Finally, she got it right. 

"Yeah," Spike answered. He was lounging on his bed, reading an issue of Playboy magazine. 

William was at his computer writing an email to his friend Andrew. 

"Spike, it's me," Buffy said in a monotone. 

"Buffy?!" Spike sat up, tossing the magazine aside. "Will, it's Buffy!" 

William turned in his chair, smiling broadly. He jumped up and rushed over to the bed next to Spike. Their hearts were slamming in their chests. 

"Hi, Buffy!" William said, leaning towards the phone. 

"Bloody hell, it's so good to hear from you, pet!" Spike said. "How are you?" He winked at William as he said, "Get anything _interesting_ in the mail?" 

"How am I?" Buffy asked. "I'm so mad that I can't see straight! That's how I am!" Buffy yelled. 

Spike's smile faded. "Huh?" 

"How DARE you! You think I'm a whore? You think you can buy me!? You think that throwing money at me will keep me with you?!" 

"NO! God, no, Buffy! We just wanted to do something cool for you!" Spike insisted. 

William was scared at Spike's panicked tone. "What's wrong? What is she saying?" 

Spike looked at him. "She said we think she's a whore!" 

William grabbed the phone. "Don't think that, Buffy! We love you! We did it because we love you!" 

Buffy tried to hide the fact that she was starting to cry. "It was stupid and insulting to me! There's so many things wrong with it! What happens when your parents see all that money gone?! And they see where it went! They'll know what's been going on!" 

"Dad and Anya will not find out," William said. "We transferred the money from our personal accounts in Switzerland. Spike and I are the only ones who will ever see the statements. I'm good with computers, and Spike's cunning combined with that, so the transaction will be secret. You don't have to worry about that, Buffy!" 

Buffy's shoulders sagged a bit in relief at that, at least she wouldn't be caught with her hand in the twins' cookie jar, as it were. "Well, the biggest and wrongest thing is that you think you can buy me." 

William felt frantic, trying to explain. "That's not what we were doing! Buffy is there somewhere that we can meet? We need to talk to you about this in person. Please give us a chance to explain our reasons to you." 

Spike leaned in to speak into the phone. "Yeah! C'mon! Let us explain! How about the Roadside Motel on route 66?" 

"Ha! Motel? Now, whatever could you want to meet there for? To get what you paid for!?" Buffy asked angrily. 

"Please, Buffy, meet us there. Just to talk. We need a discreet location, that's all." 

"I shouldn't... I'm so fucking mad at both of you! I'm NOT having sex with either of you, if that's what you think is going to happen!" 

"We just want to talk and explain everything. No sex." 

"Fine. I'll meet you there. But I want that money transferred back out of my account!" 

"As soon as it's possible, I-I'll put the money back. When would be a good time for you to meet with us, Buffy?" William asked. 

Buffy didn't think she could even look at them right now, much less have a rational discussion. "Tomorrow... at 6 o'clock." 

"We'll be there. Buffy, please don't think for a moment that we don't respect as well as love you." 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," she said tightly, then hung up. 

William pressed the 'End' button and gulped, his eyes lifting up to Spike's eyes. "Oh God... she's so mad, Spike." 

Spike took a deep breath and licked his dry lips. "Yeah, she is." 

"We screwed up. We screwed up _badly_. It seemed like such a good idea before... How could we be so stupid! It was so naive of us!" 

Spike rubbed his eyes. "Women -- there's no bloody predicting them! I thought Buffy would want to throw her arms around us and smother us with kisses!" 

"Instead, she wants to smother us with a pillow... I feel so horrible! We made her feel like a cheap whore!" 

"50 thousand dollars ain't cheap!" Spike said with a snort. 

"Cheap or expensive, it doesn't matter! We have to make her understand that we only did it because we love her and miss her. I just wanted to help her make her dreams a reality... She really does hate us now, doesn't she, Spike?" 

Spike put his arms around William. They hugged each other loosely. 

"We'll fix things, Will. We can still make it right." 

"We have one day to prepare our arguments, to make them as eloquent as possible. Let's try to make the most of it and --" William swallowed hard. "I feel sick... I feel like I'm going to be sick," he sobbed. 

"Me too," Spike said, patting his brother soothingly. "Buffy will come around. We have to believe that."

* * *

The next day, Spike and William arrived at the motel a half hour before the scheduled rendezvous. 

Spike rented a room, paying for it for the entire night. Yes, Buffy was super-pissed at them and said there would be no sex, but Spike was an optimistic sort. Even if Buffy left still angry (God forbid), he and William could stay in the room to comfort each other. They had come up with excuses for their parents, the old 'Staying over at a friend's house for the night' standby. Therefore, the twins were free to spend the night away from home. Hopefully, the whole night wouldn't be spent weeping because Buffy ended their relationship. 

William waited in the room, while Spike waited for Buffy outside. 

 

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the Roadside Motel. 

She had gotten very little sleep the night before. Her heart was in tatters over the whole thing. She loved Spike and William so much, but now it seemed like they just wanted to possess her. Buffy needed to be told differently so badly. She needed them to convince her that she was wrong about their motives. 

 

Spike was sitting on the hood of his car watching for her. Buffy's bright blue VW was impossible to miss. He slid off of the car and waved to her. He had to remind himself that she wasn't going to run into his arms and give him a big kiss. Buffy was right pissed. 

But, God, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and luxuriate in the feel of her body pressed against his! To breathe her in; have his lungs filled with her sweetness again. 

 

Buffy's heart thudded faster and harder at seeing Spike. He looked so damn good! Her traitorous body, and a large portion of her mind, wanted nothing more than to embrace him. _'Don't give in because you want him -- them -- so bad. Give both of them hell for thinking so little of you. Tell them, in no uncertain terms, that you cannot be bought and purchased!'_

Buffy narrowed her eyes, grinding her jaw, repeating to herself the reason for this meeting. 

 

Spike blinked at the angry look on her face. He and William would have their work cut out for them to get through to her. 

She parked a distance away from Spike's car, just on the off-chance that someone would recognize one or both of their cars. She walked to where Spike was standing. 

"Buffy." Spike smiled tentatively. "Thanks for coming. So good to see you, pet. You have no idea how --" 

"Let's talk about what I came here for. And you better make it real good, Spike." 

Spike cleared his throat, pushing back all of his affectionate urges for now. "Okay, follow me." 

They went to the room. 

William stood up and tried not being too scared when they entered. "B-Buffy, hello. Thanks for meeting with us." 

Buffy wanted to sigh at seeing William again. Sweet, adorable, sexy little William. Again, she reminded herself to be firm. Buffy hung her purse on the back of a chair, then sat down on it, crossing her arms. "I'm here. Explain what the hell you thought you were doing putting that money in my account." 

Spike and William looked at each other, it was silently decided that William would start. He sat on the bed and folded his hands on his lap, facing Buffy. 

"W-we wanted to do it to show you how much we love you. With that money, you can buy your dance studio! You won't have to worry about finding another job and you can do what you love. That's what we wanted for you," William said. 

"Yeah," Spike jumped in. "We just wanted to help you, that's all." 

Buffy wasn't completely convinced, though William had so much integrity, it was hard not to believe him. She asked doubtfully, "So, you had _no_ other motives? You didn't do it to make me call you? Oh, and I want to know how you got my account number, too!" 

"Um," William said worriedly. "It's not hard to find information about people if you know how to look for it on the computer. We only wanted to do something good for you." 

"I find it disturbing that someone can get my personal information on a whim. What about the other part of my question?" she countered, her face like stone. "The part about additional motives." 

"I'll take that one," Spike said reluctantly. The twins had decided to be completely honest with her. "Uh, our main motives were that we wanted to help you and show you how much we love you. We also thought... that if you were having doubts about us, that seeing how much we adore you would convince you that being with us was right." 

"Please, Buffy, don't be angry with us. I know what we did seems improper, and the fact that we hurt you by doing it tears us up inside, but we did it with the best of intentions!" William said. 

Spike continued, "We were going nuts missing you and thinking maybe you'd changed your mind. We felt we needed a big, and what ultimately turned out to be stupid, gesture to let you know how much we loved you." 

Buffy hung her head back, sighing heavily. "For future reference, money does not equal love. I don't care about your money. You can't throw money around and expect everyone to dance to your tune." 

William said, "We realize it was a stupid thing to do. We're so sorry, Buffy. We would never hurt or insult you intentionally." 

Buffy looked at William and then Spike. They were sorry, she could see it in their faces. Their age surely played a part in the hasty decision to throw buckets of money at her. They had been distressed and frustrated at her non-communication with them, so they had resorted to doing something big for her. They had really believed that she would be happy with it. Buffy couldn't look at their hopeful and sincere faces and remain indignant. 

"You'll get that money transferred back to your own accounts?" she asked. 

"Yes," William answered. "But... won't you consider taking it? Now that you know the truth? You can buy your studio, Buffy." 

Buffy shook her head. "No. As much as I want my studio, I can't take your money." 

"It can be a loan," Spike said. "You can pay us back." 

"No, Spike." 

They gave up trying to convince her, they could see she was resolved not to keep the money. 

Buffy was surprised at herself. As worked up as she had been, tossing and turning all night, depressed, outraged, disillusioned -- she believed them almost right away. It was seeing them in person that convinced her. Buffy knew Spike could lie like a rug, but William wasn't capable of looking her in the eye and lying. Both of them looked at her earnestly, their bright blue eyes shining with sincerity. They looked afraid to say anything else, waiting to hear what she would say or do next. A cozy warmth spread through her chest to all parts of her body. Now that the bad feelings were going away, Buffy could allow herself to feel joy at being in their presence again. 

"Okay, I do believe you, that neither of you intended to hurt me or were trying to bribe me." The twins' actions mirrored each other; they both let out huge breaths, closed their eyes and smiled. "But," Buffy added, "I don't want anything like this happening again. No _big_ demonstrations or gestures to prove your feelings. Alright?" 

William and Spike nodded in understanding. "Got it," they said. 

"Another thing I meant to ask," Buffy said. "Where did you two get all that money? Spike, as impulsive as you can be, I can't believe you had all of that money just sitting there." 

Spike looked at her, his eyes softer than normal. His voice was just as soft. "If it were regular money, I would have spent it by now. But it's from our Granddad. He left us both substantial amounts, half a million dollars each, in his will. I was close to him, loved him lots." Spike chuckled a little sadly, "In his younger days, he was a lot like me, they called him a 'rogue' and a 'troublemaker'. I guess we bonded over that. Anyway, just before he passed on, he sat me down and told me about the money, asking me not to go wild with it. It was his legacy to me. That means something. It's been tempting having all that dosh just sitting in the bank... But I promised him I'd be responsible and wouldn't touch it unless it was absolutely necessary." 

William put a hand on his brother's shoulder, looking maudlin, "I've been amazed at Spike's restraint. It hasn't been easy for me to stay away from the money either." 

"Why would you waste it on me? Your grandfather meant for it to be used for only important things," she wondered, shocked at how much more money two teenagers had than she'd ever see in her life. 

William answered, "Wasting? Buffy... you are THE most important person in the world to us. Nothing is more important to us than your happiness. We thought that was a good way to... go about showing you." William looked down at the floor. He asked quietly, "Why didn't you call for so long? We waited, and worried, and then waited some more... Didn't you miss us?" 

Buffy cast her eyes down, clasping her hands together. "I called when I got home, like I told Spike I would. My parents and I stayed over a few more days. I didn't mean to leave you on pins and needles. I was just wrapped up in everything going on with my parents... I should have called before yesterday. I'm sorry about that..." 

The three of them sat in tense silence for a minute. The boys wanted to scoop her up and cover her petite body with kisses, but they were gun-shy. They didn't want to do anything else stupid or unwelcome. Buffy was waiting for them to say something else. 

Spike cleared his throat, deciding to go first. "Um, Buffy, uh, would you like to stay here with us tonight? I got the room for the night, so... I know you said that you weren't interested in --" 

William interrupted, "We understand if you don't want to stay. But we've missed you so much. You... do want to keep seeing us romantically, don't you?" William bit his lower lip. 

How could she not love them? They were so adorable, sweet 'n sexy! "I was about to call Spike's cell to tell you guys how much I missed you and that I wanted to see you again when I got your _present_ in the mail." 

"Really?" Spike asked. "So, you still want to be with us? You didn't change your mind?" 

"I probably shouldn't have any more to do with you -- no, make that I _definitely_ shouldn't," Buffy said, blowing out a breath. The devastated looks on their faces broke her heart. "But I can't stop. I love both of you and I'd go crazy without you. To make a long story short, yes, I want to stay here with you tonight. Why are you still all the way over there?" she asked, smiling, standing up and holding her arms out for an embrace. 

William and Spike bounded to their feet with elated grins, then raced to Buffy. They surrounded her in their strong arms, kissing the sides of her face frantically. 

Buffy giggled, moving her head to make contact with William's lips. She took his glasses off of him, carelessly dropping them behind her on the chair. They kissed passionately for a few moments, then she turned to Spike for his kiss. They held her, resting their faces against her, their eyes closed. Buffy ran her hands slowly over their shoulders and the backs of their necks. The group hug continued for a long time. Just holding each other again was heavenly. 

Buffy heard them say, "I love you, Buffy," in stereo as they nuzzled her neck. 

Their lush lips brushed over her throat and along her shoulders. Their hands softly played over her body. 

Buffy moaned, closing her eyes, "I love you too, William. I love you too, Spike. Make love to me. Please," she groaned. "I've missed you both so much!" 

The twins began removing her clothes reverently, stroking and then kissing her skin as it was exposed. Buffy let them do everything, she didn't move except to rub their shoulders while they undressed her. Spike covered her mouth with his and cupped her breasts in his hands. William finished taking her clothes off. 

When she was just down to her panties, William went down on one knee, hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her legs slowly. He could see her wetness and smell her musky scent. He put his mouth on her pussy and kissed it unhurriedly, savoring the taste of her nectar on his lips again. Buffy moaned, putting a hand on his head to pet his hair. William's tongue darted out, dipping into her folds. 

"Ohhhmm, I want you!" Buffy moaned urgently. If their beautiful, hard cocks weren't plunging in and out of her soon, she'd lose her mind! 

William stood up, and they went to the bed with Buffy, practically carrying her. She climbed on, pulling them with her onto the mattress. She got up on her knees and pulled Spike's shirt off over his head, then she did the same to William. Buffy placed a hand on each muscled chest, letting her hands roam over them. In a fine example of multi-tasking, Buffy undid both of their belts, one-handed. She lowered their zippers and unbuttoned their pants. 

Buffy stuck her hands down the front of their pants, one hand going down into William's underwear, the other finding (as expected, no underpants for him) Spike's jumping cock in her hot little hand. She wrapped both hands around the twin columns, squeezing and stroking lightly. The boys were softly kissing the side of her neck and face. Their hands slid up and down over the front of her body, playing with her tits, stroking down to her stomach to just above her pussy, then back up. Buffy's nipples were hard as marbles as their delightfully nimble fingers brushed over them. They all groaned deeply. They could feel each other trembling; not knowing if it was just themselves shaking or if it was the combined shaking from all of them. 

"Take off the pants!" Buffy said breathlessly. She felt weak -- and strong. Her insides were quivering with her need for them, she was lightheaded. But she also felt like letting out a mighty roar and leaping onto her young lovers, riding them furiously and long into the night. 

She let go of their twitching cocks. The twins bounced off the bed. Buffy's eyes danced, she licked her lips in anticipation. Just as she was thinking, _'I wish they would kiss and finish undressing each other,'_ , they did. Buffy grinned with giddy delight. Maybe the psychic messages were flowing between all three of them now? 

Spike and William were almost too revved up. Having been so long without Buffy and the hot threesomes they had shared so many times, it was difficult to contain their eagerness to start fucking. But they forced themselves to be calm. Spike leaned into William, kissing his lips languidly. As they kissed, they pushed each other's pants down. Hands curled around thick, hard cocks. They pumped each other gently. A glance at Buffy on the bed told them that she wanted to see this. When they noticed her fidgeting more, obviously getting antsy for more attention herself, it was time to move things along. 

Spike knelt down on one knee, removing William's pants. He took his brother's cock in his hand, giving it a slow lick. He swept his tongue around the head, sucked softly, then released it. William went down on his knee as Spike rose back to his feet. William repeated what Spike had done, taking his jeans down his legs, then giving the hard cock a little lovin'. 

William got back on the bed, going into Buffy's arms. While they kissed and touched each other, Spike went over to his coat and brought out a handful of condom packets and a tube of lube. He went back to the bed, putting the condoms and tube on the nightstand. 

Buffy looked at Spike. "Aren't you the confident one?" she laughed. 

"I always come prepared, pet." Spike winked. 

Then they were all piled on the bed, arms and legs entwining, hands and lips caressing. The twins' hands drifted down to her sopping pussy, playing with her swollen lips and clit. Buffy was groaning loudly, shifting her hips to rub herself against their fingers. 

"What do you want, Buffy?" Spike purred. "We want you in every way. But you tell us how you want us to make love to you." 

"Yes," William agreed, slipping a slender finger into her pussy. "Tell us, Buffy." 

Buffy moaned, trying to think of something specific, besides just ‘FUCK ME!’. 

Spike suggested, “Want to start out with some oral pleasure, Buffy? I’d like to sup on your delicious quim. ‘S been far too long.” 

“Mmmm, yes! I want you to eat me out while I suck William’s cock.” She licked her lips and smiled slyly at William. She loved it when the three of them gave pleasure to each other at the same time. 

They moved around on the bed. Spike laid on his side at Buffy’s groin, he started with long, slow licks on the outside of her crevice. 

“Ohhh!” Buffy sighed. She took a hold of William’s shaft, pulling him closer by it. She moaned and sucked the head into her mouth. 

William slowly went to lay on his side while Buffy licked and sucked on him. Spike’s equally solid cock was begging for attention as well. William pumped Spike’s shaft in his hand, flicking his tongue all over it. His other hand played along Buffy’s torso, gently brushing his fingers over her skin. It was perfection to touch both of them. 

Buffy worked William’s cock, running her lips and tongue up and down its length. “So fucking hot! So hot!” she groaned, almost in disbelief. 

How could she have considered, for even a second, never having this again? She loved the sex, absolutely the best sex of her life. But she also loved Spike and William for who they were; their personalities appealed to her. One, more brash and impulsive, tending to go by his gut-instincts. The other, more timid and intellectual, tending to be over-analytical. Both of them were very passionate lovers. She loved them separately, but equally. Her life would be desolate and unfulfilling without her two men. 

Spike wriggled his tongue and moaned against her clit. Their mouths and hands were working frantically in their eagerness to make each other cum. In no time, their pelvises were rocking, their mouths were making loud slurping sounds on each other’s sex. 

They grunted, cumming in each other’s mouths. Spike happily drank Buffy’s flood of pussyjuice as his cock went off in his brother’s suckling mouth. William consumed the wads of jizz being fired from Spike’s pulsating cock as he emptied down Buffy’s throat. Buffy pulled on William’s dick with her mouth and hand, sucking on him like a drinking straw. 

They moaned and whimpered as they lapped at and swallowed each other’s sticky, hot cream. They stayed in the position for now; lazily kissing and licking. 

“Oh fuck,” Buffy panted with a grin. “I needed that! We all needed that!” 

The twins smirked and agreed. 

Buffy regarded William’s gorgeous prick in her hand. He was still hard. She looked down to find that Spike’s cock looked ready for more action as well. 

Buffy’s grin widened. “More, please.” 

Spike smirked up Buffy's body at her, dragging his tongue up her slit one more time, stopping to nibble at her aching clit. Buffy jerked and moaned in a little orgasmic aftershock. 

"Want more, do ya, pet?" 

"Mmmhmmm!" Buffy nodded. 

William laid back down next to Buffy, kissing her shoulder then moving onto her chest. He stroked her flat belly, tracing around her navel with his fingertips, while kissing and licking her right breast. 

Spike crawled back up her body. Buffy put an arm around each of them, touching their silky hair. She felt so at ease, so jubilant. This was how it was supposed to be: Her, with her lovers draped over her body. Spike kissed her lips lovingly. They opened their mouths, their tongues rubbing. 

Buffy moaned low when William's hand made its way down to her pussy again. At first he'd seemed almost afraid of her vagina because of his inexperience and fear of not knowing what to do. Buffy joyfully saw the change in his attitude over time. Now she couldn't keep him away from there, not that she ever would dream of stopping his explorations. Be it with his hands, his lips or his tongue, whatever he wanted to do; it was ALL good! Spike was quite the pussy-fan himself, always passing his knowledge onto his brother to help him better pleasure her. 

Spike slid his mouth down the front of her throat, joining William at her breasts. 

"Ohhhh!" Buffy arched her neck. "Mmmm! Yeah, suck my tits!" she gasped, feeling both of their hot mouths surrounding her nipples. 

"What do you want to do next, Buffy?" William asked in a smoother, deeper tone than normal. He sounded much more like Spike. He wasn't putting on a voice or doing a conscious imitation, it was just the way he sounded when he was filled with passion, feeling sexy, confident and speaking to the woman he loved. 

It made Buffy shiver. 

"I know what I'd like," Spike smiled, flitting his tongue around her areola. "Why don't you tell us, Buffy? See if our answers match up." 

Buffy had only cum a few minutes ago, but she was horny as ever at the touch of their hands and lips. She felt like she hadn't had sex in years -- she was _that_ desperate for it. 

"I --" Buffy panted. "I want you to fuck me at the same time!" While she'd been away from them, Buffy had often dreamed of the paradise of being double-penetrated by the twins. It scrambled her brains in a most wonderful way. 

Quick as horny bunnies, Spike and William went into position. Spike underneath Buffy, with her straddling his waist. William behind her, rimming her ass with his tongue. Buffy giggled at the slight disorientation. Just a moment ago, she'd been lying on the bed. She loved how strong and agile Spike and William were, moving her into place like a feather-light doll. 

She adjusted her position, pressing back faintly on William's tongue and hands, while poising herself over Spike's manhood. Buffy descended on Spike's big cock, sighing as he filled her. William kissed, sucked and licked at her pucker, getting her ready. She thought it was so sweet that it didn't feel like William was rushing it; as hard and eager as he was, he wanted her to be completely ready for him. They were both such considerate lovers. William could really use his tongue like a pro. 

"Mmmm, Will," Spike moaned, "get a condom and the lube. Don't want to forget those, mate! Buffy's sweet ass is woefully unoccupied and she wants that changed. Don't you, pet?" 

"Ohhh, yeah!" Buffy groaned, gyrating her hips. "Hurry, William! I need your cock in me too! I need to feel both of you inside of me!" 

William quickly, but carefully, retrieved the items, then applied them where needed. He knelt behind Buffy, running his hands up her back. 

He bent over her, kissing near her ear, "Ready, my love?" 

Buffy nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Ohhh, yes!" 

William eased back, placed his rubber-covered, lubed cock at her other hole, and stroked into her. 

Then Buffy was again filled with the two most perfect cocks in the world. She bore the pain that went along with her cavities being stuffed to capacity. As it always did, the pain faded until there was just bliss. This would be how Buffy would choose to finally snuff it when her number was up... Though Spike and William might be a teensy-bit traumatized having her die while they fucked her. Ah, they'd get over it! 

Spike's fingers pressed into Buffy's thighs. It felt so bloody wonderful! Being in her luscious pussy and feeling William on the other side of her walls was the best feeling in the world. 

William slowly pumped his cock in and out of Buffy's ass, feeling her accommodate his size. He, too, loved feeling his brother through her membrane. 

Buffy breathed hard, moaning raggedly, her head rolling around. "Ahh--Oh yeah! Ohh so good! Ahh!" 

When they felt Buffy start moving her hips back and forth between them, the twins knew it was time to quicken the pace. 

Spike started thrusting up harder. William's strokes into her ass became more powerful. Buffy moaned, lowering her face to kiss Spike. They breathed into each other's mouths, Spike moved one hand up to fondle her breast. 

Buffy raised back up on her hands, arching her back and gasping. "Ohh! Fuck me harder! I'm cumming! Ohhh yes!" she hissed. 

The twins pounded into her holes, giving her what she wanted. They could feel her inner walls contracting as she began to cum. 

"YES!" Buffy screamed. "OHHH--AHHH--Y-YESSS!" Her eyes rolled up, her body shook uncontrollably. 

William and Spike wanted to cum too. But they silently agreed to hold off just a bit longer. 

When Buffy's orgasm completed, William withdrew from her. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. Then William helped lift Buffy from Spike. 

"Wha-- Why are we stopping that?" Buffy asked dazedly. "I like that!" 

Spike and William chuckled. 

"We like it too, pet. We're just going to switch things around," Spike said, giving her a kiss. 

"Oh... that's alright, then." Buffy smiled. 

Spike winked, taking one of the condoms and slipping it over his hard-on. Spike laid against the pillows, ready to begin again. 

"Turn around, Buffy," William said, kissing her neck. "Ride Spike with your back to him." 

Buffy rested her back on top of Spike's chest. He raised her legs, getting a good grip on the undersides of her thighs. William crawled over top of her body, kissing her mouth, then kissing his way down to her pussy. He put Spike's cock at her asshole, helping his brother slip inside. Buffy groaned in pleasure. Spike pushed slowly into her. Then William placed his sweet mouth over her clit, gently sucking and pulling on it. 

Buffy head lolled back on Spike's shoulder, a shiver shot through her body. "Ohhh--Mmmm!" 

She pouted when William's mouth left her pussy. Her frown turned upside down when she opened her eyes and saw him kneeling in front of her, getting his hard prick lined up with her pussyhole. William grinned at her, thrusting into her slowly. 

The brothers sighed with happiness at being fully enveloped by Buffy again. 

"Uhhh! Yes!" Buffy panted. "Fuck me!" 

They fucked her from behind and the front, their thrusts growing stronger and harder. 

Buffy moaned loudly, as they pounded her pussy and ass into submission. "Ahhh! Oh yes!" she cried out. 

The twins couldn't hold out much longer. 

"Wait!" Buffy said, having a sudden urge. "I want to feel you both cum inside me! Take the condom off, Spike!" 

The boys slowed, then stopped. 

"Little help, Will?" Spike gasped. 

He loathed to stop, but William pulled out of Buffy to remove the condom from his brother's cock. He made sure that Spike was nice and slippery before putting the thumping cock back at her hole. 

Spike moaned as he pushed back inside. It felt so much better without any barriers. William swiftly re-entered her pussy, pumping his hips. The twins resumed battering her holes, grunting and groaning as they fast approached the precipice. 

The three gasped and moaned with pleasure. 

Buffy came first. "Uhh--AHH! Fuck yes! Oh Spike! Oh William! OHHH YESSS!" 

The twins came at the same time, squirting their hot spunk into her quaking channels. "Unnggha! Buffy!" they yelled simultaneously. 

"Uhhhh!" Buffy panted for breath, cumming again. Feeling them both unloading in her body at the same time was incredible! Their cocks pulsed, firing jets into Buffy's depths repeatedly. So hot. So wet. Ecstasy. 

They moved together for an eternity, spilling everything they had. William moaned softly, coming to a stop and draping himself over her. They laid in a sweaty languid heap, chests heaving, breaths coming in pants. Buffy sighed and grinned, caressing William's shoulders. He raised his head and kissed her on the lips. Spike smiled at William from under Buffy. William smiled back at his brother, then gave him a soft kiss too. 

"I loved it," Buffy said. "I knew it would be great feeling both of you cum inside of me. Christ, so fucking good!" 

"Mmmhmm!" the twins agreed, their tongues winding around each other's. 

They giggled. 

"As nice as this is, being the one on the bottom does have some disadvantages," Spike said with a wince. 

"Sorry, Spike. Are we crushing you?" William chuckled, extricating himself from Buffy. 

"Just a bit," Spike laughed. 

They unpiled from each other, lying on their backs, side by side, with Buffy in the middle. Her nether regions were soaked with her own cum and theirs. 

"I think we created another Great Lake down there," Buffy giggled. 

The twins grinned and rolled up onto their sides, facing her. Their hands made identical paths on her body. First, stroking her stomach with their fingertips, then upwards to cup each of her breasts. Buffy's smile stretched as she watched them. Then their hands glided back down her body to her thighs. 

"Hmm, feel like taking a dip in the lake, Will?" Spike smirked. 

"Yes, Spike. As a matter of fact, I do." 

They scooted down the bed, spread her legs wide, and doubled up on her pussy. Each of them caressed her, lashing at her with their tongues, licking up their combined fluids dripping out of her. They would stop to exchange very wet, cum-flavored kisses, then go back to flicking at her sex. 

This had to be Heaven, Buffy thought, on the verge of another orgasm. She fondled her breasts, then put a hand on both men's heads, stroking their soft hair and tugging lightly on their curls. They looked up at her, grinning as they made love to her with their mouths. 

"I love you," Buffy said softly, looking at Spike then at William. "I love you both." 

They mumbled their love for her into her pussy, their mouths working with renewed vigor on her steamy sex. 

"It's sooooo good to be with you again," Buffy sighed, running her hands through their hair. "Are you happy, too?" 

"Mmmmhmmm," Spike hummed, wrapping his tongue around her clit. 

William's reply was more verbal. He smiled up at her and kissed her hip. "Buffy, life without you would be like a broken pencil." 

Buffy and Spike both smiled uncertainly, looking at him with a question on their lips. 

"It would be... pointless," he finished. 

The three of them giggled giddily. 

Buffy's giggle turned to a gasp of pleasure, William had inserted two fingers into her pussy, using the technique Spike had showed him to access her G-spot. William's fingers rubbed and pressed her pleasure center, his mouth roamed over her thigh, kissing and licking patterns along the inside. Spike wrapped his soft lips around her clit, sucking lightly. In less than a minute, Buffy was screaming and bucking with another earth-shattering, squirting climax. 

 

Buffy, Spike and William caused a sleepless night for many of their neighbors in the adjoining rooms that night. After their long separation, their desperate need for each other and their stamina were at an all-time high. 

None of them knew for sure what the future held. Would they still be together, making spirited love, a year from now? Five years from now? But they had come to the same conclusion: Don't worry, be happy -- like that silly song said. Live for today; live for now. It was fruitless to worry and fret about it. They would celebrate and enjoy their love for however long the Fates let them be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Gattaca, Edgehead, and vamptasticA

_Two years later..._

Buffy stretched out on the couch watching the soap opera 'Passions'. It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Los Angeles. She didn't have to get ready for work for another few hours, and lazing on the living room couch for a while was a good way to rest up. 

She had only been living in L.A. for a few months. It was hard leaving Sunnydale and all of her friends behind, but it was a necessary move. Life was going well for her. With a small business loan, saving every penny she earned and some monetary help from her parents, Buffy was now the proud owner of 'Gotta Dance!' -- her own dance studio. Buffy taught others how to dance and loved it. That 'Eureka!' look on a person's face when they finally got the hang of a tricky step was so gratifying to her. In addition to teaching, Buffy also did some dancing herself in commercials, TV shows, and even a few musicals. 

As she watched the campy soap opera, Buffy reminisced about her love affair with the Giles twins. She remembered their beginnings, how conflicted she had been, how passionate they were, how much she reveled in their love and attention. Having sex with 16-year-olds left in your care was hardly smart, but she hadn't been able to hold back after struggling with it. 

Suddenly, she had an intense longing for both of them to be right here with her, snuggling with her on the couch. But that wasn't possible now. Buffy pouted. 

"No use in wishing for that," Buffy said under her breath. 

She sighed, turned her brain off and watched the show. Buffy rolled her eyes at a particularly bad, scenery-munching performance by one of the actors. She couldn't turn her brain off enough to enjoy this crap. 

"Pffffft!" she blew out an annoyed breath through her teeth. 

Spike came out from the kitchen carrying two bottles of water. He was shirtless, just wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. His hair was rumpled, and had that sexy bed hair look that she loved so much. 

"What?" Spike asked. 

Pausing in her response for just a moment to admire his sexiness, she said, "This show sucks so much ass!" 

"Bite your tongue!" Spike sat down next to her, handing her one of the bottles. "This is the only soap that has any imagination! This stuff hasn't been done before." 

"Shit, I could come up with better plots than this. And the actors are terrrrrrrrible! Where'd they find these people? They're community theater rejects!" Buffy giggled, seeing that she was getting to Spike by insulting his favorite show. It was fun to play with him, see him get all huffy. 

"Hmph! You just don't recognize finely crafted drama when you see it." 

"Finely crafted drama? How does the nurse who happens to be an orangutan figure into that? I mean, come on!" 

Spike was a little defensive, but he could see that she was having fun with him. He smirked and pinched the top of her thigh. 

"OW!" Buffy laughed, slapping his hand. "Don't get pinchy with me because I think your beloved soap is crap! You know I'm right!" 

"I know no such thing. Admit you like the show." 

Buffy shook her head, smiling. "Nope." 

"Admit it," Spike said, turning towards her, his tongue curling over his teeth. 

"Uh-uh." Buffy crossed her arms. 

Spike took their bottled water and put it on the table next to the couch. 

"Hey, I was drinking that. Why did you --" Buffy began. Then Spike dove on top of her, pinning her down on the couch. "Ahh! Get off!" Buffy laughed, squirming under him. 

"Say it! Say, 'I love Passions!'!" Spike tickled at her sides ruthlessly. 

"NEVER! I'll die first! Aaggh! S-stop, Spike! I'm going to kick your ass!" Buffy thrashed and laughed, trying to protect her ticklish spots from his fingers. 

"Wish William was here." Spike grinned, continuing his assault. "We could both tickle the stuffing outta you!" 

Buffy captured his wrists and pulled his hands away from her, stretching their arms over their heads. They smiled at each other playfully, both breathing hard. 

"No more tickling, buster," Buffy warned him. "If you keep it up, I won't do that thing we were going to do later..." She smiled smugly at the frozen look on his face. 

"You won't?" Spike asked. 

"That's right, I'll never do that thing again." 

Every so often, they enjoyed tying each other up, applying whipped cream products, gelatin desserts or pudding to each other's bodies and having a naughty, tasty treat. It was like what Buffy had done to the twins so long ago, only with the added wickedness of light bondage. 

"No fair, Buffy. I like playing that game." Spike smirked. 

"Then no more tickles." 

They laughed softly, Spike giving in and relaxing on top of her. Buffy put her hands on his face, molding her lips to his. They kissed slowly, biting delicately at each other's lips. 

"You two certainly look like you're having a good time," William said somewhat gruffly when he came through the front door. 

They turned their faces to him, grinning. Buffy pushed lightly at Spike's shoulders. He removed his body from hers, they sat up. 

"Hi, William!" Buffy got up and rushed over to meet her other lover at the door. 

"Hey, Will." Spike smoothed back his hair, laying back against the couch. 

Buffy gave William a kiss, taking his backpack and jacket. After she hung them on their hooks by the door, she hugged him close. 

"How were classes today, baby?" she asked, giving him another sweet kiss. 

Buffy and Spike were both very proud of William. He was doing well in college and had decided that he would go into medicine for his career. Someday he'd be Doctor William Giles. 

"Eh, alright. I'm so bloody tired, though," William said wearily. "My brain hurts." 

"Aww, come over and sit down." Buffy pulled him over to the couch. 

William sat down heavily next to her, expelling a breath. Buffy put an arm around him, placing a hand on the side of his head and coaxing him to lay his head on her shoulder. Spike leaned over, kissing William firmly on the lips, then planting one on Buffy, before sitting back on his cushion. 

Buffy, William and Spike lived together in a posh home on the outskirts of L.A. William was attending UCLA, while the other two just came along for the ride at first. The plan to live together had been hatched long ago by the threesome. To this day, Rupert and Anya had no idea that Buffy and the twins were an item. Whenever the parents came for a visit (always announced beforehand, thank goodness!) Buffy cleared out for a few days. They still weren't ready to reveal that Buffy was shacking up with the boys. Nor did Rupert and Anya know that the twins were having sex with each other. The parents only knew that the boys' relationship had taken a dramatic upturn, they hardly ever fought anymore and were kind to each other, they even voluntarily lived together. Rupert wondered why, but just settled on being happy and not questioning it. The truth would have given him a massive coronary! 

Buffy had scrimped and saved over the last two years to afford her dance studio, in addition to her parents' help. On principle, Buffy wouldn't accept the twins' money for it. They were paying for the house that they lived in, but that was different. 

Business at the studio was booming. Buffy had no idea there would be so many people signing up, it was much better than she thought it would be. Her two lovely assistants, Spike and William, had to be credited for the majority of the female dance students. Word had apparently spread that Buffy had two, fine, foxy 18-year-old men working as assistants/instructors. 

Buffy had taught both of the boys how to dance in their time together. Thanks to their martial arts experience, they were naturals. Spike took to it like a fish to water, his specialty being salsa and all-manner of up-tempo dancing. William took a bit longer to get the hang of it. He had put too much pressure on himself at first to be good. But once he learned to loosen up, with Buffy and Spike's help, he was a regular Fred Astaire. William was especially skilled at ballroom dancing; majestic, romantic, sweeping dances. Both of the twins excelled at 'dirty dancing' and stripping. Patrick Swayze didn't have anything on the Giles boys. They could get jobs as male exotic dancers anywhere in the world, if they had a mind to. Many a night, Buffy had been treated to a hot twin strip show. She would never get enough of seeing that! 

Spike and William were good enough to be able to teach classes themselves when Buffy needed an extra hand. William's shyness made it awkward for him to be an instructor at first, but he had adapted to it, even coming to enjoy being in charge. The boys also danced with some of the unaccompanied female students during classes -- both having dealt with numerous pinches on the bottom and 'busy hands' from some of the friskier ladies. 

"You coming to the studio with us tonight, little brother?" Spike asked. 

"No, I'm too tired to dance. And I've got some work to do on my paper. It's due next week," William sighed, rubbing the side of his head against Buffy's shoulder. "Unless you need me for tonight?" 

"It's okay, William." Buffy kissed his temple. "You stay home and do what you need to do. I've got enough people for tonight." 

They sat snuggling and not talking for a few minutes. Spike put his arm over the back of the couch, resting his arm against Buffy's shoulders and gently massaging the back of William's head. 

Then Buffy said, "On Saturday, why don't we have a big-fun day? No work, no school, no nothing except the three of us having fun all day." 

"Mmm, sounds good," William said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Fun. I _think_ I remember how to have that. But Saturdays are so busy at the studio..." 

"Don't worry about it. Willow, Tara and Kendra can take up the slack," Buffy assured him. 

"That would be nice," Spike said. "Buffy, pet, we'll still be doing that thing tonight, right?" 

"What thing?" William asked, looking over at Spike. 

"The thing where we take turns gettin' tied up and smearin' food on each other." Spike grinned. 

"Oh, _that_ thing." William smiled. He groaned then whined, "But I'm tired already." 

Spike stroked William's arm. "Rest up while we're at work. That is, if Buffy still wants to do it..." 

"Yes, of course I want to!" Buffy giggled. It was no secret how much she loved that little game too. She and Spike both knew she was bluffing when threatening to do away with it. 

William nodded. He didn't care if he had to drink gallons of coffee, take an invigoratingly cold shower, etc. He would participate in their naughty pursuits, even if it killed him. William found that he really liked tying them up during sex-play. For a mostly shy person like himself, it was a thrill to have (even pretend) power over someone else. Plus, it was bloody sexy! He liked the spankings quite a bit too -- Buffy knew just how hard to hit to make it arousing instead of unpleasant. 

William crawled up to lay across both of their laps, smiling up at them. "I'll just take a nap on top of you, if you don't mind." 

"Unh-uh." Spike pushed him back up with a smile. "Think I want my legs to go to sleep?" 

William sighed, sounding put out, but smiling. "Fine. It's not as if I ask for much." He settled in a sitting position next to Buffy again, putting his arms around her. 

Spike put his arms around her, too. The three of them held each other, their fingers gently brushing over skin and through hair. Their love and affection poured forth without the need to state it. 

Buffy started getting heated up. She had a yen to see one of her very favorite things. "Um, Spike? Why don't you _help William relax_ after his hard day?" 

Spike smiled. William smiled too, but sighed. He was worn out. 

"How 'bout it, Will?" Spike asked, moving to sit beside his brother. He put his hand on William's thigh. "You want to? Or are you too knackered?" 

"Well... I'm tired..." William looked at Buffy. She looked so excited. Her green eyes sparkled. He could feel sexual excitement growing in his body, pushing aside his weariness. Buffy so enjoyed watching them together, and William was very fond of it himself. "But I suppose we could do a little bit. I really could do with some help relaxing." He took his glasses off and placed them on the table. 

Spike put a hand on William's cheek, turning his face to him, then started kissing him. They brushed their lips together, the tips of their tongues tickling at each other. 

Buffy licked her lips. She quickly picked up her purse, getting her travel tube of lube out just in case they wanted to do some fuckin'. (She hoped that they would) 

The twins' hands ran over each other's bodies as they kissed more deeply. They opened their mouths, tongues sweeping. Spike started undoing the buttons on William's shirt. William hands drifted over Spike's bare chest, rubbing and pinching at his hardening nipples. 

"Mmmm," Buffy said, taking off her clothes, her eyes riveted to them. "So hot! Love watching you two beauties." 

The boys looked at her out of the corners of their eyes, smiling. They loved it when she watched them, too. It turned all of them on fiercely. 

William rubbed the growing bulge in Spike's jeans. Spike removed William's shirt and undershirt. He let his hands roam over William's lean torso for a minute before starting on the belt. Spike got on the floor on his knees in front of where William sat on the couch. He took off the rest of William's clothes. William winced as Spike tossed the clothing carelessly away. William liked having his clothes folded or put away. 

Spike grinned impishly, knowing what William was making a face about. "Such a bloody neat freak." 

"Nothing wrong with being tidy," William said. 

They chuckled. Buffy was nude, sitting back against the other side of the couch facing them. She slowly touched herself, brushing her fingers over her nipples. 

Spike slid his hands up William's thighs, putting his hand around his brother's stiffening cock. He pumped gently, bent his head down over William's lap and started licking around the crown. He licked up and down the sides, kissing and nibbling. 

William moaned, massaging the top of Spike's head. 

Buffy liked to participate a bit. She talked dirty to them, "Mmmm, Spike. Yeah, get that big cock alllll wet 'n shiny. Does it feel good, Will-baby?" 

"Uh-huh!" William said. 

"Lick his balls, too," Buffy said roughly, moving one hand to touch her pussy. 

Spike raised William's cock up, then went to work on licking and sucking his balls. William moaned more raggedly. Spike put the flat of his tongue at the base and dragged his tongue slowly up the veined shaft. He stopped to sweep his tongue back and forth at the glans. He flickered his tongue over it rapidly. 

"Ohh--Ohhh fuck, Spike!" William groaned, breathing harder. "Feels so good!" 

Buffy slid two fingers inside of her pussy. "Suck his cock. Put it in your mouth, Spike," she said urgently. 

Spike promptly swallowed up his brother's cock, moving his head up and down slowly and sucking. 

"Uhhh--Good! Yes, harder! Ahh!" William said. 

Spike went about his work lustfully. He still kept his movements slow, but applied more suction and tongue action. William let out another loud moan when Spike took him down his throat. Spike was so good at deep-throating him. 

"Ooooh! Uh-huh! Swallow that dick!" Buffy said, her voice rising. "Fuck yeah! Ohh, take it allll the way in!" 

Spike started moving faster, going all the way up and then all the way back down. He pulled his mouth off to catch his breath, his hand pumping William's saliva coated prick. Spike gave him an open-mouthed wicked grin, tapping the head against his extended tongue. William's pre-cum flowed. 

"Look at all that yummy juice!" Buffy exclaimed, salivating for it herself. 

Spike looked at the leaking tip of his brother's cock. "Yeah, look at that. So tasty." He swabbed his tongue over the cockhead, soaking it up. "Care for some, Buffy?" 

Buffy eagerly crawled over, leaning down to tongue kiss Spike. They moaned, exchanging spit and William's sweet nectar. Buffy broke from Spike, turning to kiss William, pushing her tongue into his mouth. William eagerly sent his tongue out to wrestle with hers. He reached out to her, wanting to pull her against him, but Buffy backed away. 

"Not yet. I had to have a l'il taste, but I want to watch some more," she said with a grin, going back to the other side of the couch. 

Watching the twins kiss, suck and screw held special meaning for her. It always brought back that first forbidden glimpse she'd had of them that fateful day two years ago. The thrill -- her pulse pounding in her ears, her pussy throbbing and getting damp. The excitement -- that she was able to watch two such beautiful creatures. The naughtiness -- seeing two men, two brothers, engaged in acts of love shouldn‘t be this hot, this mind-numbingly erotic! And yet, it was. It happened for Buffy all over again every time she witnessed this. 

Buffy could see that William was close to spilling in his brother’s mouth. 

But William didn't want to cum yet. "Hold on, Spike. Stand up." 

Spike did as he asked, standing up in front of him. William sat forward, his hands working at releasing his twin's cock from the blue jeans. 

"I was told by Miss Buffy to help you relax, bro. Though I'm not complaining..." Spike smirked. 

William smiled up at him. "I like doing this to you, too." 

The psychic connection between the brothers had grown over the past few years. It was still only there when it came to sexual activities. They were able to send full sentences back and forth, having actual conversations. Buffy couldn't read their thoughts. Though she did get strong emotional vibes from them during sex, and they in return, felt hers. William had done some research on psychic phenomena, trying to figure out how all of it was possible. It was so bizarre! But there simply was no explanation. Spike was happy thinking of it as 'meant to be' for the three of them to be together. That it was God or Nature's way of telling them that they belonged together. Three souls that became one. 

The twins traded some psychic banter: 

_'I like having your cock in my mouth. I like the way you taste,'_ William thought. 

Spike thought back at him, _'Same goes for me. Hey, we should be saying this stuff out loud. You know how Buffy gets off on it._

William nodded as he pushed Spike's jeans down. Spike stepped out of his jeans. He was hard and ready. William put his hands on Spike's hips, caressing them. He leaned in, flicking his tongue over Spike's jutting cock. 

"S'good, Will," Spike moaned. He put his hands on his twin’s shoulders, looking down at him while he tongued his cock. 

As hot as William was, he was a little rougher on Spike’s rod than Spike had been. He ran his lips and tongue along it fast and hard, one hand moved to grasp it around the base, the other cradling Spike’s balls. 

Buffy gave direction again. “Take him in, William! Suck on that fat cock!” 

William moved his mouth over Spike’s angry cock, sucking and sliding back and forth on it. 

“Ahh--Fuck, Will! Shit!” Spike gasped, his hips starting to thrust. “Can I fuck you?” 

William rolled his eyes up to gaze into Spike’s. Now that Spike mentioned it, William did want to get fucked. He took the cock out of his mouth and smiled. 

“Yeah, I could go for one of those.” 

“Yay!” Buffy giggled. She tossed the lube to Spike, who caught it in mid- air. 

Spike coaxed William into a slouch on the couch, he put his hands under William’s knees and raised his legs up. William took hold of his own legs, holding them apart. It was fun to do it like this, they could look at each other while they shagged. Spike prepared his twin for entry, working his fingers inside of him. 

Buffy came back over to stroke William’s cock slowly and kiss him while Spike got his ass ready. William moaned as Spike’s gentle, nimble fingers moved within him. Spike possessed such a gentle touch when he wanted to have one. He could also be rough and demanding in his touches. Due to William and Spike’s connection, they always knew how the other wanted it. William was in the mood for tender preparation, but a good hard shag. After the tiring day he’d had, he wanted to get down to it. 

Buffy backed away again when Spike stood up. He rested his hands on William’s raised knees, crouching slightly and positioning himself at William’s ass. Spike thrust into his twin’s tightness. He liked putting his cock in bit by bit. 

“Ohh--Spike--Ahhh!” William moaned. 

Spike bit on his lower lip, driving down further and further. “Great ass, Will! Uhhh! Could fuck this all bloody day!” 

Spike kept going until all of his meat was moving in and out of William. 

“Ahhh! Shit! Ohhh!” Buffy cried, rubbing her clit frantically and cumming. Through her convulsions, she growled at them, “Fuck that sweet ass! Fuck yeah! Fuck it hard!” 

Spike adjusted his stance, gripped William‘s legs, then started fucking William at a quick, deep pace. Their flesh smacked together. William wrapped a hand around his own hard cock, jerking himself while Spike shagged the stuffing out of him. 

“Ohhh--Ahhh--F-Fuck!” William yelled. 

Spike continued fucking his ass like a machine. “You--like--me--fucking you--hard?” Spike asked. 

“Yes! Fuck! Oh yes! Fuck me hard! Just--Ahhhh!--like that!” William said. 

The twins groaned, looking into each other’s eyes as they shagged. 

Buffy’s fingers were still maneuvering inside of her snatch. She went over to them on her knees, then used her free hand to take William’s pulsing cock in her hand. She persuaded him to remove his own hand and let her take over jacking him. It pulsed and swelled in her hand. 

“You gonna cum, William?” she asked, her hand flying up and down over him. 

“Yes! I’m--going--to CUM! Unnngha!” William shouted. On the last word, his hips bucked, a strangled moan burst from his throat. His milky white seed began shooting into the air, landing on his abs, chest and dripping down Buffy’s pumping hand. 

“Will! Unnnggaa!” Spike yelled, throwing his head back and pistoning his hips. 

They grunted, cumming and cumming some more. 

Buffy bent over, enveloping William’s cock with her mouth. She moaned and sucked the rest of his spunk out of him. She sat back up on her knees when Spike pulled out. Her hand still pumped William’s staff, though his goo was just trickling out at this point. Spike jerked his own cock at William’s stomach, letting what he had left spray on his twin’s matching cut abs. Buffy smiled happily, smearing it over William's belly. 

They all breathed heavily, calming down after a minute or so. Spike bent down to give William a soulful kiss on the mouth. 

“How was that, Will?” Spike asked, his tongue tracing his brother’s lips. 

“Ah, so good. Always so bloody good,” William replied. William‘s eyes reopened, and he looked down at himself. "Great. Now I need a shower," William said seriously. 

Buffy and Spike started laughing. William puckered his brow, then broke into a giggle. 

"A shower sounds nice. I think we all could do with one. There‘s still a while before we have to get ready for work..." Buffy got up from the couch, offering each of the boys a hand. "Shall we?" 

Spike and William took her hands, grinning and gratefully going with her to their over-sized shower stall. They'd made sure to have one of those put in. 

“We’re still doing that _thing_ later, right?” Spike asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Buffy nodded and giggled, "I already told you, yes." 

Spike and William each put an arm around her as they scampered into the bathroom. 

In the shower, William and Buffy kissed, their bodies pressed together. Spike was at her back, pressed against her as well. He kissed at her throat, moving his hands over William and Buffy’s sides and hips. The warm water coursed down their hard, lust-filled bodies. 

 

It wasn't a conventional relationship by any stretch of the imagination. Twin brothers and a woman ten years their senior. But they were in love with each other; a love triangle without the implied messiness of a hurt third-party. To them, it just felt... so right. 

Buffy was in the middle again, surrounded in the warm, tender embrace of the men she loved. This was what she had wished for when she blew out the candle on that cake two years ago: That the three of them could remain together and happy for a long, long time. 

The three of them were exactly where they wanted to be. 

Life was so very good. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
